


A Place for Hearts to Rest

by Addinavi, XanderB



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Birth, Biting, Bottom Eren Yeager, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff, Gay Sex, Graphic Description, Graphic Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Omega Eren, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Swearing, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 169,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addinavi/pseuds/Addinavi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanderB/pseuds/XanderB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is Eren's captain, and Eren assumed it would always be that way. Captain and subordinate, the way it was meant to be. But, when Eren's heat hits and the two can't resist each other, will the change be for the better, or the worse? Especially with the extraordinary circumstances that follow. There were orders they were meant to follow, rules that were not meant to be broken, and repercussions that would be dire, but no one can withstand the battering of wild instincts indefinitely and even taciturn captains sometimes have slip ups. </p><p>Only with the help of their friends are they able to come to terms with the sticky situation they'd managed to get themselves into. But, will it be enough to save them?</p><p> </p><p>*Disclaimer* : We don't own Shingeki no Kyojin, nor do we make any profit off the writing of this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so this epic tale began as an rp between Ambrxiary and I and it turned out so awesome, we just had to turn it into a fic to share with all of you. Please heed the tags. There is darkness in this fic and it gets worse before it gets better. You've all been warned. 
> 
> That being said, I hope all of you brave souls that stick around through this will enjoy it as much as we did writing it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome and encouraged.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Eren was sitting on the examination table, arms wrapped around himself self-consciously while Hanji poked and prodded at him. It didn’t help that he could feel a certain pair of grey eyes staring at him the whole time, especially when Hanji lifted up his shirt, exposing his vulnerable belly and chest.

Levi leaned against the wall across from the examination table Hanji had Eren sitting on while she examined the teen thoroughly. The alpha's silver gaze watched her movements intently even though his expression remained unchanged from it's normal stoicism, his arms crossed over his chest in a somewhat relaxed pose, the inexplicable tenseness he felt well-hidden beneath the layers of ingrained apathy he often exhibited. He ran his tongue over dry lips and breathed a nearly inaudible sigh. "How much longer is this going to take, Shitty-glasses?"

“Not much longer now,” Hanji replied distractedly. She pulled away from Eren before she took off her glasses, wiping them off on her jacket as she squinted at the boy still seated awkwardly before her. “It’s just as I suspected, Levi,” Hanji stated as she placed her glasses back on the bridge of her nose, “An omega.”

Eren closed his eyes as her words washed over him, taking in a deep breath. He knew what being classified as an omega meant for him, and it would only make things harder for everybody. 

Levi let out a noncommittal hum of acknowledgement. They'd been hoping alpha or at least beta for the shifter's dynamic, but nothing could be done about the fact that Eren had turned out to be neither. There had been suspicions as Hanji had implied previous to the examination. The raven shifted, straightening from his leaning position and fighting against the urge to run a hand through his fringe as the information sunk in. "Well, nothing to be done about it. Any idea how long it'll be before his first heat cycle?" he questioned as if he was asking after something mundane like the weather when he was actually nervous about her answer. He was responsible for the boy, after all and he was an unmated alpha; sure, he had a lot of self-restraint, but even he had doubts about whether he could resist Eren if the kid went into heat around him. He already had an unadmitted fondness for the brat that was hard enough to keep hidden let alone if Eren started spreading lusty pheromones around.

“Not long, I'd assume,” Hanji replied quietly, sniffing the air a bit. “I can already smell the heat pheromones, though I do have an unusually good nose for a beta,” she joked before turning serious again, “It’ll be soon, though. A week or so I'd estimate, maybe even earlier.”

Her response to the captain made Eren tense up and he finally opened his eyes. “But I can’t be mated, the Commander said,” he whispered, voice hoarse. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to look into the alpha's icy grey eyes, too embarrassed to see the captain's likely disappointment. He was ashamed to be an omega who couldn’t even be mated. What good was he as an omega if he was a damn shifter? It was a waste of omega genes in his opinion, and probably in Levi’s, too.

The dark-haired alpha watched Eren closely and clicked his tongue in response to both Hanji's words and the brat's. "Start him on suppressants then. That's what eyebrows said to do if he turned out to be an omega. As for mating, you're better off without, kid. You don't need to be under anyone else's thumb," he said, fully backing his own words as his gaze settled on Eren and didn't waver. It was clear in Eren's body language and the bitter undertones of his voice that he was upset with the results of the examination. Levi found that he would rather have Eren remain unmated than imagine the brat mated to anyone, though he forcibly refused to acknowledge why that was.

“Yes, suppressants will hopefully work for now, but,” Hanji looked down, then up again, her glasses sliding up and down on her nose with the motion, “As far as we've been told, Eren won’t ever be allowed to have children. Erwin and I decided it may be better if we give Eren an overdose of the extra strength suppressants in order to make it safer for Eren in the long run if he eventually does end up in heat. But, it’s Eren’s choice,” she added at the end, looking at the boy in question. “The extremely high dosage would most likely leave you infertile.”

“Infertile as in... I'll never even be able to get pregnant?” the brunette youth asked quietly, and he couldn’t help it when he looked up at Levi, almost expecting some reaction from him. Though, he couldn't even fathom what reaction he was hoping to see from the taciturn alpha.

Levi's lips thinned to an unimpressed line and his brow furrowed just the slightest, delicate frown lines appearing on his forehead as his jaw clenched, but he didn't say anything. It was Eren's choice, as Hanji had said. It didn't matter if he thought it was too much or if he believed it was unfair. It wasn't as if Eren had had the choice in being a shifter nor in his dynamic, yet they were giving him the choice to sterilize himself as if that were the best course of action. It shouldn't even matter since he was already forbidden from mating in the first place. His hands twitched and he fisted them against his sides beneath the tight cross of his arms. He fought the instinct to step in; it wasn't his decision. If he were Eren's alpha, he'd never allow it. The thought blindsided him and his eyes widened minutely as realization dawned on him. Clearly, the scent Hanji mentioned Eren emitting was affecting him and he hadn't even noticed. It must be; why else would such a thought have entered his mind? "Is that really necessary?" he found himself asking even though he really _really_ hadn't meant to voice anything at all.

“It’s not _necessary,_ but it is the safest course of action. I don’t think Eren wants to be a virgin forever, now do you, Eren?” Hanji asked with the hint of a cheeky smile on her lips.

“Uhm-I mean I--” Eren looked down at his lap, obviously uncomfortable and embarrassed. Who in the hell would he be having sex with, anyway? “I guess not...” He didn’t look up from his lap, his dark cinnamon brows furrowed in concentration. And on top of it, he really hadn’t planned on having children. After all, he didn’t want to give reason to be executed by the military police if he ever did get pregnant; that wouldn’t be fair to any child Eren may produce. This wasn’t fair to anyone, was it? Even if he was allowed to have children some day, he wouldn’t know how to take care of them, especially in the current world they were living in. “I guess... It would be the best choice in the long run.”

Levi bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted metal, closing his eyes briefly and inhaling deeply through his nose though all of it was done in silence. He could hear the defeated acceptance in Eren's tone. No doubt, Eren believed it would be best for everyone around him, probably didn't even really realize the impact it might have on himself someday. It was an instinct in omegas to breed as they grew older. Eren might not be feeling the urge yet, but he would and if he did this now, he wouldn't be able to take it back later, but Levi had to let it go. He didn't have a right to speak on the matter; Eren was not his omega. What would it matter anyways; it wasn't really likely that any of them would survive the year with how their numbers were dwindling rapidly. Eren might have repaired the damage to one wall, but it was only a matter of time before the others were falling. "Whatever. Do as you like, just hurry it up. We've got things to do," he said in a harsher tone than he'd meant to, looking away from the pair in the hopes of hiding the scowl he could feel curling his lips.

Eren’s fingers curled into his pant legs, body hunching over a bit in response to Levi’s words. “Sorry, Captain. I don’t mean to inconvenience you..” The time, he meant. The time he was taking up, not that Eren being infertile would ever inconvenience Levi in any way. Why would it?

“It won’t take long. We’ve just got to give him a couple of shots. Levi, you can stay and watch if you’d like, or you can wait outside,” the beta scientist stated, unaffected by the bite in the alpha's tone, “Whatever you'd prefer. We already know shots don’t make Eren shift, so you don't need to be present. I wouldn’t want you to get uncomfortable.”

“Why would he be uncomfortable? It’s just a shot,” Eren mumbled, not really looking at either of the adults. Hanji shook her head.

“The injections are administered in a rather sensitive area,” she explained and Eren’s cheeks immediately went beet red at the implication.

The raven alpha shook his head minutely. "It's fine, kid. Let's just get it over with so we can go get dinner,” he said flatly, brushing off the sincere apology Eren had voiced before Hanji had brought up the shots that were necessary.

"I'll stay." he didn't care if it was inappropriate or even if it made the omega uncomfortable; there was no way he was leaving the room until this shit was all over with. His instincts wouldn't even consider allowing it. It always irritated him and put him on edge whenever Hanji was poking Eren with anything remotely pointy or dangerous and knowing what was in those damn shots, he couldn't possibly convince himself it would be best to leave Eren unsupervised with the eccentric woman. His gaze flickered over the pair, lingering on the youth a few seconds longer than it really should have before he looked away again.

“Sir-“ Eren whimpered, but he knew he couldn’t talk back to his superior. Hell, he wouldn’t even dream of talking back to Levi. He looked down, body still as tense as before, and only became more so when he began to remove his pants upon Hanji’s request. He could still feel Levi’s eyes on him, and he couldn’t stop shaking when he rolled over on his side. He was curled up, facing Levi, but his bare ass was facing the now whistling bespectacled beta. “This is humiliating,” Eren whispered under his breath, not really meaning for it to be heard at all.

Stormy grey-blue eyes flickered over to Eren when his sharp hearing picked up the whispered declaration and the alpha had to swallow a sudden excess of saliva when he realized the brat had removed his pants. He had to forcibly tear his gaze away from the soft curving of tanned hips and trail of feather light, downy hair that trailed down his lower belly to disappear beneath the material of his open pants, staring instead at the wall adjacent to him, counting the flecks of dust and odd stains there in order to distract himself. "There are worse things, brat. Don't whine. I won't look if that's what you're worried about," Levi muttered, hoping his voice didn't betray how off he was actually feeling about the entire situation. The sudden realization regarding his attraction to the kid still had him reeling and he was desperately trying to keep his shit together as his instincts clambered inside him raucously, demanding he stop the scientist from what she was about to do to the omega. He tightened his arms over his chest just in case his body thought it would act on it's own. "You want me to hold your hand, brat?" he asked after a second, intending for it to be sarcastic, though it came out sounding far more sincere than he'd wanted it to.

Eren wanted to say yes; he _really_ did. But he didn’t say anything at all, his hands clenching white-knuckled around the edge of the examination table and he shook his head, closing his eyes. It felt so _wrong._ It felt **so** wrong, and he suddenly knew he didn’t want this. He couldn’t even speak up to tell the captain that he didn’t want him to look. Or maybe he didn’t speak up because he didn’t want Levi to leave.

“It’s just a little prick, Eren, won't even barely sting,” Hanji assured the young man, readying the syringe in her hand before she counted to three, inserting the needle right into Eren’s honestly cute and plump little butt cheek. The boy jolted slightly, letting out a surprised yelp.

The growl Levi let out in response to the pained yelp that sounded from the omega rumbled dangerously through the room before he had a chance to stop it and he grit his teeth, cutting off the sound as quickly as he could manage, shifting restlessly against the wall. He had to fight to relax suddenly acutely tensed muscles. He wanted to attack Hanji, to rip the syringe out of her hand and stop her from pressing the plunger that would force the overdose of the suppressant into the young omega, but he managed to keep himself from acting on the urge, trembling ever so subtly with the unexpected effort it took too restrain himself. He had to keep telling himself that it was Eren's decision; the kid had made his choice. He breathed through his clenched teeth, willing himself to calm down, which was far easier in essence than in application.

Eren looked up at Levi with wide eyes at the sound that had escaped the captain, confused. It had almost sounded... threatening, but it hadn't been directed at him. “Wha..”

“All done,” Hanji mumbled, depressing the rest of the serum out of the syringe before slowly pulling it out of the fleshy round cheek of the boy's bum. “It might be a bit sore for a couple days and you might have a bruise where the needle stuck you until your abilities kick in, but that's all,” Hanji assured as she set the needle aside. As soon as she did, Eren didn’t hesitate to pull up his pants faster than he ever had before. He stumbled away from the examination table so quickly that he nearly smacked right into the captain.

Levi caught Hanji's knowing look over Eren, but didn't comment, catching the omega by the elbow when the brat nearly barrelled right into him. "Alright?" he questioned, his grip almost bruising on the brunette's arm as he balanced him without much conscious thought. It was over, finally. Levi's muscles still felt tight, but at least he didn't have to fight the desire to cause physical harm to the bespectacled scientist that was watching them over the rim of her chunky glasses with a sort of fascinated interest that he wasn't sure he liked. He sent her a warning glare over Eren's shoulder, threatening should she choose to open her big mouth. "Let's go get you something to eat," he suggested to the shaky teen, breaking his gaze from the woman and focusing back on the young soldier instead, still not releasing Eren's arm. He couldn't.

Eren looked down at the alpha’s painful grip on his arm, confusion on his face, but he didn’t try to pull away, just nodded instead. “Yes, sir,” he agreed quietly, still nodding as though that was the only thing he could manage to do at the moment.

A weird noise escaped Hanji’s throat; awkward like a cough mixed with a squeal, or a squeal covered up poorly by a cough as she watched the two males interacting. The usually grouchy alpha's concern was just so cute.

The raven alpha turned to leave, tugging the youth along with him, meanwhile tossing another dark glare over his shoulder at the scientist as he opened the door and pushed Eren out into the corridor, releasing the kid's arm for only a moment. "Not a word, shitty-glasses," he growled menacingly before he followed his charge out into the hall, immediately grasping Eren's arm again and leading him away towards the mess hall, ignoring the echo of Hanji's delighted giggles.

"Are you alright, brat?" he questioned again, silver gaze shifting along the corridor as they moved swiftly. He had the inexplicable urge to keep anyone and everyone away from the omega, the subtle scent of Eren's impending heat stronger than it had been and making his instincts go wild when he was so close to him. He didn't even realize he was releasing his own dominant scent to deter other alphas from approaching the two of them.

“I’m fine,” Eren replied, barely audible even in the near silent corridor. “Why do you keep asking me that?” he whispered, eyeing any alpha that happened to pass by them. Every alpha or beta that passed by stayed as close as possible to the opposite wall, avoiding eye contact with both Eren and the captain. And Eren was sure he had a purple bruise on his arm from Levi’s tight grip, so he half-heartedly tried to pull the limb from the raven's intent grasp.

Levi's eyes flicked to Eren, pupils narrowed as he watched the kid for a minute, slowing their pace slightly. "I...” he paused as if rethinking his words before continuing. “Do you realize the gravity of the decision you've made, Eren?" he questioned, tone low as to not be overheard by any nosy passersby. When Eren tugged at the grip on his arm, Levi let him go, finally aware of what he'd been doing, but refusing to apologize for it. He hadn't meant to, just... He hadn't wanted to stay a minute longer in that claustrophobic little examination room with Hanji's knowing gaze and not so subtle noises. He knew she knew and he _hated_ it. Eren couldn't know; the kid could never know. If they'd stayed even a minute longer, he was certain the brat would have caught on, regardless of how dense and naive Eren generally was. Levi couldn't believe the youth was as oblivious as he seemed, but he was damn grateful for it. He forced his own hands to his sides to quell the urge to touch the omega again, the instinct to protect the brunette from other alphas, to take Eren someplace Levi knew was completely safe warring with his good sense. Eren was not his to protect in such a manner.

“Yeah,” Eren whispered. “I do realize it, and I-“ Eren couldn’t think of what to say, his mind was a complete mess and he was honestly holding back tears at the full realization of what he’d done. “I'll never have kids,” he whispered more to himself than to the alpha at his side.

Levi stopped moving entirely at the waver in Eren's voice, the whisper of realization. He turned fully towards him, searching the youth's face, his jaw twitching at the expression he found there. "Not anymore," he said quietly in response. Harsh as it was; it wouldn't do to coddle the omega with falsities or sugary words of sympathy. Eren had made the decision on his own and Levi had warned him once before to make choices that he would regret the least. It seemed Eren had forgotten.

“It doesn’t matter, I guess,” the boy murmured, “I-I wasn’t planning on having any anyway, so--”

"Why not?" Levi interrupted, unable to stop the question from leaving his treacherous mouth. It wasn't as if he had ever planned on having children himself; most soldiers in the corps didn't, knowing the likelihood of their own deaths, but for some reason, the alpha couldn't possibly fathom or explain, even in his own head, why the idea that Eren wouldn't want children was just wrong.

“I wouldn't be good at it, it doesn’t matter,” Eren mumbled, unable to meet the captain's eyes, though he could feel them staring at him. Why was he even telling Levi this? He wasn’t his friend, they weren’t close. He was beneath Levi, and he always would be. “If you don't mind, I’d like to eat dinner now, sir.”

"You really think that, don't you?" Levi said quietly, shaking his head. "Tch... stupid brat..." he said under his breath before he turned on his heel once again and began leading the way to the mess hall as had been intended from the start. Anger simmered in his gut over the fact that Eren actually believed his own words, that the kid thought he would be no good. Levi had known that Eren was insecure about his own abilities; it had been made obvious over and over again, but Levi couldn't bring himself to believe that the kid who was determined to destroy all the titans for humanity, the resolution sparked by the need to avenge his family and the families of his loved ones, who faced a firing squad to protect his friends and had mourned for a squad that he hadn't even really had the chance to become a real part of, would or could possibly be a terrible parent. It didn't matter in his head that Eren was unlikely to ever reach his eighteenth birthday or see that ocean he was always on about, that even without the serum eating away his ability to conceive, the omega was unlikely to ever have children. It didn't matter that Eren would be put to death once his usefulness had run out. Even though Levi knew all of these things, they didn't matter. The idea of Eren with a tiny, dark-haired bundle cradled in his arms with that look of adoration he sometimes had in his honeyed emerald eyes trained on the infant insinuated itself in the alpha's mind and would not be forced away once it had taken root. He shook his head and swallowed hard against the bitterness that rose in the back of his throat, refusing to dwell on the image he'd painted in his head and even more so because the child he imagined Eren holding had hair that was far too familiar. He felt like he was losing something, even though he had no right to anything at all. Eren was not his.

Eren followed Levi to the canteen, not saying a single word. Maybe he _had_ made a mistake, but it was already too late. There was no taking back what he’d done, was there?

The line for dinner was short, the mess hall was practically empty. After all, it was rather late. Eren followed the raven to the line, where they were both served some type of meatless stew and bread, which was usually what they had every night. Though the teen had been the one to rush them, when they sat down at the empty table where they used to sit with the rest of Levi’s squad, Eren didn’t even touch his food.

The alpha ate his food without hesitation, the mechanical motion of spoon to mouth only broken by interval sips of water and mouthfuls of dry bread. He didn't even taste it, only eating because it was ingrained, necessary in order to stay in top form. One did not squander sustenance when it was provided. They couldn't afford any weakness when facing their enemies outside and _inside_ of the walls. He paused, nearly finished his bowl and stared hard at the omega across from him. "Eat, Eren," he ordered, watching intently to be certain the youth followed the command. Eren had said he was fine, though Levi knew he wasn't and the kid's lack of appetite when he'd been the one to press for them to go for dinner was just testament to that. "Once you've finished, I'll bring you to your room for the night."

“I am finished,” Eren replied quietly, staring down at his untouched meal, “I guess that shot just ruined my appetite, sir.”

The shorter male gave a curt nod, setting his spoon into his emptied bowl and standing, finishing off the last of the lukewarm water in his glass and collecting both his and Eren's dishes, leaving them in the provided bins before leading the way back to the entrance, waiting for the youth to catch up before he began moving again, stonily silent, still angry with Eren and with himself. He needed to get away from the kid, to think and get his head around the damn situation. He needed a God damned cup of tea and moment of peace to straighten out his thoughts, even if the idea of leaving Eren was almost painful.

Eren followed the captain to the room the omega had been assigned. And by room, he meant the dark, cold, and musty dungeon. It was the last place he wanted to be right then, all alone, but at the same time, it was better. If he wanted to cry while he was alone, he could and no one would see or hear him. Though if he did let the sobs crawling up his throat break free, his face would be sticky with the salty tracks of tears for a while since he still had to be chained up at night, leaving his hands useless to wipe them away on his own.

Levi waited for Eren to be entirely ready for bed before he locked him in for the night, holding the lantern in one hand as he looked over his shoulder at the shadows playing over the omega's chained form. "I hope that you made the decision you'll regret least, Eren," he said before he disappeared, not waiting for the young man to reply, the echo of his footsteps following after his retreat. The raven alpha needed to be alone and he was afraid that if he stayed a moment longer, if he heard that first sobbing breath and saw that first salty rivulet fall, he would not be able to leave at all, so instead, he beat a hasty retreat to his own quarters. Perhaps it was cruel to leave the kid like that, with such ominous parting words, but he couldn't trust himself to say anything more and there was no consolation for such a thing that he could offer the young omega.

Eren did, in fact, begin to sob once the captain was gone. Yes, this was the decision he regretted the least, and really it didn't matter because he knew he would be dead long before he'd ever be old enough for children anyway. Fifteen was young, too young by society's general standards to be having children, even if you'd presented early. Omegas, especially male ones dying in childbirth was much too common, so many of them waited until they were more matured. But it was different for Eren; he would die young, but it wouldn't be a result of complications in childbirth. He would be executed or eaten by a Titan. Hell, maybe he'd even give up and off himself if he couldn't make it until then. He didn't think it would be so terrible if he took his own life; at least it gave him a choice in how he went. But he couldn't...God, the captain would be so disappointed in him if he decided to do something like that; no doubt Levi would think it was the coward's way. But why should he even care about the short alpha's opinion? He would be dead, after all. Even so, the thought of Levi's disappointment only served to make him cry harder. He couldn't help the hitching sobs that echoed through his cell because he knew that the captain was already disappointed in him, and he realized, he was disappointed in himself.

Levi was restless in his quarters, brewing himself a cup of tea and settling at his desk to meticulously maintain the blades of his gear, sharpening, cleaning and oiling the steel in an attempt to calm himself. When he'd finished with the blades, he'd tried to look over some paperwork he'd been putting off, but couldn't read more than a line or two at best on the first document without his attention waning.

He removed his gear straps and his jacket before removing his shirt, replacing it with a dark and soft long-sleeved shirt instead, hoping to make himself more comfortable, as if it might help to relax him. It didn't. He began pacing after that, thoughts rolling over each other oppressively. He was worried about the shifter. He knew the kid wasn't alright. The boy was probably further from alright than he had been when he'd first found out he had the shifting ability. As the hours wore on, Levi couldn't stand it anymore. He decided he would just go and check on the omega. Eren was probably asleep by then anyways and at least if he went down and saw that the kid was fine, was sleeping like usual, he could maybe get his instincts to settle the fuck down. He felt jittery and couldn't stop running numb fingers through his hair, tousling the normally perfectly parted, straight strands.

With a low growl of frustration, he finally left his quarters and stalked down the corridors to the dungeons, the keys gripped tightly in one fist.

He knew he'd regret this.


	2. Heated Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Not much had changed in the musty dungeon since Eren had been put there on the very first night he'd become a part of the corps, and not much had changed in the way that he was still forced to sleep in that damp, dark, sparse room by himself, chained to the unforgiving bed. The only thing that _had_ changed was that on that night, shortly after Eren had cried himself out of tears, was that he didn’t feel _right._ He felt hot, too hot; burning. He didn’t feel right at all. He was sweating uncontrollably and in between his legs was… _Wet._ It was slippery between the soft cheeks of his backside and the press of his thighs, and he felt so _empty._ He was scared at first, he thought maybe he was dying from some odd side effect of the suppressants he'd been given before he realized what it was that was actually happening. The suppressants had failed; they had failed **miserably.**

Eren was crying again, but not because he'd made a poor decision. He was crying because he felt so empty inside that it _ached._ He needed an alpha to fill him up and make the pain go away. But he knew no alpha was to have him. No alpha would even want him. And the alpha Eren wanted… He knew that would _never_ happen.

Instead, he would be alone here, suffering in his misery until morning when someone would come to collect him and find him in heat. The soldiers would probably all taunt him mercilessly; hell, they might even toss him around and have some fun with him… Eren didn’t want to think about that.

The alpha could smell him long before he even reached the cell that served as Eren's bedroom. His pupils dilated, irises slivered silver around the opaque centers and his nostrils flared, inhaling the honey sweet scent of the omega in heat, one of which, Levi had never found so attractive before. He'd never had to force his thoughts into order, to push his instincts down so harshly in response to that sort of stimulus. And it was obvious as his steps echoed on the few stairs leading down to the dungeon, that the suppressants had not successfully staved off the boy's heat, quite possibly acting as a catalyst instead and bringing the damn cycle on earlier than Hanji had originally estimated.

The keys sounded so loud in the locks as he turned them to open the barred door. The light was dim and he could just make out the shivering mass that was the young male curled up and trembling with sobs in the rumpled bed. Levi should leave; he knew that. He should have turned around the moment that intoxicating scent had first been caught in his nose, but he couldn't force himself to turn around. He could practically taste Eren on the back of his tongue. He just needed to see the kid, just a moment to make sure he was okay. He could control himself; he would; he had to.

"Eren?" he called to the brat, his voice far lower and more guttural than he'd meant for it to be, the tone beyond his control. His body was thrumming, instinctive arousal tingling and spreading fire along his veins, his member twitching in his trousers, but he forced himself to ignore all of the physical reactions, his hands fisted intently at his sides.

"Captain," Eren breathed desperately, though it wasn't even because he'd heard the man's voice. He'd been quietly whimpering his name for the last ten minutes. "Make it go away," he begged, wrists twisting as though trying to escape their iron confines in spite of the fact it was tearing his delicate skin.

Levi closed his eyes and breathed heavily through his mouth, swallowing hard against the bitter sweetness in the back of his throat. He took a few steps closer to the omega without conscious thought before he stilled himself maybe a foot or so away from the whimpering, squirming form. "Eren... I... You know I can't," he paused, licking his lips, forcing his hand still, not having realized he had even raised it towards the boy, "Even if... Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen." His tone was rough, threatening to break under the strain of his own faltering control and he ran the hand that had been lingering in the air outstretched towards the youth through his own hair instead, ignoring the subtle trembling of his fingers, refusing to admit how much Eren's begging voice was affecting him.

"Captain, I need it so bad," Eren pleaded quietly, voice cracking with desperation. "It hurts, sir, I can't-nh~" Eren let out a whine mixed with a slight moan, panting as the alpha's scent washed over him.

Levi turned his head away, teeth sinking into his bottom lip harshly. It was difficult to think, mind clouded with the honeyed scent and the panting whines were making it hard to remember why it was he couldn't take Eren.

He let out a frustrated growl, shaking his head as if it would help to clear it; it didn't. He exhaled a sharp breath through clenched teeth and closed the last bit of distance between the two of them, slowly reaching out one pale hand to brush the sweat-dampened chocolate locks from Eren's forehead.

"Shh, I know," he cooed quietly, attempting to sooth the youth without doing anything too inappropriate. It was hard, harder than it should be for him; he'd never reacted so strongly before. He could feel sweat trickle down the back of his neck and down between his shoulder blades and he found that at least touching the kid made it just a little more bearable than when he'd first stepped into the cell.

"I can't do more than this Eren. I wish I... If things were different... Shit... I'm not good at this kid. Maybe I should go get shitty glasses," he found himself saying, dilated eyes still glued to the writhing boy before him, his fingers stroking gently through Eren's hair, behind his ear and along the side of his neck. He wanted to release Eren's bonds, but he shouldn't, not when they were alone in this room. If the omega touched him, Levi didn't think he'd be able to hang on to the brittle thread of his restraint any longer.

"No, don't go," Eren whispered, barely registering what the alpha was saying to him, but the tone of the man's voice was driving him absolutely crazy. Eren shivered when Levi touched his forehead, his mouth opening and closing slightly as he released another moan, his body shaking with need. "Levi..." He'd never called the man by his first name before, but the way it rolled off his tongue right then felt so natural.

The alpha let out another low growl, the sound dangerous and animalistic upon hearing his name in the weepy, begging tones of Eren's voice. The kid was trying his patience, really. He forced himself back a step, fingertips just barely able to keep ghosting along the softness of the youth's hair.

"You don't know what you're asking Eren. It's the heat. It's the hormones making you want this. You'll be alright...I promise. I shouldn't stay." He was making excuses, trying to convince himself as well as the omega. It was killing him to watch Eren struggling against his chains, to smell him and he wanted to touch more now that he had started. His fingers on the youth had helped to sooth his own desire to start with, but it was getting stronger the longer they remained so close to one another, their scents mingling and growing ever heavier around them.

His jaw twitched and he pulled his hand away from Eren's silky hair, "Eren, if I remove the chains, you'll stay where you are, you understand?" He had to remove them, even though he was weary of doing so. Eren was going to hurt himself if he kept twisting his wrists the way he was and that would be much worse should he ignite his shifting abilities, or so he excused.

Eren nodded, whimpering pathetically again. "Please," he whispered hoarsely, "I promise, hih-I promise, I'll do anything you want." Eren breathed erratically, dark lashes fluttering in the dim light of the dungeon, pupils wide and hazy with lust.

The older man's breath hitched. "No, don't... Don't say that," his voice was sounding more wrecked with every new word he spoke and he pressed his lips together tightly as he leaned over to unclasp the iron bands of the shackles around the omega's thin wrists, immediately moving back once he'd freed the kid. He'd done what he should and now he would leave. He kept telling himself, willing his legs to move him, but Eren's words and whimpers kept echoing in his head and making him forget why he should be leaving in the first place. And the boy smelled so damn good.

The second Eren was free, his bloodied wrists dropped to the bed in exhaustion, immediately beginning to steam, Titan abilities working hard to fix the damage that had been done by his desperate struggling. The omega arched his back a bit, practically writhing on the bed, a weak hand reaching out toward Levi once the steam had dissipated, the flesh smooth and no longer raw.

The alpha stilled just out of Eren's reach, the kid's fingertips just inches from making contact and Levi shuddered as if he could already feel the warmth of those soft tanned digits. His own fingers curled against his thighs, clenching in the loose fabric of his trousers, erection throbbing urgently and tenting out the front of the material. This omega wanted it, wanted to be taken, was begging to have him; why was he resisting? Levi shook his head, trying desperately to shake the treacherous thoughts from his mind. No... This was Eren, his subordinate, humanity's hope and Levi's responsibility, not just some omega. He reluctantly backed away from the kid, still shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Eren, I can't..."

Eren let out a sob as his hand dropped back down to the bed, watching from beneath hooded lashes as the short alpha backed off. "Don't leave me," he begged quietly, "Please sir...Those... Hhh-- other alphas will take me if you're not here," Eren managed to mutter hoarsely, head tossing back and forth, his chestnut hair falling into his murky eyes.

Levi made a sound between a growl and a whine of his own, caught between instincts. He couldn't possibly let any other alphas near Eren, but he couldn't trust himself either.

He took several deep steadying breaths. "I won't... I won't leave.. I just... I can't stay in here with you. It's too close," he said, voice low and hoarse as he backed away further until he was in the corridor outside of the barred door and he slammed the iron closed, locking it and tossing the keys a few feet to his left.

He leaned against the bars, pressing his forehead against the cool metal and allowing his elbows to rest on the horizontal bar running perpendicular to the vertical iron bars, fingers dangling in the open space inside Eren's cell, unable to even be disgusted in touching the likely dirty metal.

"Captain," the omega sobbed, letting out another whiny moan, his body instinctively jerking, head tilting upward to expose his vulnerable, pulsing throat. "Please...Don't let them-mh..take me," Eren whined,"Only you..."

"It's okay... It's okay. I won't let anyone," Levi's breath was short, catching in his lungs, "Not even me." He closed his eyes tightly to stop himself from watching Eren's body moving in such a seductive manner, trying to focus on breathing through his mouth to avoid that sweet scent, but it wasn't working as well as he'd have liked.

Eren's shirt rode up, revealing his smooth, flat belly and almost exposing his nipples. "Mh-h.." He shivered as the cool air kissed his bared skin, the blankets beneath him soaked through with slick.

Levi could hear every rustle of bed linens, every panted breath and whimpering moan. With every motion the teen made, his scent grew stronger in the air. Levi could smell nothing but the scent of Eren's heat, his arousal, the slick that was surely staining his sheets and those supple, golden thighs. His own scent flared in response and he couldn't help himself; he opened his eyes and watched the writhing omega, that tantalizing strip of firm flesh along his abdomen and the teasing glimpse of pert nipples stopping his breath a moment as the alpha stared. His mouth went dry and then filled with saliva and he swallowed hard, jerking away from the bars and turning his back to the sight, muscles tense and rigid as he fought with himself, pointedly not looking at the keys on the floor _not_ so far away.

Eren couldn't stop his wanton squirming, already laboured breaths becoming heavier with each exhale from between bowed lips. "Sir..." he whimpered huskily, his toes curling and his shaky hands moving down to palm at himself through his sleep bottoms.

The omega was calling for him again, sounding so desperate, the whimpers were pained and Levi wanted so badly to go to him, to answer his calls and take the pain he was feeling away, but to do that he would have to go against direct orders... He made the mistake of glancing over one shoulder and he clenched his teeth so hard his jaw ached, a deep rumbling growl reverberating in the dull lit dungeon.

He whipped his head back around, tearing his gaze from the picture of the teen groping himself through his already damp pajamas and he shook with the effort it took not to glance back again. The alpha sidestepped and fell back against the cold stone of the wall next to the barred cell, sliding down until his backside met the floor, knees bent up towards his chest.

He laid his arms on his kneecaps and hung his head between them, fingers curling into his hair in frustration. This was torture, absolute torture. He couldn't have Eren, but he couldn't leave him unsupervised. He would never let another alpha have him.

"What I did today... I never wanted..." Eren's voice rang out hoarsely, his breathing hitching and his chest rising and falling disjointedly, the omega delirious with fever. "Mh-h, Levi," the boy whined again, distracted from what he had been saying by the hand he was rubbing between his legs.

Levi pressed his palms to his temples hard and rubbed a moment. The mention of the day's earlier events made that same knot of anger twist in his gut, the helplessness he'd felt then flared again and he let out a distressed sound.

"Don't talk about it," he ordered roughly, though his voice was low and muffled from the other side of the wall where Eren could not see him. He shuddered and shifted uncomfortably against the wall when Eren whined for him again. The way the kid said his name made it hard for Levi to maintain his resolve, but he didn't move to stand no matter how desperately he may have wanted to let himself back inside the cell to gather Eren into his arms, to press the omega into his chest and bury his nose behind his ear, to taste him and bite him, claim him. But Eren did not belong to him, was not his omega; he was not allowed to belong to any alpha.

"I can't... I need it... I need it," whispering needy words spilled from the brunette's mouth, his eyes rolling back slightly as his hand slipped inside his pants and he made a sudden sharp sound that was followed by a sultry murmuring, "I'm so wet, captain. Please..."

The raven released a shaky breath, a low groan escaping along with it before he could stop the sound and his fingers dug painfully against his scalp. He had never wished he was deaf so badly. Damn Eren and damn his omega scent and the absolutely sinful sounds he was making and the alluring words that should be innocent from the kid, but sounded so damn **inviting.**

" _Eren_... Just... You are making this harder on the both of us... I can't come in there. I can't give you what you need. No matter how much you beg or how much I want to. I **can't.** " There was regret in his voice and desire too. His cock ached in his pants and he viciously fought against the urge to even just adjust the throbbing stiffness because if he touched himself, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Please, please come in here," Eren was begging in broken whispers, voice cracking, "Please... Please sir! I'll do anything... I-I can't take this.." His fingers traced around the edge of his slick hole, fluttering against the slippery, virgin pucker as if too nervous to actually press them inside.

"Fuck... Shit... Damn it..." the alpha cursed under his breath, banging the back of his head against the wall and looking up at the shadowed ceiling. It shouldn't be this difficult. It had to be because it was Eren. Maybe his pheromones were stronger or something, than the other omegas Levi had come in contact with because he was a shifter.

Thoughts whirled and muddled in his head, instincts trying to convince him that he could just go in there and help Eren, just give him a little relief, then maybe the kid would go to sleep and Levi could just try to relax. He didn't _have_ to fuck him or mate him; just... As his guardian, it was Levi's responsibility, right? Eren was in pain and it was cruel of Levi not to provide relief if he was able, wasn't it?

"Fuck it," he stood up on numb legs and brushed himself off, trying not to think about all the reasons he was not supposed to do what he was about to do, all of the things he had promised himself he would not do. He was a strong alpha; he had good self-control, the best aside from Erwin, but Eren was... It was too much.

The keys jingled as he picked them up from where he'd thrown them and the soft metallic scrape of the key turning in the lock and subsequent low whine of the door being opened once again was so loud, Levi bit the inside of his cheek. He was going against direct orders, but no one was around. No one would know if he just helped the kid get to sleep right?

Eren let out a trembling breath of relief when he heard the keys, his body shaking as he looked up with hooded eyes at the dark-haired man. "Please... Please," he pleaded desperately, hand shaking within the confines of his loose cotton pajama pants.

"Shh, it's okay omega," Levi cooed gently as he approached Eren, inhaling the thick scent clinging to the humid air. He licked his lips and kept his steps even and slow; he had keep some semblance of control if he was going to help the kid without doing more.

He very carefully laid his hand on the quivering, hot skin of Eren's flat belly, just resting it there with light pressure, pointedly ignoring what he knew Eren's hand was doing in the youth's trousers and he looked down at Eren's flushed face. Even in the dark, he could see the tears and the light sheen of sweat on the boy's skin. It made Levi want to taste him, but he didn't move further.

Eren's body jerked, back arching when Levi's cold hand rested on him, a gasp escaping his rosy lips. God, the alpha's touch felt so good on his bare, hot skin, and the scent coming off the man was so strong, Eren couldn't even contain himself as he tried to buck his hips upwards, begging for friction.

Levi hummed when Eren tried to thrust up, his fingers spreading wide over the expanse of his smooth belly and he pressed down more firmly, leaning over to brush his nose behind the soft, damp hair curling behind the omega's ear, nuzzling against the area, unable to quell the urge. He nipped lightly, careful not to put any further pressure on the skin as his cool lips slipped down the column of Eren's throat, finally, **finally** tasting the shifter's flavour and it was every bit as intoxicating as Levi had known it would be. His pulse raced and the alpha felt dizzy, the fingers on Eren's abdomen rubbed soothingly over the heated flesh, his other hand providing him support against the wall as he leaned over the kid.

The teen's chest was heaving as he tried to gain any sense of control over himself, but Levi's lips on his skin and their scents mingling in the air was all too enticing to the hormone-driven omega. He knew what was happening was forbidden just the same as he knew they shouldn't be continuing, but damn it, he couldn't help it. He _needed_ it; he couldn't deny that even if he wanted to.

"Mm, you taste as good as you smell," Levi murmured against the damp skin, hardly aware of his own words as his tongue wound a hot, wet path along the omega's neck. He hummed his appreciation; the sound a pleased rumbling deep in his chest. His fingers slid along Eren's taught belly, teasing along the waistband of his bottoms where the brunette's own hand had disappeared within.

The boy released a shuddering breath, flushed pink lips opening and closing in pure bliss that he hardly had the coherency to voice. He had no clue what he would say, not that it mattered since he couldn’t even form words to speak anyway. It was all too much for the young omega and he let out a much too loud cry of pleasure, though all Levi had done was kiss and lick at his neck so far. Someone was bound to hear them if he didn't keep his voice down.

"Shh, you have to stay quiet brat. I won't be able to help you if anyone else comes down here, just try to relax," the alpha spoke in a husky tone, lips brushing along Eren's collarbone, his hot breath washing over even hotter flesh. He trailed his hand over the omega's hip, thumb rubbing gentle circles against the protrusion of bone beneath silky, golden skin soothingly before it snaked lower and caressed along the kid's cloth-covered thigh, squeezing unconsciously as Levi panted against him.

Eren nodded vaguely, little whines and moans still escaping him, but muffled better than they had been. He reached up, lazily wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck, fingers curling into the back of the man’s dark cotton shirt. He couldn’t even describe how incredibly good it felt to have the captain so close to him, touching him as he was. It had to be a dream, had to be because there was no way it could actually be happening.

Feeling the arms around the back of his neck, Levi pressed open-mouthed kisses up Eren's throat and along his jaw, low crooning growls escaping him as he let the omega draw him in. It was euphoric having Eren beneath him, begging for him and Levi gave into the urge to crawl on top of the young man, wedging himself between Eren's fabric clad thighs. The hand he'd been using to brace himself found its way into the thick tousled hair and tugged lightly, tangling fingers in the damp, soft strands. His other hand slipped up Eren's thigh back to his hip and gripped firmly as he rolled his own hips against the omega's, a guttural moan sounding from him close to Eren's ear as Levi's aching erection finally found some relief against a mirrored hardness.

A tiny moan mixed with a cry of surprise escaped Eren’s throat at the friction that heated up the bulge in his soaking pants, his legs twitching with need and anticipation at the feeling. He let Levi dominate him, practically going limp beneath the man except for the uncontrollable little twitches and bucks of his hips. “Captain, Captain,” he called out brokenly over and over again, not even fully aware of the mantra spilling from his lips.

The alpha growled in response to the pleasured sounds and subsequent chanting of his title. Hearing those panting whines did _things_ to him, heat pooling heavy and potent in his gut and he rutted against the younger male harder. His grip on the omega's hip grew tighter, bruising as he rubbed himself against the boy, covering him with his body and his scent, mouthing greedily at already slick, flushed flesh, losing his sense in the heady rush of dominating what he'd deemed as his own even if he couldn't claim him. He could feel the heat between the press of there hips and the dampness that was beginning to seep into his own trousers from Eren's and it very nearly drove any shred of will he still had from him, but he held fast. He was doing this to help Eren; he had to remind himself repeatedly.

Eren knew in the back of his mind that what was happening wasn’t right; they weren’t supposed to be doing the things they were and that he should push the alpha away, but he just couldn't. Why hadn’t the suppressants worked? If it wasn’t right, then why did it feel like it was? He’d never felt anything so good; he’d never smelled anything so good, and God damn, did he want more. Even before he'd gone into heat, he'd wanted this. Eren arched his back, pressing his groin against Levi’s eagerly.

The older man closed his eyes and inhaled the mix of sweet and spicy that was their mutual arousal, holding his breath a moment before, "Eren..." It was a heavy breath, hardly anymore than a whisper as Levi backed off just enough to look at the boy beneath him, his eyes blown with desire and face just as flushed as the omega's. The kid was breathtaking. He released his grip on the brunette's hair and ran reverent, slightly trembling fingers along one cheek as his other hand released his hip and snaked it between the press of their bodies to slip ever so casually into the damp pajamas, tips of his fingers just barely brushing the boy's straining erection.

The writhing brunette let out a gasp, his hands pulling at the alpha’s sweat-damp shirt desperately in every direction, most likely stretching out the fabric beyond repair, but neither one of them could really seem to care. Eren was shaking so badly, he was surprised that Levi was even able to stay on top of him, but the man’s straining muscles made him rock solid, especially when he became serious; unmovable. And at that moment, he looked _very_ serious.

“Nh-h” Eren could only make a simple breathy noise in response to the intimate touch, looking away and squeezing his eyes shut.

"It's okay. I'll take care of you," the shorter male cooed his assurance, rubbing his thumb along Eren's cheekbone and wiping away the salty wetness of tears that still clung to the soft overheated skin. He stared at the boy as Eren tossed his head to the side and the alpha fought ferociously against the animal instinct to mark the other male's exposed throat, licking his lips and swallowing hard. He wiggled his hand further into the confines of the omega's sleep bottoms, rocking his own hips back to give himself more room, running his fingers along the slippery shaft of Eren's cock and unconsciously humming his approval at the feel of it.

Eren whined shakily, legs spreading further to give the man on top of better access to do as he pleased. “T—t-take..me..” he begged in a whimpered and strained voice, even though he knew Levi wasn’t allowed to.

Levi clenched his teeth, jaw twitching under the pressure and he made a sound between a growl and a groan, burying his face against the boy's throat. "I wish I could..." And he did; in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take Eren, to claim him and mark him and breed him so every other alpha would know better than to even look in his direction. He wanted it more than he'd ever wanted anything before; no other omega had ever made him feel as he did with Eren, as if he'd lose his mind if he let that last thread of restraint go. But he couldn't.

Instead, he stroked his fingers along the other male's member lightly before he shifted enough to slip the digits further, lower, groaning when they came in contact with the hot slickness slippery between the soft cheeks of the omega's rear and beneath the tight, smooth sac.

The teen bit down on his bottom lip harshly, vision going black around the edges for a moment as he held his breath, trying to hold back the cries and moans he wanted to let out, but knew he couldn’t. He was afraid the alpha would stop touching him if Eren became too loud. After all, Levi could get in a lot of trouble for what they were doing. And really, so could Eren. It didn’t matter if the heat was affecting his brain or not; he was still a shifter and still forbidden to take a mate. In the government’s eyes, one little slip up like this was a giant mistake, big enough to get Eren and or anyone else involved executed or at the very least imprisoned.

The raven could feel the tensing of the omega's abdominal muscles as he held back the sounds he so obviously wanted to make and the alpha nipped his collar bone a little harder than he really should, running his tongue over it immediately after as he pressed a finger to the wet entrance, circling it teasingly before dipping just the tip inside, his own panting breaths muffled against Eren's neck. He trailed the fingers of his other hand to the boy's mouth, caressing against his lips and pressing inside to help keep the youth's sounds stifled and be sure the shifter didn't bite at his lips in his desperation to stay mostly silent.

Eren whined and moaned desperately around the fingers in his mouth, suckling the digits greedily, slick tongue running over, under, and in between them as he closed his eyes, overeager hands wrapping around the captain’s wrist to make sure he didn’t try to pull away. It helped him keep quiet, and he thoroughly enjoyed having something of Levi’s in his mouth. It was good… Practice. Without those fingers in his mouth muffling his cries and helping to distract him, the omega would be screaming in pleasure and ecstasy, even just at the tease of the alpha's fingers at his slippery hole.

The raven screwed his eyes shut tightly, clenching his teeth and keeping his own voice in check as Eren sucked at his fingers in an entirely erotic manner. Levi pressed the single teasing finger at the omega's slick entrance in further, sliding in as far as he could, wiggling it around a bit and rubbing against the slippery walls as Eren's body eagerly accepted it. It wasn't more than a few slow, exploratory thrusts before he pressed a second finger inside, pressing his hips into each thrust of his hand, ignoring the uncomfortable ache the positioning caused in his wrist. He imagined it was his cock embedded in that dizzying wet tightness, hips mimicking the motions as he rutted against the boy beneath him. "Fuck... Fuck..." He muttered harshly against Eren's skin, panting and sweating as they moved against one another.

Even with Levi's fingers in his mouth, the cries and moans Eren was eliciting were echoing throughout the dungeon, bouncing off each and every cold stone wall. Eren rolled and bucked his hips, trying to time his movements to the thrusting of Levi's fingers inside of him, but the motions were disjointed and erratic as he gasped for air in between sucking the slick digits in his mouth and moaning.

The fingers vacated Eren's mouth, trailing wetly along his cheek and down to his chin which Levi gripped and used to turn the boy's face to meet his gaze, pulling himself away from the omega's neck. He hovered there, face bare inches from Eren's. "Shh... Shh, I know. I know. I've got you," he breathed hot and heavy against Eren's lips before sealing them with his own and thrusting his fingers harder into the youth, curling the digits with knowing efficiency.

Levi's words made Eren shiver, brain clouded by the alpha's scent and the husky sweetness of his voice. He wrapped his shaky legs around the older man's lower back, whining and moaning against the alpha's lips. His already reddened lips parted slightly to allow the raven's tongue entrance. He wanted Levi to dominate every inch of him.

The alpha swallowed every sound Eren made, running his tongue along the seam of the omega's lips until the youth opened them and let the questing muscle inside. Levi moaned lowly at the flavour of Eren's mouth as the boy sucked on his tongue, fucking Eren with his fingers roughly, maneuvering the digits in and out of the slick heat and curling them to press against the soft spongy bundle of nerves hidden within. His hips moved with the continued motion, his own cock throbbing and weeping in the confines of his pants. He knew he wasn't going to be able to last. The scent, taste, and feel of Eren was just too much and it had been so long since he'd last had release. He panted through his nose as he continued to kiss the kid, effectively stifling any sounds either of them made.

The way Levi's fingers poked and prodded at Eren's sweet spot made the boy shudder violently with pleasure and he wasn't sure how much longer he could take it; it was so overwhelming. He moaned and squirmed every time the alpha's fingers thrust upward and put pressure on that place, his movements and noises mostly stifled by the man on top of him, coming out desperate and strangled as he got closer to his peak.

Levi could feel it when Eren's climax was approaching, could smell it. He growled and murmured encouragement into the lip lock as he thrust his hips harshly. He pulled his fingers out to the tips, nipping at Eren's lips to distract the boy when he abruptly thrust them back inside accompanied by a third finger in a poor mockery of knotting, hoping it would be enough for now.

Eren cried out loudly, lips disconnecting from Levi’s as he threw his head against the pillow, back arching and hips bucking upwards desperately as he began to cum. He’d never had an orgasm so strong before; he’d never really realized just how good it _could_ feel. Levi’s third finger was just enough, actually, almost too much for the omega to take. He was so full. He felt like if he moved too much, he would be in pain. His vision blurred and he couldn’t control the noises escaping his swollen lips as he came, shaking and panting, soiling his already saturated pajama bottoms further.

Levi breathed heavily, biting his own lip roughly as he felt the omega's channel grow impossibly tighter, a fresh wave of wetness squelching around his buried digits as Eren's inner walls rippled and convulsed around them, desperately trying to milk a release. The alpha couldn't help but rut his own hips against the shuddering boy, sweat matting his hair to his forehead and making his shirt cling to his skin. "Mm good, that's good omega," his voice was a husky growl and he pressed his face back to Eren's neck as he felt the tight coil in his own belly snap. He came hard, pressed as close as physically possible to the youth under him, vaguely disappointed by the barriers of clothing between them. He panted the kid's name repeatedly as he rode out his own orgasm.

Eren’s hands fell from where they’d been tangled in the back of the captain’s shirt, his head lolling to the side as he breathed Levi’s name, his chest rising and falling rapidly, eyes falling closed in exhaustion. Being in heat and climaxing was so overwhelming for an omega, it was surprising Eren was even still conscious after something as heated as that and he hadn't even been taken properly. He shivered as the cold, damp dungeon air began to seep into his sweaty skin.

Levi rolled off of Eren, but kept his fingers firmly in place inside of him, intending to keep them there until the exhausted youth fell asleep. It was obvious the kid needed the rest; it was so late already. Once Eren was asleep, he would clean them both up and return to the corridor outside the cell, being sure to re-lock it.

The omega wouldn’t quite fall asleep. His head would snap up every few minutes and his eyes would blink slow with exhaustion and needy whines escaped his throat before he’d fall back into a half sleep. He was trying to force himself to stay awake, afraid that if he gave in to sleep, Levi would leave him.

The raven shushed Eren, stroking the fingers of his unoccupied hand through the omega's hair soothingly and a low, rumbling croon began deep in his chest, the sound meant to assure and comfort the younger male. "Sleep Eren, you need it. I'll be here when you wake up," he promised softly through the sounds he was making. And he would be there, just not in bed with him. It wouldn't do for them to be discovered that way.

Eren nodded vaguely, letting his eyes drift closed again as he shifted and pressed his face into Levi's neck, clinging to the comforting older male as he dozed off into much needed rest.

Levi stayed as he was, curled around the omega, protective of him and allowing his instincts to settle and be satisfied for what was at least an hour. He was as exhausted as the boy that was cuddled against him, but he ignored it, used to getting little sleep regularly. He pulled himself away from Eren reluctantly, sliding his fingers from the slippery, still tight passage and slipped away from the omega silently. He left the cell to retrieve a clean rag and some warm water, returning momentarily to tenderly clean Eren up before he wiped himself down, removing his soiled undergarments entirely and throwing them out, leaving him naked beneath his pants, but he couldn't bring himself to return to his quarters to change his clothes.

 


	3. The Heart Wants What the Heart Wants

The morning found the alpha slumped against the uncomfortable iron bars of the cell door, head lulled forward in the nest of his arms, knees drawn up haphazardly, asleep, but still guarding the vulnerable omega inside the cell, scent strong throughout the dungeon, warding off any curious passersby on the floor above.

Eren woke that morning exhausted and sore. He wasn't sure if he'd been dreaming or not the previous night, but when he opened up his eyes, he found that it hadn't been some fevered delusion of his own creation. "Sir?" he called, voice barely audible in the still silence.

The dark-haired captain jerked awake against the bars, just barely avoiding knocking the back of his head against them. He was up on his feet and alert immediately, looking for a threat that was not there. It took a minute for him to realize where he was and what had woken him, but when he did, he turned to face Eren through the barred cell door. He rolled his head on his shoulders to relieve the ache that had settled there from sleeping in an uncomfortable position, watching the omega through avid silver eyes. "How are you feeling?" he found himself asking in a somewhat raspy voice, concern underlying the rough tone. He could still taste Eren's skin on his tongue, but did his best to ignore it.

The teen shifted uncomfortably and shook his head back and forth, closing his eyes tight. "Not good, sir," he whispered his response. He was sore and dizzy and his heated behaviours were beginning to return. He was probably dehydrated as well. He could barely remember what had happened the previous night, the recollection muddled and fuzzy in his memory, only the the echo of Levi's lips on his skin clear through the hazy images and feelings.

Levi hummed, acknowledging the omega's words. He knew the kid was likely parched, so stepped out of Eren's view to retrieve a tall glass of semi-cool water for him from the little room next door before he let himself into the cell, breathing through his mouth as he approached the prone, yet beautiful boy.

He offered Eren the beverage and touched the back of his other hand to the teen's fevered forehead. "Hm... it's starting again,” he murmured almost to himself. He heaved a sigh, wanting nothing more than to crawl into the bed with Eren and wrap him up in his embrace, but it was far too dangerous to act on those urges during the day. He was certain that Hanji would make an appearance some time in the near future.

Eren didn't move to take the offered water, letting out a little whine as he reached up to grip at the hand the alpha had on his forehead, unwilling to let go. "Levi," he whimpered quietly, need in the tone as he called the raven's name.

The alpha closed his eyes briefly in response and stilled at the seductive whisper of his name, breathing through the instinct to return the touch. "You need to drink this," he said when he opened his eyes again and held the glass up, "You need to stay hydrated. Take it."

He didn't pull away from Eren even though he should, instead letting his fingers weave into the chocolate strands of the salt stiffened bangs framing the kid's forehead. "You understand that I can't help you like I did last night, don't you?"

"Why, sir?" Eren questioned, hurt in his strained voice. "I don't want any water. I want **you,**  Captain...Please..." he continued in a ragged, begging whisper, "The other guards will-s-start to come down here soon, don't let them see me like this..."

Levi hissed out a breath through his teeth, "Eren... Just drink it," he ordered quietly. He shifted his weight, uncomfortably aware of the stiffening in his trousers. "The guards won't come, not with me in here. My scent's too strong, but Hanji won't be deterred when she comes to see you. You have to listen to me and drink the water. If I don't take care of you properly, they'll assign someone else. I can't let them do that, Eren. I can't afford for anyone to become suspicious of what I'm doing here. I **can't.** Please, just do as I say," he spoke in a quiet, desperate tone, trying to impress his point on the omega, even knowing that the rising hormones were making Eren less than coherent.

The hormonal boy looked at Levi with wet and teary eyes, trying to understand what the man was saying to him. He couldn’t let Levi get taken away from him; he couldn’t be put in someone else’s care. He tipped his head up a bit, raising a hand to help ease the glass the raven was holding to his lips so he could begin eagerly drinking the water, a bit spilling down his chin as he did.

Levi let out a breath of relief he hadn't even realized he'd been holding and helped Eren drink the water, setting the glass aside when it was empty and using the pad of his thumb to wipe away the trickle of liquid that had escaped the omega's mouth.

"I'll scent you to make it a bit better for you, but I can't do more than that now," he offered, stroking his fingers through Eren's hair idly while watching the omega intently, pupils wide in the snowy irises, the scent of his heat affecting the older man in spite of his best attempts to avoid it.

Eren let out a whine of reluctant agreement, nodding, though he wanted more than just a scent. “I don’t want to f-feel like this anymore, Captain,” he admitted quietly, still shaking as a cold sweat began to form on his brow. He didn’t want to be here and he was so scared he would get taken away from Levi somehow.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Levi assured, bending closer to press his forehead against Eren's, fingers still in his hair while his other hand slid down Eren's neck to his shoulder and caressed along his side soothingly. He stayed that way for a moment or two, just breathing, trying to reign in his clambering instincts and the swell of emotion that had formed in his chest in response to the omega's obvious distress. This was bad; Eren was attached to him already and if the alpha was honest, he'd been attached to the kid even before his dynamic had been known.

"Turn your head," he ordered gently, pulling back a bit in his leaning position to allow the youth to follow his command. He would scent Eren to keep him at least somewhat more comfortable and he would croon to him until it was safe for him to do more. It would be a long day and he knew he would be even more exhausted by the time night fell just from fighting against himself, but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't possibly leave the omega to someone else; he wasn't even sure he could trust Hanji and he knew he wouldn't leave her unsupervised with the young man, even though the concern was entirely irrational. The scientist had no interest in the boy aside from the clinical one in which she wanted to gather information on shifters.

Eren tilted his head to the side obediently, closing his eyes as he did so. He wanted Levi’s lips and tongue to trail down his neck again, to feel the man’s hands on every inch of his heated body. It wasn’t fair; to be teased so badly, but left unsatisfied and for how long? He would have to suffer through it all day. And when Hanji arrived, he doubted Levi would even be close to touching him. Eren didn’t know if he could stand the lack of contact.

Levi licked his lips unconsciously, staring at the exposed column of Eren's neck, reveling in the trust the omega had in him to be revealing that vulnerable skin to an alpha as he was. He leaned over the boy again and pressed his own neck against the fevered flesh, rubbing in slow, gentle motions at first, covering the kid in his dominant scent. His movements became rougher and more heated as he rubbed along Eren's collar and to the other side of his neck, using the hand in the brunette's hair to guide him as he liked, scenting every available bit of skin roughly.

The omega practically purred, breath quickening and hands fisting the sheets as he rubbed his neck against Levi's, letting the alpha's scent wash over him comfortingly. He wanted to be covered in the alpha's scent forever; he wanted the man all to himself.

The alpha hummed appreciatively at the omega's eager response to his scent marking and couldn't help himself when he pulled him close a moment, squeezing the young male against his chest tightly and placing a harsh open-mouthed kiss behind Eren's ear before he pried himself away entirely, finding it taxing to do so, but managing to stumble back from the bed and the omega sprawled over it. He breathed heavily, nostrils flaring, pleased by the intensity of his own scent overlaying the threads of Eren's heat, alerting anyone and everyone that the omega was not available, that if they thought to touch him or take advantage of his heat, they would have one very powerful and very deadly alpha to deal with.

Eren panted, closing his eyes and smacking his lips in pleasure, his body trembling subtly. He felt at least a little bit better, but he still craved more from the alpha standing before him. He wanted to thank him, but he couldn't even form the words to speak.

Levi closed his eyes and just breathed; inhale; exhale, until he was sure he had himself under control once again. He was about to speak when the sound of heavy, erratic steps bounding down the stairs and through the corridor stopped him. He stepped further away from Eren, but still close enough to protect the omega if he needed to, just in time for Hanji to come barreling into the open cell.

Her coffee-coloured eyes were wide behind the thick lenses of her glasses as she sniffed at the air, one hand rubbing at her chin thoughtfully. "The suppressants failed... That's a bummer, but we expected it might happen. Maybe I should try giving him another double dose," she was talking to herself before she suddenly seemed to remember there were other occupants in the cell with her and her gaze swiveled between the stiff alpha and the limp omega on the bed.

"Oh! Levi I didn't see you there. I should've known since I could smell your warning all the way up on the next floor. How long have you been here?"

"Since last night. Those suppressants did absolutely fuck all shitty-glasses. I had to scent the brat just to get him to be quiet. You and eyebrows should have thought further ahead. All them shits upstairs would be down here right now trying to gang bang him if I hadn't happened to get here first. You really think doubling the dose again is going to do a damn thing? Look at him... He's a fucking mess," Levi sounded angry and he was, but most of it was simply being projected at the scientist because he was more angry with his own apparent lack of self control the night before and the desire to repeat exactly what he'd done then and more simmering under his skin. He was embarrassed by the obvious arousal tenting the front of his trousers which he knew Hanji had seen. He couldn't be blamed for that though. The scent of an omega's heat tended to have that effect on every alpha in their general vicinity, or so he told himself. It didn't matter that he'd never had such trouble with it before.

Eren opened his eyes a bit when he heard Hanji, immediately getting defensive and curling up on his side on the bed, trying to hide from her.

"Well, if you don't want me adding more suppressants, what do you suppose I should do?" Hanji asked the alpha, tapping her fingers on her chin. "There are some other things I could try out. I'd like to see if a couple injections work on him, maybe if he could even turn into a Titan while in this state," she murmured, more to herself than either of the two men in the cell with her.

"No," Levi disagreed right away, tone dangerous and warning, daring the woman to argue. There was no way he was going to allow her to experiment on the omega when he was in such a vulnerable state. His gaze flickered to the boy, concerned when Eren curled up, obviously avoiding the scientist and trying to make himself as small as physically possible. He growled and couldn't stop himself when he stepped closer, placing a possessive hand on the young man's shoulder and rubbing light, soothing circles against the junction where Eren's neck met his shoulder. He immediately turned his silver stare back to the female beta, deliberately not removing his hand, but also being sure to keep the soothing touch as innocent as possible.

Hanji raised an eyebrow from behind her glasses as she watched the pair with interest. "Oh?" She questioned, "But, Levi, this could be crucial to humanity," she argued, but only half hearted in her attempt to persuade him. The way Levi was touching Eren, she didn't dare to raise her voice further and incite his aggression.

He scoffed, "Bullshit... How could him turning Titan while in heat be beneficial to humanity? How could another double shot of that shit eating away at his insides be beneficial? It certainly won't be for him. I'm not allowing it. You can report me to eyebrows if you want. Eren's my responsibility and I promised I would take care of him, even if that means going against orders," he resolved, gaze unwavering as he met the scientist's, his hand trailing along Eren's back from his shoulder in a repetitive petting motion between the omega's shoulder blades and down his spine."He can't have an alpha; he's not allowed a mate. You've already taken his ability to have children, what more needs to be done to satisfy Erwin and the upper class shit stains?" He asked as Eren shivered slightly at the powerful and commanding tone of Levi’s voice, but didn't otherwise move from the position he had curled himself in.

“I…I wouldn’t report you,” Hanji assured. “Eren is your responsibility, I’ll follow your orders when it comes to him,” Hanji promised before clapping her hands together eagerly, “I’m just so curious about him, Levi! Would it be too much if I asked to have a closer look?"

The alpha considered it for several long silent moments, apparently mulling it over, weighing the pros and cons and waging war against the immediate instinct to refuse. "Fine... Just don't touch him," he agreed finally.

Maybe it _was_ asking too much, judging by the look on Levi’s face and the way Eren’s hand came up to rest over Levi’s on his shoulder, eyes still closed in the fetal position on the bed.

“You got it, Cap'n,” Hanji agreed, stepping forward until she was standing next to Levi, staring down at the shifter. “Have you given him anything to…eat or…drink?” she inquired lazily, a bit distracted by the scent of Eren’s heat, and…”Boy, it sort of smells like…Mh, never mind..” she mumbled under her breath and Levi pretended not to hear her.

He watched her approach with eyes narrowed in suspicion. He glanced back down at Eren when she settled beside him, gaze turning almost affectionate, unconsciously weaving his fingers between the omega's. "He's had water, but I couldn't leave him unattended to get him food," he answered, ignoring her further observations on the scent entirely.

“I’ll fetch him something soon then,” Hanji promised, hand stretching out as though she was going to touch Eren, but she pulled it back against her chest swiftly. “Your scent seems to be helping to keep him calm,” she observed, fixing her glasses, which, at the moment, rested on the tip of her nose instead of the bridge, “How long did you say you've been with him?"

"I don't know what time it was when I found him like this last night. It was late. I haven't left since then," he answered, voice quiet. He'd almost snarled at her when she'd nearly reached out to touch, but managed to quell it when she thought better of it. "I scented him to keep him docile; last night was much the same."

“Anyone else been around?” Hanji prodded, one eyebrow arching, “Nobody’s thought about mating him, right?” She was looking directly at the raven alpha, eyes burning into him knowingly. Eren’s hand gripped at Levi’s absentmindedly as his eyes stayed closed, the omega not even bothering to attempt listen in to the conversation between the two squad leaders; he couldn't follow it anyway. He was too busy trying to focus on breathing properly and not losing control over himself.

"No," Levi lied unflinchingly, quicksilver meeting and holding her gaze even as he squeezed Eren's fingers in silent assurance. He wasn't going to jeopardize Eren by giving her affirmation to what was still only an unfounded suspicion. He didn't care about what would be done to him, but he could not abide any more harm coming to his unclaimed omega.

“Alright then,” the scientist nodded emphatically, not verbalizing any further questions on the particular topic. “If you need me to watch over him, I won't mind,” she offered a few seconds later, “You can’t stay here for almost a week straight.” Well, technically, he could. But he also needed to sleep and he needed to eat.

"Maybe... You think this'll last an entire week?" he confirmed. He had no intention of leaving Eren... At all during his heat. "I'd rather not leave him yet. Can you get me a change of clothes from my quarters when you go to get that food?"

“I’m not sure how long it’ll last. It can last anywhere from two days to a whole week; each omega is different,” Hanji answered, “And sure…I can get those clothes. Want me to go now?”

"That might be best. He's probably hungry. He didn't eat last night," he replied, brushing his thumb along Eren's knuckles. "Tell eyebrows I'll be here and my paperwork will have to wait. If he has something to say about it, he can come here and deal with me."

“Sure thing... I’m glad that you’re-- Uh…Taking good care of him, Levi.” She shifted from foot to foot distractedly. Was she implying something? She walked off quickly, retreating down the long, paneled corridor and heading back up the stairs at the far end.

Eren relaxed slightly when she was gone, unfurling himself a bit and reaching to grab onto the hem of Levi’s shirt, clinging to it like a toddler.

Levi gave a curt nod of affirmation in response to Hanji's parting words, his attention entirely on the young man curled in the bed; he didn't even register that she had already gone. He stepped closer unconsciously when Eren grabbed at his shirt. He crooned low and soft, fingers slipping up the boy's throat and into the shorter strands of his hair at the nape of his neck.

The omega's lashes fluttered and he let out a gravelly hum deep from his chest, his voice hoarse from all the moaning and crying he’d done the previous night. “Sir?” Eren whispered desperately, fingers curling deeper into the captain’s shirt.

“Hm?" the alpha replied idly, not disrupting his crooning. He was looking at Eren with warmth in the normally frozen liquid mercury depths, stroking his hair and his side gently.

“You’re going to stay here with me?” Eren inquired softly, barely audible and his lips hardly moving as he opened his eyes and looked up at the alpha, but he knew Levi was close enough to hear him.

"I'm not going anywhere," the raven male promised in a calm and serious tone. He broke Eren's gaze to look around just to be sure no one had snuck in without his notice and before he could think better of it, he was bent forward and pressing his lips to the soft, dry ones below.

Eren let the alpha kiss him without complaint, a shaky, tan hand coming up to gently caress Levi’s unexpectedly soft cheek, the pads of his fingers gently running over every inch of the man’s face as if to assure the alpha that he belonged to him.

Levi made a quiet purring sound in the back of his throat, pressing into the touch, the pressure of his mouth on Eren's increasing exponentially as their kiss deepened.

The omega knew they shouldn't continue. After all, Hanji could return at any moment. Actually, anyone could show up in the dungeon at any moment. If they were caught, everything would be all over for them. But Eren couldn’t help himself; he needed to have Levi’s lips on his own. It made him feel…Safe.

The alpha hummed into the kiss, deepening it without conscious thought, tongue lapping into the omega's mouth for several moments before he forced himself away, knowing the scientist would be back quicker than she needed to be.

Eren whined when Levi pulled away, but he knew it was too risky for them to be kissing any longer than they already had. Though, the kisses Levi had given him weren’t the same heated, lustful kisses that they had shared the previous evening. The most recent kisses were… Loving kisses; thoughtful and caring kisses. Somehow, Eren craved those kisses more than he craved sex at the moment.

Levi watched Eren for several long moments, just watched him, drinking in the relaxed form, the slick, reddened lips, the light sheen of perspiration on golden skin. The boy was perfectly _exquisite._ The raven kept petting the omega, fingertips caressing over his cloth-covered flesh, dipping beneath every now and again, especially over the soft expanse of the boy's smooth stomach. It still made the alpha ache deep down to think that Eren would never become slow and lazy, belly swollen with pregnancy; it was a profound and entirely primal ache. He was afraid to admit it, but he was disappointed that the omega would never be carrying a child; more specifically, Eren would never be carrying Levi's child and it shouldn't hurt as much as it did.

He wanted to tell Eren that even though he was a shifter, even though he could never bare children, that he wasn't a useless omega, that Levi wanted him, was going mad with the desire to have Eren as his own, to claim him and mate and keep him, but he didn't dare voice it, trying to convey the feelings without words in tender touches, low croons, and meaningful looks, the corner of his mouth twitching with a sad smile. He'd never been more sorry for anything in his life than he was then. If they were free of the walls; if the Titans were nothing more than a memory, maybe he could have Eren; maybe the shifter would have been safe.

Eren was so confused as to why the captain was being so gentle and affectionate, but he didn’t question the alpha’s motives. Instead, he just accepted the older man’s touches, encouraging the raven with low purrs and quiet whines, and when he couldn’t hold back any longer, he grasped a hold of the dark haired alpha’s left hand. He brought it to his mouth, suckling two pale fingers into the slick cavern and running his tongue in between them teasingly. He moaned around the digits, closing his eyes in concentration and gratification.

Levi's breath hitched and he had to clench his teeth in order to stifle the groan that wanted to leave his lips when that nimble tongue curled around his fingers and Eren's lips closed around the digits, the omega sucking them into the hot cavern greedily. Levi closed his eyes a moment, breathing heavily through his nose, his erection throbbing painfully. What that mouth would feel like on his... The thought was abruptly cut off by the sound of a door on the upper level opening and he was startled back into the dire reality of their situation.

"S-Shit Eren stop!" His voice was commanding as he pulled his fingers from that sinful mouth. "We can't do that right now," he continued in a gravelly and slightly breathless tone, the volume wavering as he tried to reign in his own hormones. It was almost impossible to gain full control of them so Levi settled for leaning away from the omega and stroking his fingers back along Eren's neck and collar bones, rather than remain close enough to be tempted to kiss the kid again.

Eren’s mouth opened and closed as though he wanted to whine in protest, but Levi’s fingers along his neck distracted him and made him let out a soft hum instead as hurried, familiar footsteps came down the stairs.

Hanji appeared once more, ratty auburn pony tail bouncing on the top of her head as she strode back toward the two, a tray of food in her hands, obviously enough for two, and a set of clothes under her right arm. “I’m back!” She announced loudly before she'd even rounded the doorway to enter the room.

The alpha looked over his shoulder at the woman when she returned, relieved for her presence for no other reason than it was a deterrent for him. He could control himself better knowing he wasn't alone with the omega.

"Thanks, Shitty-Glasses," he said, quietly grateful and he turned, pulling away from Eren reluctantly to take the tray and the clothing from her. He set the fresh clothing aside for the moment before he moved to the bedside. "Brat, you need to sit up and eat some of this, okay?"

The boy nodded half heartedly, barely aware of what the alpha had even said to him. He raised his arms to Levi as though he was expecting the alpha to hold him, his bright green eyes locked with the meshed silver-blue of the older male's.

Levi was caught in those wide, hazy eyes for several very long seconds before he turned his head and spared a glance at the beta before he leaned over to wrap an arm around Eren and help him sit up while balancing the tray of food on his other hand with efficient grace. Once the teen was upright, the alpha plumped the pillow up behind him, settling the tray on Eren's lap carefully. When he was sure he'd tucked the omega in well enough, he stepped to the side, seating himself on the very edge of the bed next to the youth's legs. He watched Eren intently, unable to look away. "Can you manage to feed yourself?" he asked, refusing to look back at the scientist after his actions and the offer he was making, fully aware of her eyes that bore into him.

Eren wanted to say no. He wanted to say no so that Levi would spoon feed him and Eren could stare into his eyes, and best of all, lick the man’s fingers clean afterwards. But he couldn’t; Hanji was there. And that was probably for the better. The omega nodded slowly, reaching for a piece of toast set on the plate and picking it up with subtly trembling fingers, beginning to eat it as slowly as he possibly could, maintaining eye contact with the captain all the while.

“There's enough breakfast for the two of you there. I figured you were probably hungry as well, Levi,” Hanji stated idly, “You don’t seem to be willing to leave any time soon..."

The raven grunted his acknowledgement of her words, his silver stare unwavering on the omega. He didn't reach for his own food until he had watched Eren eat almost the whole piece of toast. When he finally did, he ate mechanically, glancing at the omega every few seconds to be sure he was finishing the meal. Eren needed the nutrients. He decided he would give the young man another glass of water when he'd finished just to be safe.

Eren had a hard time focusing on his meal, and he also had a hard time even trying to chew it. His mouth was dry and his jaw sore, his body tired and fairly lethargic, lulled by Levi’s soothing scent. If he wasn’t drowning in lust, he was tired and needy. It was typical for omegas during heat though; hell, probably half of them couldn’t even manage to feed themselves as he was. Eren took a few bites of the eggs that were now a bit chilled, but he didn’t care, barely tasting them. After the third bite, he just sucked on the fork and licked at it, staring at Levi with half lidded eyes as he did.

The alpha swallowed audibly, having glanced up only to be ensnared by the teasing display Eren was performing on his cutlery. His jaw twitched and his nostrils flared a little. He forced his breathing to remain unchanged, holding back any sounds that threatened to escape him and very slowly reached out to stop the omega, grasping his wrist firmly and pulling it away from his mouth. "Are you finished?" he asked when he was sure his voice wouldn't crack, though the tone came out more like a strained growl than anything else.

The boy nodded slowly, taking a few deep breaths in through his nose, which was probably a mistake. An animalistic…Well, actually, needy and kittenish sound escaped his lips, his free hand reaching for the alpha in front of him, managing to land directly in Levi’s lap, nimble, tanned fingers fanning out across the obvious boner bulging the crotch of the man’s white pants. The omega made an appreciative noise as if he didn’t even remember that Hanji was still present.

Levi went rigidly still, the grip he had on Eren's wrist becoming bruising and he bit his cheek hard enough to taste blood, that sharp sting of pain the only thing that kept him conscious enough to keep himself from throwing the omega back onto the bed and taking him right then; Eren was certainly asking for it. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, set the fork in his other hand down on the tray and instead grasped Eren's offending hand and gently but firmly pried it away from his straining erection. It was almost painful to do so, the muscles in his stomach spasming uncomfortably with the effort it took.

"Eren, that's enough. I'll restrain your wrists again," he threatened, tone dangerously low in warning and husky with barely controlled arousal. If Hanji wasn't there, he knew he wouldn't even be able to think of doing just that; he would have given in right then, but she _was_ there. The knowledge of what could potentially happen should she think he was incapable of controlling himself with the omega kept him from immediately acting on the urges rushing through him. That she could have them separated; that he may not be there to make sure Eren was safe; that other alphas may get to his omega; these things were absolutely unacceptable. So in order to ensure they wouldn't happen, he managed to pull Eren's hands away from his body and held them in the vacant air between them, suspended over the tray.

Hanji interrupted the serious moment, letting out a low whistle. "Impressive... You've got some control, Levi. Can't imagine what colour your b--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Shitty Glasses. Why don't you make yourself useful and take the tray from between us before it spills food everywhere." He spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes not leaving young man's.

Even though Levi’s face was flushed a reddish hue, his balls were long passed blue and likely purple by that point and he didn't even want to think about it; he could _feel_ it.

“Don’t chain me up again. Please, Captain,” Eren whimpered breathily, hands breaking free of the alpha's grip and snaking underneath the pillow behind him as if it would protect them from such a fate.

“Ah, Eren, nobody is getting chained up,” Hanji assured, standing up to collect the tray and casting a sidelong look at the raven, “Levi here is just having a hard time with this. I’m sure you know the feeling..”

Levi growled under his breath, averting his own eyes from the scrutiny of hers and staring at the boy instead. "Don't you need to go see Erwin or something?" he groused, frustrated in too many ways to count and wound so tight, he thought he would snap if one more damn thing tested his patience. He was already too exhausted to keep fighting so hard against it.

He let his own hands fall to the tops of his thighs, curling into fists and he finally looked away from the omega. "I won't chain you, I'm sorry, just... Try to restrain yourself, brat," he muttered, face flushed, sweat beading on his forehead and the back of his neck. He didn't want to restrain the youth again, but he would, at least while Hanji was there if it would help to convince her that he had no intention of mating the boy.

“Are you sure you want me to leave you alone with him? He’s got you right under his thumb,” the scientist observed, and she wasn’t wrong. In the state he was in, Eren could probably get anything he wanted from the normally unaffected alpha if he begged hard enough or…Sucked on enough things.

"We'll be fine, shitty-glasses. I'm going to change my clothes and Eren is going to have another glass of water, then he's going to nap," he assured, eyeing the omega, daring the kid to argue with him. It had been a close call before. If Hanji stayed, she would surely see something more incriminating and Levi could not afford for her to see him break and give in to Eren's begging, so he lied and desperately hoped she would believe him. He wished he could believe himself, but he was already in far too deep. Even if he managed to resist mating the kid, he'd already done far more than was appropriate.

“Alright. I’ll go tell Erwin and the higher ups that you’re down here watching the shifter, I’m sure they won’t question it. They trust you,” the beta affirmed, “But if you need anything, don’t hesitate to come get me.” She turned around, exiting the cell and giving Levi one last little knowing smirk over her shoulder before she practically ran up the stairs.

The raven had watched her go, giving her an affirmative nod and pretending not see her smirk. He somehow came to the conclusion that it had been best that Hanji was the one to approach them. He didn't think she was opposed to the match, but he wouldn't risk Eren to find out. As soon as he was sure she was gone, he let out a low hissing breath of relief and moved to stand, intending to do as he'd said and change his clothes.

Eren stared at him as the alpha stood up. “You’ll change in front of me?” the young omega asked quietly, his eyes half lidded and slightly dreamy at the prospect.

Levi's eyes widened just a little and he turned his back to the omega to hide the heat that crept into his cheeks. "Would you rather I don't?" he replied in a low voice, just audible in the relative quiet of the dungeon.

“No...” Eren breathed. “Don’t leave, Captain,” he whispered, curling his fingers into the sheets of his creaky and uncomfortable bed, prepared to beg the man to stay again.

The shorter male hummed and gave a small nod, the gesture not quite as effective from behind, but it didn't matter; he wasn't going anywhere anyway.

He kept his back to the omega, taking a couple more steps away from the bed towards the bundle of clean clothes before he pulled his shirt over his head. The motion ruffled the longer strands of his hair and sent out a wave of his scent as the pale, scarred expanse of his muscled back was revealed.

Eren couldn't tear his gaze away, a desperate whine escaping his throat and nearly turning into a sob as he watched the man strip. He wanted Levi so badly; he didn’t know how any alpha could look and smell so damn amazing.

Levi did his best to ignore the sounds Eren was making, meticulously folding the shirt he'd just removed before setting it aside and reaching for the button and zipper of his pants, cursing the fact he'd already removed his undergarments after what they'd done early that morning. He couldn't see any fresh ones in the rumpled pile of clean clothing either and cursed twice as nastily towards Hanji for being so absent-minded. Somehow he felt like the more barriers of clothing between he and Eren that they had, the less likely it would be for him to lose himself and take the omega, though it was a flimsy form of protection nonetheless. He inhaled and without further hesitation, dropped his trousers, the pale, rounded globes of his ass, leanly toned thighs and calves now also on display. He stepped out of pooled fabric at his ankles; having removed his boots the previous night, there was nothing to catch the material on it's way down. He reached for the fresh pants first, fingers shaking and feeling entirely weak as he did, feeling the green eyed gaze on his backside acutely.

The boy's eyes followed Levi intently, shivering as he took in the attractive expanse of the revealed finely sculpted alabaster flesh. He could feel his erection practically throb with need, his body beginning to writhe a bit in the bed from how uncomfortable it became. "Captain..."

The older man closed his eyes tightly and fought against the painfully intense desire to turn around when Eren called for him. Instead, he concentrated on getting the fresh pants on, yanking them up and growling lowly when he had to maneuver his own erection to be able to button and zip them up. He did turn around when he was done, unable to resist any longer. He just needed to be able to see the omega.

“Captain?” Eren repeated. “How long... How long will this last?” he questioned, voice husky and hoarse, though sweet like warm honey and alluring in a most persuasive way.

The alpha stood a couple of feet away from the teen, staring hard at the tan hands fisted tightly in the rumpled linens on Eren's bed. "I don't know. Hanji said it could be a week at most or two days at the least," he answered, voice still low, the husky, gravelly quality still present in the tone. He reached blindly for the shirt he had yet to pull on and shook it out before pulling it over his head and sliding his arms through the sleeves, grateful for the fact that it was a short-sleeved one instead of the long-sleeved he'd been wearing before.

He ran a hand through his fringe and then down his face before he moved out of the cell at a slow pace, briefly stopping to pick up the emptied glass from earlier. He went to refill it, his steps quickening on his return, acutely uncomfortable having left the omega out of his sight for a minute too long already. He returned to the bedside and offered the freshly refilled glass to the squirming boy, "Here."

But Eren didn’t move to take the glass, his right hand twitching as though it wanted to, but he resisted. He was incredibly thirsty, but he couldn’t bring himself to take the glass quite yet. At least, not until he got some questions out of the way. “After my heat, you’ll leave me?” Eren breathed quietly, his cheeks flushed as he tossed his head back and forth as though it would distract him from the alpha’s intoxicating scent. “What you gave me last night, will I never receive it again after this?”

Levi's grip on the semi-cool glass of liquid tightened and he inhaled a deep breath, eyes closing briefly as he tried to collect his thoughts and form the words he should say in response to the desperate questions Eren had voiced. "I won't be allowed to stay with you in here Eren, you know that. Even if I want to," he answered just as quietly, voice level though his gut felt like it was trying to crawl up his throat. He swallowed hard against it.

"As for what happened last night..." he paused, "I shouldn't have. You know that too. It's just, I can't leave you like that, like this...” His words trailed off and he inhaled a steadying breath through his mouth.

"I'm supposed to be responsible for you. I lost control and I'm not as sorry as I should be. I'm supposed to be stronger than my instincts, but you... I'm just a man. I want..." he paused again, words coloured by the shame he felt over being unable to protect the omega from himself, though his instincts only found pride in the fact the omega had accepted him so willingly, would still be willing if he would just give in to them. "God, I _want..._ " It wasn't really an answer to Eren's inquiry, but it was close enough. He really shouldn't repeat anything that had already happened, shouldn't have been kissing the omega or touching him as he had been, and certainly shouldn't be fantasizing about more, but it was too hard and he couldn't deny that he wanted to. If only things weren't so complicated.

So, what had happened as Eren understood it from Levi's attempt at explaining, had taken place only because the captain pitied him, wasn’t it? The way the alpha had touched him, the way his scent had changed, and…His eyes. The way his eyes looked into Eren’s each and every time before they would press their lips together and rub their scents over one another's skin; he'd thought that.. He'd stupidly thought that it meant something more. If it wasn’t for Eren’s heat manipulating the alpha and drawing him in, he was sure that the man would never want to share the experience with him. Eren rolled over on his side, pulling his knees up to his chest in response to the realization that he had been naive. So damn naive...

“Don’t,” the upset omega whimpered breathily, “You don’t have to explain.” His voice cracked as he struggled to speak clearly, his mind still a complete mess from his heat and from the previous night, shaken by the distressing revelations that it had all been meaningless.

"Eren..." Levi's voice sounded wrecked with that one singular call of the boy's name and he set the glass down, moving closer to the bed and sitting on the edge again. He could smell the distress rolling off the boy over the sweet scent of his heat, knew his words had not been enough to convey his feelings, that he had somehow upset the omega with what he'd said. It wasn't good enough; _Levi_ wasn't good enough. He'd never been talented with words, too blunt and lacking social skills that would provide him with a better sense of empathy when speaking to other human beings. He'd forgotten how over the years.

He reached out to touch the omega, fingertips just barely coasting over the brunette's curled spine as Eren pulled himself into a tight ball. "I think..." He let out a heavy exhale and braced himself, leaning over the boy, trying to catch his eyes before he continued in a tone that was almost insecure, "You don't understand. I've never taken an omega before Eren... I've never _wanted_ to."

Eren’s half lidded mossy eyes looked up into the swirling snowy depths of Levi’s as the alpha’s words slowly sunk in. “Sir... I don’t... I can’t believe that,” Eren stammered quietly. “That doesn’t… Why _wouldn’t_ you want to, sir?” Eren breathed, voice laced with confusion. How could that even be possible? Levi was a powerful alpha and attractive; surely omegas fell all over themselves to seduce him.

The alpha sighed softly through his mouth, tilting his head a little as he met the omega's eyes, honesty swimming in the mercurial orbs and he reached his other hand over to ruffle Eren's already messy hair. "Even if my body wanted to, my mind didn't, so I didn't ever act on any of the urges. There was never an omega that I would be willing to keep forever. I've never been one to do things halfway and I wasn't just going to use one to satisfy myself, even if they offered. I'm not that kind of alpha, you understand?"

The omega nodded vaguely, eyes still locked with Levi's, struck by the sincerity embedded in the silver. "Why me? Why would you choose me?" His voice was a whisper of disbelief, barely audible, shaking his head in confusion, causing Levi's hand to slip from the fine chestnut brown strands of his silky hair.

Levi let his hand come to rest on the pillow, lips pursing a moment in response to the omega's inquiry. He had no real answers. He'd grown attached to the younger male ever since the first time they'd met, inexplicably drawn in by Eren's intensity. The youth had reignited parts of the alpha that he had thought died out with every life that was lost under his direction. The omega's determination, the light that seemed to flare up whenever Eren became particularly invested in any one thing, the way he looked with the tears of martyrdom on his cheeks, lamenting after decisions he felt had been a mistake made the alpha feel alive in a way he hadn't in years. The raven couldn't even hope to put any words to the odd bond he'd only just realized was so deeply formed with the kid.

Eren was young, too young and was what most considered an abomination and was now sterilized, would likely be ordered to death by Levi's blade someday and it was hopeless, but his instincts would not be swayed. Eren was meant to be his omega; Levi knew it with every fiber of his being, even if he could never claim the brunette or explain the longing, he knew there wouldn't be any other that trapped him as Eren had.

"I wish I knew."

Eren frowned, rolling over onto his back so Levi's face was hovering directly over his. "Sir, do you regret meeting me?" he asked in a quiet voice, "Because of what happened last night?" the last few words came out in a strained whisper as his breathing grew heated once again, just recalling what had transpired between them.

The question caught Levi off guard. _Did_ he regret meeting Eren? Perhaps it would have been better if they'd never met, at least then, they would be ignorant of the magnetic draw that seemed to be pulling them towards one another, but somehow Levi couldn't bring himself to regret it when he felt more alive now that Eren was in his life than he'd felt in so many years, he'd forgotten what it had felt like not to be numb. And if they had never met, Eren could have been taken by others, abused in ways that made Levi's jaw clench and anger rage in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't possibly regret meeting Eren, knowing that if he hadn't, he wouldn't be the one protecting him now, that there may be no one willing to protect the young shifter at all.

"No," he said finally, surety in his voice. The only reason he regretted his own loss of control the night before and would regret any future encounters of that nature was because he couldn't truly have the omega as he desired. He had a feeling he would regret it more if he had simply left Eren alone in his suffering, if he had run away instead. He'd never been much of a coward.

"I don't regret it either.” Even if it was painful, the omega didn't regret having met the other man. Even if the confusion and the complications it brought hurt, he could never regret meeting his captain. "Will you ever do again what you did last night?" Eren asked once more, hope in his husky voice.

Levi let out a sound that was a mix of growl and sigh, fingers stilling against Eren's lower back. "I shouldn't, but I don't think I'll be able to stop myself if tonight is like last night and certainly not if it's any worse. I can't listen to you cry and beg for me like that."

Eren bit his lip. "Don't... Don't do it if it's just because you pity me, Captain," he choked out, tucking his head down against his own chest. "I-I don't need it...I'll be fine...Without," he finished in a mumble, though he wasn't sure that his own words were true.

“It's not pity. It is physically painful for me to see and hear you suffering Eren. It breaks me in ways I'm unused to. I can't explain it well," the raven alpha answered slowly as if picking each word carefully before letting it fall from his lips.

Eren worried his lip with his teeth. What did that mean? Did Levi have more feelings for him than he'd anticipated? He couldn't even think straight; maybe his mind was just playing tricks on him. "Sir, can you hold me?" Eren requested abruptly, needing Levi's scent to encompass him and the security he felt when wrapped in the man's safe embrace.

The alpha let out a long breath, "Drink the water first, then I will." He agreed to hold the youth so long as he drank the hydrating liquid, figuring they would remain uninterrupted at least for the time being. And really, holding _wasn't_ fucking.

The teen nodded jerkily, sitting himself up a bit to take the glass with shaky hands and slowly sip at the contents, too tired to chug it down like he had the last glass.

Once Eren had drained the second glass of water, Levi took it from him and set it aside again. He then crawled onto the narrow bed and pulled the still fevered and sweating omega against his chest, wrapping him up protectively in his arms.

The brunette's eyes drifted closed, inhaling a shaky breath of relief as he pressed himself against Levi's chest, his hands curling into the man's clean cotton shirt unconsciously. He took in the strong, vaguely spicy protective scent that emanated from Levi's body with deep breaths, quickly calmed by it.

The alpha closed his eyes, the tenseness bleeding from his muscles as he relaxed finally, a low vibrating croon sounding from him. His fingers pet at the omega in his arms, trailing lightly, soothingly along Eren's back, side and hair.

"Try to sleep. You need it," he stated quietly, feeling the exhaustion he'd been fighting since the previous day creeping into himself as if lured to the surface by his words.

Eren nodded slowly, closing his eyes and burying his face into the warm crook of Levi's neck. He'd never imagined that something like this could feel so good, just simply being held by an alpha he trusted. The captain was so gentle and caring; it was so unlike him. Even so, Eren didn't hesitate to fall asleep within the next ten minutes, unable to stay awake with the soothing scent and sound of the man he'd begun to see as not just a trusted alpha, but _his_ alpha.

 


	4. Hearts Beating in Tandem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what you've all been waiting for... Hope you're thirsty. ^_^

Levi slept soundly, more soundly than he had in a very long time. It was as if his body knew and had been certain to prepare for what his instincts assumed he would wake to.

He was extremely warm when he woke, but the almost unbearable heat was not what had roused him; it was the scent. He groaned, the sound low and animal in his throat as he turned his face to bury it against the omega's neck instinctively, inhaling deeply. The scent was more potent, sweeter and heavier all around them, the air thick and humid with a mingling spicy sweetness that promised sex. The alpha was painfully hard, erection straining uncomfortably in his pants, worse than it had been previous. His head was foggy, coherent thoughts muddled and cloudy beneath the heady rush of instincts vying for control. It must have been hours they'd been sleeping because the oil in the lamp was significantly lower than it had been and he felt a thread of relief upon realizing how late it must actually be; they must have slept nearly the entire day. There was no sound of wayward steps or opening and closing of doors overhead and that was where the last of his conscious thought ended, instincts clawing their way to the forefront. They were ferocious in their need, battering at the already strung out alpha and he gave in finally, unable to keep fighting against them.

Eren had woken just before Levi, but found himself incapable of moving; he felt so hot and weak, little whines escaping his throat, his hands shaking and itching with the need to touch himself. And when he felt Levi's nose press into his neck, he shivered, his omega slick leaking from his overheated and sensitive body without any sign of slowing, causing even more of that enticingly honey sweet scent to fill the room.

Levi hummed his approval low in his throat and rolled on top of Eren, lips and teeth finding the sweat damp flesh of his throat blindly. He lapped and nipped at the skin, hands slipping down the omega's sides until they reached the hem of his shirt, immediately pushing up beneath the flimsy fabric to play calloused fingertips along Eren's smooth, firm belly and ribs while he wedged a knee between the boy's thighs, pushing them apart without much resistance. His mind was heavily veiled by arousal, the scent of slick from the omega driving his instincts wild with primal desire, urging him on desperately. Take the omega; he was willing, wanting the alpha, needing him. He could make it better, could claim the omega, chase the discomfort of his heat away, fill the emptiness inside the boy. Eren wanted him to and Levi was already lost. Eren was his and he needed the omega to know it as much as he needed every other alpha to know it. His scent flared with possessive dominance, overlaying the sweetness of the heat with it's cinnamon spice, warding against anyone and everyone. God help any alpha who dared to cross their paths.

The trembling boy tilted his head back and to the side, panting and letting out a quiet, drawn out moan, his voice shaky with his own arousal. He smacked his lips, tongue grazing across the front row of his teeth as though he could taste Levi's scent in the air. The omega couldn't even manage to speak, his body too controlled by both his hormones and the pheromone heavy scent of the older male above him. He spread his legs a bit more to accommodate the alpha, rutting his hips down against Levi's thigh unconsciously.

The raven growled, the noise entirely feral, nipping at Eren's collar bone harshly, but not quite enough to break skin; not yet. He pressed his thigh harder against the stiffness in Eren's pajama pants as the boy sought the friction, porcelain hands groping at the omega's chest, fingers becoming rough with impatience. He could feel the wetness of the younger male's slick seeping through the layers of their clothing and he rolled his own hips downwards, hot breath washing over the purpling mark he'd left on the boy's collar.

He pulled back just far enough and long enough to practically tear Eren's shirt and his own off before he buried his face back against Eren's intoxicating skin, tongue greedily lapping up the sweetness of sweat and desire, trailing a winding path down from below the youth's ear, along the column of his throat, pausing to nibble at a throbbing pulse before following the dip of the omega's clavicle to his chest, the alpha's spine bowing forward so that he could taste one peaked nipple while his hands gripped firmly at rounded hips, building their fevered motions.

Eren let out a squeaky, high moan, gasping for air as he rutted against the man harder. His arms lazily wrapped around the back of Levi's neck, legs quivering as he tried to work up the strength to wrap them around Levi as well. His ribs showed through his golden skin as his back arched, unable to control his body's movements as Levi sucked on that pert, plump nipple that had never been touched by another alpha before, or really by anyone else at all.

Levi was panting harshly through his nose, the silver of his irises nothing but a thin ring rimming the opaqueness of blown pupils, his hair tousled, lips wet and red; he looked wild when he pulled away from the boy's chest to stare at him hungrily for several long seconds, hips still rocking against Eren's unconsciously. He needed them gone, the clothes, had to feel skin against skin, touch and see and taste every part of the omega squirming wantonly beneath him. His fingers grazed along the waistband of Eren's trousers almost tentatively, a thread of reason breaking into his mind. There would be no going back after this. If Levi lost himself to instinct, if he took Eren, he would claim him, had no doubt that he would not be able to abstain from marking him as his own. He would not regret it even if it put the omega in danger; it just meant he would have to keep Eren at his side and safe. He would put the omega before anything else, even humanity and that was insane, but he could not deny the truth in it. No one could take their bond away from them once it had been formed.

"Eren..." The name came out more like a husky growl, the alpha's voice strained as he fought to get words out. "Are you sure you want this? I can't... I can't promise I'll be gentle and I... I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from mating you fully... I want to be your alpha. You... Tell me you'll be my omega," the words came out broken, raspy and guttural between panting breaths.

The boy in question breathed heavily, his eyes flickering with deep emerald and honey gold hues as he stared at the alpha above him. Was the offer just a product of Levi's instincts playing a trick on him, or was he being serious? Eren wasn't sure, but he couldn't bring himself to refuse. Maybe it was just his own instincts too, but it felt right. "Please," he begged quietly, "I-I want... I want..." He panted desperately, close to breaking off into sobs of desperation for how badly he wanted it, but he was unable to convey his feelings properly, his use of words escaping him entirely.

It was enough consent for the alpha. He shushed Eren's desperate sounds, murmuring incoherent promises to make him feel better, keep him, claim him, promises of forever that would likely be far shorter for the both of them than most, but it didn't matter. Levi's broken murmurs were sincere, certainly coloured by lust and instinct, but also something deeper that the alpha had always kept hidden far inside himself. He didn't remember removing their bottoms, focused entirely on feeling the heated golden flesh against his own, moaning when he pressed between smooth thighs and stiff, weeping erections made contact. He hissed under his breath and grabbed at the boy roughly, fingers groping at hips and thighs, bruising in their grip as he rutted down against the younger male, pinning Eren beneath him.

"Nh-oh-God," Eren moaned ecstatically, gritting his teeth and gripping harshly at Levi's shoulders, desperately trying to buck his hips up against the alpha's as he did. "Le-sir... sir--" he panted repeatedly. The alpha's hot, hard cock on his own felt so good, but it wasn't enough; he needed more.

Levi was not a virgin in any real sense of the word, having gained an adequate amount of experience during his youth, but never with omegas and he'd never sought it out, only having allowed the situations to take place out of hormonal adolescent curiosity, but he knew enough about their biology to know he would need far less preparation in taking Eren since the boy was in heat. He nipped at the omega's chest and neck, working his way along his jaw until he reached his lips, panting against them, " Eren... Eren... D-don't call me sir. I'm not your captain here. Like this, I'm yours."

As the words left his lips, the fingers of his right hand hitched the omega's left thigh up and trailed down the underside to press against the slick mess between the plump cheeks of his rear, wasting little time in forcing two into the fluttering ring of muscle. Levi groaned and crushed his mouth to Eren's hungrily; the omega was so wet, so soft and ready to be taken, he thought he'd lose his mind.

Eren let out a cry against Levi's lips, so overwhelmed by sensation, but unable to shy away from the pleasure. "Mh-h~" he whined lasciviously, his toes curling and back arching as Levi's fingers entered him for the second time that week.

The alpha made a similar sound of pleasure in response to the omega's cries and moans, curling his fingers as he thrust them inside of Eren a few times, the lewd squelching sounds the motions made only encouraging him. He groaned raggedly before he pulled them out, unable to handle any more of his own teasing. He sucked the omega's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling at it before releasing it to press his tongue into Eren's mouth. His hips shifted back and he slid his slick fingers along his own cock, making certain it was well-lubed before he was guiding the tip to the slippery entrance.

"I need it," Eren begged, voice high-pitched and whiny, cracking hoarsely. "Need to feel it inside, I need you in me—Please... Please _Levi..._ " He'd never thought he would be saying these things to _Captain Levi,_ who was no longer just his captain, but... His mate. At least for the moment, unless Levi changed his mind later on. Eren knew the risks that continuing entailed, but he was entirely willing to accept the consequences as his eager asshole tried to swallow up Levi's tip on its own.

Levi stared down at Eren as he begged, kiss broken when the omega had begun speaking. He stilled against the squirming omega, his hand holding his cock in position as the other attempted to pin Eren's hips down when Eren said his name like that. He was shaking as he let the head press inside, followed immediately by a low rumbling moan of gratification as the rest of his thick, throbbing shaft sank into the exquisitely tight, slick heat. It felt as if it took an eternity to bottom out in the lithe omega and Levi clenched his jaw, forcibly stilling his hips once he felt the press of Eren's damp ass cheeks against his balls, blown mercury depths hazy as he watched the omega's expression upon being filled for the first time. The hand he'd been using to position his member palmed against the mattress along Eren's side, propping himself up, knees pressing into the rumpled bedding to give himself leverage, preparing to thrust, but not acting on the desperate urge just yet. Though the alpha’s cock had slid in without resistance, Eren still felt insanely full. He was surprised it even went in at all from how tight the walls of his slippery channel squeezed almost painfully around Levi’s member. The omega’s legs shook with anticipation and… A touch of fear. He was in heat and he was desperately horny, but he was still just a boy. He gripped at Levi’s shoulders, biting his bottom lip and letting out a shuddering whine, clenching his eyes shut as though he was anticipating pain.

Levi leaned further over the brunette, resting his forehead against an equally sweaty and fevered one. "Mmnhh, it's okay... It's okay... It's all in... Baby... Just... Breathe... You t-tell me when to move," he breathed out huskily, intending to wait as long as possible before his body took over. He didn't want to hurt Eren, even though he had already warned the boy that he might not be able to hold back. His muscles quaked, tense beneath the strain. It took every ounce of the alpha's already worn will to remain suspended there, buried deep inside the intoxicating slickness that pulsed and shuddered around his shaft.

Eren took a trembling breath, nodding, his forehead shifting against the alpha's as he kept his eyes closed and tried to calm himself down. “M-move-" he stammered, fingers digging into the sweat-slick, pale skin of Levi’s shoulders. “M-move now,“ he exhaled. He was ready; he would be okay with his alpha, with Levi.

The raven growled at the bite of Eren's blunted nails in his shoulders, but didn't do anything to deter him, finding that the fleeting sting and lingering burn wasn't entirely unpleasant. He closed his eyes, breath hitching when he was given permission (ordered) to move by the panting boy pinned beneath him. His fingers spasmed against Eren's hip before sliding down the outside of his smooth golden thigh, all the way to the vulnerable underside of his knee. He pulled the fevered omega's leg up as he shifted his own hips back, pulling out with painful slowness. He let out a shaky breath of his own, grip tightening on Eren's bent leg and he adjusted his other hand before he felt the last of his control snap, hips thrusting forward sharply, a low growling moan falling from his mouth as he buried himself once again, moving to repeat the motion, rocking the omega's body beneath him with every powerful thrust. It was _divine,_ unlike anything the alpha had experienced before and he was easily lost to the heavenly sensation, heady sounds and scents, drunk on omegas and sex, drunk on _Eren._ And he couldn't stop, couldn't get enough, seeking the younger male's lips blindly as he moved in and out of him.

The omega cried out over and over with each and every rocking thrust of his alpha's hips. He wasn’t crying out from pain though, but from exhilaration and pleasure. God, so much... He’d never felt anything like it before, the intense sensation Levi’s fingers had provided not even close to being as satisfying, even though they’d made him cum rather quickly. “Levi!” the omega half-shouted, half-moaned, unable to control the volume of his voice.

Levi bit at the Omega's lips, not even attempting to stifle the steady stream of sobbing cries. He honestly couldn't even form a proper thought, let alone care whether or not they were heard. "Fuck... Eren... Eren... S-so..." He couldn't even properly describe what it was like inside the omega, enslaved by instinct and riding high on pleasure, all he could do was desperately grope at the youth in an attempt to bring them even closer together. He could feel Eren's stiff cock rubbing against his tensing abdomen with every rhythmic thrust of his hips, but didn't bother to reach for it, unable and unwilling to stop brushing his hands over the omega's flushed cheeks, sweat damp hair, and the smooth skin of his upper body as he embraced him, not that there was space enough between them for him to fist the straining shaft anyhow. His hips jerked harder, faster, pressing his cock in deeply, shifting angles, filling and refilling the tight slippery channel repeatedly, distantly trying to hit that special place that would likely have Eren screaming beneath him. He could feel his knot swelling, preparing and he was so close to the edge already. He pulled back only inches from Eren's face, eyes half-lidded as he stared into the endless green seas that had always beckoned to drown him. "Tell me... mh-... S-say you're mine," he growled huskily, fingers tight and rough in the brunette's hair and against his skin. He knew it was already true, but he needed to hear it.

Eren's nails left thin pink welts down Levi's back and shoulders as he clung to the alpha as though his life depended on it, though he couldn't seem to hold on properly, too lost in the sensations, grip slipping on sweaty flesh. The frantic motions of their bodies, Levi's tip pressing into his sweet spot again and again and the way his own needy member rubbed up between the press of their torsos was for more intense than the omega could have ever imagined. He barely registered Levi's words, but, managed to comply. "I-nh-yours--" he faltered, losing his breath and he had to catch it before he could try again. "I'm yours!"

The affirmation in that wrecked voice made the alpha dizzy. A wave of potent possessiveness crashed over him and he made an entirely feral sound in the back of his throat, using the grip he had on Eren's hair to turn his head roughly to the side. His teeth sank into the flesh where the omega's shoulder met his neck, breaking the barrier of skin and coating his tongue in bittersweet metallic blood at the same time that his hips jerked harshly, pressing his knot through the expected resistance, unforgiving in the instinct to breed and claim his omega. His knot swelled further once inside Eren and he tensed, teeth still buried in his mate's flesh, growling lowly as he began to cum, hips giving tiny involuntary jerks as he emptied himself inside the boy. His eyes were closed tight and his hold on Eren was powerfully dominant, pinning the omega beneath him harshly as he filled him with liquid heat.

The omega cried out in a mix of excruciating pain and blissful euphoria as the alpha knotted him and also claimed him at the same time. It hurt like hell, the alpha's strong teeth in his neck, but it felt so right all at once. He'd never felt so many sensations at the same time, his body unsure how to react to both the pain and the pleasure.

Levi moaned sinfully low and husky, releasing the flesh from his teeth and soothing his tongue over the fresh wound apologetically, shivering as his cock jerked with the last of his release. He nosed behind Eren's ear, still breathing hard, though his painful grip had loosened, gentle now that his instincts had been sated. There was a sad hollowness that ached in the alpha's chest as his unraveled mind pulled itself back together slowly, deeper desires and instincts mourning as the realization that even though he had claimed his mate, knotted him and filled him with so much seed, nothing would come of it; there would be no dark-haired bundle for Eren to rock to sleep. It hurt.

Eren panted, closing his eyes and letting his head loll to the side in blissed out exhaustion, moans escaping him as his own cock released its seed onto Levi's abdomen in sluggish streams, ass tensing and convulsing around Levi's swollen knot locked inside him.

The alpha shuddered at the warmth on his belly, sensitive cock throbbing in the clenching confines of Eren's body as the omega came, stickiness spreading between them. He hummed quietly, pleased by the feeling in spite of the ache that had surfaced inside him. "Mine,” he whispered roughly, pressing tender kisses to the omega's neck.

Eren let out a shaky breath, his eyes still closed and neck aching with the satisfying sting of Levi's bite. "Yours," Eren replied breathlessly, barely conscious from the overload of physical and emotional stimulus.

Levi carefully wrapped his arms around the nearly boneless omega and rolled the both of them over to a more comfortable position to rest until his knot finally abated, closing his eyes and just listening to their breaths leveling out.

The barely conscious boy pressed himself into Levi's embrace, his own arms wrapping around the man's upper torso as his face found its way to Levi's neck instinctively. "So good," was all he managed to murmur softly, his cheek rubbing up against the alpha's scent gland.

The alpha hummed, turning his head a little to give his omega better access to the sensitive glands on his pale throat. He smoothed his hands repeatedly down Eren's back. "Do you want to mark me too?" he asked, voice hoarse and hushed in the calm that had settled around them.

"You would let me?" There was surprise in the teen's otherwise exhausted tone even though Levi had already affirmed that he was Eren's and vice versa.

"Mhm, if you want to. It's only fair," the alpha replied idly, still blissed out and entirely too comfortable with Eren held so closely, connected as they were at the moment. He had no intention of taking any other omegas and was not about to simply claim possession over Eren as if he was unequal somehow; Levi had never been an alpha that thought poorly of omegas, nor that they were lesser in any manner. He was the kind of alpha that would give Eren everything and never regret it. Even now, it was only fair that the omega put his mark on the alpha; Levi would never be ashamed of Eren, regardless of what he was, what others might deem unworthy. Levi had been thought of as unworthy once because of circumstances that were beyond his control; he'd be damned if he ever did the same to anyone else, especially his mate.

And really, if they were already going to be reprimanded for what they'd done, why not make it worth it?

Eren slowly pressed his lips to the man's neck, breath hot and heavy as he opened wide, biting down with a force that was all too familiar. It was strange though, biting into someone else's flesh, a flesh that wasn't your own. But Eren was used to that taste of blood. He wasn't sure why somehow Levi's tasted better. 

Levi gritted his teeth, jaw twitching and he grunted when Eren bit him, the shifter's teeth breaking flesh and drawing blood. His arms tightened a little around the other male, a warmth spreading through him as the initial pain faded. He had a _mate._ He'd never thought he'd have one, never _wanted_ one until Eren... Now he had him. The gravity of the realization made Levi's breath hitch, stuck in his lungs while his heart raced. He had Eren forever, however long theirs may turn out to be.

The boy pulled away, gasping and licking at his blood stained lips before he began to lick Levi's mark clean, just like the alpha had done for him.

The raven let his breath out slowly, one hand rubbing just above Eren's tailbone affectionately as he felt the soft tongue against the dull ache of the bite. The alpha's lips twitched and he smiled, actually _smiled,_ not a sneer, not a malicious little smirk, but a truly serene, content curl of lips that he had forgotten he could even produce. That smile changed him, made his features softer, thin brows that were frowning or furrowed more often than not were relaxed, perpetually pursed lips were pouty and still red from kissing, curled up at the corners, and his eyes were half-closed, not in boredom but in complete peace. And there in that moment with his omega, with the bright-eyed shifter boy he'd met all those months ago, whom he'd never before been allowed or willing to touch as gently as he now was, in a shitty, damp dungeon of all places, with barely enough light to see one another, Levi _was_ at peace.

Eren closed his eyes as well, letting out a quiet breath of relief is he looked at the alpha. Levi looked _different;_ his face looked relaxed rather than hurt, bored, or angry. The omega found he very much liked the way that Levi looked then; it was very different, but in a good way. The brunette omega was too exhausted to do much more than lie back down on the alpha's chest after what they had just done and after the emotional hurricane that had been the last two days.

Levi lifted his unoccupied hand to the back of Eren's head lazily, meeting his gaze for several long moments in which that smile stayed on his mouth and pulled him down for a lingering kiss before he let Eren curl back into his chest. He started to hum a soft melody, stroking his fingers through the omega's hair in slow motions, hoping to put him to sleep. They should get the rest while they could, after all, they didn't know how long Eren's heat would last. It had been two days already and while his knot was still thick inside him, the hormones retreated to allow them both much needed rest.

The teen smiled as he closed his eyes, his body tired, but content as he snuggled against the alpha's firm, broad chest. "Thank you, s-- Levi," Eren corrected himself, unable to stop himself from yawning as he spoke.

"Don't thank me for something like this Eren" he replied quietly. For some reason the kid's gratitude made Levi feel guilty. It made it seem like he had been doing Eren a favour by mating him, by claiming him, as if the omega wasn't good enough somehow. It was as if Eren thought that Levi had only done it from some misplaced sense of responsibility. It wasn't like that. He _wanted_ Eren; it was by no means an obligation.

Eren nodded slowly against the alpha's collar, taking in a deep breath of Levi's scent before he responded. "Alright," he whispered, barely audible as he began to drift off again.

Levi went back to his humming, closing his own eyes when the omega quieted, and his breathing deepened as he dozed. The raven didn't sleep, but he kept his eyes closed, still petting Eren and humming softly long into the early morning hours, long after his knot had deflated and he'd adjusted their positions in the bed. It was comfortable and when his voice didn't want to work anymore, he opened his eyes and just watched Eren, peaceful as he was in his sleep, playing with his hair with unconscious affection. Levi could get used to this.

He'd always preferred being alone, not sharing his quarters with anyone, but the idea of having Eren there in his bed and preparing their tea in his kitchen, curling up together in Levi's rather impressive bathtub, and taking Eren in his sheets was entirely agreeable. He'd always enjoyed the brat's company more than anyone else's, even shitty glasses and commander eyebrows.

The idea of it grew in his head as the hours passed, expanding and making itself impossible to ignore and by the time Eren woke, Levi had decided he would take Eren to live in his quarters where the omega could enjoy sunlight and fresh air whenever he liked.

Eren awoke rather early in the morning, just about when the early risers began to wake and head to prepare breakfast. He knew because he could hear their footsteps, but he could also hear something else. He could hear soft breathing and the gentle beating of a heart, and he could feel a hand playing with his hair. He blinked his eyes open, squinting at Levi and yawning like a kitten after a long nap.

Levi's lips twitched as if he wanted to smile at the waking omega, but he didn't quite make it, though there was warm affection in the silver-blue of his eyes. He ruffled the already extreme bed hair and tilted his head a little to watch the boy stretch, a thread of heat weaving it's way beneath the affection. He licked his lips unconsciously, even as his scent flowed around them, lust evident beneath the protective dominance.

The boy yawned again, wincing as he stretched, body still sore from the previous night. He wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, careful to avoid the bite he'd left the night before. "Good morning," he greeted huskily, voice almost sing-song in his good mood.

"Mm, best I've had in a while," Levi murmured in response, leaning his head on Eren's upper arm and there was a smirk lurking at the right corner of his lips. He closed his eyes most of the way, watching the omega through his dark lashes. "How are you feeling?" he asked after a long moment, Eren's wince not going unnoticed by the raven.

"A little sore, but other than that, I feel amazing," Eren admitted, looking into the alpha's content mercury orbs. "And you?"

Levi's lashes shivered and a pleased hum vibrated through his chest. "Relaxed... Warm," he breathed lazily before his eyes opened to their usual half-lidded state. "Eren..." the name fell from his lips half-sighed and he paused to be sure he had the youth's full attention, not that Eren's attention had wandered from him since the moment the omega had wakened, "Would you like to come stay in my quarters?"

"For the rest of my heat?" Eren questioned, surprised by the offer, "It's probably almost over anyway..."

"No, longer than that brat," the raven replied, rolling his eyes a little and shaking his head. Sometimes Eren could be so thick.

"H-how long?" Eren stuttered, voice nearly cracking as he stared down at his beloved captain, not wanting to jump to conclusions and get his hopes up only to end up disappointed in the end. "A long time?"

"As long as you want," Levi's response was immediate and honest; he had no intention of letting anyone refuse to allow Eren to stay with him; he wouldn't give the omega up without a fight. If Eren wanted to stay, Levi would keep him. There was a tiny part of him that was just self conscious enough, just insecure enough to fear that Eren would refuse, would not want to live with him and he held his breath as he waited for the omega's reply.

"B-but... I'm not allowed, sir... Remember?" Eren's reply was quiet and he looked down in shame. Also, fuck... He had to drop that 'sir,' he was just so used to it. "I would love to... But I belong here, chained up in the basement at night so everyone's safe."

Levi's jaw twitched, instinctive anger flaring up in his chest when Eren spoke those words and he reached for the boy's hand and roughly moved it to press against the sore mark on his neck, placing his other hand on Eren's matching bite. "Not anymore. You _belong_ with me. What did you think these meant?" the alpha asked, staring searchingly at his mate, "Let me handle the politics brat, What do _you_ want?"

"What I want... I... To be with you, if that's really okay," Eren whispered, his fingers slowly grazing over Levi's still fresh mark. "I don't want to be without you after all of this," he admitted almost to himself rather than the man before him.

"Then we'll be together. I can keep an eye on you just as well, probably better in my quarters than down here anyway. I'm sure Eyebrows will be able to swing it with the shit stains in the center wall. And if not, well then, I'll quit," he replied, words holding no hint of uncertainty. If Eren wanted to stay with him, nothing was going to keep him from Levi.

"I can take you there now before everyone's up; it's still early enough. We could use a bath," he suggested, leaning into the omega's touch on his neck and rubbing his own thumb along Eren's bruised collarbone. There would be few people out in the halls yet, most of the steps overhead were the early risers and the squad in charge of cooking the morning meal for the day.

The omega hummed lightly, hiding his face in the crook of Levi's neck shyly. He couldn't believe the captain was going to let him stay-- No, not just stay, but _live_ in his quarters... _With_ him. Levi barely let anybody up there, rarely even Erwin or Hanji, unless it was an emergency. He couldn't believe what was happening. And he couldn't believe Levi was willing to take the risk of getting in trouble for him. He didn't reply to the alpha's suggestion, his face still tucked in the man's neck as he squirmed almost like an excited child in the alpha's arms. It'd been so long since he'd slept in a real room with a real bed, with windows and lights, without being chained up uncomfortably every night. And he would get to sleep with Levi every night, or... Well, he was going to make sure of that. "I'll share your bed?" Eren questioned. "Which side of the bed do you prefer?" He asked before Levi could even answer the first question

Levi nodded in the affirmative to the first question as he answered the second, "I'm flexible."

He rubbed his palms over Eren's shoulder blades, enjoying the feel of the omega's breath on his neck and chest as Eren hid his face. It was cute.

"You'll have to let me get up if you want to go brat," he said after a moment, an unfamiliar cheekiness in his tone as he ran one fingertip along Eren's spine ticklishly.

Eren hummed, shivering at Levi's touch. He was still hesitant to let go of the man despite the fact that his heat was much less crazy than it had been before at least for the moment. Levi's scent and mating had calmed him down so much, and besides, he could get used to this if it meant spending every day with Levi as he was. He reluctantly pulled away just enough to allow the alpha to get up from the bed.

Levi climbed off the mattress with careless grace, rolling his shoulders, entirely uncaring about his nudity. He made his way around the small cell, searching for his discarded pants. He shimmied into them once he'd located the article, zipping them up, but bypassing the button, leaving an enticing little 'v' at the waistband, a smattering of dark hairs just visible between the fabric.

He didn't bother with Eren's or his other clothing, striding over to the bed and pulling the omega and the sheets beneath him into his arms bridal style as if Eren weighed nothing. The boy was tall, but so damn thin, lithely muscled, but without much bulk to his frame. The alpha tucked the sheet around his mate as best he could, even going so far as to toss it in a makeshift hood over the brunette's head, effectively obscuring the view of the omega. Then they were on their way. Levi didn't even care about the lingering stares they received by the few soldiers they happened passed; considering that the captain was only wearing a pair of pants and nothing else and the scent that was all over he and Eren, it was no surprise.

There would be rumours before noon, but it hardly mattered. Eyebrows would find out sooner or later anyway and he would come to Levi when he did. It was better that way, to fight Erwin in his own territory rather than the commander's office. Erwin wouldn't send for him, not with something like this. The taller alpha would want to see, to be sure with his own eyes that Levi had disobeyed his explicit orders.

 


	5. Racing Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

The raven alpha kicked the door to his quarters closed behind them once they'd entered, and he immediately moved to place Eren on the bed, which was shockingly unmade. His desk still had piles of paper work strewn over it's surface haphazardly along with his empty teacup, and his cleaned blades were leaning against the wooden side of it from the night he'd first ventured down to Eren's room, too consumed with his concern for the omega to have been bothered tidying it up before he'd left.

"Do you feel up to having a bath? Or do you want to sleep more?"

Eren looked up at Levi, the sheets still wrapped around the omega loosely, and he played with the frayed edges of the fabric nervously. "Mh...a bath, I suppose I could go for a bath.." He said reluctantly. He knew it would dim their scents, but, the two definitely needed to wash off. Eren looked around, examining Levi's room. It was very plain, and a bit messy, surprisingly. It seemed as though Levi had left his things in a rush, probably because of Eren and his heat. Eren wondered if Levi had sensed it, or something like that... He didn't know. Maybe he was being ridiculous, but he felt connected to the man in more ways than one.

Levi watched the omega on his bed, giving a nod in response to Eren's decision. He slipped into the adjoining bathroom which was (of course) immaculately clean in comparison to the minor mess in his bedroom/living area. He put the stopper in the drain and turned on the taps, letting them run at a warm, but not too hot temperature. He left to retrieve Eren while the spacious tub filled.

He didn't bother asking the boy if he could make it to the bathroom on his own, simply scooping him up again and carrying him into the bathroom before carefully laying him in the still filling tub. "Is it warm enough?"

Eren nodded quickly. It was the warmest water he'd felt in a long time, and damn, did it feel amazing. The showers for the omega soldiers that didn't have the privilege of having their own room yet weren't exactly the best quality. The water only got lukewarm and there were no bathtubs or anything. And on top of it, Eren got to use them even less than anybody else since he was always either cleaning or locked down in that dungeon. If it was up to him, he would be taking several baths every day to soothe his sore muscles and calm his mind. "I-it's perfect," he replied quietly, his arms still hanging lazily around the man's neck even though Levi had set him down.

Levi nodded, "Good. I'm going to tidy up the other room while you soak for a bit. I won't be long. Will you be alright by yourself for a couple minutes?" Levi remained bent over the ledge of the tub until Eren was willing to release his arms from around the alpha's neck, his hands rubbing over the omega's shoulders soothingly. He wanted Eren to be comfortable. He felt an instinctive urge to care for his mate and didn't particularly want to leave him alone, but he wanted to change the bed sheets and tidy up the mess he'd left before Eren finished bathing to make his home perfect for his mate.

"You're not going to join me?" Eren asked, frowning. His hands gently kneaded at Levi's neck, his big green eyes staring into Levi's.

Levi sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, a quiet moan rumbling in his chest at the feel of kneading fingers on his neck. "Mm, I will... Cleaning can wait..." he agreed almost drowsily, already reaching for the zipper to allow his pants to slip off his hips and to the floor. He wanted to make things perfect for Eren, to have everything tidy and clean for his omega, but he couldn't bring himself to push Eren away, to refuse the request when the younger male sounded so needy like that; Levi could hear the frown in Eren's voice before he saw it.

He pulled away just enough to get into the tub with the omega, the water sloshing around them and he turned off the taps before he was reaching to pull Eren against his chest, stretching his legs out to either side to accommodate the omega between them. " I didn't think it would be like this," he observed softly, fingers gliding along wet flesh as he breathed deeply and closed his eyes, the warm water and the presence of his mate relaxing him.

Eren pressed his cheek against Levi’s warm, wet chest, letting out a contented sigh as he got comfortable. “I didn’t… Either,” he admitted, biting his lip as he closed his eyes. “I like this a lot more than I thought I would...” He'd thought he would feel nervous and self conscious around Levi, but he didn't.

"Hmm..." Levi hummed in response, the sound entirely content as he continued to stroke his hand along the supple flesh of his omega. He felt so connected.

Levi's chest rose and fell in a contented sigh and after another few moments, his eyes opened and he reached out one hand to grasp the soap set out on the far ledge of the tub, proceeding to lather it over the omega's skin, the subtle scent of honey and green tea emanating from the suds.

Eren shuddered, his arms wrapping around the alpha’s torso as he rubbed the soap along his salty sweet skin. “So... Will we get to do this more often?” Eren questioned hopefully, taking in Levi’s strong scent rather eagerly.

The raven alpha tilted his head, watching his mate as he cleaned his skin, gently scouring the soap over the subtly tanned flesh. "As often as you like. I'm not going to complain," he assured, the hint of a smile flitting over his lips. He definitely wasn't opposed to more contact with the boy now that they had bonded. It played into all those fantasies he'd conjured up during the long hours he'd been awake while Eren slept.

“What if the higher ups don't want me to stay here?" Eren asked quietly, his fingers beginning to slowly trail down Levi's muscled chest.

"I don't care what the stuck up shits want. It should be my call; you're my responsibility anyway. They can kiss my lily white ass as far as I'm concerned. It's Eyebrows that's going to have to deal with them anyways," he paused in his reply, stretching under Eren's touch, "I don't want you to worry about it. I'm not going to let them keep you from me regardless."

Eren nodded slowly, pressing his lips against Levi's moist chest. "You're right," he said quietly, lips vibrating against Levi's pale skin. "I wouldn't let them take me away from you, either..." His hand slowly came up to touch the mark on his neck, which was still a bit sore. "Levi?" He asked quietly. "Why hasn't my mark healed up?"

Levi looked at the omega, mercury gaze following the movement of his hand to the mark the raven had left. He was quiet for a few seconds, considering the question. He didn't know for sure, but he could offer a guess. "Maybe you don't want it to disappear, so your abilities aren't healing it like the other marks I've left? Or maybe its because its a bonding mark. I don't know for certain. It's not like we know of anyone else who's bonded a shifter. Does it hurt?"

"A little," Eren said quietly, a dull ache radiating up his neck and down his shoulders. "But it's a good hurt... I...I like it," he assured the alpha. "Maybe that is why it won't heal. Or maybe it's my heat, or something..." Eren guessed, shrugging. He really didn't know, but he hoped Levi's mark would heal into a dark scar and not disappear. He wanted everyone to know he was Levi's.

"Mm, it'll probably scar; it should. I don't want to have to put it there every time. I don't like hurting you." He set the soap aside, trading the bar for a small dark green bottle and reached to uncork it before pouring a bit of the viscous liquid within into his palm. It smelled like lavender and was sort of translucent purple. Levi scented the air as he lathered it into Eren's hair without hesitation. "Do you think your heat's over? I can still smell it on you, but its weaker at least for the moment."

“If it doesn’t scar, I wouldn’t mind if you had to put it there every time. It doesn’t hurt, really,” Eren lied. It did hurt, but he would still want it to happen. “I don’t think it's over… I can still feel it,” Eren whispered. “But I feel… More... Tired and calm than anything at the moment, but only if you’re with me.”

Levi hummed, massaging the shampoo into the brunette's scalp. If the mark didn't scar, the alpha had no doubt he _would_ mark the shifter every single day; he was possessive and protective; there was no way be would let his mate walk around unmarked. "That's good, that you feel calm and comfortable; it's how it's supposed to be. Means the bond's healthy. I'll scent you again when we're done in here. If you aren't too sore, I can knot you again as well," he offered, not even a hint of embarrassment in his tone, though there was the lightest dusting of pink on his cheeks that he couldn't quite blame on the warm water. He wanted to touch the omega again, to take him in his bed, to stain the sheets and mattress with Eren's sweet scent.

Eren nodded. “I won’t be too sore; I’d like that,” he breathed, closing his eyes as he tried to move closer to the alpha, though he was already impossibly close. “Please knot me again, Levi,” he requested quietly, shivering at the mere thought.

The alpha let out a heavy breath through his nose, a guttural groan reverberating through his chest as Eren's words registered. The stirring of his member was immediate and he was fully hard in minutes. Hearing his omega beg for his knot made heat pool intensely in his gut and his heart sped, breathing following. "Damn it, brat. Not in here," he cursed, though there was no anger behind the words, the raven's voice rough with his arousal. Even as he said the words, he was reaching to rinse the suds from the omega's head. He figured he could quickly wash himself once he got the boy out of the tub and drying if he could control himself for that long.

“How come I can’t call you Sir or Captain, but you can call me brat?” Eren breathed, pulling himself up a bit to press his lips to Levi’s jawline, where he began urgently kissing and sucking.

"Because you are... Ahh... Still a brat, now you're just my brat," the words came out low and breathy as Eren devoured his way along the alpha's jaw and Levi couldn't help but tilt his head, encouraging the boy's ministrations. His hands slipped down from Eren's now clean hair to rub along his chest and belly, fingers pausing to tease far too tempting nipples a moment before circling lower around the omega's navel.

"Mh..." Eren hummed quietly, shuddering a bit against the alpha. "How come you can't be my captain, then?" Eren asked, words breathy, nipping at the skin on Levi's pale neck.

"Mm... Because I'm not the one giving the orders here," the raven murmured as he licked his lips and shivered against the omega. "Eren..." He breathed in warning. They needed to get out of the damn tub before he lost it and knotted him right there. He didn't want to end up stuck uncomfortably in the bathroom until they could separate again. The water in the bath was already substantially cooler than it had been. No, he was no captain here with Eren; they were just an alpha and omega, a bonded pair and Levi had no delusions about which of the two of them held all the power.

"So when we're alone, I don't have to take orders from you?" Eren whispered, tongue slowly sliding over the pulse in Levi's throat and down to his collar bone.

"Of course not. What kind of partnership would that be? Mm, but that doesn't mean you can be an idiot. You better listen to me when it counts, brat," he answered hoarsely. It was then that Levi had had enough of the omega's teasing and he grasped at Eren's wrists, pushing the boy away from his neck with a low growl and holding the slim wrists in one hand, "For example, you need to get out of this tub before I bend you over right here, I actually need to get clean before we end up a mess again. You should go and wait for me in our bed."

Eren bit his lip, letting out a slight gasp of surprise. He wanted Levi to bend him over right here and knot him. "Mh... No..." Eren mumbled, trying to pull his wrists away. "Don't make me leave you."

Levi's silver eyes narrowed and he adjusted his grip on the omega's wrists. "Such a bratty little omega. You can stay in the bathroom if you can promise to keep control of yourself. I don't want to knot you here. It's not ideal," he gave in easily, willing to compromise, especially since he was about as keen as Eren about being out of each others' sight.

"Why isn't it ideal?" Eren asked, breath hot, the omega obviously getting aroused. "Like the dungeon was ideal? Or do you prefer to take me in dark, cold places?" Eren questioned, only half joking.

“Not what I meant, brat. You think the tile's gonna be real comfortable on your knees for close to an hour while I'm stuck inside you? Bed's better for cuddling," he growled, leaning in towards the omega in spite of his best attempts to keep space between the two of them. Eren smelled so good, arousal mingling with the light scents of the soaps clinging to the omega's damp skin and it made the alpha's already eager cock twitch.

"I would just lay on top of you," Eren pointed out, pushing himself forward to try and wrap his arms around Levi's neck again.

The thin thread of Levi's restraint snapped and a guttural growl sounded, letting the omega have his way and wrap his arms back around the his neck. "Fuck it..." He huffed under his breath, pushing himself and Eren to their feet and tugging the omega roughly out of the cooling bath water. As soon as they were clear of the tub, his hands slid down Eren's wet back to cup his ass and he hitched the younger male up against him, guiding the omega's thighs around his hips, turning towards the closest wall to trap his mate against it. He sought Eren's mouth immediately, hips rutting up against that plump little ass suggestively.

Eren gasped against Levi's lips, mouth immediately connecting with the alpha's rather desperately. He felt the man rut against his ass and he moaned, toes curling as his legs wrapped around Levi's lower back tightly.

Pale hands kneaded at the smooth cheeks, a few fingertips sneaking along the crevasse between the supple globes to prod at the quickly slicking pucker hidden there. Levi moaned approvingly into Eren's mouth, pressing his tongue inside the hot cavern as he pressed the omega back into the unforgiving wall roughly, straining erection bumping and sliding against his probing fingers, eager to gain entrance to the constricting heat that drove him wild. "Eren... Fuck, I can't... Mmngh... Can't wait..." He managed to pant out gruffly against the boy's mouth.

Eren panted just as heavily against Levi's lips, letting out another whining moan, his legs twitching with anticipation. "Then don't wait," Eren breathed out quickly

The alpha groaned, using his slippery fingers to spread the cheeks and guide the head of his cock to the greedy little hole, bending his knees a bit before he thrust up inside the omega in one swift movement. His breath hitched and he let out a low sound of pleasure as his thick cock was embraced by slick tightness. His head dropped into the crook of the boy's shoulder. "God, it's so... Mmn so fucking perfect inside you," he murmured huskily, nipping along the still damp skin of his mate's neck, careful of the still tender mating bite there.

The teen cried out immediately, nails digging into the back of Levi's neck. "Hn-h, fuck-" Eren hissed out, tossing his head back against the wall, connecting with a dull thud.

"This what you wanted, brat?" The alpha's gravelly voice came from right next to the omega's ear, hot breath stirring the damp strands of chocolate hair curling around the rim before Levi nipped at it, worrying the fleshy lobe between his teeth. His hips shifted back before pushing in again, repeating the slower, short motions several times to allow the omega to loosen up a bit around him.

Eren moaned, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip as he tried to quiet himself. "Yes... Please, yes--" Eren panted, letting out another strangled moan as the man's member stretched his loosened but still tight, slick hole while Levi pressed him harder into the wall.

"Mmnn... Eren..." The name came out in a purring, breathy murmur and Levi adjusted the grip of his hands beneath the omega's thighs, palming them roughly and hitching them higher as he bent his knees and began thrusting harder, pulling out as far as possible before plunging back inside roughly, rocking the omega into the supporting wall harshly with each thrust, grunting and panting with effort, muscles tensing and relaxing with the rhythmic motions.

Eren cried out each time his body thudded roughly against the wall, Levi's cock pressing into his sweet spot with every thrust. "Le-Le-vi--" he choked out brokenly, unable to even form a coherent sentence.

"Such a good omega," Levi breathed against the brunette's neck hotly, giving another firm nip to the already bruised flesh before he pulled back just enough to watch the omega with pleasure blown eyes, tracing every trembling bit of the young man's face and upper body that he could see. "Fucking gorgeous..."

Eren felt his cheeks heat further with embarrassment and he looked away, closing his eyes shyly. "Mh-" he laughed breathily, unprepared for the alpha's sincere compliment, leaning forward to press his damp forehead against Levi's, having no words to respond.

The right corner of the alpha's mouth ticked upwards in a knowing smirk as he watched Eren, their faces only inches apart, sweaty foreheads sliding against one another with the motions of their bodies.

"Hold on tight," the raven warned in a breathlessly wrecked voice before he was capturing Eren's mouth again in a brutal kiss, hips straining to move faster and harder as Eren's slick tunnel greedily milked his throbbing cock, the lewd squelching sounds from their fevered coupling sounding loud in the spacious bathroom even over their heavy breathing and guttural noises of pleasure.

The boy obliged, supple arms wrapping around Levi's neck tightly so there was no part of their bodies that weren't touching. He let out a string of moans and cries against his alpha's mouth, pure bliss coursing through his tired body. His erection rubbed and bumped against Levi's flexing abdominal muscles with every thrust, causing the most teasing pleasure against the sensitive flesh.

The older man growled his approval, adjusting his grip again to release one hand from beneath his omega to worm it's way between the sweaty press of their bodies where his slick fingers curled around Eren's cock and squeezed a bit, stroking in time with the intense jerking of his hips. He hadn't had the chance to do it the last time and in the position they were currently in, he was able to pay more attention to the omega's neglected member; it helped that he was able to maintain at least some coherent thought this time around.

“Le-Levi I can’t--“ Eren stammered when the alpha’s hand began working at his cock and he shuddered violently. He couldn’t handle the overwhelming onslaught of pleasure, couldn’t handle how good Levi’s hand felt on his throbbing member. His back arched away from the wall as he lost control, orgasm hitting him without warning and making the omega cry out Levi’s name probably loud enough for everyone on the surrounding floors to hear.

Levi moaned, hips pistoning into the omega, knot swelling as he felt Eren arch and shudder, liquid heat coating their stomachs. He grunted roughly as he pulled his hips back as far as he could, before slamming back up into Eren, forcing his knot inside, locking them together as cock pumped his mate full of hot, pearly cum to drown the omega's insides again. He panted hard as he released his grip on Eren's flagging erection and reached his hand up to his mouth to lap at the bittersweet release still warm on his palm and fingers, watching the boy from beneath hooded lashes.

Eren took in gasping breaths, sweat thick on his brow and glistening down his chest. “Lev-Levi...” he gasped quietly, shuddering as he went completely limp against his alpha, almost like a rag doll. The boy was completely spent, and Levi’s knot inside him felt so, so good.

“Mm.. Better?" The alpha hummed out, licking the last of Eren's release from his fingers before he cupped the omega's butt again, holding the limp boy in place against him as he lifted them from the support of the wall. He moved on numb legs towards the door, pausing only to snatch up a clean hand towel, expertly steadying Eren with one hand before he replaced his firm grip with the towel just barely dangling from curled fingertips.

The teen nodded vaguely, closing his eyes as his lax legs swayed from side to side with each step the alpha took while holding Eren against him, shifting his knot inside him and making the boy shiver. “So good...” Eren murmured, barely audible. “So good, Levi,” he repeated, voice cracking huskily. He pressed a few lazy kisses to Levi’s neck and collarbone before he went quiet and limp again, shuddering periodically as the alpha brought them both to the bed.

Levi crooned a low humming tune as he moved into the other room. He gingerly sat down on the rumpled bed, dropping the towel next to him and reaching to position the boy's limp legs more comfortably on either side of him, keeping the omega furled close to his chest, elated by Eren's praise. He was proud knowing he had done well in satisfying his mate, alpha instinct puffing its hypothetical chest cockily. A smile curled on reddened lips as he began meticulously ridding them of excess sweat and seed, gently running the terry cloth over the youth's sensitive skin.

Eren's skin was much softer and more delicate than Levi's. It was typical for omegas' skin to be much more sensitive and fair then an alpha's, which sometimes made training while wearing the tough leather straps of the 3DM gear a bit hard for omegas in the army. Even Eren, with his healing abilities, often had red marks and bruises from the 3DMG for days. Though, he never really minded. He was much more aware when it came to what was touching his skin and how it felt, so every touch of Levi's hands or the warm towel between his fingers made Eren shudder and goosebumps rose in their wake. He loved the feel of those strong, calloused fingers trailing over his smooth belly and chest, dragging along his jawline and neck with rough pressure. He couldn't get enough.

Once he deemed them as clean as possible given the circumstances, Levi leaned back onto the mattress and shuffled about until the both of them were on the bed fully. He kept up a steady stroking of obscure patterns over his omega's smooth back and shoulders, enjoying the feel of it beneath his fingertips and the subtle shivers that ran through the boy under his attentions. He let his thoughts wander as he drew ticklish designs on his mate's skin and closed his eyes.

Levi thought mostly about the omega lazing on top of him, his thoughts centered around how it felt having the boy as his mate. It hadn't exactly been expected and it certainly hadn't been planned, but Levi did not lie when he said he didn't regret it. He felt whole in a way he'd never experienced before and the thought that he could possibly keep that feeling, to keep Eren for the rest of their lives was profoundly satisfying. He began to picture more days not so different from this one, sharing his space with his omega, reading while curled up in the bed together when the season got cold, bathing, talking at all hours when neither of them could sleep, soothing each other after nightmares that he knew they both had, lazily having sex when it suited them; it was so wonderfully domestic. And on the other side of the spectrum, they would go into battle side by side as they had before, but there would no longer be that distance between them; they would protect each other. He was sure that being closer, bonding as they were would make them better partners in the field and looked forward to training with his shifter in the coming weeks.

Of course, along with those thoughts came the ones in which he envisioned Eren with a toddler clinging to his pant leg and a baby in his arms, and the ache that had never quite gone away came back with throbbing intensity. It wasn't fair...

Eren had, of course, fallen asleep almost immediately. He wished to stay awake and enjoy the closeness he and Levi shared, but his heat didn’t allow him to do so. He instinctively nuzzled his face deeper in Levi’s chest while he slept, his muscles tightening gently every so often as well. He didn’t dream about anything; he was too exhausted. He couldn’t think about a home life with Levi, he couldn’t think about the different things they’d do together because he honest to god, still didn’t believe this was real. He didn’t think there was any way **Captain Levi,** the man he’d looked up to since he'd been a child, could actually have feelings for him. There was no way. He didn’t deem himself worthy of the man. He was a monster, after all. Levi’s job was to kill monsters. And, if needed, he may have to kill Eren some day, too. Even if Eren was Levi’s mate, it didn’t change the situation they were in.

 

* * *

 

Levi smelled Erwin before the man had even reached the door to the raven's quarters. He tensed beneath Eren, his knot having deflated some time ago, but he hadn't moved from beneath the omega, allowing the boy to remain curled on his chest as he slept. He could smell Erwin's anger, too and something worse...A thread of disgust, something Levi had never received from the commander before. Erwin wasn't just angry; he was disgusted with them. That immediately had the dark-haired alpha's hackles raised.

He moved Eren as gently and swiftly from on top of him as he could, immediately covering the still naked brunette in as many sheets as he had available. He would not allow another alpha to see his omega in such a vulnerable state, especially not an alpha with a scent like Erwin's. The boy stirred a bit in his sleep as Levi piled sheets and blankets on top of him, but didn’t wake.

As soon as Erwin arrived at Levi’s door, the booming sounds that echoed through the room from the power of the large alpha’s fist on the wood nearly as loud as canons, which made Eren stir even more and furrow his brows worriedly as though he really did think they were canons, or maybe it made him have bad dreams. It was doubtful, that even in sleep, Eren didn’t smell Erwin’s scent. Anyone could smell it from probably a three hundred foot radius, but the boy was too exhausted to wake, simply curling in on himself instinctively and burrowing further beneath the bedding his alpha had tucked over him.

Levi let out a snarl when Erwin knocked, jerking on a pair of pants, zipping them, but not bothering once again with the button, fingers unable to get it done up even if he'd tried. He stalked over to the door like a storm cloud, his scent just as potent and just as pissed off for being threatened in his own territory, and Erwin's scent _was_ threatening.

He whipped the door open, quicksilver eyes narrowed dangerously and teeth bared as he placed himself in the way, blocking the taller alpha from entering immediately with his body and the door still held in his white-knuckled grip. "Erwin," he greeted coarsely, voice low and warning.

Erwin nearly stumbled backwards from the intensity of Levi’s scent, but he quickly composed himself, taking in a deep breath through his mouth. “Levi,” he greeted just as coarsely. “Care to explain?” He asked, peering over the shorter man at the pile of blankets curled on the bed.

The raven growled and took a step further into the hall, closing the door more when he caught the alpha looking over him. Sometimes Levi cursed his damn height; what kind of alpha was this fucking short anyways?

"What have you heard?" Levi asked in return, watching Erwin intensely, his body language aggressive. Erwin's scent hadn't changed and the thread of disgust actually became stronger as Erwin's suspicions grew.

“I asked Hanji how Eren’s heat was going, if the boy was being kept alone, if he hadn’t been mated. She tried to cover up for you, but I could practically smell the lie on her. And more importantly, when I went down to the dungeon, I smelled _you,_ ” Erwin pointed out. “I didn’t believe it at first. Know why? Because I know that you know that this is wrong,” he growled. “You disobeyed my direct orders, Levi. You **know** Eren should not have been mated; it's too risky.”

Levi's jaw twitched as he grit his teeth. So Erwin had already checked for them in the dungeon and spoken with the crazy scientist. Why was she such a terrible liar?

The dark-haired alpha ran his tongue along the inside of his teeth and he inhaled deeply, reigning in his scent and desperately fighting back the instincts to force Erwin to leave, like right the fuck **now.**

"I'll take responsibility. What difference does it make now? He's already sterile; you saw to that."

“Levi, you can't be so drunk off his scent, you didn't realize... If the suppressants didn’t work to contain Eren’s heat, I doubt that they worked to make him sterile,” Erwin pointed out. “And that isn’t the point. Even if Eren _is_ sterile, it's not a chance we can take. We can’t know for sure that he is. And on top of it, you can’t just remove him from the dungeon as you like. You heard the orders at court; he has to be chained up every night. Do you know what will happen if they find out you’re keeping him in your room?” Erwin asked, the disgust in his voice as sour as his scent.

"I don't give a fuck. If they give me any shit, I'll quit the corps, Erwin. I'm Humanity's Strongest, everyone's fucking hero and Humanity's Hope belongs to me. If they test me, I'll take him and disappear, and you **know** I can," Levi threatened, tone dangerous and eerily soft. He was deadly serious, his gaze unwavering from the other alpha.

“I know you can,” Erwin growled. “Even though I thought you were more loyal than that. If they catch you trying to take Eren away, they’ll execute you both, you know that?” Erwin warned. “I thought you would be more responsible than this, Levi. This is Humanity’s Hope you’re talking about, and I can’t believe you would take him away from humanity for your own selfish reasons. You don’t even have any reason for being with the kid besides fucking him,” the tall blonde alpha hissed. He was pissed that Levi’s sexual gratification was apparently more important than humanity.

Levi had to physically restrain himself from lunging at the commander, his entire body vibrating with the effort it took. His nostrils flared, a feral growl rumbling in his chest and he breathed heavily.

"If all I wanted him for was fucking, I wouldn't have bonded him," he ground out through clenched teeth.

Erwin stared at the bite mark on the base of Levi’s neck, disbelieving. “Just let me take him now, Levi, it’ll save us both a lot of trouble,” Erwin suggested lowly. “I’m going to pretend that you didn’t risk biting Eren in spite of the fact that biting is what makes Eren turn into a damn Titan,” he added in a growl. “Just move aside.” He attempted to step passed the shorter male, but found him unmoving.

The raven did not budge. "I can't ..." it came out guttural and barely above a whisper and it was pure instinct. He would not allow Erwin to take his omega. That was unacceptable. Ancient, ingrained instinct dictated he protect his mate, who was vulnerable, in heat and had been sleeping, resting as he should and was now in danger. He would not hesitate to actually attack the other alpha if Erwin thought he would physically go into Levi's territory and take what did not belong to him.

He would quite possibly kill him if it came down to it, though somewhere beneath the blinding onslaught of adrenaline and instinct, Levi hoped it would not come to that. Erwin was a friend, was important; he didn't want to have to hurt the elder man.

The tall blond froze, staring down at Levi with icy blue eyes. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t take Eren from the man by force, but he couldn’t allow Levi to keep him, either. “Levi,” the blonde sighed, exhausted and fed up. “Why? Why the shifter of all the available omegas?”

The shorter alpha closed his eyes a moment, delicate brows furrowing while he sucked in deep breaths through his mouth to help calm himself down. He shook his head a little. "As if I know... There's just... something. I had to..." It was a poor explanation, but it was as close to true as it could be. Levi wasn't entirely sure about the things he felt for the omega and whether or not they had all been there before the boy's heat, simply buried away in the secret places inside of himself. He didn't understand how exactly Eren had affected him as much as he had with just his scent and sound of his voice. It had turned out to be far too much for the raven and he'd been compelled to mate him, regardless of the consequences.

"You can't take him from me, Erwin. I promised to keep him. I'm his alpha; I can't just..." he couldn't finish the sentence, a growl bubbling past his lips instead at the thought of taking Eren back to that shitty, dark dungeon. "Is it really so terrible? Can't you tell the snobs that I can control him better this way or something?"

“You won't be able to kill him if he gets out of control, Levi. What higher ups would believe an alpha would kill his own mate?" Erwin asked. "None of them would believe that. They may take him into their custody if they find out, Levi. This is serious. I'm only trying to help you," he assured the nearly growling raven.

"You're wrong..." The shorter male gritted, fingers going numb in his grip on the door. " _If_ Eren ever gets that out of control, I'll kill him. He'd never forgive me if I didn't. I'd do it, for him. But I would die too."

He paused after his own words, realizing the truth in them. He wouldn't live without the omega. "Even before now... I'm not sure it wouldn't be the same." And that was true too.

Erwin frowned, staring at the man in displeasure. "Maybe your head will be more clear after Eren's heat is over. It's... _Affecting_ you, I'm sure. Please try not to mate him again. We can't risk it," Erwin said firmly, completely ignoring the heart felt speech Levi had just given him. He still couldn't believe this was Levi talking.

Levi's jaw twitched as he ground his teeth, and he shook his head a little. "I'm not going to do that. There's nothing fucking wrong with my head, Erwin. It's too late to go back; the bond's already formed. If he ends up pregnant by some miracle, I'll take responsibility."

Erwin shook his head, running a hand through his wheat blonde hair. "You say you'll take responsibility, but I'll still be the one who's blamed. Selfish," Erwin grumbled, glaring at Levi. "Selfish... You'll get us all executed."

The smaller alpha released a growling scoff, “If you're afraid to die, let me take him away from here. You're a good liar, I'm sure you can convince them you didn't know. Brand me a traitor. They've always thought I was scum anyway. I won't betray Eren. He doesn't deserve to die for this cause believing himself a monster."

The commander sighed in exasperation. "I'm not afraid of death, you know that very well. I can't lie for you, Levi. Not for this. Eren's duty is to be Humanity's Hope, even if that brands him as a monster. If you leave with him, we may lose the war with the Titans. You can't live outside the walls with Titans out there, Levi."

"I can damn well try," Levi argued, refusing to see reason. It didn't matter. They'd likely lose the war anyways. Levi was unwilling to give up what he'd gained by mating the shifter in order to _maybe_ win the war. He wasn't empty anymore, wasn't so tired he couldn't sleep and he was actually grateful to have woken up breathing. He couldn't remember if there had ever been a time before now that that had been true. Erwin didn't understand.

"Fine," Erwin growled. "Fine, screw everyone over who's worked so hard or even died for the cause. You and Eren will be the ones who have to live with your decisions." He couldn't do a damn thing without turning Levi in himself. And he couldn't do that to Levi; he just couldn't. How had his second in command turned traitor over some young boy that wasn't even entirely human? He could only hold out hope that Levi would regain his common sense once Eren was no longer clouding his mind with pheromones.

Levi snarled. It shouldn't have to be like this. The disgusted anger rolling off the commander was bitter in the air. Levi wanted to keep Eren more than he cared about the rest of humanity and he should be ashamed, but it tore him apart to even consider following Erwin's advice. "If you put him back in the dungeons, you'll have to put me there, too." He said after several long heated moments. He'd wanted desperately to give Eren freedom, to let the boy live in his quarters out of chains and out of the dark. The omega who shone so blindingly bright withered in the dark. But if he couldn't give him the freedom he desired, the least he could do was keep his mate company in the shadows.

Erwin didn't say anything more, simply shaking his head in disappointment. The door to Levi's room slowly opened, a certain sleepy eyed omega poking his head out cautiously. "Levi..?" Eren murmured huskily, rubbing sleep from his eyes with one balled fist.

The raven alpha blinked at the sound of that voice, the angry sneer melting from his features as he looked over one scratch lined shoulder, keeping his body between his omega and the other alpha, uncertain of what Erwin might do.

Erwin just stared at the two of them, gaze flickering between the groggy boy and his superior as they interacted, almost disbelieving in how Levi changed his demeanor in seconds.

"What's going on...?" Eren asked slowly, his pretty eyes wide and set on the tall commander. Did Erwin know Levi had mated Eren? The omega was only poking his head out the door, so Erwin couldn't possibly see that he was still naked. But if he didn't know, why was he there? He must know...

The tall blonde went rigid abruptly, nostrils flared and scenting the air still heavy with aggression, but sweetened now by the omega. Levi watched Erwin with narrowed eyes. "Tch, nothing you should have to worry about, brat," he replied to Eren, voice low, but there was affection in it as he continued eyeing the other alpha.

"Nothing at all," Erwin replied bitterly, turning on his heel and beginning to walk away quickly with heavy feet, disgusted anger still evident in his thick scent.

Levi could tell this wouldn't end well at all.

TBC...


	6. Separation of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

The raven alpha let out a heavy exhale, watching the commander walk off until he'd disappeared down the stairs at the end of the corridor before Levi turned around to face his mate, closing the door with more force than necessary and locking it. "You should be in bed. How are you feeling?" He questioned, running one hand through his already ruffled hair.

“Hh..Uh... Tired," Eren murmured, blinking exhaustion dulled eyes at his mate. "I couldn't sleep...Without you," he said, rubbing at his blush stained and heated face.

Levi looked at his omega with warm, liquid silver eyes. This boy was worth _everything._ "You should have some water. Are you hungry?" He asked as he stepped into Eren's space, gaze tracing over the tempting golden skin that was entirely on display and he growled out a pleased hum, pale hands reaching to slide up the brunette's sides and pull the boy against him.

"No, not really," Eren yawned, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck as he leaned against the man, burying his nose in Levi's sweet smelling hair. "I just want you to come back to bed."

The older hummed agreeably, palms squeezing the boy's sides briefly. "Let me get you water before we lay back down," he said, turning his head a bit to rub his face against the omega's affectionately.

Eren sighed, trailing his nose alongside the alpha's, accepting and returning the affectionate gesture. It was strange, having the alpha take care of him like this. Often omegas took care of their alphas and cleaned up after them... But the captain seemed much different from what Eren had been raised to believe about alphas like him. The raven understood that Eren was in heat and things were already hard enough for him, and he also seemed to understand that Eren could be... Fussy, when he had a fever; he really was a brat sometimes, but even so, Levi was nothing but gentle with him.

Levi wasn't even aware that his actions were odd or abnormal in any manner. He had the strong instinct to take care of his mate, to be a good alpha to his omega. He wasn't consciously aware that he was doing it, entirely pleased to do anything he could to keep his mate comfortable. His fingertips kneaded at the dimples over Eren's backside and he turned his head to bare his neck to the boy so that they could scent each other again. Having Eren so close and held in his arms with their scents mingling calmed the raven's frayed nerves, still raw from his altercation with the commander.

"What... Happened out there? Does he know about us?" Eren's voice was a whisper as he rubbed his warm neck against Levi's, taking in the man's scent and covering him in his own as well.

"He knows... He's not pleased about it. He's particularly unhappy with me," the alpha responded quietly, the words sighed out of pale lips and he leaned into Eren more.

"I'm sorry.." Eren said quietly, a pang of guilt striking him. "I didn't mean... I didn't want my heat to cause problems..."

Levi frowned, smoothing his palms up and down the omega's back. "It's not your fault, Eren. None of this shit is your fault," he assured adamantly, pulling back to look into the boy's eyes. "I deliberately disobeyed orders. If punishment is due, it's mine to take. You didn't do anything wrong." He brushed some of the tangled strands of hair back behind Eren's ear, fingertips lingering there as his thumb caressed over the youth's flushed cheek.

"I disobeyed orders too," Eren pointed out quietly, leaning into the ghosting touch of the alpha's hand.

"You can't be held responsible for that; it's your first heat. I should have had more restraint," he sighed again, looking at his mate with a tender expression. He should have had more control over himself, abstained from allowing his instincts to dictate his actions, but the regret he should feel wasn't present. He couldn't explain why it had to be Eren, but it did. His body, instincts, mind, everything inside him had agreed and drawn him to the omega. "I'll talk to Erwin again once you've recovered. We'll figure something out."

Eren gave a slight nod, a deep frown forming on his soft lips. He was so worried that this wouldn't work out. He was foolish to think that he could stay with Levi, that no one would try to make him leave. He felt so stupid, but most of all, he felt sad. He wanted to be with the alpha, his mate, more than anything and he felt like it was impossible.

Levi could see and smell the omega's upset and crooned low and soft without realizing he was even doing it, wrapping the hand on Eren's head around the back of the boy's neck and pulling him in close, holding him, desperate to quell the kid's insecurities. "I'm not letting you go now that I have you."

Eren buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck, closing his eyes as he let out a breath of relief. He believed every word Levi spoke because, well, how could he not? The man sounded so convincing, and he had to believe it because the alternative meant giving him up without a fight.

The raven didn't know how he was going to keep his word, but he would die trying. He would figure something out with Erwin once their anger faded. At least he knew he had Hanji as an ally. The woman was crazy, but she was also smart and could be as persuasive as Erwin when she wanted something. Levi had no doubt she wanted to study his bond with the shifter; she'd do whatever she could to insure she would have the opportunity to do just that.

The teen wished, for the first time in a while, that he wasn't himself. He wished he wasn't what he was. He wished he wasn't a monster, so maybe then he and Levi could be normal. Levi was taking the brunt of the trouble from Erwin, when really Eren was the one that should be dealing with it. Levi _was_ normal, unique for an alpha, but not inhuman. Normal. And Eren was not. Levi deserved normal.

"Stop it," the alpha ordered, still holding the boy close to him, wrapping the omega in his protective scent. He could practically taste the self deprecation in Eren's thoughts. He knew exactly what the dumb brat was thinking, blaming himself as always, so willing to take the responsibility for things that were beyond his means to control.

Eren hid his face deeper in Levi's neck in embarrassment at the fact that Levi knew exactly what went on in his head. "I wasn't even doing anything," he mumbled in defence, lips vibrating against Levi's neck.

"Tch, pull the other one, brat; it's got bells on it," the alpha muttered knowingly, arms giving Eren another tight squeeze. He was quiet for a few seconds, burying his nose in the omega's hair and inhaling deeply.

"Why do you bother thinking that shit?"

The brunette shrugged slightly. “I guess ever since I became a titan, that's how everyone’s treated me, so... Of course I started to feel that way,” he admitted in an ashamed whisper.

"Turning into a titan is an **ability,** Eren, one you never asked for, I might add; it's not _who_ you are. Who you are is what makes you more human than anyone else I've ever met." The raven paused, collecting his thoughts and trying turn them into words. "Maybe that's why I chose you to be my mate. You can't control what cowards think, Eren, but you can prove them wrong and live. You get to choose what you believe. If I listened to every shitty thing people have said about me over the years, I'd be far more of a monster than you could ever be."

Eren pulled his face away from Levi’s throat, looking at the alpha with wide eyes. He didn’t really know much about Levi’s past, only that he'd lived in the underground until Erwin brought him into the scouting legion. He didn’t know what kind of horrors the man had faced down there, though he knew above ground, many saw Levi as cold, callous, and heartless. But Eren knew that if they could hear the words Levi was saying right now, they would probably change their minds. He didn’t say anything, leaning forward to press his forehead against Levi’s as a silent, but meaningful show of gratitude.

Levi's eyes swirled with emotion, blue and silver warring for dominance as he watched Eren, bumping his forehead against the omega's a bit in response to his silent thanks. He couldn't even begin to describe how incredibly fucked up it was that he'd had to tell the fifteen year old such things; Eren didn't deserve to feel the way he did about himself. It made Levi's chest constrict and his heart felt incredibly heavy within the tight confines.

He threaded his fingers through the tangled hair at the back of the boy's head and drew him in further to press their lips together, hoping to convey the feelings he didn't have the words to describe, chaste and lingering for several long moments until his lungs demanded breath, forcing him to pull away. "Let me get you something to drink and we'll go back to bed."

Eren nodded again, nearly tempted to throw himself forward to connect his lips with Levi’s again, but he refrained. His arms slowly fell from where they’d wrapped around Levi’s neck, his fingers twitching as his hands rested by his sides. He couldn’t help it anymore and he quickly leaned forward, pressing his lips to Levi’s once again and then pulling away just as fast before he pretended like nothing had happened, shuffling back over to the bed and nearly collapsing in it from how exhausted he was and how damn comfortable Levi’s mattress was.

The alpha blinked wide eyes for a moment, caught off guard by the swift pressure on his lips that was so fleeting that only the lingering tingle of warmth proved he hadn't imagined it. He watched the omega beat a hasty retreat, an amused chuckle escaping his throat and he shook his head as the kid collapsed into the bed.

He turned away from the sight and crossed to the far side of the room where his small kitchenette was situated. He hummed unconsciously as he opened cabinets, retrieving glasses and tins of tea and a pot of honey that he had in his possession solely for the odd times Eren had shared tea with him ,and he couldn't stop a small smile from curling his lips while thinking about having to stock more of the sweet syrup. He prepared iced tea for them; it was something he didn't drink very often, but thought Eren would enjoy, particularly while he was still suffering heat symptoms. He also sliced two bright green apples into thin slivers, plated them and drizzled threads of honey over them, knowing how tart the fruit actually was. He didn't have a great deal of other food in his cupboards or the small icebox besides some cheese and dried meat, bland crackers, and rose jelly of which he made another plate up. Eren had said he wasn't hungry, but the alpha could feel a hollowness in his own belly, belatedly realizing he had last eaten with the omega the previous morning. They should both eat. So it was, he placed the two plates and cool glasses of sweet iced lemon lavender tea onto a tray, balancing it with careless grace in one hand as he made the trek to the bed where his mate was curled up in his sheets.

"Scoot over, brat," he ordered, though there was an almost playful quality to the tone when he spoke.

Once he was seated on the mattress, he set the tray down carefully on the little stand at the side of the bed, brushing fingers through the omega's fringe once his hands were free.

"I know you said you weren't hungry, but neither of us has had anything since yesterday morning."

Eren looked up at the alpha with half-lidded, sleepy eyes. "Really..?" He asked, furrowing his brows. "I didn't think it'd been that long..." He didn't even feel hungry. He rubbed his eyes again, sinking deeper into the mattress. "I don't feel good," he admitted quietly. His heat was most likely starting to wear off, leaving the omega exhausted and sore in its wake and maybe a little cranky, too.

Levi hummed his acknowledgement, watching the obviously tired boy. "At least have some apples and you have to drink the sweet tea," he verbalized, half turning to grab the chilly glass before reaching to assist his mate in sitting up enough to drink it. Levi guided the boy to lean back against his chest while he brought the glass to Eren's lips.

The omega settle dback against his mate's broad chest, hands wrapping around Levi's to help bring the glass to his mouth. He didn't want any apples or any tea; he just wanted to sleep, but he wouldn't go against Levi's wishes, especially not after the alpha had done so much for him already during his heat. He knew the older male was looking out for him.

He downed his tea and as soon as the apples were near, the two couldn't resist feeding each other, sharing kisses, and honestly doing everything ooey gooey that they would've never done before until they'd finished up the apples and Eren had slowly started to drift off against Levi's warm body once again.

Levi was happy to let Eren doze off against him once he'd gotten him to eat and drink. The alpha finished off the rest of the food he'd prepared and his own beverage, soothing the hollow ache that had gone unnoticed until he'd begun to eat. He set all the dishes back on the tray, leaving it on the nightstand as he laid back into the sheets that smelled of the both of them and got comfortable, manoeuvring the lethargic and pliant omega against his side and wrapping a possessive arm around him before he also closed his eyes, more exhausted than he'd realized.

Through that day and even that night, Eren slept longer than he had during the entirety of his heat, possibly longer than he ever had in his entire life. He slept for a good fifteen hours straight at the least, though it could’ve been more. He would’ve been able to sleep for days if that was possible.

 

* * *

 

The alpha woke to the soft sound of his mate's breath and rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow to look down at the peacefully slumbering boy for several minutes before his bladder reminded him why he'd been roused in the first place. He placed a gentle kiss to Eren's forehead before he slipped out of the bed, tucking the sheets in around the still nude boy before he went into the bathroom. He went through his usual routine, bathing and seeing to his personal upkeep before he dressed in a pair of comfortable pants, forgoing anything else and finally tidying up the minor build up of clutter in his quarters all while the boy slept on.

When he'd finished and was satisfied that their quarters were adequately clean, he sat at his desk to attempt making a dent in the pile of paperwork on its surface.

Eren probably could’ve passed for dead, he slept so long. But eventually he awoke, his body was forcing itself awake even though his mind was reluctant to do the same. When his mind finally turned on a bit and he became more alert, he shifted in the nest of bedding and let out a slight whine when all he heard was the shuffling of paper from across the room.

Levi looked up from the documents on his desk, pen stilling against the paper when he heard the whine from the bed. He watched Eren waking up, body stilled as if waiting for some prompt from his mate, uncertain what Eren's mood would be upon waking. His heat was over, Levi knew. The scent was weak now, most of the smell simply lingering from when they'd last had sex and Eren had been immersed in his heat. Levi didn't feel a whole lot different than he had, still possessive and protective of his new mate, but no longer unable to control the intensity of the feelings. He still wanted the omega shifter as much as he had; his mind hadn't changed, but there was a thread of insecurity that had him questioning whether or not Eren would still feel the same.

The boy rolled over restlessly a few times before he blinked open his eyes, surprised by the brightness of the sun shining in his face. God, he couldn't even remember what day it was. He sat up a bit, squinting in the sunlight as he tried to make out Levi's figure at the desk. He blinked almost confusedly.

"Eren..." Not brat, not kid, not Jaeger, but his _name_ rolled off Levi's lips like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted; it was almost sinful and he had had absolutely no control over it. Looking at the omega, rumpled from sleep and sex, bathed in a mess of marks left by the alpha's mouth and hands, and smelling like he _belonged_ to Levi, the alpha was blindsided by the abrupt wave of attraction he felt.

He'd never thought much about his sexual preferences. He'd tried both and found them both equally as satisfying physically, but ultimately hollow, never cared to explore further. It had never mattered. He'd been in the presence of unmated omegas in heat before and had never even gotten fully hard in spite of the pheromones; it had never been enough to truly affect him. Nothing had. Then there was Eren.

It didn't matter that the omega was no longer in heat or that he was worried the boy would suddenly decide he'd made a terrible mistake because when Eren blinked at him, those beautiful green eyes still foggy, half-lidded and soft with sleep, Levi broke the damn pen he was holding.

"Oh!" Eren flinched when the pen snapped in half, ink squirting all over Levi's hand. "Levi? What's the matter?"

The alpha tried to speak, but all that came out was a low sort of husky growl that was pitched entirely differently than any he had produced before. How long had it been since he'd heard his mate's voice? How many hours had it been since he'd looked into those endless seas of green? He'd actually thought the giant trees had been beautiful once, but that was before he'd been introduced to Eren's eyes. He swallowed hard against a suddenly dry mouth and licked parched lips. He let go of the broken pen pieces, letting them scatter over the already ruined document, but his gaze did not waver from the omega, the mercury of his eyes lit up like moonlit water and glimmered with carnality that was dangerously close to spilling over. He was hard and he could feel a bead of sweat rolling down the back of his neck, trekking between his shoulder blades.

His scent quite suddenly poured in searing waves off of him, the alpha in him trying to lure his omega without his consent. When Eren shifted, Levi's eyes flickered to the mark on his shoulder and the alpha's scent grew even stronger with desire. He was breathing heavier, not quite panting yet, heartbeat thundering in his ears. He thought this might be worse than it had been when the omega was in heat. This was entirely him, no pheromones pressuring his instincts, intoxicating him until he'd not been able to think clearly. Levi was thinking clearly. He desperately wanted to touch the omega without that lingering doubt that the feelings were real and not heat-induced as Erwin had implied. He had to have him. But still he didn't move, waiting with bated breath for his omega's response to the sudden display.

Eren cocked his head slightly, almost like a confused puppy. He rubbed the back of his neck, frowning. "Are you feeling okay, Captain?" He asked, feeling much more like he used to be before his heat. He almost felt like he'd been dreaming the whole time and Levi had never actually claimed him. He wasn't sure how Levi would react to him now that his heat was over. The scents rolling off Levi didn't even seem to reach the frazzled omega, Eren's scents and hormones much too jumbled to really register what was new and what was just lingering from his heat.

Levi's jaw twitched as his teeth clenched. He tried to focus on breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth and uncurl his fingers from where they were digging into his palms and turning numb. He managed a tiny nod in response to Eren's concern. He didn't know how the omega couldn't figure out what it was from the vicious lust permeating his scent, but Levi couldn't even find his voice to explain anything.

The youth was still quite drowsy, but he finally smelled the air and he smelled the alpha's lust, but it was mixed with the scent of sex from the day before, so he wasn't exactly sure what was going on. He rubbed his face again, sinking back down into the bed and pulling the blanket up to his chin. The omega was almost completely oblivious to his alpha's lust, too lost in his own soreness and tiredness. Eren was the complete opposite of horny right now, as most omegas were after heat. "How long have I been asleep?" Eren mumbled.

The raven hissed out a slow breath between his teeth, reigning in his sudden arousal and wrestling with his scent. Eren was not only here for that. He had just woken from his heat; he needed to bathe and eat and was likely a little sore still, despite his shifter healing. The alpha closed his eyes reluctantly, so that he could answer. "At least a day, maybe a day and a half by now," he managed to reply, voice breaking under the strain. "Are you...? Your heat's finished. How do you feel? Do you need anything?" He sounded so wrecked even to himself and maybe it would be best if Eren went for a bath or something, just so the alpha could properly will away the sudden onslaught of desire. Where the hell had it even come from? Had he been suppressing it all along and now that he'd mated Eren, it had surfaced all at once?

Levi's voice sounded so strained and broken, like he was trying not to scream at the top of his lungs. "I'm... Alright," Eren replied quietly, "I'm tired... I think I slept too long; it made my head hurt. And I'm still sore from...Yesterday. I don't know why..." He'd thought he'd feel great when he woke up. Though, Titan healing took heat, Eren's body had been using up all its heat and energy for... Well... Sex and obviously his abilities were unable to take care of the lingering effects of his heat until he'd recovered some of that spent energy.

The captain nodded, "It's probably too much for your body to handle all at once. You'll be feeling better in a couple days. You should take a bath," he suggested, licking his lips and inhaling deeply before exhaling slowly. His arousal was still simmering under his skin, but reason told him he couldn't just do whatever he wanted to Eren whenever he wanted, no matter how badly he wanted the boy. He wasn't that kind of alpha... Eren needed to be cared for at the moment, not molested. Given what was likely awaiting them once they left his quarters, maybe he just didn't want to return to reality yet.

After several long seconds in which Levi simply breathed and tried to will away his sudden and stubborn erection, he stood from his desk, the chair scraping loudly against the floor. He turned away from the omega and towards the kitchenette to wash the ink from his trembling fingers, ignoring the still somewhat prominent tent in his pants.

Once his hands were clean of the royal blue colouring, he dried them and turned back towards Eren, more restrained than he had been previously. He took slow, deliberate steps towards the boy in his bed to avoid pouncing on him.

As Levi got closer, Eren could smell the thick wave of arousal coming off the man. It was so strong, nearly as strong as it had been during Eren's heat. The boy stiffened, looking away and pretending he didn't know Levi was incredibly horny. He didn't want to upset the alpha by denying him sex. It was his right as alpha to have his mate as he liked, but Eren didn't think he could physically do it.

Levi stopped moving when he was close enough to touch Eren, but he didn't, fingers twitching at his sides. He could see the rigidity of the omega's body, he knew that Eren had finally realized what was happening and he forced himself to keep still and simply watched the boy carefully. He didn't want to scare Eren. He needed his mate to know that it was okay to refuse him; Levi would never force him. "I'm sorry," his voice was thick with the apology and he meant it. He wasn't sorry for wanting his mate because there was nothing shameful in that pure desire for his omega, but he was sorry it was happening at the most inopportune time and that it was distressing the boy.

"D-don't apologize," the omega stammered quickly, head snapping back towards his alpha. "Don't... I... I just don't want to disappoint you. I don't think I can... I'm just too sore and out of it, Levi..." Eren explained a bit hastily as if expecting reprimand from the alpha.

"It's okay. I'm far from disappointed in you, brat," Levi said breathily, "I don't know what's come over me. It's never happened to me before." Wasn't that the fucking truth... All of this was new to the alpha. He wasn't exactly well versed in expressing himself.

"Is it... Mm, can I at least touch you?"

Eren nodded hesitantly. He felt so strange, like the opposite of how he had during his heat. His instincts were telling him not to let Levi touch him, or any alpha for that matter. But that was only because his body was still recovering and instinctively shied away from the prospect of more intercourse.

Even though the alpha's body was releasing such an intense scent, his touch was gentle. His fingertips trembled a little when they finally traced along the side of the boy's face, reverent and almost hesitant. He'd only been given permission to touch and that's all he did. He brushed fingers into Eren's hair and cupped his ear. "What do you need right now, Eren?" he asked quietly, voice still thick with apology and heat. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He would do anything Eren asked, whatever the omega needed now in the aftermath of his first heat, the alpha would do his best to give it to him; he just needed to hear it from his mate. Even though Levi desperately _wanted_ at the moment; Eren's needs were more important. Eren would never give him permission to touch him again if he was selfish now.

The young man couldn't help but close his eyes, unconsciously pressing his face into Levi's hand. He truthfully didn't know what he needed. He didn't know how he felt right now, besides the fact he felt profoundly empty. He didn't know what to do now that his heat was over. He didn't know how to be a proper omega. "I don't know," Eren admitted quietly, voice a bit shaky as the barely audible words escaped his pink lips.

Levi sucked on his bottom lip, scenting the omega's insecurity and a low croon vibrated through his chest in response. He cupped Eren's jaw with his hand, thumb rubbing lightly along the column of the omega's throat. "Do you want a bath? Are you hungry? You said you were still tired; do you want to sleep more?" the questions came out in quick, breathy succession. He badly needed to make his mate feel comfortable again. He didn't like that scent on Eren's skin.

Eren blinked open his eyes again to look at Levi in slight surprise. "I... No, no I'm fine.." he assured the man, clearing his throat. "But I'm sure... Armin and Mikasa are wondering where I've disappeared to..." His voice was a little strained, worry evident in the tone.

The alpha almost cursed, but managed to stifle it with a rumbling hum. He'd nearly forgotten about the boy's friends. They were no doubt worried, especially considering the combination of rumours that were floating around. "Do you want me to send someone to get them?" He asked, voice tight in spite of his best efforts to keep it level. He didn't really want the other two kids in their quarters, but if Eren wanted to see them, he would deny him nothing.

"Maybe I'll... Go take a bath first and then go see them if I feel well enough..?" the boy replied, though he doubted Levi would want him to leave his quarters so soon after finishing his heat. The omega felt so strange and honestly a bit distant, like he was confused about the fact that he was still Levi's omega.

The only real sign that the alpha wasn't very keen on the idea was a narrowing of silver depths, but he didn't argue. He had wanted to give the kid freedom, not simply change his cage. The raven nodded. "Alright," he agreed out loud, his fingers lingering in Eren's hair another long moment before he moved away to run the omega a bath. The smell of sex was still rather thick in the bathroom, but Levi didn't want to open the window to air it out yet, unwilling to share his mate's scent.

Eren watched Levi move out of the bedroom area, fidgeting as he did so. He wanted to follow the man, but he didn't dare to. He didn't dare to do anything. Without the heavy instincts of his heat guiding him, he had no clue how to interact with the alpha. His hand came up to the mark on the base of his neck once more, his eyes flicking down to his bare body that had been uncovered from the sheets. He was afraid he would mess this up somehow, that he already had.

Levi delayed returning to the other room for several moments, waiting for the tub to fill entirely and shutting off the taps before he went to retrieve his mate, assuming that Eren didn't feel up to moving himself since he hadn't followed the alpha. He was quite a fair bit calmer after spending those few minutes away from the omega, though the warmth of arousal still burned in his gut. He'd at least... convinced his erection to fade entirely.

He stopped in the doorway to the bathroom, watching Eren on the bed, sharp gaze flicking to where the omega had his hand pressed to the bite Levi had placed on him. He tried to read the thoughts flickering behind the kid's eyes, but he couldn't quite figure them out. It was obvious Eren was nervous and insecure, but the alpha wasn't entirely sure why and how he was supposed to comfort the boy. It'd been easy when he was in heat.

"Water's ready. Do you want help?" he asked, voice more level than it had been and he swallowed after offering to assist the teen into the bath. He tried not to look over all the naked flesh on display, instead keeping his gaze stubbornly above Eren's shoulders.

“No,” Eren refused quickly, nearly scrambling out of the bed and wrapping a sheet around himself to cover himself up. “I’m fine, I don’t need help.” He strode over to the older, lowering his head as he brushed past the man, trying to pretend like his hips didn’t ache as badly as they did.

"Okay..." the alpha agreed, biting the inside of his cheek, fingers clenching and unclenching. Eren wanted space; he understood that much from his reaction, but he hadn't expected it to hurt like it did. It felt like rejection.

He stepped out of the doorway, turning to close the door most of the way once Eren had brushed passed him. Then he was ripping the sheets off the bed and replacing them with fresh ones, frustration evident in every motion.

Eren had a bit of trouble getting into the bath, his body too sore and exhausted to make climbing over the steep ledge of the basin as simple of an act as it normally would be. And once he was in the warm water, it felt so wrong. It felt so uncomfortable to be alone in the big bath tub that didn’t belong to him, to be in a room all by himself without Levi present. He could hear the obviously angry motions of sheets whipping and thumping as they hit the ground, and Eren assumed Levi was trying to get rid of Eren’s scent on the bedding despite the fact that the alpha had been horny for him only minutes before. He lazily washed himself with the soap on the side of the tub, hands barely moving as he stared blankly at the white bathroom wall. He didn’t like this.

He didn’t even bother to wash his hair before he pulled the plug, water beginning to swirl down the drain as Eren just sat in the slowly emptying tub. Once it was drained of liquid and the omega had begun to shiver, he finally found the strength to pull himself up out of the tub and wrap his dripping body in one of the towels from the cabinet. Even though it was clean, it still smelled like Levi and made it him feel lonely.

He slowly shuffled out of the bathroom, stilling in the doorway and staring at Levi still jerkily stripping and redressing the bed. “Why are you changing the sheets?” he questioned softly.

The alpha actually jumped when Eren spoke, having been lost in his own self-deprecating thoughts, trying to figure out what he had done to warrant rejection from his omega. He'd managed to control himself; he'd been gentle, was doing absolutely everything he could fucking think of to make Eren comfortable; what had he done to deserve Eren's rejection?

He froze, a sheet crumpled in his hands as he turned to look at the boy, body tense and rigid. "They have to be washed," he said belatedly and as if he suddenly realized he was still holding one, dropped it onto the pile already accumulated on the floor next to him, immediately reaching with frustratingly shaking hands for a fresh one from the neatly folded pile of replacements he'd laid out on the nightstand. He didn't even realize the underlying tone beneath Eren's question. Cleaning just made him feel better and the sheets **did** need to be washed. It wasn't like Eren's scent was going to be erased from the bed, already permeating the comfortable mattress. Which could be a good or bad thing for the alpha depending on whether or not his mate was really going to reject him.

“Am I... Am I allowed on the clean sheets?” Eren questioned, furrowing his brows and worrying his bottom lip, avoiding making eye contact with the tense alpha. “Or.. Should I go back to the dungeons..?”

Levi blinked slowly, realization finally sinking into his frazzled mind. "What kind of fucking question is that? Of course you're allowed on the sheets, brat. It's your bed too, isn't it?" His voice came out harsher than he'd meant it to, but he honestly couldn't help it; he was on an emotional bender at the moment, too many feelings and desires warring with one another inside him and Eren's odd behaviour was only making it worse.

"Come here," he demanded after a second's hesitation, motioning with one pale hand.

The omega shuffled over to the alpha reluctantly, still holding the towel tightly against his bare body. “My heat’s over, but I know you…You still want to do... _That._ I thought maybe… Because I didn’t want to… Maybe you didn’t want me here anymore,” he admitted shakily.

“Don't be stupid. What kind of shithead do you think I am, brat?" the alpha questioned gruffly, annoyed by the kid's words and the nervous way he was moving and grasping the damn towel like it was a fucking lifeline. Levi took a deep breath to calm his raging emotions before he opened his arms to the omega.

"Let me scent you at least?" he asked, almost pleading. He wanted to cover himself in Eren's scent and vice versa, needed that connection more than he'd realized. He didn't like how faded it was on the boy's skin since he'd bathed and already feeling low because of their rocky start to the morning. Fucking fuck; what had he been thinking? He didn't know how to be a mate.

Eren froze, staring at the alpha when he asked to scent him. He'd been doubting himself this whole time, afraid the man wouldn't want him as his omega anymore. When Levi begged his permission to scent him again, to place claim and be claimed again, he didn't hesitate to drop his towel, practically throwing himself at the man, relieved that he had been wrong.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle when Eren practically bowled him over and wrapped his arms around the boy tightly in return. He buried his face against the omega's neck, nosing against the sensitive glands and closing his eyes in relief. Eren felt so good in his arms, so fucking right, that he forgot all about his previous insecurity, breathing in the soft, sweet scent that emanated from his mate's skin.

"I can't help wanting you, brat, but I'd never force you. I already told you that we're equals here. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. I'm just... I don't even understand it. I don't know what I'm doing any more than you do," he murmured against Eren's collar, lips brushing ever so lightly against the still tender bite.

The omega closed his eyes, taking shaky breaths as he rubbed his neck against Levi's. "I'm sorry," he breathed, arms tightening around the alpha. "I don't know how to do this, Levi," he admitted in a near whisper.

"It's fine, brat, we'll figure it out," he breathed, tilting his head to better rub their glands against one another. Pale fingers slipped up Eren's spine to brush through the soft hair at the nape of the boy's neck, pulling him as close as physically possible.

"You don't have to ever think I won't want you. I'm always going to want you. You're beautiful, Eren. I'm glad you're mine. When you acted so standoffish, I thought," the words were rushed near whispers as if Levi couldn't get them out fast enough even as he tried to keep them from falling passed his lips, "Fuck... I thought I'd done something wrong. Since you weren't in heat anymore, I thought that you were having second thoughts. You've got me so fucking wound up, brat."

Eren blushed and shook his head a little against Levi's neck. "I'm not having second thoughts. I thought you were having second thoughts because I didn't want more sex," he confessed, voice strained with emotion. He held onto the older male desperately tight as the alpha's words sunk in

"You make me stupid, you know that?" the alpha huffed quietly, a hint of humour in his low voice as he pulled back only to press his face to the other side of the brunette's throat. "Tch, I wouldn't have bonded you in the first place if I only wanted to fuck you."

The shifter nodded slowly. Levi made a good point. "You're right, I know," Eren assured the alpha, rubbing himself against Levi unconsciously.

Levi hummed as if to agree that he was always fucking right. He pulled away after another few minutes, finding the strength of the scent marking on the both of them satisfactorily strong. He used his grip in Eren's hair to pull him into a kiss that was neither chaste nor passionate, but somewhere in between before the kid could protest and then he let him go entirely.

"Find something to wear. You aren't going to visit your friends naked," he asserted, gaze sliding up and down the lithe and entirely nude body of the youth before him, that lingering heat sparking in the mercury depths, but he didn't act on it at all, a small smirk curving the side of his lips and he gestured at the chest of drawers located on the other side of the bed.

"Your... Clothes?" Eren asked in confusion. "You want me to wear..." He trailed off, running a hand through his hair. It's not like Eren had any of his clothes with him. But what would Armin and Mikasa say? No-no; he didn't care. He pressed his nose and lips to Levi's cheek to give him a small peck as a thank you before he made his way over to the dresser, pulling out a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of pants.

When he managed to put them on, the shirt was much too big. It was baggy and loose on the omega because of Levi's broader frame, but the pants, on the other hand, were much too tight and didn't cover his legs all the way, leaving his ankles exposed.

Levi watched the omega get dressed, not even attempting to hide the fact, finding it entirely satisfying to have his mate wearing his clothing. He covered a smile with one hand when Eren had finished. He looked fucking adorable in the over sized shirt and too short trousers. Levi almost laughed, but managed to cover it well.

"You're going to have to settle for wearing slippers; I don't have an extra pair of boots to fit you," he said after his gaze had made it to the kid's still naked feet, "They're by the door."

"Okay. I'll grab my clothes on my way back," he commented idly, looking down at himself. "I suppose I can't wear your clothes every day..." He sighed, walking back over to the alpha and wrapping his arms around his neck carefully.

The raven alpha slipped his arms comfortably around Eren's waist when the teen came to him, hands slipping under the back of the overlarge shirt to palm at the kid's lower back and he gave him a little squeeze. "You could, but it might be a little difficult for you to train in my pants," he said as one hand trailed to the firmness of the omega's ass, the material of the borrowed trousers tantalizingly taught across the plump cheeks, a playful smirk tilting normally thinned lips as he groped his mate without an ounce of embarrassment.

"I'll clear out a drawer for your things," he said after a moment, making what seemed only a natural offer to share the space with the other male. "You better go before I decide I can't let you," he suggested, his fingers still stroking against Eren's backside affectionately, but there was humour in his voice.

Eren smiled slightly, an endearing blush staining his cheeks. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can," he assured his mate, running his lips along the mark on Levi's neck before he turned to head for the door.

Levi nodded, a low hum of pleasure rumbling in his chest at the feel of lips over the sore mark on his neck and he pulled Eren back to him before he could get too far.

"If anyone gives you any shit, you come find me. I'll be here or in Eyebrows' office," he ordered, eyes serious again, "Don't get into any trouble."

He let Eren go after he'd given his warning. "Be safe, brat," he said in farewell when Eren finally disappeared out the door.

 

 


	7. A Lost Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning:* Self-harm, violence and blood. 
> 
> *SPOILER*
> 
> Attempted abortion...

Eren would be safe. He had someone to return to now, after all. He walked down the halls, every omega and alpha staring at him when they caught the captain’s scent all over him. The brunette made his way down to the mess hall at a slower pace than was usual for him, where he assumed Armin and Mikasa would be since it was around lunch time. He slowly walked through the crowded mess hall, eyes searching for his friends as he tried to avoid all the eyes he could feel staring at him. Once he spotted Mikasa and Armin sitting at their usual table, he made his way over despite the fact Jean and some others were sitting there as well.

Mikasa noticed the omega first and was standing on her feet almost instantly, gaze narrowed on the brunette making his way towards them, who was wearing clothes that were obviously not his own. "Where the hell have you been, Eren?" she asked angrily when he was in earshot, her palms on the table top before her. Her nostrils flared when the scent of him washed over her and she tensed, going rigid, fingers curling into fists on the table's surface. "What's that smell?" She asked, even though she already knew. It was way too familiar and it made her protective instincts flare, angered by the scent of another alpha on her brother.

Her dark eyes traced over him with intense scrutiny, taking in every mark that was visible, the even more bedraggled state of his hair and the awkward sway to his gait that made her hackles rise further in suspicion. Armin was looking between the alpha and approaching omega with wide eyes, confused by Mikasa's sudden outburst until he too picked up on the brunette's unusual appearance. "Mikasa," he called quietly, trying to sooth the female alpha's upset. They didn't know anything yet; it wouldn't do if she drove Eren away before he even had a chance to explain.

“I’ve been…Busy,” Eren answered quietly, not wanting to voice details of what had happened in front of everyone, especially as Jean started chuckling.

“Yeah, real busy I bet,” Jean agreed, his eyes narrowing to match the thin smirk that adorned his lips. “He’s been fucking someone, Mikasa,” Jean said as though it was obvious... Which it really was.

The girl grit her teeth, a low, menacing growl sounding from her. "I'll kill that midget," she threatened, tone venomous. Armin heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mikasa, calm down. Eren, maybe you should explain a little more," he said, casting a warning glance at Jean to keep his damn mouth shut. Mikasa was already jumping to conclusions; he didn't need to add any more fuel to the fire.

“Mikasa,” Eren said firmly, pulling down the collar of his shirt to show the bite mark on his neck. “I wouldn’t let you hurt him, Mikasa. He’s my mate now,” he practically growled at the alpha female, tone entirely serious in his warning.

She blanched, lips pursing angrily. "You let him bond you? Have you lost your mind?" She couldn't believe what she was seeing. What the hell was he thinking?

Armin's brows rose as he also took in the sight of the fresh marking, "I have to agree with her, Eren. That's a little risky, isn't it? What was the captain thinking? Did the Commander condone this?"

“Commander Erwin doesn’t approve. He already talked to Levi about it, but I… I don’t know what he’s going to do. It’s not either of your decisions or his for that matter; you can’t tell me what to do,” he responded petulantly. It didn’t matter that Levi was nearly twenty years his elder, it didn’t matter that this was forbidden. They belonged together. “I wanted him to bond me. I bonded him, too."

Armin blinked, mouth opening to speak, but he was cut off by a snarl from Mikasa, "You wanted him to?! He's obviously taken advantage of you, you have to see that. Why else would he do it?"

"Maybe because he has feelings for me," the brunette snapped. "I even moved into his quarters and everything, I'm going to get the rest of my stuff. You have no right to accuse my alpha of not wanting me."

She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest tightly, "Then how come he never showed any interest in you before?"

"Mikasa, you can't just make assumptions. We don't know how it happened. Even if it seems unlikely, we can't just assume the worst," Armin scolded, but the alpha wasn't listening, her heated and angry gaze stubbornly stuck on her brother. She didn't care if it was upsetting Eren; he was being an idiot.

"Even the Commander thinks it's a bad decision. I heard some rumours, but I didn't believe them. I still can't believe it and the evidence is all over you. He practically mauled you... **Animal.** "

"He didn't _maul_ me; he marked me like a proper alpha and it doesn't matter because I'll heal soon anyway, alright?" Eren argued in a low growl, unhappy that he and his mate were being verbally attacked. "The commander doesn't know anything. He doesn't have an omega and neither do you. You don't understand."

The ravenette tossed her head, jaw twitching as she ground her teeth together in irritation.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold up. You were busy fucking the captain? As in Captain Levi? That's got to be breaking all kinds of regulations. But I guess it makes sense now, all that one on one training he was giving you. You must be good too huh, since you're on his squad," Jean piped up, sarcasm and mean spirited innuendo written clear through his words. Armin made a sound somewhere between a whine and haggard sigh. This was getting wildly out of hand.

"You know what, you horse faced-"

"Eren! Just who I was looking for," Hanji's voice rang out from next to him, interrupting Eren's rebuttal.

"M-major Hanji," Eren stammered. "How did you know my heat was over?"

"I happened to pass a certain very short and very grouchy alpha we all know and love on my way out from the commander's office and put two and two together. My my, he sure is a feisty little alpha isn't he? Possessive too from what I can see," the scientist answered with a wide grin, eyes glittering with delight. "I'd like to run some tests on you and look you over if you don't mind coming to the lab for a bit."

“Tests...? Would Levi... Be alright with that?" Eren questioned hesitantly, "I don't think he would..." He wouldn't do anything Levi didn't approve of, at least not at the moment, having no desire to make his alpha angry with him.

“Oh yes! I did ask him when I saw him. He just said I couldn't do anything you were uncomfortable with and keep my hands to my damned self or he'd break them, and my glasses, so I'd be maimed and blind. So mean for such a shorty," She assured, all the while leading Eren out of the mess hall and away from the stunned group of cadets still seated at the table.

* * *

 

Levi scowled at the wood before him, fully dressed in his proper uniform, though he'd forgone his usual cravat in order to leave the still healing mark relatively undisturbed, having no desire to irritate it with fabric rubbing against it all day. He inhaled deeply and knocked once before he hesitated, thinking it might be best not to let himself into Erwin's office; the other alpha was already pissed enough at him at the moment. Knowing that only pissed Levi off as well and he tapped a booted foot impatiently, forcing down the urge to knock again. Erwin was in there; he could smell him just as he knew the commander could likely smell him as well and was purposely making him wait. **Prick...**

Erwin waited for the next knock and sighed, standing up from his chair and striding over to the door, deliberately slow and in no particular rush. When he swung it open, he didn't invite Levi in like he normally did. He just stood there, not saying a word, his icy gaze leveled on the shorter alpha.

The raven man's nostrils flared and his lips pursed, brows lowering in irritation immediately when Erwin finally opened the door. He met the cool blue gaze with narrowed mercury and did not break the contact when he spoke, arms crossing his chest. "I'm still not sorry I did it."

"I see," Erwin replied, voice much calmer than expected. "Did you really come all this way just to tell me that? Shouldn't you be with.. _Him?_ "

Levi scowled further at the insinuation. "He's mine, but I don't fucking own the brat. He wanted to go play with the other brats. Hanji's probably got him by now, anyway. I actually came here to talk. Seeing as you haven't had Eren and I arrested yet, I'm assuming you're willing to negotiate," he replied levelly, shifting his weight, threads of anger and agitation in his scent, but nothing like it had been the last time they'd spoken.

"I haven't turned you in because I'm not _that_ man, Levi. I'm not willing to negotiate anything. I won't be the one to report you, but I won't lie for you, either. If I'm asked about it, I'll tell anyone the truth. Even the MP," the broad blond stated, tone slightly threatening as he continued to eye the shorter male.

The captain's jaw twitched and he sucked a breath in through his nose. "So what then? I can't make him live down in the shitty dungeon, Erwin. He's my mate. You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly well. Then again, I wouldn't go around mating with shifters. So maybe I _don't_ understand," Erwin said simply, making his way back over to his desk so he could sit down. "You can't rely on me to cover up your mistakes."

The raven let out a breathy, scoffing laugh, "That's what it is... I had wondered why you were so disgusted, but I get it. Because Eren's a shifter. You, like every other one of those self-righteous pricks, don't even think of him as human..." It wasn't a question, but a statement and his own disgust was clear in the tone. Certainly, Erwin thought Eren was a useful monster, but a monster just the same. The raven shook his head, standing rigidly in front of the tall alpha's desk, refusing to seat himself. "It's not a mistake. In fact, Hanji thinks it may have benefits, but I'm sure she's already told you. I suppose we'll find out as long as no one snitches to the MP shit stains."

"It's not because Eren is a shifter. I wouldn't have taken him into the Scouts if I thought he was... Less than human, Levi," Erwin growled a bit defensively. "I just know shifters are off limits, especially Eren. He wasn't yours to claim."

Levi caught the growl as it tried to leave his throat, cutting off the dangerous sound and swallowing it. "Why not? Just because they might birth more shifters? I'd think you'd like the idea of raising more like Eren for the cause," he spat the words as if they were acidic, foul-tasting in his mouth. "If you don't think of him as inhuman, why are you so willing to dehumanize him? And why is he specially off limits? I'd think its better I mated him than someone else."

"He wasn't supposed to be mated at all!" Erwin snapped. "There are-- There _were_ plans for him, Levi. I don't want you to interfere. His duty is still to serve humanity, just like yours and mine both."

"Who said we wouldn't continue to serve humanity while mated? It's all this bullshit that makes me want to take him away from here. Why's it so terrible for us to be together when we're going to die anyway? What difference does it make if he's in my bed instead of chains if he's still going to lay down his life for this shitty humanity in the end? I honestly doubt his instincts would allow him to accidentally turn Titan while in bed with me in the future. He never did before and I wasn't exactly concerned about being cautious, for fuck's sake. We don't even know what kind of effect the bond will have on shifters, but thus far, seems like he'll recognize me as his mate. It will likely stabilize him. You think leaving him a hormonal, unmated omega that may very well have accelerated heat cycles that apparently can't be suppressed is a better idea, because the damn brat's not volatile enough already?" His hand cut through the air in annoyance as he spoke, breathing heavier when he'd finished speaking, narrowed eyes dark slate with his irritation. This was going absolutely fucking nowhere.

Erwin ran a hand through his hair exasperatedly. "I understand your point, Levi, but this isn't up to you or I! There are a lot of things-- Things you don't know. Things you don't know about shifters, about Eren. You're only hurting yourself by being with him, why don't you understand that?"

"Like what?" the dark haired alpha started and snorted disdainfully, "It'll hurt me a lot worse if I'm forced to live apart from him now. Whether it's the MP or the Titans, we're going to end up dead together, so I don't see how it matters. It's better than living as if I am already dead which I was before. I was fucking numb, Erwin. Even before I bonded him, probably from the time I first met him, he brought something inside me back to life. This is fucking bullshit. I shouldn't even have to justify it. I'm an alpha and he's an omega. It was fucking consensual." His foot was tapping again and he was about ready to say fuck it and go rescue his omega from Hanji's clutches so he could relax. This entire debate was completely useless. Neither of them were going to budge and it was wearing viciously on Levi's already frayed patience, making him more nervous not having eyes on his brat.

"You don't understand!" Erwin snarled, banging a fist on his desk. "Just-just stop it. I already agreed I wouldn't rat you out, what more do you want from me?"

Levi's breath caught and he closed his eyes a moment. He wanted his friend's support, not his commander's rebuke... "Nothing. Absolutely nothing..." He turned on his heel to leave, pausing at the door. He turned his head, but didn't quite look over his shoulder at Erwin, "For what it's worth, I am sorry you lost trust in me because I chose Eren, but it was the choice I'd regret the least regardless of what happens now." With those parting words and without waiting for a proper dismissal, the short alpha was out the door and letting it close behind him before he was off to find his wayward mate. His chest felt tight and he just wanted to see Eren, to be sure he was safe.

* * *

\----*****----

Hanji hadn't said much about the fairly simple tests she conducted on Eren, and over the next few weeks, the shifter had completely forgotten about them. He'd been distancing himself from Armin and Mikasa to avoid the drama, and Levi and the commander had become rather distant as well. As the other soldiers heard about the captain and the Titan boy's relationship, they began to assume foul play was in order and that Eren was getting special treatment. Which wasn't true at all. On the field and during training, Levi was still Eren's captain, just as harsh and unforgiving as always. Only when they had free time together could they actually enjoy being equals. Though, it still bothered Eren that others thought he wasn't doing the same amount as work as them, because hell, he was working his ass off and mate or not, Levi wasn't cutting him any slack.

It was only one morning in particular where the omega slacked off in his training. His movements were sluggish during his exercises and he was a bit slower than the rest, inexplicably. It _was_ barely sunrise, but even so, the omega was never like this. He honestly didn't feel well at all. Maybe it was the dinner he'd eaten the night before, but no one else seemed sick... The boy was pale, sweat glistening on his forehead as he tried to keep up with his fellow soldiers before he gave up, stumbling a bit before bending over with his hands on his knees and promptly vomited into the grass rather violently. It wasn't unusual for overworked soldiers to vomit from overexertion, but they were barely twenty minutes into the warm up exercises Levi had led them through nearly every morning since they'd joined the scouts.

Levi was at Eren's side almost immediately, catching the omega's scent which was a mixture of bitter distress and sickly sweet, overlaid with the sourness of his vomit. The alpha rubbed the youth's back and handed over a handkerchief from a pocket in his uniform jacket. Eren looked... _Ill._ It was unusual and worrisome, considering how many times he'd ever seen the boy sick, which had all been products of Hanji's various experiments early on. Seeing him bent over losing his breakfast after only twenty minutes on the field had the raven alpha concerned.

"I think you should take a break, brat. You don't look so hot. There's something weird in your scent, too. Go inside and rest a bit until Hanji's back from the supply run," he ordered, voice quiet to avoid being overheard. His touch was not particularly romantic or affectionate, but he could still feel the draw of eyes on the two of them.

Eren held the handkerchief over his mouth as he coughed, taking in shaky breaths through his nose. He tried to avoid everyone staring at them, but he couldn't help it. He shook his head, straightening himself again and running a hand through his hair, which was damp with sweat. "I'm fine," he quickly protested, though he didn't feel fine in the slightest. He didn't want anyone to think he was just slacking off.

The alpha's eyes narrowed at the boy's argument. "It's not up for discussion, brat," he said in a commanding tone. "You look like shit. Go inside. that's an order, Jaeger." And it wasn't just because Eren was his mate. If any other soldier looked and smelled like Eren did then, he would have sent them to the infirmary as well. He badly wanted to escort the boy in and make certain he was alright, but he had promised himself he would at least attempt to remain as professional as possible. Mostly so Erwin would not be breathing down his neck and to keep things as low key as possible. They'd been lucky thus far and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as they could. Erwin was, of course, right about them treading on thin ice.

The shifter gave in without further protest, nodding slightly and closing his eyes for a moment before he gave Levi's arm a slight squeeze as though telling the man he would be alright, the handkerchief clutched tightly in his free hand as he began trudging toward the building where hopefully Hanji would arrive soon.

Levi's gaze softened when his omega agreed and he watched him shuffle off until he disappeared into the building before his sharp eyes flicked back to the soldiers who were supposed to be training, but had all decided it would be appropriate to stop and gawk at the mated pair as if they were some spectacle in a zoo. Levi snarled and stalked over to the group. "Who told you to take a break?! Get a fucking move on!"

* * *

Eren trudged inside on leaden feet, making his way to Hanji’s unlocked office. It was still empty, and she probably wouldn’t be back until around noon or later. He'd wait for her return because he couldn’t trust any normal doctors or nurses. They just wouldn’t understand him. Hell, they’d probably be afraid of him. He sat down on the examination table Hanji usually had Eren lie down on so she could poke and prod at him, but he didn't have the capacity to care about bad memories right now. He was too busy huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath. He was exhausted just from throwing up and he couldn’t figure out what the hell was wrong with him. Was this some sort of Titan fever?

Erwin sighted the shifter as he slipped into Hanji's unoccupied office and his nostrils flared the moment he caught wind of the boy's scent. Sickly sweet undertones... It was familiar, and the alpha was immediately concerned and subsequently angry. He'd fucking warned Levi... They couldn't afford any more mistakes. The MP was already sniffing around, having caught wind of some rather interesting rumours over the passed few weeks.

The blonde alpha had not spoken to Eren at all since he'd moved into Levi's quarters, knowing full well the raven alpha would likely attack him if he did, but this situation was something else entirely and needed to be addressed immediately and **without** Levi's knowledge.

He stepped purposefully into the office a few minutes after the boy, looking over his shoulder to be sure no one else was in the halls to overhear the conversation he planned to have with the shifter. He closed the door with a soft snick and turned to peer at the boy looking rather ill on the examination table. How Levi had not realized what it was that had caused the omega's sudden sickness was beyond him, but he supposed he should be grateful. The raven alpha would surely become even more impossible should he find out. "Eren," he greeted quietly, taking a step towards the exam table.

Eren tensed up the second he heard the door close, and now he was frozen solid, stiff and wooden. Why was Erwin here? And why had he closed the door? He knew Erwin was angry with Levi, but…Was Erwin really willing to kill Eren to get revenge? What? What was he thinking- no. No, Erwin wasn’t going to kill him. Who would be stupid enough to try and murder a shifter? Definitely not Erwin. The alpha made Eren nervous though, even with the convincing argument his mind was making.

“C-commander,” Eren stammered in a weak greeting, his anxiety obvious.

"It's been some time since we've spoken. You seem unwell," the tall alpha observed, his dominant presence filling the room without conscious thought as he watched the boy's reaction. Eren was nervous and he knew it.

“I’m just fine, sir,” Eren said quickly. “Just a little tired is all. Levi should be coming here soon,” he spoke the two lies in a shaky voice that belied his quickly rising fear. He wanted Erwin to believe that Levi would be here to make sure no harm could come to him, though everyone knew at this time Levi was always with the soldiers, training.

The commander's piercing blue gaze narrowed, all too aware the boy was lying. "I think we both know that he is not. It would be difficult, even for a man as talented as Levi, to be in two places at once, but you needn't be so nervous. I'm not going to hurt you, Eren. I want to talk to you about something important," he explained as he moved to seat himself in the chair Hanji generally utilized. He steepled his long fingers and stared at the youth a moment, preparing himself for the impending conversation. He didn't relish the words he would be saying to the young shifter, but it was imperative that he say them, knowing what the boy would no doubt do.

“What.. What is there to talk about, sir? I’m not leaving Levi, if that’s what you’re going to ask me. I mean no disrespect by that, sir. It’s just the truth,” Eren answered as bravely as he could manage beneath the commander's scrutinizing gaze.

Erwin hummed, "I'm aware that the two of you have no intention of separating, but that's not what this is about. Do you have any idea what might be the cause of your illness this morning, Eren? You've not been sick like this previously."

“N-no...” Eren replied, brows furrowing in confusion. “Maybe I’ve just overworked myself, or it’s something to do with my shifting… I haven’t gotten sick since I discovered I was a shifter, except after a few of Hanji's experiments.”

"I think that you are considering the wrong circumstance Eren. There is a specific reason an omega might become ill after mating. I think if you consider the circumstances outside your status as a shifter, you'll find you already _know,_ " the alpha replied, tone quiet and serious, the voice he used when employing his persuasive and manipulative strategies.

The young omega took a moment of silence to think about what Erwin could be hinting at. “Sir..?” Eren asked with a worried tone to his voice when realization began to creep up on him. “That can’t be..”

The tall alpha inclined his head. "You'd be right if the suppressants had worked, but they did not, isn't that so? And you know that it _is_ as I've implied. You also know why it cannot be allowed to proceed, don't you?" His voice was soft, coddling and patronizing.

Eren had begun shaking during the last few moments of their conversation, his eyes glassy as he stared at the commander in shock. “D-does Levi...Does he know?” the boy choked out, arms wrapping around himself. Did Levi know that Eren was possibly... With child? “Why can’t-- why can’t I--“ he had so many questions, but his voice was shaking too hard to allow any of them out.

The commander gave the young man a sympathetic look, though it was only half sincere. "No, Levi is not aware yet and it would be best if it remained that way. Your relationship with Levi has already tarnished his reputation. If you choose to tell him, he will certainly want to take responsibility as your mate, but that would not be ideal. If you should choose to proceed, Levi will be ruined. He is nearly as valuable to this cause as you are, Eren, perhaps even equally as important now that you have bonded. The brass in the capital are still naively listening to rumours and whispers about the two of you, but not acting. We've been lucky thus far that the MP has remained lax and believing them untrue. Even so, Levi has lost a great deal of respect by mating you and tying himself to you. If you were to keep the child, he will not be looked upon kindly, and if the MP decides to take action, the both of you may very well be executed. Levi will not be remembered as the hero he is, but as a traitor, an alpha that would breed with Titans. Is there such a thing lower to the upper class? You don't want that for your alpha, do you? You understand what I'm telling you, don't you, Eren?" His voice made the words seem less hurtful than they really were, non threatening, spoken out of concern, but the concern was not so much over Levi's reputation, nor the hardships the couple would likely face, but for the effect on the cause he had worked so hard for, sacrificed so much for would be, how far back it would set them. He feared they may never recover from an internal blow of such magnitude.

The omega shook his head back and forth in disbelief as he held back tears. He didn’t want that for Levi at all. He'd already caused the man enough grief and if this was true… If what Erwin said was true, who knows what would happen to them? This wasn’t supposed to happen. The suppressants weren’t supposed to allow such a thing. “S-sir, what do I do?” Eren whispered desperately. The way Erwin’s words and tone had manipulated Eren forced the vulnerable omega to fall into trusting the man at the moment despite every one of the omega's instincts telling him not to trust a single word this man said. But Levi was more important than himself at the moment; his alpha was more important to him than anything.

Erwin leaned in to place an assuring hand on Eren's shoulder, "I think you know the answer to that, too... I think that if you wished to... Be rid of your problem, a great deal of trauma to the affected area would give the desired results. But it's not my choice," he paused, pretending to glance at the clock behind the boy. "I'm sorry to leave you in such a state, Eren, but I must be going. I have an important appointment to see to. Please think about what I've said." And once he'd finished speaking, he gave the omega's narrow shoulder a supportive squeeze and stood, taking his leave as quickly as he'd appeared, leaving the vulnerable boy alone with the echo of his words.

Eren stared at the shoulder Erwin had placed his hand on moments before, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water before his face fell into his hands. Should he tell Levi? No.. No, Erwin was right. Levi would want to take responsibility for it. So did Eren, but… He couldn’t... He knew they couldn’t do this, not now. If he didn’t do it himself, someone else would force him to. It was better this way… Better to save Levi the trouble and the hurt. This way, his reputation would survive and he wouldn’t grieve over the loss of their… **Child.** Eren didn’t even want to call it a child. After all, it was only probably… The size of a chicken’s egg, maybe even smaller. He just kept telling himself over and over again that it didn’t count. It wasn’t really a child yet, so it didn’t count.

He mumbled it to himself as he began rummaging through Hanji’s drawers, tossing things all over the floor and looking through things rather frantically. He didn’t dare use one of her medical instruments, so instead, he reached a shaky hand in one of the desk drawers where he found something suitable. A long, sharp letter opener with a tip sharp enough to draw blood at only the slightest touch. That was how most letter openers were, made so purposely so that the captains and majors could easily slice open their envelopes to get through their paperwork without a fuss. And it was small enough for the omega to stick it in the side of his boot to hide it. He couldn’t do what he had to in Hanji's office. Hanji or Levi could come in anytime. He knew where to go instead.

He headed down to the dungeons, breathing shaky and eyes filled with tears as he entered his old cell, shoving himself in the corner as quaking hands dug the letter opener out from his boot. He was trembling so hard, he didn’t think he could do it. This… Wasn’t suitable for an abortion, not the way abortions were usually performed and he was afraid. Eren thought back to Erwin’s words about trauma being applied to the area, and that was what inspired his next decision as he forced himself to turn the letter opener toward his middle, dropping it once or twice as he did so and finally letting out a devastated sob. God, it would hurt. It would take all of his strength to get through this emotionally and physically. But as Eren sat there, trying to force himself to plunge the letter opener into his flesh, he kept hesitating. He didn’t know if he could really follow through with what had to be done.

He had to. He had to do it. He could do it if he needed to turn into a Titan, so why couldn’t he hurt himself now? No, he could do it. He would... For Levi. He brought the letter opener toward himself with one swift motion, crying out as it pierced into his skin. It didn’t go in nearly deep enough. He pulled it out with an agonized scream that he tried to bite back, driving it in over and over again until blood was spewing out from every stab wound that littered his abdomen and he could feel the blade penetrating deep inside his gut, but he couldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop until he knew for sure. For Levi...

TBC...

 


	8. Mourning Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger Warning:* Self-harm, blood, and violence. Attempted abortion... Major angst...

Levi left the field after training had ended and immediately went to Hanji's office, expecting both the scientist and his omega to be within the small room. The worry twisting in his gut had only grown over the hours and he was silenced when he entered the office to find only the woman, scribbling vigorously on an already overcrowded sheet of parchment. She looked up when he came in and cracked a knowing smile.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you. If you're here, that must mean Eren's started showing symptoms, the poor thing," she commented, still grinning and Levi furrowed his brow.

"What the fuck are you on about, shitty-glasses? Where's Eren?" His tone was surly; he was not in any mood to deal with her nonsense right then. He looked around the room, searching for signs of his omega as if he'd somehow missed him when he'd come in. Eren _had_ been in the office; he could smell traces of him.

"Eren? I haven't seen the poor dear today," she paused and stared at him hard, "Oh my, you really don't know, do you? I didn't want to spoil it for you, but you must be too dense to have realized..."

"Realized what, you lunatic? I don't have time for your shit, Hanji. Did you send him to rest in our quarters?"

"You're going to be a daddy soon, that's what, you dolt!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation of his ignorance, "And I told you, I haven't seen him. I smelled him when I came in, but it was already pretty faded. Actually, it smelled a little like Erwin, too. Oh no, you don't think... Erwin probably would pick up on it. If Eren didn't know himself, you don't suppose Erwin would--"

"I'll kill him if he's touched Eren," his voice came out in a feral growl that left no room for doubt in his words and he ran a suddenly trembling hand through his hair, hardly able to fathom the news she'd given him.

He had Hanji go to his quarters while he went in search of the commander, who he was informed had conveniently left for the capital just an hour passed. When they met back up, Eren was not with Hanji and the raven felt his stomach drop. He became desperate in his search. Hanji had a hard time keeping up with the almost inhuman speed of his movements.

He heard the sobbing cries and smelt blood and an overwhelming scent of anguish before he'd even reached the staircase down to the dungeons, and he cleared the steps without his feet touching a single one, looking frantic and wild.

"Eren?!" He saw him, what he was attempting. There was so much blood... There was a glint in the dim light and the alpha disarmed his fragile mate in seconds, throwing the weapon across the room and pulling the omega against him desperately. "What were you thinking? What the fuck were you thinking, brat?! What were you trying to do, huh?" His voice was wrecked and there were unnoticed tears winding silvery paths down the alpha's flushed cheeks as he held Eren too tightly, shaking the boy as his own body quaked.

Hanji stumbled down the steps moments later and her eyes went wide and glossy immediately, hand raising to her mouth, "Oh, Eren..."

Levi looked over his shoulder at the distraught scientist, his expression one of grief the likes of which she had never seen on him before. "He'll heal... Tell me... I..."

Hanji was shaking her head, uncertain. She had nothing to say in the face of Humanity's Strongest's tears.

He let out a very low melancholy trill of anguish and turned liquid mercury back to his mate, breath hitching at the first tiny wisp of steam that rose from ragged flesh.

Eren was crying, crying so hard he couldn’t breathe right and he couldn’t see straight. He hadn’t even heard or smelled Levi until the man was holding him tight against his chest, the blade Eren’s bloody hands had been holding thrown across the room. God, it hurt so bad. He sobbed harder when the alpha squeezed him, mostly from pain, but also because he had failed in keeping it from him. The omega couldn’t even focus on the overwhelming shame he would soon be feeling. He couldn’t remember how long he’d been down in the dungeon or how many times he’d forced the letter opener to pierce his now pale and clammy flesh as he cried in near agony, unable to even answer Levi, even when the first signs of healing began to show. It could, and probably would, take hours for the damage he'd caused himself to heal. Levi’s fears weren’t without merit; sometimes, Eren’s healing didn't work at all for days. And sometimes he’d be healed within minutes. It depended on the injury, the omega’s energy, the stress around him. His abilities were unpredictable at best and what he'd done could’ve been even more catastrophic than it already was, had they not begun working to heal him.

If he wasn’t focused on the pain and the shock of what he’d done to himself, he’d still be sobbing hysterically over the fact that he was sure he'd just killed his own unborn baby.

Hanji still didn’t know what to do, standing a few feet away as the distressed scents of the three all mingled throughout the cool air of the dungeon.

Levi swiped at his tears, trying to clear his vision so he could be sure he wasn't imagining the steam. He was making soft crooning sounds, trying to comfort Eren and his bloodied hands were leaving traces of the crimson fluid on the omega's face and hair. He curled himself around his mate, enveloping the hurting boy with his body and scent, his forehead falling forward to rest against Eren's, onyx eyelashes tangling with the dark cinnamon of the younger male's. He was whispering, the words so light and breathy against Eren's mouth that he wasn't even sure if the boy could hear them. "Why? Eren, why? You... You can't do this to me, brat. I... Can't... I can't... Not like this... Please... Please..."

Eren closed his eyes, taking gasping breaths in between sobs. “N-didn’t mean it,” he choked out. “I did-n’t mean it-“ He repeated in broken sobs, realizing what Levi probably thought he had been trying to do. His hands were covering up his stomach even though the steady flow of blood gushed out from beneath his palm and between his fingers. He felt like he was dying, he really did. And for a second, he thought maybe that would be easier. Maybe it would be easier to die. No, he _knew_ it would be easier to die. But if he wanted that, he would’ve just cut his nape or let himself be executed. He didn’t _want_ to die; he didn’t like feeling this pain and feeling like he _was_ dying. He didn’t like that he’d made Levi, Humanity’s Strongest, **cry.** He didn’t like that he’d caused his mate such pain to make him cry when all he'd wanted to do was protect him.

Hanji had walked over to the letter opener, picking up the bloody instrument with shaky hands. “This… Is from my office,” she said, barely audible. She thought back to both Erwin and Eren’s scents in that room. It couldn’t be...

"Shh... It's okay... It's alright... Everything will be alright. Just stay awake, baby, don't close your eyes... I need to see you... Eren, I love you..." Levi didn't know what else to do, what else to say. He had to believe his own words because if he didn't, his mind would break. Eren was healing... And the baby... Their baby... He couldn't even think about it. He'd ached wanting it... The dreams of dark haired children with the greenest eyes had haunted him ever since Eren had been given the suppressants and when they'd failed, even after Erwin's words, he hadn't dared to believe it lest he be disappointed and left to grieve over the impossibility all over again. To know that that dream, that deep seeded yearning had come true only for it to be destroyed like this... He couldn't think about it. It was too painful to think of what he'd gained and lost in such a brief period of time. If he'd only known earlier. If he'd only realized...

Eren opened up his eyes upon Levi’s request despite the fact he felt like he could sleep at any moment. His hand that had been covering his stomach shakily quickly moved to tangle into Levi’s shirt as the omega continued to choke out sobs. The blood on Eren’s face that had been tracked there by Levi’s fingers was already starting to steam away slowly, but surely, despite the weakness of the omega in his current state. “I’m sorry,” Eren sobbed desperately, shaking hand clinging to Levi’s shirt as his pupils twitched and flicked as though fighting against being dragged back behind his eyelids. “I d-dn’t... Didn’t wan- to,” Eren wheezed. “I didn-t wanta do- it.” He would be surprised if the man understood him at all; he could barely talk, his mouth dry and feeling full of cotton, voice hoarse and breathless with tears.

Levi was kissing his face, lips gentle, fluttering and fleeting and he whispered back to him, "I know you didn't... I know, baby. Don't be sorry... You're always forgiven. Always..." Why were the wounds taking so fucking long to heal!? Sure, the omega had lost a lot of blood, but he'd healed from worse wounds... Levi willed them to close faster.

None of them could know that Eren _was_ healing quickly, just internally. The damage to his womb took precedence over the external and it was there his body instinctively focused its efforts.

Levi just held him and kept whispering in that broken voice, touching him and kissing him and pleading for him to stay with him.

Eren couldn’t help it when he closed his eyes, brows furrowing as slight whimpers escaped his lips at the burning feeling deep in his stomach as his wounds worked on closing. Levi’s words provided a comfort Eren never thought he’d hear again. He thought Levi would hate him.

“Levi..” Hanji finally spoke up, voice cutting through their whispers and sobs. “You should let me have a look at him.” She didn’t want to force Levi to let her close, but she wanted to make sure the worst of it was over.

Levi growled and held Eren tighter against him. The reaction was instinctive and he couldn't help it when he bared his teeth at the scientist.

He knew he needed to let her look Eren over. She could help, but it was so hard to force himself away from the hurting boy. He took in great deep steadying breaths and finally shuffled a bit, still holding the brunette, but allowing for the woman to examine the omega.

Hanji approached quickly, but cautiously. She knelt down beside the two, lifting up Eren’s bloody shirt and sighing in relief when she saw the wounds had nearly stopped bleeding and were smaller than the width of the letter opener, meaning they were starting to close. “The worst is over, he’s not in danger,” Hanji breathed. “The wounds should be closed within an hour or two.” Her voice was filled with relief, but still fear and sorrow. They’d still have to deal with why Eren did this and what Erwin had to do with it.

Eren’s shaky hands fumbled, weakly attempting to try and pull his shirt back down to cover his stomach, but he couldn’t even manage that, so he just curled deeper into Levi, face buried in the man’s chest.

The alpha just nodded, unable to ask about the baby; there was no way, surely not with so much damage. He didn't want to hear the words she'd say, so he didn't ask, just held Eren against him and stroked fingers through the back of tangled hair when the omega buried his face back against the alpha's chest.

"Can I take him back to our quarters?" His voice was hoarse and shaky.

The scientist nodded. “Yeah, I think that would be best,” she whispered. “Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to come with you?” She asked, her concern palpable in her voice.

"No," the word left pale lips immediately. He carefully tucked the boy's limbs in and maneuvered their positions until he could lift Eren, standing on numb legs.

"Just... Find out when Erwin gets back. I need to speak to him... And will you take over training for me for the next couple days? I don't think I can leave him right now."

Eren was completely limp when the alpha lifted him, one arm dangling awkwardly, as were his legs. He couldn’t use any of the muscles in his core, he’d definitely damaged them and it hurt too bad to try and use them to tighten up his body. His cries were much quieter than they’d been before, muffled by his face in Levi’s shoulder.

“Of course…” Hanji agreed, reaching to move Eren's arm into a more comfortable position, tucked against his chest. “Just send someone for me if you need me to do anything else,” she offered seriously, watching the pair with glassy eyes behind her lenses.

The alpha nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Hanji," it was the most sincere verbalization of gratitude Levi had likely ever given the woman, meeting her gaze for several silent moments afterwards. Then he was on the move, striding swiftly, trying his best not to jostle the boy in his arms too much. Soothing coos sounded from his chest, trying to calm his mate's whimpers. He emitted a dangerous warning scent that sent anyone that crossed paths with him fleeing immediately.

Once they reached their quarters, he gently laid Eren down on the made bed and carefully removed the boy's ruined shirt and pants, dropping them to the floor without much thought, anguished silver settling on the nearly healed wounds until his vision blurred with the threat of new tears. He tore his gaze away finally and carefully dressed his mate in one of his own over-sized shirts and retrieved one of the spare blankets from a cabinet, unwilling to move Eren anymore in order to pull the sheets from beneath his prone form. He pulled off his own filthy clothing with quick efficiency and crawled onto the bed with his omega. He draped the blanket over the both of them and sidled his body as close as possible to Eren, wrapping his arms around the young man, palm unconsciously falling onto the tender expanse of his cloth covered belly. He was humming softly, watching Eren's face inches from his own, reveling in each shivering breath the boy took.

Eren closed his eyes and winced, trying to focus on his alpha's soft, calming hums. He was still shaking from shock and he couldn't help but cling to his mate rather helplessly. He couldn't bring himself to speak, afraid if he opened his mouth, it would just turn to sobs again. He was so afraid of what Levi would say, of what the man thought of him even though Levi had already assured him that he was forgiven. Eren managed to calm his shaking a bit and steady his hitched breathing enough that he wasn't struggling to breathe anymore.

Levi rubbed his nose against Eren's cheek, curling himself around his mate, shaking with the remnants of adrenaline ebbing from his system. He'd never been so afraid in his life. Eren could have died. If they had found him any later. The omega had nearly disemboweled himself as it was. It made him ache inside. He wanted to know what had provoked the boy to such extremes and he didn't want to believe it, but he knew deep down that Erwin was responsible.

"If you ever make me feel like this again, I swear I'll chain you to this bed, brat," he threatened softly and meant it. He'd felt like his heart had been pried from his chest and crushed, like he was dying, but still breathing. It had been the most painful experience of his life, and Levi was no stranger to pain.

He placed more of those fluttering kisses over Eren's face and inhaled the omega's scent deeply. It was pained and bittersweet, but alive. And it was the sweetest scent Levi had ever smelled.

The boy clutched at Levi desperately, shaking his head. "I'm sorry," he croaked. He could smell the alpha's worry mixed with relief and he hated that he'd caused Levi to feel like that. "I'm sorry, Levi."

"Shh... No more apologies... Just rest. I'll be here. I'm not leaving you," the raven murmured, reveling in the feel of the clutching grip, still weak, but strengthening as the omega healed.

Eren sniffled, eyes red and still teary despite his exhaustion. "I wasn't... If you thought I was trying to kill myself, I wasn't," he promised hoarsely, needing for Levi to understand that he hadn't wanted to die.

Levi closed his eyes and exhaled a shaky breath. "I know what you were trying to do," he replied, voice hardly more than a whisper. And he did... He knew how Eren's mind worked. Erwin had obviously said something to convince the omega to do as he had. And knowing that Eren was... Had been pregnant... He knew what it was the boy had been attempting to do; nearly killing himself had been accidental.

"You... You do?" Eren whispered, voice cracking. "How... How did you..?" He was shaking again. Frightened by the realization that Levi knew what he had been attempting.

The older male ran the tip of his tongue over dry lips that tasted of salt and nodded his affirmation.

"Hanji told me you were... I should have noticed. I should have known. Maybe I did, but I was afraid to believe it... I... Ever since you took the suppressants... I didn't want to hope only to be disappointed in the end... I'm sorry, Eren... So sorry..."

Eren held back a sob as he let his hands come up to cover his face. He shook his head, vicious guilt and bitter shame washing over him. "No, no, I'm sorry, I'm sorry Levi, I'm sorry," the omega choked on the words as he spoke, hands moving up to grip at his own hair in distress. "I didn't want... I didn't want to hurt you like this, Hanji should've never told you!"

The alpha gave the omega a gentle squeeze, rubbing his palm over Eren's belly tenderly, the touch barely ghosting along the still healing flesh beneath the shirt. He understood why Eren hadn't wanted him to know, knew that Eren had been attempting to protect him and he didn't reprimand him, didn't get angry and yell. He didn't even respond to what Eren had said. When he spoke, it was gentle and calm.

"I dream about them sometimes, about our children..." He let a sigh fall from his lips, sad and wistful.

"Did you think I wouldn't want our child?"

Eren shook his head. "No... No, I knew you would want to take responsibility for it, that's why I didn't want you to know," he replied brokenly, face scrunched up in emotional turmoil when he heard Levi's words. Levi wanted children. He wanted this baby.

Levi pressed a soft kiss to Eren's temple, murmuring his response against the sweat damp skin, "It's more than taking responsibility, Eren... It always has been... I hated the idea of sterilizing you from the start because it seemed wrong for someone who loves as desperately as you to never have children... But i know now that I hated it more because it meant I could never have them with you... Did you do this because you don't want a baby, Eren?" He needed to grasp the motivation behind the omega's extreme actions. He knew Erwin was involved and he needed to know what the alpha had said to his mate to convince the vulnerable shifter to make him believe it was the best course of action. It was so violent. Eren could have gone to Hanji, kept it from him as he'd intended. The woman would have been reluctant, but she would have respected Eren's wishes, would have helped him in a far less dangerous manner. The boy hadn't been able to wait for her return and that meant that whatever Erwin had said had made Eren so desperate, he'd taken the situation into his own hands.

"I-It wasn't that," Eren whispered, pausing to swallow hard. "I didn't want to kill the baby, I didn't want to..." His voice was shaky as he spoke. "I didn't want to do it, Levi; I had to."

Levi was inwardly elated with the knowledge that Eren was not opposed to bearing his children, but even with that elation, there was a frigid coldness that welled in his gut. If Eren wanted the baby, but had still chosen to end the pregnancy, it meant that the commander's words had been potent enough to make the omega force himself. The curling searing iciness that had gathered in the pit of his stomach had the biting taste of betrayal.

Erwin was what Levi considered a friend, had been a confidant and trusted comrade for many years and it was devastating to realize that though Erwin had not turned them in, he had betrayed Levi in a way that was far more unforgivable.

"Shh... It's okay... Tell me..." Levi soothed, still touching the boy softly, caressing skin and hair. He needed to know, but he didn't want Eren to strain himself any further. He'd been through more than enough. "Whatever the reasons..."

The teen took a trembling breath, shaking his head. "I can't, I can't tell you," he rasped, barely audible even in the quiet that had settled in their quarters. "You'll hate me if I do."

"I could never hate you, Eren..." He assured in a hoarse whisper. "No matter what you tell me, I told you, you'll always be forgiven."

Eren took a moment to decide whether or not to tell Levi the truth, but he finally decided he would. The man was his mate; he deserved to know. "I went to Hanji's office, like you said, but she wasn't there," he began shakily, "N' I sat down and... C-Commander Erwin showed up, he told me why I've been feeling sick. I don't even know how he knew," the omega choked out in confusion. "He told-told me this would destroy your reputation and ruin your life. He told me you'd accept the baby even though you didn't want it because you felt like you had to be responsible for it," he broke off into a harsh sob. "He told me to take care of it quietly by myself. I didn't know what to do and I-I don't know, the next thing I remember is you finding me in the dungeon and I was bleeding and... I couldn't stop. I don't know what was going on." Eren was sobbing nearly uncontrollably again as he admitted what had happened, eyes screwing shut tightly in pain.

The alpha felt the chill inside him flare, cold rage twisting within the sense of betrayal he already harboured. Erwin had used _Levi_ to convince Eren, exploited the most obvious weakness the boy had and played Eren like a pawn in a game. Levi bit his cheek until blood pooled in his mouth and swallowed the bitterness, unable to act on the vicious instinct to seek out and tear the other alpha apart. How dare Erwin prey on his omega like that? How dare he destroy what little confidence Eren had gained in their bond?

He swallowed hard against the roiling pit of emotion and instead pulled Eren into him as tightly as he could, rubbing soothing palms over the sobbing boy's back.

"Shh, it's alright now... I'll take care of you... I'll take care of everything..." He promised, dropping kisses in Eren's soft hair.

Eren buried his face in Levi's chest, wetting the man's pale skin with his tears. "It's not alright," he sobbed harshly, "I killed it... I killed our baby. Levi, I... What did I do?”

Levi's responding croon was low and melancholy, husky with grief. He didn't know any words that would console his mate. There was no training given for a situation like theirs.

He kept stroking Eren's skin and hair, crooning while he let the boy's tears soak into his skin, wishing that as they did, so too would the omega's anguish. Levi would gladly shoulder Eren's pain and his own if it could be done.

"I know it feels hopeless now, but it won't be forever. I... I'm going to make this world safe, Eren. With you, we'll make things right. We'll see that ocean and we'll try again... I promise..." He meant every choked word. No, it didn't make up for the loss, for the pain of the present, but Levi was no stranger to the intricacies of grief and he knew over time it would fade, would not be forgotten, but there was hope in the future they could build together.

"We can't... We can't try again," the omega gasped between shuddering sobs. "We can't try again; it'll ruin your life and the MP will take me away," the omega choked out hopelessly, shaking uncontrollably in the alpha's arms.

Levi's chest expanded as he drew in a heavy breath, decompressing beneath Eren's head as he let it out slowly. "Eren, _you_ are my life... I might as well have been a ghost before you..." He admitted quietly. He'd never cared much for his reputation, the words of ignorant simpering pissants had never meant anything to him, eager to gain favour with the hero they'd titled him, but would have spit on before he'd left the gutters of the underground. They meant nothing. Eren meant _everything..._

"I'll never allow them to keep you from me. I'll tear down the walls myself, let them all be devoured and watch the world burn around us before I'd ever let that happen Eren. If they ever manage to take you, I will come for you and they'll know what real monsters look like..."

The boy pressed himself as close to Levi as physically possible, brows twitching as he desperately fought to hold back more tears at the reassurance the alpha gave him. "I wish I hadn't done it, Levi, I wish I hadn't!" Eren cried pitifully.

"I know... You were scared... You never need to be scared like that again. Remember what I've said. When you're afraid like that, when it's crushing you, remember what I've told you. People are liars, Eren, with their own ends to meet; they'll confuse you and make you doubt everything about yourself. But when you feel lost, remember that the self that you believe, the things that keep you human, that make you beautiful, Eren, every piece of you that makes you who you are, is the you that I love. Never doubt me, even if you doubt yourself; I will never betray you."

Eren didn't know how to react to such a proclamation from his alpha. He didn't know how to express to Levi how much his words meant to him, and he had so much to say, but no words to speak. He wanted to tell Levi he was sorry and that he loved him too; he wanted to tell Levi that he wished things were different. But he couldn't bring himself to say any of it, only a broken, pathetic noise escaping his paled lips. He clutched at the man painfully, never wanting to let go because he loved him too. More than anything

Levi didn't need to hear the words Eren couldn't say; he already knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the omega loved him. He held Eren close and hummed and crooned until the boy's shaking subsided and exhaustion threatened to take them both, only closing his own eyes once he was sure his mate was comfortable and sleeping soundly. Levi fell asleep with a warm and protective palm spread over the smooth, healed skin of Eren's belly, unconsciously hoping...

Eren had eventually cried himself to sleep, calm and serene once he'd given into his exhaustion, safe in his alpha's arms as his body continued to steam away the remains of the faded stab wounds beneath the gentle press of Levi's hand.

* * *

Morning came as a surprise to the raven alpha, considering it had been just barely into the afternoon when the events of the day before had taken place, but in retrospect, it wasn't so shocking that once the pair had fallen asleep, they'd remained that way until the following morning, considering the physical and emotional trauma they'd went through the day before.

Levi stirred first, woken by a scent that it took him several moments to identify, staring at the sleeping face of his mate as his mind processed what the anomaly in the boy's scent was, the coil of emotion from the previous day pressed, but lingering in the back of his head.

His silver eyes, still soft with the remnants of sleep went wide with disbelief when the recognition dawned on him, that overly sweet scent that settled thick and heavy on his palate, but it couldn't be... After the violence, how could it be possible... It would be a miracle. If Levi were a religious man, he'd have believed it was a sign from the divine. But he was not pious and he shut down the flame of desperate hope that flared up in his chest, unwilling to believe until he could be certain he wasn't imagining it. He'd take the boy to see Hanji as soon as he woke up and they'd both bathed just to be sure the scent wasn't simply leftover from before.

Even so, he couldn't help but lift the boy's borrowed shirt and stroke cool fingers over the finally fully healed flesh that was warm and still flat, but softer than he remembered. He looked down with affection that could not be quelled and there was a beautiful little smile playing over his pale lips that he didn't even realize was there.

The alpha’s cool fingers on the sleeping omega’s belly caused him to stir, brows furrowing as he stretched and yawned, green eyes fluttering open to meet the mercury blue mix of his alpha’s. “Mh..Levi?” he mumbled sleepily in confusion.

Levi's gaze flickered up from watching the path of his own fingers over the boy's abdomen to meet the muddled mossy green orbs of his mate.

"I'm here," he hushed in response to the groggy boy. "How are you feeling?"

“Queasy, like yesterday..” the omega admitted. He wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was queasy from the fact he’d stabbed himself at least ten times, but from the looks of his abdomen, he was all healed. Nothing hurt, he only felt… Nauseous. Like he had the morning previous. “What are you doing?” he questioned.

"Hm?" Levi blinked at the boy's question and his fingers stilled abruptly as if he'd only just realized he was touching him and where. "I was just thinking..." He excused, unwilling to elaborate on what it was he had been thinking about, what he was still thinking and how if Eren was feeling like he had yesterday, it was another sign that maybe...

He flattened his palm over the supple flesh and looked at Eren, "After we've bathed, we're going to see Hanji."

“I don’t…I don’t want to see anyone,” Eren admitted. “Especially Hanji. I…” He was so ashamed that Hanji had seen him in such a state.

"Don't argue with me, brat... I have to... Even if you seem healed, I need to be sure... She probably wants to see you too. You had us both worried yesterday. Besides, if we don't go to her, She'll likely show up here," he replied. He wasn't letting the boy get out of visiting the scientist. He needed confirmation and if what he suspected turned out to be true, what better absolution of guilt for his mate could there be?

The omega couldn’t protest further. He didn’t want Levi to worry about him and he surely wasn’t in the mood for Hanji to be in his private space at the moment. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed so he could stand up. He didn’t feel any pain, which was a good sign

Levi's hand slid from Eren's stomach as the omega got up and the alpha flopped back into the sheets, stretching like a large feline, working the soreness from muscle and joints that had been trapped in a cramped position too long, after all, he'd spent the night wrapped so tightly around his omega, there'd barely been space for breath between them.

He heaved a heavy sigh and sat up, following the youth out of the bed and moving to the bathroom to run that bath he'd mentioned. Now that they were both awake, there was no point in procrastinating. The sooner he knew, the better.

Eren sat down on the edge of the tub, turning on the water and removing the large shirt Levi had put on him the night before, the omega leaning down with his head hanging between his knees in silence.

The alpha moved to the boy's side and palmed at the nape of his neck. "Are you alright?" He questioned softly, fingers massaging out the tenseness beneath Eren's skin while the water filled the bath.

“No,” Eren admitted quietly. “I just don’t feel well.” He didn’t feel like himself at all; his instincts were all over the place and he felt like if he did much more than just sit there, he may puke. Maybe it was his guilt, eating away at him from the inside out.

The alpha continued to massage at the boy's neck and shoulders. "Maybe you'll feel better after our bath. We both could use one after yesterday. Let me help you."

“No, I’m fine,” Eren argued immediately, “I’ll be fine.” He straightened himself up, turning off the water once the tub was full and slowly lowering himself in, sighing at the warmth. Maybe this would help him feel better. Though the truth was, he’d feel better when it passed just a few hours later. Though, Eren didn’t know that.

Levi let out another sigh, but didn't argue further. The omega seemed like he wanted space. Even so, he dropped his undergarments to the floor and slipped into the bath at the opposite end of the tub from his mate. He didn't want to waste any time. He immediately reached for soap and shampoo, quick to clean himself before offering to assist Eren, fully expecting another refusal.

Eren _did_ refuse to let Levi help him, but he allowed for his legs to tangle with the alpha’s in the tub, enjoying the subtle intimacy as he scrubbed himself down. He was beginning to feel a bit less queasy now, thank god. Maybe the bath really was helping.

TBC...


	9. The Precious Heart Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Once they'd finished bathing, Levi dried and dressed in a more casual ensemble, having no intention of spending any of the day away from his omega and he certainly wasn't letting Eren go train either.

When they made it to Hanji's office, Levi lead the way inside to where the woman, unsurprisingly, was expecting them. As soon as he saw her nostrils flare and her eyes widen, he _knew..._

Hanji immediately looked at Levi, her hands coming up to cup the sides of her face. “Oh my.”

Eren looked between the two in confusion, thick brows furrowing in concern.

"He's really...?" Levi started, unable to finish the sentence. Hanji just nodded silently, a smile tugging at her lips. "Thank God, I thought I might have been imagining it..."

The scientist's smile finally broke through, splitting her face, eyes going glassy. "Amazing..." She breathed. In an instant, the alpha was hugging the confused omega tightly, burying his face in Eren's neck.

Eren was now extremely confused, but of course he hugged the alpha back. “Levi?” he murmured. “What’s going on, is everything okay?”

“Everything is perfect..." The alpha breathed against the omega's throat, pulling back seconds later to meet Eren's eyes, pale hands framing his face and guiding their foreheads to touch. "You're amazing..." He paused, thumbs brushing against the boy's cheeks, "You're still... We're going to have the baby, Eren..."

“Wh-what?” Eren’s eyes nearly doubled in size and he stumbled a bit, nearly falling backwards and he would have, had it not been for the alpha holding onto him tightly. “That can’t be-- That can’t-- I--“ the omega stammered in shock and disbelief.

"Oh, but it is!" Hanji's voice cut in and she was rocking in her seat, "It's because you're a shifter. There's no other explanation! It makes sense now why the external wounds took so long to close. Your body must have been focused on repairing the internal damage, to save the fetus first. It's just wonderful. There's just so much you're capable of, Eren..." She confirmed while Levi practically had the boy off his feet, such relief and utter elation making the alpha almost giddy, easily overshadowing the vengeful rage he still felt directed at the Commander. It didn't matter then. Erwin was still away, even if he did want to confront the other alpha.

The young omega’s arms hesitated before they wrapped around Levi in return, still reeling in utter shock. He couldn’t believe this. He’d nearly stabbed himself to death and the baby inside of him, the tiny little thing, had managed to survive. Eren’s body was protecting it more than it was protecting Eren himself. It…It shouldn’t even be possible, but it was true. It would explain the way Eren was feeling right now, and of course Levi and Hanji knew the scent. Eren trusted them. Eren’s face landed in Levi’s neck as he let out a sob of relief, letting the alpha nearly lift him off his feet from how tightly they were hugging. “I can’t believe it,” he sobbed, but it wasn’t the same agonized sobs from the previous night. They were mixed with choked laughs and sniffles.

Levi was smiling, running his hands through the boy's hair, over his back and neck as Eren sobbed, releasing all the pent up emotion.

He kissed at the boy's hair desperately, rubbing his scent on the omega. "I love you... Love you so much...." Sentimental words whispered into soft chocolate strands as the alpha kept petting at the omega, unable to remain his usual stoic self. It would be complicated, but in that moment, he didn't care about anything outside of the small office.

“I love you,” Eren finally managed to whisper back after nearly two days of the omega being unable to voice the sentiment in return to his alpha's heartfelt confessions. “I love you too, I--“ the omega shook his head, breath hitching into another sob. He was terrified, but ecstatic at the same time.

"Well, I suppose we're relatively safe to let things run their course for now. We'll just keep things quiet as long as possible. I doubt most of the soldiers will even know what the scent is, so until it becomes obvious, it should stay as it's been. So long as the MP stay lazy... The commander won't be happy, but there's nothing he can do--" Hanji was speaking again, her fingers rubbing at her chin thoughtfully.

She was cut off by a menacing growl from the alpha at the mention of Erwin and he turned his head to glare over his shoulder, "He'll stay the fuck away from my omega or he'll learn what's more frightening than Titans," he said viciously, and Hanji nodded with wide eyes. He would not give Erwin another chance to hurt Eren if he could manage it.

“I’m sure… He won’t try anything else,” Hanji placated, hands out in surrender, “Though there are other concerns. Medically, I mean,” she continued after a moment, “I’ve never handled an omega expecting so young. Though, Eren’s shifting abilities have proved helpful with keeping him healthy thus far... Oh, speaking of abilities... Eren probably shouldn’t be shifting, I don’t think that’d be good for him right now since we don't know what kind of effect it might have on the baby.”

The alpha held onto the omega as they spoke with Hanji about dietary needs and light training that might be suitable as long as the youth took it easy. After all, if they put him on bed rest, it would be far too suspicious. They scheduled check ups and eventually came up with a relative due date. Hanji suggested Eren take at least three to four days off to be sure he wouldn't strain himself after how hard his body had worked the day before and Levi refused any protests from the omega. They talked over whom needed to be informed and who did not. Once they had most details worked out, Levi wanted to get his mate food and return to their quarters as quickly as possible, assuming the boy would have more to say when they were in private.

Eren didn’t argue against any of the things Hanji suggested, despite being against some of them. He knew what he wanted wasn't necessarily best for their baby, so he had to make some sacrifices. He didn’t want to take it easy; he wanted to train hard like he always did, but he knew that was out of the question and he accepted it. He held onto Levi as the older male spoke with Hanji, the omega absent mindedly rubbing his neck along Levi’s and letting out soft noises and purrs of comfort and happiness, eyes closed peacefully until it was time for them to go.

Levi led them to the relatively empty mess hall and picked up a few light items for them to eat before he led the omega back up to their quarters, an arm around the boy the entire time, uncaring of the stares and whispers that followed them. He couldn't have kept himself from touching Eren even if he'd wanted to, his protective instincts working on overdrive in the aftermath of what had happened, what _could_ have happened.

He set the tray of food, mostly fruit, cereal, crackers, bread, and cheese, onto the night table and stripped off his boots, socks, and shirt once they'd closed the door to their quarters. He immediately reached for Eren again once he'd finished, tugging the omega into his arms and scenting him, pleased humming rumbles sounding in his chest.

"How are you feeling about all of this, Brat?" He asked in a quiet tone, holding Eren by the waist and gazing into his expressive eyes, fully aware that the situation was likely overwhelming for the teen.

"Uhm... I don't know," Eren laughed nervously. "I guess... Relieved, but also terrified," he admitted. "How do you feel about this?" Though he already knew the man was happy.

Levi's mouth twitched into a smile. "I'm fucking ecstatic, brat. Remember, I've been dreaming about this," the alpha said, giving the boy a squeeze, eyes warm with affection. He was **happy.**

The boy returned the smile, pressing his forehead against Levi's. "Y-You're not scared at all?" Eren asked quietly. How could Levi be so assured?

"Why would I be?" The alpha replied. He probably should be more concerned about being a father, about how the future might turn out, but he was confident in his ability to protect his omega and their offspring and he'd always liked small children, having spent a number of years looking out for the many orphans in the underground. Children were simple and this wasn't just any child, but one that belonged to him and Eren.

"Well there's just... There's a lot," the omega said uncertainly, running a hand through his hair. "I mean-Erwin, the MP, my shifting abilities, and I'm still so young, I-- How can you not be terrified?" Eren questioned. "Don't get me wrong, I-I'm really happy... I guess I'm just a bit in shock... It's unreal."

Levi listened as Eren talked, leaning his head against the boy's shoulder. "Yes, it's a lot and it's not going to be a walk in the park, but anything that's worth something is never easy. I'm a strong alpha; I'll protect us. And you're such a strong omega, even young as you are, you'll be fine. Together, we'll make it work," he assured, rubbing his hand up and down Eren's back soothingly.

“As for the Commander, you just stay far away from him. I'll deal with him when he returns. I don't want you to stress yourself more, Eren. It'll be bad for the baby. Let me take care of it."

The boy nodded hesitantly. "But without me training like I normally do, won't everyone get suspicious? And what if I need to turn into a Titan, but I can't? What if the baby is a shifter like me and they want to kill it? Levi, I don't know-- I don't know if I can do this," he breathed shakily, voice rising as he started to get a bit panicked.

The alpha frowned, brow furrowing and he pulled Eren tighter against him, laying them both back into their bed, propped up by pillows. "You _can_ do this. You will. I'll be with you. You'll train until you can't. The lighter regimen can be excused under the guise that Hanji made you ill during an experiment. A number of soldiers saw the scene yesterday morning. People will talk, but it will only be rumours until the proof shows itself. And I think you're abilities won't abandon you if they are required. They seem pretty keen on keeping the little brat inside you safe, so I think you'll be able to shift if it's necessary, and I already told you what will happen if the MP decide to interfere," he assured, a hand creeping under the hem of Eren's shirt to stroke his belly once again, unable to stop himself from acting on the urge. He couldn't see it yet, but there was a little life growing inside. A tiny, precious life that they'd made together. It was an indescribable feeling to know that he had created life when he had been responsible for the loss of so many in the past.

Eren took a deep breath, putting his hand on top of Levi's as he looked at the alpha. "You're right, I know, I'm... I guess I'm just being irrational, huh?" He asked, fingers intertwining with the alpha's over his still smooth and flat belly.

Levi's lips curved into a smirk. "Well, you _are_ pregnant. It's my understanding irrationality comes part and parcel to the condition," he murmured, mercury dancing with humour as he looked at Eren, giving the boy's fingers weaved between his own a little squeeze .

The brunette rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I suppose I have to apologize ahead of time if I start acting any kind of crazy," he said, lips twitching as he held back a smile of his own, calmed by his alpha's soothing words and presence. "I really hope I'm not this paranoid the whole nine months."

A chuckle vibrated through the raven's chest, "As if you aren't already a crazy brat," he murmured, laughter in his tone.

"You'll be fine. Do you feel well enough to eat? You haven't had anything since yesterday's breakfast, which didn't exactly stay where it was supposed to."

"Mh, I could eat.. I'm not feeling queasy anymore." The boy's stomach was actually growling. "I suppose I do have to be a bit better with my eating habits now, huh?" He sat up a bit, reaching for the tray as Levi smiled at his mate. He'd definitely be making sure Eren was eating well, even if he had to force feed the stubborn omega. 

Though, it wouldn't come to that as long as he gave Eren enough sweets...

* * *

 

It was just shy of a month later that Levi got the chance to confront the Commander. Erwin had spent a tremendous amount of effort and time avoiding the raven alpha, aware that his ploy had not worked and that the captain had been made aware of his role in the incident with his mate. The tall blonde hadn't accounted for Eren's shifting abilities working as they had. For the weeks he avoided Levi, he had been planning. He was running short on time before it would be near impossible to get the omega away from the alpha and he needed the problem taken care of before then.

Levi caught his scent before he saw him. Erwin was on his way to his office in the middle of the night after a long meeting with some high ranked officials and did not immediately realize he was being followed, assuming all soldiers were tucked away in bed for the night. Levi was up because his omega wanted strawberries and cream with a side of fucking mushrooms of all fucking things at the ungodly hour and Levi was a good alpha, so he'd been on his way to search out the mess hall for the items his mate had demanded when he crossed paths with the commander.

The raven shoved the taller male against the wall of the corridor with a loud thump, eyes narrowed dangerously and glinting molten steel in the dull light of the torches before he'd even fully registered what he was doing.

"You've a lot of nerve avoiding me after what you've done, always on about responsibility and owning up to your own mistakes. I never pegged you for a coward," he spat venomously, one tense, muscled arm braced across Erwin's broad chest like iron. His scent was powerfully aggressive and incredibly intimidating, considering the man's size. He was shirtless and wore no shoes of any sort, having lost his usual casual slippers to his omega mate along with at least half of his shirts.

Erwin grunted, half assedly attempting to push Levi's arm away, but failing. "I haven't been avoiding you; I just knew you'd make a big deal out of this, so I saw no point in trying to interact with you when you'd be such an animal about it," the taller male growled out lowly.

Levi snarled, "Me? I'm the animal? You had a fifteen year old boy attempt to give himself a fucking **abortion,** Erwin. He nearly killed himself in the process. I should demonstrate the trauma inflicted on him on you. I don't imagine you'll recover quite as well as he has." Levi's voice was guttural, low and deadly and he pressed his forearm harder against Erwin's chest until the older alpha grit his teeth in pain.

"Ghh... You know he wouldn't have died, Levi. I knew his shifting abilities would save him. I didn't tell the kid to stab himself, I only told him to get rid of the baby."

"Is that how you justify it to yourself, you piece of shit?! He told me what you said to him. You used me to manipulate him. He nearly disemboweled himself because he thought it would save me from being branded a shitty traitor. I may have disobeyed your orders, but what you've done is personal. You _betrayed_ me, Erwin. You might as well have had us arrested. I should kill you..." Levi wanted to, god did he want to. It would be satisfying to rip the older male's throat out, to let him choke on his own blood, but he wasn't going to go so far. Erwin had saved his life once and Levi owed him for that, but they were no longer friends. He would never forgive the man for what he'd done to Eren.

"I didn't tell Eren to go as far as he did. Hanji told me how bad it was. I thought he'd throw himself down the stairs or make someone punch him. I didn't think the kid would stab himself. But I knew he wouldn't die, Levi. _He_ wasn't in danger. But him having this baby is putting the both of you in danger. Maybe I betrayed you, but you don't realize that it was for your own good, dammit."

Levi shook his head in disgust. "It's not your decision to make. And you didn't do it for us. Don't pretend you care about anything but the goddamned power struggle; the cause. If you cared about Eren and I, you'd be supporting us instead of sabotaging us. The only reason you're still living is because both Eren and our child are safe and because I owed you a life debt." He pushed away harshly from the older man, the impact thrusting Erwin back into the wall, "We're even now. You'll stay away from my omega, or next time I meet you in a dark corridor, I won't be so generous." He stared intensely at the taller blonde, threats lingering in the gunmetal depths.

"Fine, we're even," Erwin lied. "Don't expect my help ever again. Are you going to pin me against another wall, or are we done here?"

The shorter alpha bared his teeth and growled, "Don't tempt me,  _Commander,_ " he said in parting, turning away and heading back in the direction of the mess hall.

“Maybe Eren _should've_ disemboweled himself," Erwin grumbled under his breath, turning on his heel and walking in the opposite direction of Levi.

The younger male paused, tensing as the breathy words carried in the otherwise silent hallway. His fists clenched and his scent flared.

He didn't realize he'd moved until he felt the satisfying impact of his knuckles on the older alpha's jaw, Erwin's head snapped to the side and a grimace crossed his normally composed features. He'd stumbled back and almost lost his footing, one hand steadying him against the wall beside him. There would be a purple bruise come morning and Levi hissed his breath through his clenched teeth, reigning in his temper with difficulty.

He swallowed the murderous rage, eyes daring the man to retaliate. "Give me a reason, Smith," he said warningly, letting the electric silence crackle between them for long moments before he scoffed and stalked away, leaving the commander alone in the corridor rubbing a hand over his jaw tenderly. 

Levi was fuming, shaking with rage and adrenaline as he slammed into the mess hall. He didn't even realize he was bleeding from the split knuckles of his left hand until he had nearly dripped crimson into the cream he'd collected for Eren. He growled and wrapped a tea towel around his fist before he searched out the other items. There were no strawberries, but there were wild raspberries that some of the recruits had collected and he figured they were close enough. He took the sliced mushrooms, bowl of sweet cream and a handful of the berries before he returned to their shared quarters.

"You'll have to settle for raspberries, brat; there weren't any more shitty strawberries," he said in greeting, voice still gravelly and hand still haphazardly wrapped in the now ruined towel.

Eren looked up once the man entered, eyes immediately falling on the alpha's wrapped hand after he smelled his angry scent. "Levi?" the omega asked in alarm. "What happened?" He immediately straightened, blankets falling from his gradually changing body as he took Levi's hand into his own gently to begin unwrapping it to survey the damage.

The alpha immediately set the food down on the side table near the bed, wincing when the boy sat up, concern in his scent. Levi hissed when Eren pulled the fabric from the wounds, the sting of them finally registering as the adrenaline waned in his system.

"Ran into Erwin..." He replied, jaw twitching a bit as he watched his mate. Eren looked beautiful, tanned skin lit with a healthy glow, sharpness smoothed out of his features. He'd gained some weight and there was the tiniest curve outwards from his stomach where their child was growing. And he smelled so fucking good now, like honey and milk. It drove the alpha wild, but he had controlled himself ever since Eren's heat. They'd been no more intimate than kissing, cuddling and bathing. Levi had not wanted to push for more, especially now that the boy was pregnant and after what had happened with the attempted abortion, he was afraid to suggest anything more. Eren didn't seem interested, and Levi accepted that. Eren was only fifteen after all. He accepted it, but that didn't mean it made it any easier to ignore his desire for the boy. It was only getting worse, and the alpha decided he may have to take matters into his own hands just to get some relief when his mate was asleep. Maybe in the morning.

"You ran into-- Levi, what did you **do?** " Eren questioned, tone drenched in worry, afraid Levi might've killed the man. He walked into the connecting kitchen while waiting for Levi's response, retrieving a cool, wet rag to gently wipe down Levi's hand.

"I didn't kill him. I told him we were even in life debts. Had some nasty words. I was going to leave... Stupid prick had to open his shitty mouth, so I shut it for him... With my fist..." He replied, running his uninjured hand through his hair.

"What did he say that was offensive enough for you to hit him? You could've broken your hand..." Eren scolded like a worried mother, grabbing bandages from the nightstand drawer and beginning to wrap Levi's hand. There were probably bandages and wraps of all kinds in every drawer in every good soldier's room. Who knew when you'd need them? Even Eren, with his abilities, needed bandages every once in a while from the hard and rigorous duty of being a soldier.

"Never mind what he said. He won't be saying it again, that's all that matters," Levi replied, watching from half lidded eyes, holding his hand up for the boy to wrap it for him.

"It was about me..." Eren mumbled, not even having to ask further as he stared down at Levi's wrapped hand placed gently in his own. "You didn't have to do that," he whispered, though his heart swelled with a bit of pride rather than consuming guilt.

"Of course I had to. I could have killed him for what he did, Eren. I should have. And he doesn't think he did anything wrong. He tried to pull his shit on me, tried to tell me he did it for our own good, like he gives a shit about our well-being," he gritted out, irritated for having remembered what the Commander had said.

"I know..." Eren admitted with a sigh. Probably, even if Erwin hadn't said anything at all, Levi would've still punched him. Levi needed to relieve that rage, and he likely felt a little vindicated now that he had. "I bet it felt good, huh? Did his face make any cracking sounds?" Eren couldn't help asking, almost the sound of... Excitement in his voice. The idea of his alpha fighting an equally strong opponent for him was satisfying in a deep seeded primal way that made him shiver.

Levi smirked, a maliciously satisfied curl at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah... I could've broken his jaw, but I managed to restrain myself. He'll have one hell of a bruise, though. It was satisfying..." He said, eyeing the omega with heated interest.

He shifted on the bed, acutely aware of the arousal curling threateningly in his gut, "But enough about him. It's late. Eat your fucking weird snack so we can go to sleep."

"It's not weird," Eren defended childishly, reaching for the tray and quickly dipping a mushroom in the cream rather than a raspberry, and he didn't miss the way Levi seemed to shiver with disgust while watching him pop it in his mouth eagerly. "You just don't understand," the omega continued, mouth a bit full as he shook his head, one hand resting on the slight little curve of his abdomen as if it was answer enough.

"Tch, whatever, brat. I don't _want_ to understand," the older man said, shaking his head, though the mercury of his eyes glowed with a mix of humour, affection and a lingering smoulder of lust.

He laid back against his pillow, lazily watching Eren eat as the omega rested his other hand on the subtle curve of his growing stomach. Levi licked his lips unconsciously... Eren looked so tempting like that, especially with the appreciative noises he seemed to be making while he ate. He could feel his dick stirring with interest in his loose-fitting pajama bottoms.

"Do you think people will start to notice soon?" Eren asked conversationally, leaning back against his own pillows and one of Levi's as he popped a raspberry into his mouth, the juice staining his already pink lips a darker shade.

Levi's gaze flickered to stained lips and he swallowed a sudden excess of saliva in his mouth. He was so distracted, he almost missed what his mate had asked, taking several long seconds to respond. "Probably not for another couple weeks if you keep wearing my shirts, you shitty thief," his voice noticeably deeper and huskier when he spoke.

"I am not a thief. If you put a baby in me, I can wear your clothes. Those are the rules," the boy replied in a serious and 'matter of fact' tone as he finished up the last of his odd snack. It was nearly midnight by now and now that the craving was sated, he was tired.

The alpha grunted and rolled his eyes, "And I suppose doing all that extra laundry is also a part of my punishment, then..." He grumbled. He was only teasing the boy; in reality he liked seeing Eren in _his_ clothes. He _liked_ spoiling his pregnant omega.

He took the dishes from Eren's lap and placed them back on the little table before turning out the flickering oil lamp, the moonlight from the window bathing the room in dim white light. He hovered over the boy until he'd settled into the mattress.

Levi pushed Eren's shirt up and bowed over to lay a soft kiss on the still small swell of life, unable to help himself from doing so. "Sweet dreams, brat," he whispered against the smooth skin before he replaced the fabric and settled in next to his mate, pulling the boy in to him. He kissed the corner of Eren's lips and laid a palm over the omega's belly protectively.

"I love you."

Eren closed his eyes, snuggling into his alpha and placing his hand on top of Levi's, his heart swelling with love and pride. He loved this, he really did. He loved the love Levi gave him and their unborn baby, he loved the man spoiling him like this. He loved knowing Levi as no one else did. It made him forget every bad thing that was happening to them. "I love you too," he whispered, lips pressing against Levi's neck and jawline a few times before he settled next to his mate, letting his exhaustion take over.

TBC...

 


	10. Happiness of the Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Levi's eyes blinked open, squinting in the predawn light. He glanced at the boy still dead to the world nestled against his side, looking so innocent, features slack and peaceful, tousled hair even more mussed from sleep and, dark, long lashes resting on soft cheeks, bowed lips pale pink and partially open as breath came and went rhythmically.

The simmering desire that had remained in his gut for months flared eagerly. There was a stronger desire for the boy, something wholly possessive and primal knowing that Eren's belly was swelling with life he'd put there. He shuddered, growling low in his throat as his member throbbed intently and had nothing to do with the early hour.

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, willing it to go the fuck away. It didn't work in the slightest, the sizzling arousal spreading beneath his skin. He just needed to get some form of relief, then maybe his desire would at least abate to a manageable level again. He heaved a heavy sigh from his lungs and carefully extracted himself from the rumpled bed, immediately padding into the adjoining bathroom on silent feet, shutting the door behind him, though he was too distracted to be sure it had closed firmly.

He dropped his cotton pants, allowing them to catch on his thighs as he leaned back against the wall next to him, hissing through his teeth and shutting his eyes tightly as he palmed at his stiff and already glistening cock.

Images of his mate flowed through his mind with abrupt intensity and he fisted the thick shaft tightly to mimic what he remembered it was like inside Eren. It wasn't nearly enough, but the fantasies of the boy begging him to take him helped and he let out a low moan as he began jerking his hips in thrusting motions. "Fu-ck... Eren..."

Eren stirred in the sheets, stretching as he awoke. When he felt the spot on the bed next to him where his alpha usually resided, it was empty. It was still warm, but empty. Eren opened up his eyes. "Levi..?" He mumbled, but there was no reply.

He slowly forced himself out of bed, rubbing his eyes as he made his way to the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door, frowning as he heard the heated breathing and odd rustling sounds from behind it's surface. "Levi?" He called louder, opening the door without warning.

He wasn't expecting the sight he was greeted with. Levi was against the wall, jacking off like a horny teenage boy and moaning Eren's name. Eren felt heat bubble up in his abdomen and his eyes widened, cheeks going bright red, but he was unable to look away.

The alpha opened his lust hazed eyes, half lidded as he panted, hand stilling on his cock as his molten mercury gaze slid up and down the pregnant omega's body. His pupils dilated rapidly and he scented the air, thick with dominant desire. He licked his lips, trembling a little against the wall as tense muscles strained to stay still, to keep from stroking himself again, breathing heavy and ragged as his fingers tightened to a near painful grip on the base of his erection.

"I'm sorry... I just... I'll be finished s-soon..." He managed to murmur breathily. He hadn't meant for the boy to see him like this, but he couldn't stop now.

The omega stared at the man, eyes still wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were-- Why didn't you wake me up?" Eren questioned, confused why his alpha would rather be alone when he had a perfectly willing mate sharing his bed.

Levi swallowed thickly, staring hard at his mate. "I didn't want to pressure you..." He should have felt awkward standing there holding his cock, but he didn't have the capacity for embarrassment at the moment and he honestly didn't think he could remove his hand even if he wanted to. He was afraid if he moved, he'd attack the boy and force him down. He badly wanted to bury himself inside Eren, to knot him again, make him cry out until he lost his voice and any capacity to move his body.

"You wouldn't have been putting pressure on me," the teen assured softly. "I thought you didn't want to... Do _it,_ you know, because of the baby. I didn't know if that would be bad for it, or if you even..." Eren shrugged, biting his plump bottom lip.

"You... I thought you didn't... After your heat and since then, I didn't want to push..." The alpha husked, breathing heavily through his mouth. He hadn't scented any real lust on Eren since his heat, certainly there had been times when he scented interest in the boy's scent, but it wasn't strong enough for the raven to attempt bedding the brat again. He'd been waiting for some sign that Eren wanted to have sex with him again. He'd enjoyed everything they did together, innocent as it had been and contented himself with that affectionate intimacy. It had been fine, but Eren's sweetened scent and the changes the pregnancy had on the boy excited the alpha's instincts, making his mate inexplicably more attractive over time.

"Of course I want to," Eren breathed, feeling a little breathless as he spoke. "We've just been so busy, and the baby... Sex just wasn't on my mind. But of course I want to." He stepped further into the bathroom, approaching the alpha with undoubted desire in his Caribbean eyes.

He slowly pushed Levi's hand away from his cock, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck to press his lips to the older male's.

Levi stiffened when his mate approached, nostrils flaring and breath hitching as the scent of the omega's awakened lust mingled enticingly with his own. He shuddered when Eren's hand pried his hand away from his erection and let out a needy growling whine when the boy's arms settled over his shoulders and those soft, plump lips slanted over his own.

His hand was in Eren's hair abruptly, roughly pulling him deeper into the kiss, mouth opening in invitation, clever tongue teasing along the omega's bottom lip. His other arm wound around the shifter's waist and pulled him flush against himself, erection trapped tortuously between the press of their bodies.

"Mhh..." The omega hummed into the kiss, one of his legs hitching up around Levi's waist to keep their two bodies locked together. He could feel Levi's stiff member pressing up against him, so he didn't hesitate to move his hips back and forth, grinding against the hard thickness.

The raven panted against Eren's mouth, moaning as the boy's hips rutted against his and he slid the arm from around Eren's waist beneath the hitched thigh to support his weight under the plump cheeks of his ass and used it to lift the omega off his feet entirely.

He shifted a bit to loosen his pants from their bound position on his thighs and stepped out of them entirely when they pooled at his feet. The hand curled tightly in Eren's hair slid down his back and up beneath the boy's shirt to steady him when Levi began to walk, carrying the now heavier omega to the bed with little effort, lost to desire and instinct. His omega wanted him _now._ He wasn't in heat or being influenced by his alpha's demanding lust; Levi had been so wrong in thinking Eren didn't want to mate again. It was _intoxicating._

He dropped Eren back onto the bed and stood back a bit to look at him, licking the taste of his mate from his lips as his caressed over the rumpled and mostly clothed body of the boy, humming husky approval in his throat.

Eren kept reaching up at Levi, hands gripping at the man's shirt before he tugged it off over his head, tossing it to the floor. "I want you," Eren let out in one heated breath, feeling the alpha's hands grazing his oversensitive body.

Levi growled in response, the statement driving him wild and he roughly pushed Eren's shirt up and off, tossing it across the room before he yanked the boy's underwear off shapely tanned legs, immediately sliding his palms along smooth thighs to the rounded hips, bowing over the kiss, lick and nip along the little mound of the omega's belly up to his chest, breathing hotly along the flesh. The boy tasted like he smelled, honey and cream heavy on the alpha's tongue as he dragged it over the boy's right nipple, sucking the little nub between his lips and worrying it between his teeth. He placed a knee onto the bed between the boy's spread thighs, hands groping harshly at his hips and sides, laving attention over the teen's lithe chest, switching to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment as the other, low purring growls and needy groans rolling through his chest and washing over Eren's flushed skin.

The omega let a little moan escape his lips, eyes squeezing shut as his back arched up off the bed beneath the influence of Levi's mouth. “Levi,” he breathed, hands desperately tangling in the strands of raven hair as the alpha spoiled him rotten. The boy had hickeys lining from his belly button up to his pert, pink nipples, and he loved every deep red mark his mate branded on his skin.

The older man made a guttural sound of pleasure between a groan and hitched whine that sounded from his throat as Eren's fingers tangled in his hair. He kissed and sucked his way back down to nip at the omega's hip bones, trailing his tongue along the crease where Eren's leg met his pelvis, teasingly close to the boy's straining erection. "Taste so good..." He breathed against the flushed, damp skin.

Eren let out heated breaths, half lidded and hazy eyes staring down at the older male as a slight smirk crossed his lips. He took in the alpha’s scent, nearly shuddering at how good the Levi smelled right then. “Mh... I bet you taste better,” the omega whispered rather breathlessly.

A feral smirk crossed Levi's lips as his blown gaze flickered up to meet the omega's equally heated eyes. He ran his tongue over his teeth, the tip wetting his already slick and reddened lips anew. The breathy words were erotic in a way that made his cock twitch and throb. He doubted there was anything that tasted better than his omega, but that didn't make the sentiment behind Eren's words any less potent.

"'S that so?" He murmured breathily, crawling up the teen's body, fingertips ghosting along the boy's inner thighs teasingly. He didn't know if the omega would produce slick outside of his heat, avoiding the crevasse where his thighs met his plump little ass, unwilling to find out. He vaguely recalled some long ago piece of information about bonded omega's becoming aroused enough outside of heat to get wet, but he was just insecure enough deep down that he wasn't ready to know if he'd had that effect on Eren or not.

The younger nodded, cheeks darkening further crimson as he felt the alpha’s fingers graze the skin of his inner thighs. His hands came down from Levi’s hair to massage the man’s neck and shoulders, easing any tension away that had been built up recently. “I wish you’d let me spoil you as much as you spoil me."

Levi hummed his response, watching the omega from beneath his lashes for several long heated moments. "You want to take control little omega?" He asked, voice husky, intense heat flaring in his eyes at the idea of surrendering to his omega.

Eren hesitated before giving a shy nod. He’d never done that before, and he wasn’t quite sure how. But he wanted to do it for Levi, a little excited by the prospect. “Can I...” he cut off, clearing his throat. “Can I suck you?” he whispered, unable to get his voice to work properly.

Searing lust rolled in Levi's gut, cock jerking with avid interest. He loved Eren's lips; they were always soft, bowed and plump, to have them spread and wrapped around his... He groaned low and his scent intensified, thickening and hovering heavy in the air.

He rolled the both of them over so his mate was now over him and he rested his palms on the boy's hips, squeezing a little in encouragement, "I'm all yours brat."

The omega swallowed hard and slowly slid down the alpha’s body, leaning down to press his lips just below Levi’s navel almost hesitantly, letting them drag down the dark smattering of hair trailing lower. He stopped just above Levi’s straining member, hot breath gliding over the reddened head with every exhale of air the omega let out. He was nervous, shaking slightly, but he was also eager. He let himself lower down until his lips were touching the tip of Levi’s erection, precum coating the the soft surfaces to make them even glossier than they had been before. He licked it off, moaning at the taste. Eren couldn’t pinpoint what the man tasted like. It wasn’t honey sweet, like Eren’s taste, but it was still sweet and a tad spicy. It was more of a bitter taste with a sweet aftertaste, a lot like dark chocolate truffles with a lingering spice of cinnamon.

Levi's eyes were glued to his omega as the boy slithered down his body. He panted heavily, body thrumming with electric anticipation. His fingers pressed against Eren's shoulders, tensing and relaxing against the supple flesh, thumbs stroking at the boy's throat, massaging at the sensitive glands located there. He made a low humming moan of encouragement as the boy kissed above his straining cock, forcing himself still when he felt the hot breath wash over him. A full body shudder wracked through him when those perfect lips made contact, swallowing hard and staring, mouth open without sound and his fingers twitched, fighting the strong urge to tug the boy's hair and guide his mouth further. It had been so long, he couldn't even remember when and it was so much more with Eren than any experience he'd claimed in the past.

Eren parted his lips, slowly taking the tip of the alpha’s heated member into his mouth before releasing it seconds later with a satisfying pop. He honestly had no clue how to do this, but he was going by instinct. He took Levi into his mouth again, this time much further down, about halfway

“Hah-ah! Sh-shit..." Levi's fingers curled into Eren's hair and his breathy curse tapered to a desperate whine. His tensed body arched off the mattress a little, bowstring taught and trembling with the tremendous effort it took not to thrust himself roughly into that wet heat.

“Mh-h...” Eren’s mouth was so full already, but he began to bob his head up and down, slicking Levi’s member with saliva as he took him down a bit deeper, the omega’s eyes squeezed shut in concentration. He gripped at the alpha’s thighs for support, tongue swirling around the hot head of his alpha’s thick shaft.

"Nn s'good..." Levi was watching his dick pumping in and out of Eren's mouth from heavily lidded eyes, a sliver of silver under the veil of opaque lashes that trembled with effort to remain open to enjoy the view. His fingers pet at the omega's silky hair encouragingly, thighs twitching under the teen's hands as his hips jerked ever so slightly. "Eren..."

The young man didn’t want to make Levi cum, so he listened to the alpha’s noises carefully. He didn’t want his alpha to cum because then he might not be able to release inside of Eren, and the omega couldn’t risk that. He needed the man’s knot, needed to feel his seed inside him, reminding him he belonged to the raven. He hummed shakily around Levi’s shaft, the tip nearly touching the back of Eren’s throat.

Levi's chest heaved with his breaths and he could feel the tightness building in his belly, his fingers going tight in Eren's hair again, a low growling whine of warning escaping past flushed lips, as his hips tried desperately to follow his mate's mouth, eyes finally closing, the knot at the base not quite swelled, but a bit more prominent than it had been, unwilling to inflate fully without actually being inside his omega's tight little ass.

Eren’s mouth made slurping sounds around Levi’s shaft, pulling away with a pop once more. “You taste so good, ” the omega panted, leaning down to lick and suck at the slightly swollen base of Levi’s cock hungrily.

The alpha groaned when Eren's mouth pulled away from his slick shaft, already missing the heady suction that had been driving him to edge of climax. He stuttered an exhale as the boy lapped at the somewhat flared knot at his base and shuddered violently.

"Mmn, glad it's to your lik-ing, brat," he panted, stuck in the limbo between orgasm and needing more.

“I’d like it more inside me,” Eren breathed almost desperately against Levi’s member, hands working at the alpha’s base to keep him pleasured and hard.

Levi hissed softly through clenched teeth and his hips jerked under Eren's hands. "Mmn, what's stopping you from having it then?" The alpha breathed heatedly, fingertips slipping along whatever skin he could reach as the omega teased him with his touch.

“Absolutely nothing,” the omega replied, bringing himself up to hover over the man, swinging his leg over onto the other side of Levi’s hips so his ass was right over the alpha's cock. Eren had never ridden the man before; he’d actually never even really thought about it. He just loved Levi dominating him so much, he’d never thought about being on top, but now that he was doing it, he found it was kind of exciting.

The alpha's hot palms slid up the boy's thighs when he climbed over his lap and he rubbed his cock between the velvety cheeks of his ass, humming approval and squeezing at Eren's hips. He bent his knees a bit and planted his feet on the mattress in preparation, hazy gaze meeting Eren's in challenge, ferocious lust and warm affection flickering in the mercurial depths. "You want my knot omega?" He questioned, voice lilting huskily with taunting. He loved dominating the younger male, pressing him into whatever surface and pinning him and watching him come undone, but there was a satisfying sense of control in making Eren work for it, to allow the omega the perception of dominion over his alpha and Levi revelled in the strong scent around them. He brushed the knuckles of his unwrapped hand over the soft mound of Eren's belly, smirking smugly. He'd done that... And right now he almost wished he was able to do it again.

He'd let Eren do as he liked until he was begging, then he'd take him like before, dominate and bask in his submission beneath his alpha. Levi would make a mess of him.

This would be the first time Levi entered Eren without the omega having any preparation at all, but the little rosebud between his cheeks was wet with slick despite the fact he wasn’t in heat, most likely caused by a combination of arousal and unpredictable hormones.

Eren lined himself up, lowering down a bit until Levi’s head was pressed up against his hole, and only then did the omega allow himself to slip down a bit, sucking up the blunted head in one swift motion and causing him to gasp and let out a little cry of surprise, hands reaching blindly for Levi's support. He wasn’t experienced with this, he had to go slow, especially in his state and he needed the stability his alpha could provide him.

The alpha's smirk turned soft as he watched his mate, weaving his fingers between the boy's clutching digits when they sought his out, the hand on Eren's hip steadying the teen as he sank down slowly onto the thickness. He let out a rumbling croon that was comfort and encouragement as he desperately held control over the vicious instinct to buck up into the deliciously slick tightness. "Mhmm, that's it baby... Feel so good..."

Eren squeezed his eyes shut, letting out a low moan mixed with a whine as he lowered himself until his backside connected with the alpha’s pelvis and he was drawing in deep, shuddering breaths. He was so tight, and he wasn’t used to not being soaking with slick like he had been with his heat. After all, this was his first time outside of his heat and it was intense in a way it hadn't been then.

"Shh... It's okay baby... It's all in..." The alpha soothed, letting the omega squeeze his hand as hard as he liked and rubbing the pad of his thumb over Eren's hipbone. The boy was fucking tight, slick but not drenched and it had been so long since they'd done this; they had not been so intimate since the boy's heat. He was immensely pleased, alpha pride swelling in his chest knowing his omega was aroused enough to be wet outside of his heat cycle, but he had enough of his wits to know he couldn't just take Eren as he had before.

He slid the hand on Eren's hip up the teen's side, over his chest and to the back of his neck, shifting a bit to reach, wrapping his fingers around the boy's nape and dragging him down for a lingering kiss that was not harsh, but tender and not lacking in passion as he lazily snaked his tongue inside the moist cavern, tasting himself in the boy's mouth and humming into the lip lock. The kiss was all aching desire and intense need, the brutal crushing of his desperate love for everything Eren was and he needed to impress and imprint that feeling onto his mate as he let the youth adjust to the new sensation of being filled outside the haze of heat.

The omega groaned against Levi's lips, slowly relaxing into his touch as their mouths pressed against each other intently. He breathed heavily through his nose, wiggling his hips again and letting out a whine of mixed pleasure.

Levi's moan echoed Eren's whine and he rolled his hips up into him, slow and gentle in the motions. The fingers at the back of the omega's neck threaded into the soft strands of downy chestnut, massaging lightly as his other hand remained entwined tightly with his mate's.

The alpha swallowed another moan from the boy as Eren's body shivered and he squeezed Levi's hand. "H-Levi-" he breathed against the older male's lips, rocking his hips in time with Levi's movements slowly.

"Mmn, Eren... Good?" Was the breathy murmur that came in response. The alpha kept his thrusts paced and rhythmic, meeting the boy's rocking downwards motions, low sounds of pleasure bubbling from his mouth between harsh breaths. It felt so fucking amazing... To be so connected... He pulled the boy tighter against him, feeling the slightly rounded protrusion of Eren's belly press and rub against his own and warm affection blossomed through the heady lust. God, he loved this boy.

"Mh-so good," Eren practically whimpered, closing his eyes as he rolled his hips, shaking from the searing electric bolts of pleasure that spiked in thick waves through his body. His swelling belly pressed flush against Levi's, the pressure firm enough to be felt, but gentle enough that it wouldn't discomfort the baby inside.

Levi purred huskily in response, rocking up into the omega with a little more intensity, soft squelching sounds beginning to permeate the room as each slow, deliberate thrust stretched Eren's tight channel, getting it used to the thickness within. The alpha's hand travelled down from Eren's neck, along his spine to spread against the small of his back, rubbing along the smooth flesh appreciatively.

Eren panted heavily, toes curling as he let the alpha rock their bodies together, his cock rubbing up against Eren's sweet spot with every motion. He couldn't contain the aroused noises that escaped him, tense and shivering from the intensity of the sensations running through his hormonal body. He couldn't hold himself up, arms giving out under the strain and his body pressed flush against Levi's. God, it felt so good.

The boy was practically boneless against him, unable to keep himself seated upright any longer. Levi hummed again, low and guttural in his chest and wrapped his arms around the omega, holding him as he rolled them over once again, hips flush against the boy's beneath him, elbows digging into the bedding as hot palms cupped Eren's shoulder blades.

Levi rocked his hips back and forward at an almost lazy pace, kissing the shifter's collarbones and throat, leaving fresh marks and laving attention over the scarred marking that he'd put there all those weeks ago.

The brunette groaned hoarsely, tossing his head back into the mattress, nails digging into the sheets as Levi pressed lavish kisses and love bites all over his tanned skin. "Nh-h." The noises that escaped the omega's throat were soft and innocent, like he was a virgin all over again. "I'm so close," he panted, tone thick with need.

Levi leaned back from the boy's neck to look at his flushed face, taking in the thick, shapely brows furrowed in pleasure, and the wet, reddened lips open to release panting breaths and aching moans. Fucking... "Beautiful..." His voice was strained with his own pleasure and emotion. He managed to wiggle one hand from under Eren's back and wedged it between their bellies, even less room than there had been once, to wrap his sweaty hand around the omega's weeping member, stroking in time with the still rhythmic lazy rolling of his hips. The heat coiled tight in the pit of his stomach simmered, knot swollen and aching desperately for relief, but he forced back the urge to give in, intent on making his mate cum without speeding his motions, wanting Eren's first real experience outside of his heat to be memorable; slow, passionate lovemaking where it built up at such a torturous pace, but once it crested, it lasted what felt like forever and limbs were left numb, vision hazy, and breath was lost. He needed it to be like that for his mate, needed Eren to feel how much Levi felt for him, to understand how deeply his existence effected the alpha.

He leaned forward again, angling his thrusts just so, bowing his back so he could have enough space to continue the synced strokes to the omega's cock, grip firm, but not harsh, his other hand groping beneath the boy's back, settling on his lower back and arching him into the smooth thrusts of his hips and he pressed heated kisses up the column of his throat to his ear, tongue flickering to taste the lobe and tickle around the flushed shell. "So perfect... Such a beautiful omega... Mine... You like being mine don't you, Eren?" he murmured low and guttural, possession and intensity of emotion in his breathy tone.

Eren nodded eagerly repeatedly, whispering, "Yes," in a steady mantra until he was sure Levi had heard it. His brows furrowed further and he let out a shaky moan mixed with a cry, spine arching to press his stomach against Levi's abdomen as he came hard without any real warning, abruptly spraying his cum in between their bodies as his own body strained and shook uncontrollably.

Levi groaned as Eren came, his teeth pressing into the scarred mark harshly as he rolled his hips a handful of times more before he couldn't hold back anymore and slammed his knot into the shuddering boy beneath him, letting Eren's spasming channel milk his own release from him, a low growl muffled against the flesh of the omega's neck where his teeth broke the scarred skin lightly, not like the first time, but enough to taste a hint of bittersweet blood. He shuddered and panted hard as his cum flowed into his mate, knot swelling and tying them together.

"Gh-hih-" Eren panted, teeth gritted as he writhed in pleasure beneath his alpha until he couldn't move anymore, too worn out to do much besides whisper to the alpha that he loved him over and over, clinging to his mate with lethargic limbs.

The raven finally pulled back from Eren's neck and looked up at him with euphoria blown eyes, the irises a wintery ring of silver blue around the wide pupils, hazy and warm despite they're colouring. He wiped his hand on the sheets beneath them and once he was certain it was free of pearly seed, he brushed his fingers along his mate's cheek and leaned to press their foreheads together. "I love you Eren and this," he paused to place his other palm over the damp fleshy mound of Eren's belly, their baby, "Brat too..."

The boy smiled tiredly, looking at Levi with half lidded, sleepy eyes. "I love this brat too," he whispered. "You think it'll be a brat just like me?"

Levi smiled at his mate in return and hummed, "I _know_ it'll be a brat just like you. I'm already in love with it." He threaded his fingers through the boy's hair, thumb caressing his temple affectionately as he spoke.

Eren's smile broadened and he let out a breathy little laugh as he stared into those silver eyes. "I'm in love with it too. No matter how many weird things it makes me crave..."

The alpha chuckled, "You aren't craving any of that shit right now are you?" he questioned, voice losing the serious quality under the grin that he couldn't keep from his lips. It was still early, the dappled rays of sunlight pouring into the room through the window that had been hazy with the predawn light when Levi had first woken, but likely around the time the majority of the soldiers were up and heading for breakfast.

"Mm..no," he assured the alpha. "Mh...Your knot is enough to satisfy me the whole day," he breathed before yawning. Luckily, he didn't have morning sickness. He usually had awful morning sickness, but thankfully not this particular morning.

"So... What you're saying is, I should feed you this way every morning?" the alpha's voice was teasing, eyes glittering with heat and humour. That little smirk was tugging at the corner of his lips again.

He didn't want to leave the bed for the rest of the day, but they only had maybe an hour or two for his knot to deflate and to bathe before they would need to leave their quarters and make an appearance on the field for the day.

“I don't know if the baby would appreciate getting jostled around this much every morning," Eren teased back lightly, smiling as well. "But I wouldn't mind waking up to this. Whenever I don't have morning sickness, that is."

"Mm, I'll keep that in mind, brat," the alpha said, pressing a kiss to Eren's sweat damp temple. He was quiet for several moments after that. "Eren, thank you for this... For everything," he whispered, breath ticklish against the skin beneath his lips, feeling entirely sentimental in the post-coital haze.

"You don't need to thank me; I didn't do anything," the omega whispered in embarrassment, hand coming up to thread through Levi's raven locks.

"I do... You don't understand what impact you've had... I wasn't... Before I met you, I'd turned numb... I hadn't even realized it; I'd become unaffected. The only time I felt alive was outside the walls where my mortality was threatened. I never wanted anything, needed anything because nothing mattered. My whole life has been a sequence of shitty events from the time I was born up until I met you. People have said so many things about me over the years, given me so many different titles. Villain, degenerate, criminal, monster, heartless, enemy, ally, brother, captain, mentor, hero, idol, humanity's strength, Erwin's dog, but I never wanted to be any of those things. I never asked for any of them and all of them came with pain; all of them cost me pieces of myself. I never wanted to be anything, until I wanted to be yours Eren, so yes, I have to thank you." His voice was barely over a whisper, hoarse and almost rushed as if he had to get the words out as quickly as possible before he lost his nerve. It was only this omega, his bonded mate, that he could come undone in front of, was safe to be vulnerable with; Eren would never purposely wound him; he would never betray him.

Eren's hand moved to cup the alpha's jaw as he spoke, thumb running over the man's chin and jawline reverently. "Levi..." He whispered, bright forest eyes shimmering and teary. He couldn't tell the alpha how much this meant to him. He couldn't even begin to explain how much it warmed his heart to know Levi loved him this way, but it also hurt him to think about Levi's past. "I should be the one thanking you," he whispered. "You've saved my life more times than I can count. Physically, and emotionally," he admitted. "I don't feel like I'm a monster when I'm with you." It was true. Everywhere else he was treated like something awful, an inhuman abomination or an outcast, or yelled at, or experimented on. But Levi made him feel normal.

"It's equal, brat... You've saved my life, too. You've never been a monster to me Eren. Even Titans aren't really monsters; they're animals following instincts; **real** monsters look human, but choose to inflict senseless damage on those around them. I've seen real monsters. I've _been_ one, but I have new titles now and so do you, titles that really mean something." he replied, nuzzling against the omega's hand and closing his eyes, his own hands brushing over his mate, petting at his hair and rubbing his side, sentimental and sappy in the aftermath of their intimacy.

"Being your omega is a much better title than humanity's last hope," Eren whispered gently. "I wish... I wish things weren't like this... I wish we didn't have to hide our baby and live in fear..." He admitted

"It's not always going to be this way. We're going to win this war, Eren. Not for humanity, but for us," Levi's voice was full of conviction. He meant what he said. He was going to do everything he could to make the world safe for their child.

"But how do you know?" Eren questioned quietly, looking away. "You can't know that for sure..."

"I don't... But I have to believe it. Sometimes, you have to put faith in the unknown," he paused, watching Eren, "When we left the underground, it was on blind faith that we made it out. We had to believe we'd see the sun. Now... You and I, we have to believe that we'll be free of the walls Eren. We have to believe we can win. If we win, we can live freely."

"How did you... Leave the underground?" Eren asked, voice almost hesitant in inquiry. He still didn't know much about Levi's past except for the fact it had something to do with Erwin, but he'd never asked. He didn't want to bring up any bad memories for Levi. "Was it hard?"

Levi inhaled a slow, deep breath, "Yes, it was hard... I had two companions. We'd been together for a long time by then, looked out for each other; they were like family. Isabel and Farlan; they were my Mikasa and Armin. We..." his eyes were distant, memories he'd kept buried for so long came rushing to the surface, "The underground is a lawless place. You don't live there, you _survive._ We thought we could really live if we made it to the surface, so I found a way. I made a deal with some corrupt members of the military. They promised us freedom if I could just do them one favour. Of course, We were desperate enough and I didn't have anything more to lose, so I took the chance. They acquired 3DM gear for us and gave us a couple weeks to prepare. They asked me to kill someone for them in return for our freedom... They asked me to kill Erwin. I agreed without hesitation. It wasn't a hard decision to make. I'd killed people before."

He paused again, inhaling and exhaling slow breaths, fingers tracing along the omega's skin as his knot deflated and he slipped free of the boy, rolling off of him, but pulling him close, stroking his hair as he continued speaking, "It was raining the night we left the underground to do our part of the deal. It was the first time we'd seen rain, felt it. We were naive. Erwin was not like the other desperate people that I'd fought and killed in the dark. He was ruthless in a way that I couldn't have prepared for. It wasn't born of desperation, but something deeper, something darker, the kind of darkness that turns men into monsters and I failed to kill him, but he was not an unmerciful monster, not then. I thought it might be kindness, that even monsters could be kind, but I was wrong; I know that now. He saw something in me; I was capable of the same ruthlessness and he offered a place for me and my friends, a place in the sun."

Eren felt himself hug the alpha a little bit closer unconsciously, a frown crossing his features. “What happened… To your friends?” He whispered, though he very well knew they must be dead. That’s how everything ended these days. Friendships didn’t just end with a fight or growing apart and going separate ways; there wasn’t enough time for that. Your friends were dead before you could even find something to argue about.

"They..." the mercury eyes closed, pained by the memories and his voice trembled a little when he continued, unused to the rawness of the recollections; he'd been numb for so long, he'd forgotten what kind of pain memories could bring to the surface, "They didn't have the same darkness in them and I... I didn't make it in time. Erwin had been right about me. They'd wanted to live in the sun and I let them die instead."

Eren let out a shaky breath, arms tightening around his alpha. “Levi...” he whispered, brows furrowed in empathy, fingers digging into Levi’s skin firmly, but gently. “I’m so sorry,” he croaked softly. “I’m so sorry.” Levi had lost his best friends, practically his family, and then his entire squad which was probably nearly just as close to family. “It’s not your fault,” it was the only thing that he could manage to say, as he knew Levi was blaming himself. After all, Eren knew what it felt like. He often blamed himself for the death of his mother and the death of Levi’s squad even though he knew there was nothing he could do to change it. He'd made a decision, one he thought he would regret the least. He couldn’t take it back now.

Levi swallowed thickly, eyes burning with aggrieved tears that did not fall. "I should have been there, but I listened to Erwin... I should have known then what kind of man he would turn out to be." he said, voice a strained whisper and he curled around Eren protectively. Looking back, Erwin had been responsible for most of Levi's losses; he'd been manipulating the dark-haired alpha for years, remorseless for driving the younger man to numbness, after all, with nothing to lose, he was a powerful weapon against their enemies. There were no weaknesses when you felt nothing. Erwin was willing to hurt Eren to keep Levi in that state. He wanted to use them both. It was so clear to Levi now; for Erwin's cause, the commander was willing to breed monsters of his own to combat the ones outside the walls.

“He can’t take anything else from you,” Eren whispered hoarsely, hand coming up to cup Levi’s cheek once again, thumb grazing over Levi’s defined jawline soothingly. “He can’t do that to you anymore; I won’t let him.” Eren knew it was a stupid promise. Erwin could easily have Eren sent to be executed or even kill the omega himself if he wanted, but he didn’t want Levi to think about that. He would do everything he could to keep Erwin from manipulating either of them ever again.

Levi leaned into the touch, nodding a little. Erwin wanted to take Eren from him, wanted to destroy what he'd built with the shifter, to leave them both broken beyond repair; weapons didn't need feelings, were not as powerful with weaknesses like theirs. He was wrong though. Levi was stronger for having fallen in love; Eren might be his weakness, but he was also his strength. With the shifter, there was reason to fight; Levi wanted to live for the future they could have and he would be as strong as he had to be in order to make that future a reality.

"I know you won't," he finally said in response, holding Eren close, "I won't let him hurt us again either. He'll have his victory in the end, but we'll be the ones living in the sun."

“With our baby," Eren added quietly. "That's a happiness he'll probably never have." Erwin was so obsessed with his work with humanity, he would never make the time for an omega or a family. He would be alone, and he would only realize it when it was too late.

"Yes," Levi agreed, his palm settling over the omega's waist, thumb stroking with reverent affection along the curve of the baby bump. They would have their future in the sun; Levi would make sure of it.

"We should get up, brat," he said after a few moments of comfortable quiet between them. He somehow felt lighter for having told Eren things he hadn't ever voiced before. It was a feeling he could get used to.

“Mh..” Eren gave a reluctant hum of agreement, nodding. But instead of getting up, he just pressed himself closer to the alpha and closed his eyes again.

Levi chuckled and gave the omega a light swat to his bare ass. "If we don't, I'm going to have a hard time keeping my hands to myself... If that happens, neither one of us will end up leaving this bed all day, brat."

Eren jumped slightly when Levi smacked his ass, but didn’t open his eyes. “Mh..I would be okay with that,” Eren pointed out. It was getting harder and harder to get the omega out of bed every morning. “I could live in this bed with you and I would be happy."

"Don't tempt me," the alpha said, though he gave the boy a squeeze and made no move to roll out of the warm and comfortable bed, simplu\y revelling in the lingering scent of the both of them on the rumpled sheets. "When we win the war, we can spend lazy days in bed and make Hanji watch the brat for us."

“Mh… Maybe not Hanji. I do want our child to come back to us, you know… Alive and in one piece,” Eren pointed out, hands running down the alpha’s muscled back. “I don’t wanna get out of bed,” the omega whined. “I’m too pregnant.” He was barely showing, only a month along; being ‘too pregnant’ probably wasn’t the best excuse for his laziness.

The alpha chuckled again, “You really think our brat wouldn't be able to take that lunatic? It's probably more likely the kid will be watching her than the other way around," his words tapered into a groan of appreciation feeling those soft hands travelling over the corded muscle of his back and he squeezed the omega's hip in return. "Tch, too pregnant... Say that to me six months from now when you can't see your feet anymore brat."

“Will I really not be able to see my feet so soon?” Eren questioned in a bit of shock. He didn’t really know very many pregnant omegas and he honestly had no clue how big he would get. He was still so young and so naive.

"Mmh, sure, you think it's gonna stay a little bump like that? It's only got nine months in there; that's an awful short time to do all that growing, and that's if it isn't an impatient little shit and arrives on time and not early," he murmured, pressing his lips to the omega's collarbone. If he was being honest, he couldn't wait to see the boy rounded out and waddling, unable to get up on his feet without assistance. Eren was definitely going to get brattier, he knew, but he couldn't help, but find the imagery pleasing; Eren would be adorable.

“What if it stays in there longer than nine months?” Eren suddenly questioned in worry. “What if... What if it won’t get out of me; what if it stays there forever and I’m like-- I’m going to be seventeen with a two year old child in me!” Eren practically yelled, hands coming up to cover his face. A rational fear would be the baby arriving prematurely or Eren having a hard time during the birth, but this sudden fear was far from rational.

Levi tried; he really did try to keep his laughter inside, but it bubbled out in a rumbling sequence of chuckles that shook his body, “That's impossible, brat,” he managed to say between bouts of breathy laughter, shaking his head and smiling at the absolute ridiculousness of his omega's thoughts.

Eren's concern was calmed almost immediately by his alpha's response and he gave Levi a playful shove, trying to hide his own smile. “You don’t know that for sure. What if I'm pregnant for the rest of our lives?” He grinned mischievously, still giving Levi playful shoves and hits, which no one else would dare do to the powerful alpha. If anyone else had done such, even Hanji, Levi probably would’ve broken all the bones in their body.

The alpha's grin only grew and his eyes glinted dangerously before he rolled onto the omega, pinning him and digging his fingers against Eren's sides, tickling the boy under him. "I _do_ know that for sure. Besides, how could I get you pregnant again if you never give birth to the first brat?"

Eren giggled uncontrollably and squirmed in childlike delight in response to the feel of Levi’s fingers tickling his sides. Well, actually, he was technically still a child, even if he was old enough to be impregnated. “You’re planning on giving me another one?” Eren questioned between his breathless laughs as he wriggled beneath his alpha.

Levi's fingers stilled against Eren's sides and he blinked, realizing what he'd said. "I... Well, if you wanted to," he said, voice softer than it had been moments before, almost nervous with the abruptness of the realization. He would want more children with Eren; he wanted a family...

Eren smiled, sensing the alpha’s nervousness. “Let’s just focus on the one we’re getting ready for right now, alright?” Eren said softly, unable to rid himself of the smile on his lips.

The alpha nodded and smiled in return. "So long as it doesn't decide that it likes it's current accommodations so much that you live the rest of your life looking like you swallowed a watermelon," he teased, letting his nerves fade. Eren hadn't refused the idea of possibly having more children in the future and that was enough. After all, they had to win a war first before they could ever really begin that family. This pregnancy had been an accident; a wonderful, amazing and unexpected accident, but still an accident and it meant they had even less time to accomplish the things they wanted if they ever hoped to raise the brat outside the walls.

Eren sighed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Levi’s neck. “And besides, let’s just hope that there is only one in there,” Eren pointed out

Levi's eyes went wider than Eren had ever seen them; he hadn't thought about that. It wasn't exactly uncommon for pregnancies to result in more than one offspring at a time, but he'd just assumed it would be the one. Then again, Eren was already showing and he was hardly more than a month into it. "You think...?" he questioned, brows pinched together, tone incredulous.

“H-huh? I was just... Joking. Don’t go on getting me worried about that now,” Eren warned, brows furrowing. “There’s got to be only one, Levi. I don’t think I could manage more than that."

"You're the one that brought it up brat... I hadn't even considered that possibility until you said it," he worried his lip between his teeth a moment, "You are already showing quite a bit so early on... Maybe Hanji can find out, make sure it really is just one in there."

"How can Hanji know? She can't see through skin," observed Eren. "Maybe I'm just showing early because you spoil me with treats so much."

"Oh sure, blame it on me for being a good alpha," he scoffed lightly, squeezing his hands against the softening curves of the omega's sides, the warm affection returning to his gaze and he leaned forward over the still naked boy to nip at a rather tempting nipple as punishment.

"You're too good to me... You must be a terrible alpha for feeding me and our unborn baby," Eren replied sarcastically, yelping when the alpha's teeth teased his nipple unexpectedly.

Levi's chuckle was muffled against the dampened skin, his tongue flicking over the peaked nub before he pulled back to look back up at Eren, "I'll show you how terrible I can be brat. Keep it up and you won't be able to train at all today on account of not being able to walk," he threatened, only half joking, eyes glinting playfully.

"I wish," Eren snorted. "If the higher ups wouldn't get suspicious, I would be up for that," he replied, looking over at the clock on the wall. "We're going to be late..."

The older man groaned, dropping his head onto the boy's chest a moment before he rolled off of him once again. He pulled himself from the bed reluctantly and glanced at the clock as well. "Shit... We're not even going to have time for a bath."

Eren groaned as well, sitting up with some effort. "I don't know about you, but I'm taking a bath. I can be late and then you can pretend to yell at me," argued Eren, standing up and heading to the bathroom without another word.

Levi rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath about spoiled brats with distracting asses as the omega disappeared into their shared bathroom. He went to the kitchenette and wiped himself down with a damp rag, tossing it in the laundry before he was dressing in his uniform with well-practised speed and efficiency. He slipped his boots on and ran a hand through his rather messy hair, trying to smooth the strands before he went into the bathroom to press a kiss to Eren's mouth.

"Don't be too long, brat. I don't want to make you run laps. I love you," he said before he was straightening and heading for the door.

Eren smiled as he watched Levi exit the bathroom and then exit their room. The omega took his time finishing up his bath, then promptly dried off and got dressed, again wearing one of Levi's shirts. The omega slipped on his 3DMG straps which were becoming a bit tight, but not terribly so, before he left the room and joined the other cadets, and he was only about ten minutes late since he skipped breakfast, though Levi didn't like it when Eren skipped any meals since he thought it was bad for the baby. But he figured the midnight snack was enough to hold him over until lunch.

 


	11. Half-Hearted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Levi had arrived on the field later than all the cadets, except for his mate, and every one of the brats was whispering when they caught sight of him, especially being that his omega was not with him. He gave them a dark glare, silencing them and forcing them to avert their curious eyes before he was barking orders for morning stretches, appropriately reprimanding his mate when the boy showed up, though no matter how believable he tried to make it, he was sure the corps rumour mill would have a field day with it.

Eren could hear everyone murmuring and snickering when Levi tried his best to give Eren a good 'talking to,' but obviously they knew he wouldn't be punished. And despite the fact that this had been going on for weeks, everyone still stared at Eren while he did his different morning routine off to the side. Many of them thought it wasn't fair that he was allowed to do less work than them and they didn't believe the whole 'Eren had an incident while being experimented on with Hanji and needs to take it easy.' They thought it was just favouritism despite the fact they'd **seen** Eren puke doing normal exercises.

The captain was irritated by the time another senior officer came to take over for him. He spoke to Eren briefly about making sure he ate a big lunch and told him be would see him that evening. If anything happened and he needed Levi, the raven would be with Hanji in her office.

He didn't bother knocking as he let himself into the scientist's office, running fingers through his fringe again in irritation. She greeted him with a grin and thankfully a cup of tea.

"I saw the Commander this morning," she said, eyes flickering to his healing knuckles knowingly.

Levi scoffed. "He's lucky all I gave him was a swollen face. He said some fucked up shit," he replied, flopping into the chair across from her, propping his left ankle on his right knee, bouncing it idly.

"About you and Eren?" Hanji asked, taking a sip of her own tea as she looked at the fidgeting alpha. "He's not... The best at realizing what he can and can't say..."

“About what he did. He's not the least bit sorry that Eren almost killed himself, Hanji. He doesn't care what kind of destruction he's causing so long as he can justify it for the cause. He implied it would have better if Eren had succeeded. How was I supposed to hold back?" He said, frowning as he brought the steaming tea cup to his mouth, fingertips along the rim, his other hand resting on his bouncing leg.

"I can't blame you for socking him. I'm surprised you didn't do more," Hanji agreed. "I don't know what you would've done to him if the baby had actually died, or Eren," she continued, watching him over the frames of her glasses. "He had no right to do that, Levi. By the way, aren't you supposed to be training right now?"

"I would've killed him, life debt or not," he said, holding his teacup on the armrest of the chair. "I was... I had Nabe take over. How bad has the gossip gotten?"

"It's... Gotten pretty... Er..." Hanji wasn't sure how to word her response. "There's been a lot more talk now, and people are starting to suspect since Eren's gaining weight," she finally replied

"Fuck... He is starting to show, too... Is that normal this early? What about word on the Military Police?" He questioned, rubbing the hand previously resting on his leg over his face and through his hair again.

"It's normal as long as he's been eating well, which I'm sure he has been. He might just be an early bloomer. After all, he is skinny. Any changes in his body are probably more noticeable," the scientist pointed out, clearly unconcerned over the quick progression.

Levi nodded, "It's going to be impossible to hide it soon at this rate, but I can't just stop feeding him." His words were mumbled. He probably could stand to refuse the odd midnight cravings, but his instincts made it near impossible when his pregnant mate was demanding his alpha provide for him. And it didn't help that the boy looked so satisfied every time Levi managed to deliver the demanded items, bizarre as some of them were.

"He's not overweight or anything; he's far from it," Hanji laughed. "He _should_ be eating well, you know they don't give the soldiers nearly enough to eat these days."

"Tch, that's an understatement. Food shortage my ass. Those lazy, fat fucks in the capital are just greedy. I've been to their banquets," he sighed disgustedly before finishing off his cup of tea and leaning to set it on the overcrowded mess of her desk.

"I know he's not overweight... He's fucking perfect, but if he gets any bigger any faster, he's going to have to go on leave. It's going to be a clusterfuck."

"Well like you said, you can't just stop feeding him," the scientist replied idly, "What's more important, his and the baby's health, or hiding his pregnancy just a bit longer to avoid the hassle of the MP?" Hanji questioned. "When he has to, he can start wearing his jacket and his cape to hide it." Though it was so warm out already; it might be impractical and cause the rumours to escalate.

"Of course the both of them are more important; they're the **most** important. I don't give a shit about the MP, though they will certainly make themselves a pain in my ass and hopefully in Erwin's, but the whole corps is going to be in a damn uproar." He paused for several seconds.

“And the brat's not going to like it," he sighed heavily, worry leaking into the agitated tone. He didn't want any more stress being put on his mate, even if the boy seemed to think he could handle it. If the alpha had his way, Eren would already be on leave.

"I know..." Hanji replied. "I don't know what we're going to do, but we need to make sure things don't get too chaotic for Eren, especially as the pregnancy progresses. The less stress, the better," she explained. "Right now is even dangerous for him. I still don't know how his body is going to fair with the pregnancy and the stress, it would be better if he wasn't even training at all right now, at least until I have a better idea."

Levi's head dropped back to glare at the ceiling, which had some very odd spots of discoloration that he'd rather not identify considering the office's main occupant, and blew his breath out harshly. "I'd rather he wasn't either, but he's a stubborn little shit. You know, this would all have been so much easier if Erwin wasn't being such a prick." He inhaled a deep breath through his nose and let it out calmly. "Have you heard anything else about what's going on in the capital? I'd go myself, but I can't bring Eren with me and there's no chance in hell I'm leaving him here without me."

"I haven't heard much. There's a rumour, some officials are thinking about visiting soon, but I'll let you know when they do. You can keep Eren up in your room and I'll tell them that it's because I've been experimenting on him. I'll assure them he's not pregnant, and that should buy us some time..." She could get in serious trouble for lying to them, but she didn't care; she was too fond of the mismatched pair to not cover for them. "I know you don't like to keep secrets from Eren, but I think it'd be best if you don't tell him that they're getting suspicious. I don't want to risk him losing the baby; it's still early on in the pregnancy and he could miscarry on his own if he gets stressed out again. We were fortunate before." Hanji, like Levi and Eren, loved the baby. It wasn't hers, but she still loved it all the same.

The alpha looked back at the scientist, nodding, "I've managed to keep most of this shit from him so far. After what happened... Fuck, I don't know if I could withstand losing it a second time... Erwin still plans to attempt taking back Shiganshina in three months? There's no way Eren should be there. I don't think he's realized how soon it actually is and he's going to want to be present..."

"I agree... There's no way he can go in three months. That's much too dangerous for him. I can't imagine Erwin still expecting Eren to go," Hanji said, shaking her head. She supposed they may have to talk to him about it soon.

"I wouldn't put it passed him Hanji. He's lost his humanity to the cause," Levi replied, scowling and shaking his head.

* * *

Back on the field, Eren reluctantly had to take a break. His training regimen was less than half of what he used to do, but he still had to sit down and take a break well before the others, which many seemed to be unhappy about.

"Hey Jaeger, you can't just take breaks 'cause your ass is sore," Jean sneered as he swaggered confidently over to the shifter. It was bullshit, they all knew it; Eren didn't even look sick.

"That's **not** why. Hanji did an experiment on me; I'm still recovering," Eren snapped. "At least _I'll_ recover from the experiment. You won't ever recover from that horse face of yours." The omega stood up, unafraid of the generally combative alpha.

Jean growled, hackles immediately raised at the insufferable nickname. "That's a fucking lie and we all know it. The captain's just playing favourites. We can't all suck his cock as well as you, yeah?"

"He's not playing favourites to anyone!" Eren argued irately. "You only think he's playing favorites because he hates you. Because you're **obnoxious,** " Eren growled, shoving Jean away from him roughly.

"Tch, yeah right. Is that why you're all covered in love bites? He didn't even make you run laps for being late this morning. Why _were_ you late this morning, hm? The captain was pretty late too. Kinda suspicious, don't you think? You can't just sit on his dick every time you want a day off. Just 'cause you're his bitch doesn't mean you get to slack off whenever you feel like it while the rest of us are run into the fucking ground." The alpha's tone was bitter and taunting and he was more than happy to shove the other boy back in retaliation, lording his couple inches of extra height over him, sneering when Eren's body didn't stumble as far as he'd expected. "Seems like he's feeding you real well too, huh? You keep slacking off, you'll be too fat to fight. Didn't figure the captain was into that kinda thing."

There were snickers and whispers from the slowly growing crowd of recruits that were gathering to watch the spectacle and Jean puffed out his chest cockily. He'd show the omega his place. Jaeger was getting overconfident, having the captain for a mate. He wasn't even spending much time with his comrades, always running off to play with his alpha like a bitch in heat. It pissed Jean off and he wasn't the only one. Everybody knew the shifter was living in the captain's quarters, sleeping in soft sheets and lounging in the private bath, eating whatever he wanted while they all had to sleep on hard barrack mattresses and eat the shitty rations. The omega was even wearing the raven alpha's shirt.

"I'm not getting fat," Eren growled lowly, clenching his fists and not hesitating to throw a punch at Jean when the alpha pushed him, his fist colliding with the alpha's cheekbone without hesitation, causing Jean to stumble back and hiss in pain.

 **"Fucking bitch!"** The two-toned alpha cursed, steadying himself and rubbing his hand over his throbbing cheek. He snarled, the scent of his anger spreading musky and heavy in the air, trying to impress his dominance on the omega. He dropped his hand, crouching a bit. Before he was tackling the other boy, intent on pinning him to the ground. There were jeers and whistles, the other cadets providing all the encouragement the young alpha needed in order to forget just who's omega he was currently trying to injure and dominate.

Eren cried out, immediately furrowing his brows and snarling, trying to push the alpha off him, but he was much too heavy. He blindly began hitting at the other boy, trying to get his hands on anything he could grab, but Jean was doing the same and before Eren knew it, he had a bloody nose, crimson fluid gushing down his face and into his mouth, but he didn't care. He'd had his arms and legs cut off; a bloody nose was nothing to pussy out over.

Jean's jaw seared with pain and he spit blood onto the grass next to him, grabbing at Eren's hands with a bruising grip and forcing them to the ground, pinning them beneath the heavy press of his knees to stop the flailing hits against him and loomed over the still struggling and snarling omega. His grin was vicious, especially with the blood staining against the white of his teeth.

"What's the matter, Jaeger, losing your touch? S'what you get for slacking off. Or maybe you like getting pinned now, hn? Bet the captain keeps you all chained up when he fucks you... Wouldn't want you to Titan out and bite his dick off or something..." He murmured low and scathing, basking in his victory as the group around them laughed and shouted their encouragement and insults at the pair.

"Call out for him... I dare you. Call out for your alpha to come save you, _bitch..._ "

Eren growled a low whine, holding back tears at Jean's words because he _did_ want to call out for Levi. He felt threatened and he knew he was putting their baby in danger and his hormones were making him so emotional. "I don't _need_ him, he's **not** my alpha," Eren hissed the lie between his teeth, trying to drown out the sounds of the jeering soldiers. "Get the fuck off me!" He yelled, managing to slide his knee between Jean's legs and knee him right in the balls.

The alpha snarled in pained anger, dislodged from his place on top of the omega. He was shaking and his scent was even more pissed off, riled further by the aggressive scents of the other soldiers around them. He bared his teeth and swiped his arm across the dribble of bloodied saliva that trailed down his chin, cracking his neck, "If he's not your alpha, then he must just have a big cock to keep a slutty omega like you coming back to his bed every night. And if that's the case, my dick's pretty big, you want to give it a taste? Only seems fair since you're giving it up for the captain. Ahh, but I can't promise you won't have to run laps or actually **work,** " he spat maliciously, fists balled at the ready, fully expecting and relying on the omega's well-known temper to have the other boy run right into the blows he was prepared to deal.

The brunette scrambled to get to his feet, immediately running at the older boy to try and tackle him to the ground, but he was caught off guard when Jean's fist collided with his abdomen. He expected excruciating pain, but was met with something much different. His stomach hardened, crystals ripping through his shirt as Jean's hand collided with the omega's stomach, a sickening crack sounding through the air just before both the omega and the alpha were sent to the ground from the force of the impact.

Eren stumbled backwards and fell flat on his back, grimacing as he did so, and he lay there sprawled and panting, not entirely sure what had happened.

Levi and Hanji's conversation had been interrupted by the sound of shouts and pounding steps running down the corridor outside the office towards the courtyard, excited and aggressive scents filling the general vicinity. The alpha looked at the beta and they both stood at the same time, pace quickening down the hall to see what the ruckus was all about and Levi couldn't quell the sudden and intense coldness of dread that spread in his gut. He just **knew** it had something to do with his mate. Hanji seemed to agree.

The intensity of Levi's dominating scent sent the onlookers scrambling out of the alpha's way as he stormed into the middle of the crowd just in time to see the two boys collide and go down. Hanji let out a cry and Levi's scent grew more aggressive, teeth bared in a snarl as he stalked over to the two downed teens. He badly wanted to pummel the younger alpha that had clearly been attacking his mate, but the brutal worry for Eren and their baby took precedence over destroying the horse faced kid. Hanji moved to Kirstein, allowing Levi his space to check over his mate, well aware that he would let no one near him until he'd been able to check him over himself.

The alpha was next to Eren in seconds, kneeling on the ground while the scientist tended to a moaning and sobbing Jean who's hand was badly broken in a most unexpected manner.

"Eren, are you-- What the fuck?" The alpha spoke in a low gravelly tone, concerned words turning to confused shock. His right hand settled on the solid opalescent crystal layered on the boy's belly beneath the tattered hem of his borrowed shirt, the crystal immediately beginning to fade under his touch. Levi managed to reign in his surprise, replacing it with anger. He ripped his jacket off his shoulders and wrapped it around Eren to hide his abdomen from view. His eyes were dark as he looked at the boy's face, "I told you to come to me if anything happened... What the fuck were you thinking, stupid brat!?" He hissed, made more angry by the fear he'd felt. The shifter was so damn lucky.

Eren panted, looking up at Levi before he wiped the blood away from his nose, sitting up. He noticed anyone who wasn't staring at Jean was staring at them, and the omega felt himself shaking, chills of anxiety radiating through his body. "I don't need you to protect me, Captain, I'm fine!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The fuck you don't!" Levi growled, still intensely upset at his mate's carelessness. He was shaking, muscles tensed and adrenaline pumping through his bloodstream like quicksilver. "I told you... I fucking told you not to do this to me again, you shitty brat..." He murmured out coarsely, his scent still heavily clouding the air and keeping the gawkers a safe distance from the two of them. He yanked Eren against him harshly, scenting him with vicious intensity, irritated and unbalanced by the scent of another alpha on his mate along with the bittersweet copper of Eren's blood. The gesture was desperate and ungentle, but he couldn't control it, his arms refusing to release the boy from his too tight embrace, uncaring of the protests and the stares leveled on them.

Eren's eyes widened a fraction before he immediately squeezed them shut in embarrassment, the omega starting to shake as the tears he'd been holding back finally came. He was completely mortified as everyone began gasping and giggling at the captain's actions and yelling about how it was true that Eren was Levi's bitch, and on top of it, the omega felt guilty about fighting with Jean and putting the baby in danger. He felt so helpless and completely humiliated.

Levi's eyes flashed and he snarled dangerously over his shoulder at the chittering group, silencing them immediately, cowed by the alpha's anger and scent flaring in warning. He threaded fingers through the back of Eren's hair and pressed the omega's face to his chest, understanding Eren's distress and humiliation. He shushed him quietly.

"He broke my hand!" Jean was screaming and sobbing at the top of his lungs as Hanji tried to calm him so she could stabilize his hand enough to move him to the infirmary.

Eren was letting the alpha hold him, but wasn't showing any kind of affection back, just staying limp against the man as steam rose from his nose in lazy wisps. He just wanted to get out of here, but he couldn't bring himself to run away.

The dark-haired captain was disturbed by the lack of response from his mate and turned his narrowed gaze back to the onlookers. "If you all have time to be standing about, there are chores to be done. Get a fucking move on! Anyone not gone in the next ten seconds will run death laps until dawn!" He barked out harshly, dominance stirring in the air leaving no room for argument, the soldiers practically tripping over themselves and each other to get out of the captain's sight.

Hanji was leading the simpering, whiny alpha away to her office, casting Levi a meaningful look over her shoulder. They would need to talk again; whatever had taken place needed to be examined further.

"They're gone... Stop shutting me out brat," he spoke quietly into the boy's hair, still holding Eren tight against him.

Eren hesitated for a moment before he suddenly yanked himself away from the alpha, a hurt look on his face as he pushed Levi away. "Stop it! Don't touch me!" He hissed as tears dribbled down his cheeks, still holding the coat tight over his abdomen as he spoke. He felt betrayed even though he knew it wasn't Levi's fault.

Levi's brows pinched together, furrowed with apprehension and his jaw twitched, teeth clenching. He let the boy go and sat back on his ass, legs spread and bent at the knees, booted feet planted on the grass, his elbows resting on them in defeat.

"Fine..." He gritted out lowly, his own hurt threading into the tone, and the instinct to comfort his mate battling his desire to respect Eren's wishes, tearing him up inside.

Eren somehow felt angered even more by Levi's response despite the fact the alpha had complied with his demands. He gritted his teeth, baring them in warning before he scrambled to his feet. "You don't understand, you just don't." He turned around, not walking away, but running away like the child that he was.

Levi cursed and was on his feet in an instant, stalking after the omega, following his scent when he lost sight of him, unwilling to run in spite of his need to keep track of his distraught mate. Even so, his pace was quicker than his usual and he repeatedly carded pale, shaky fingers through his disheveled raven locks, frustration and stress making him unable to control the compulsion.

Eren ran for several minutes, too tired and too queasy from all the stress to run any longer. He ran until he reached the stables, letting out shuddering pants as he wiped at his tears roughly with the sleeve of Levi's shirt, entering the stable containing Levi's horse. He walked in, shutting the gate behind him before he leaned against the wall, sinking down until his knees were to his chest, face buried in his arms as the horse made breathy huffs of confusion at the distraught omega.

The alpha hesitated outside the stable, pacing back and forth. He could smell Eren inside and was caught hovering with indecision. The boy demanded space, but his scent called for comfort. He growled under his breath, tugging on the strands of his hair, stressed and losing patience with himself.

"Fuck it..." He huffed finally and resolutely let himself into the stable, making his way to the stall he knew without a doubt his omega would be in.

"Eren..." He called quietly, stepping inside, but keeping his distance, fingers twitching with the desire to touch and he had to force down the croon that desperately clawed it's way up his throat.

Eren didn't pull his face out of his arms, motionless as he began to speak. "You don't get it, I don't expect you to," he whispered, shaking his head as he did.

Levi crouched down, sitting on his heels, hands curled on his thighs to keep from reaching out. "Then make me understand," he replied in the same soft, strained tone.

"You're **Captain Levi Ackerman,** the famous 'Humanity's Strongest.' How could you possibly understand?" Eren whispered, picking his head up to reveal his red eyes, still wet with tears. "You don't know the things people say to me, you don't understand what it's like to be your **bitch,** " Eren hissed through gritted teeth, beginning to shake once more.

Levi pursed his lips and bit the inside of his cheek until it stung, closing his eyes and breathing deeply through his nose, "I'm sorry... I can't control the things they say out of envy, Eren. Is that what you believe I think?" He finally replied after several long seconds of silence. He hadn't realized how bad the bullying had gotten, how much it was affecting the boy.

"No..." Eren whispered. "They say you only want me for sex and I don't believe them, but I... It still hurts," the omega admitted. "They make me feel so worthless. They make me feel like there's no point in me even being here anymore," he whispered, hugging himself tightly.

Levi's breath hitched, "Don't say that... I don't... If you weren't here... I'm so sorry, I don't know how to fix this Eren. You aren't weak or worthless. How many of their lives have you saved; how many close calls have they escaped because of you? They're jealous. They envy you because you've touched the untouchable... Remember what I said about titles?" He paused for a long second. "I've never been a man to them Eren. I'm strong and good with a blade, but cold and heartless... How can any of them know what you know? To them you may be my... _Bitch..._ But to me, you're my heart."

Eren ran a hand through his hair in frustration, dropping his head back down onto his arms. "I don't know how much longer I can do this," he admitted, voice cracking as he broke into sobs. They were quiet and defeated, but desperate at the same time. He was too young to ignore the bullying; he wasn't as wise as Levi. To the fifteen year old omega, being an outcast and constantly having the others taunt you for being both a 'Bitch' and a monster; it wasn't something he could handle right now, especially in his condition.

“Then what do you want to do?" Levi asked so quietly it was barely more than a whisper. He would do whatever he needed to to make his mate feel better, to correct the injustices being committed against him, but he needed Eren to tell him how. He shifted closer to the boy's curled form, but still did not touch him. He inhaled a deep breath. "Do you want to know my most hurtful title? There are very few that know it or use it, but it's painful every time."

Eren sniffed, barely peeking up from his arms as he looked at Levi before giving a slight nod out of curiosity. He felt like a son being talked to by his father after having his lunch stolen at school by bullies or something close to that, but it was comforting in the same way.

Levi watched him with soft silver eyes, head tilting a little, "Bastard." He said simply, tone still quiet and he didn't elaborate immediately, seating himself across from the omega much as he had in the field, the toes of his booted feet inches from Eren's, his fingers dangling between his spread knees.

"Because my mother was titled a whore..."

Eren looked up with half-widened eyes, hesitating for a moment as he took in the information. "I... Didn't know," he whispered, voice hoarse as his face fell even more at the thought of people hurting his alpha with those words. "I'm sorry..." And he meant it, slowly reaching over to take one of Levi's dangling hands. "You didn't deserve to be called that."

"It doesn't hurt me because they call me that, Eren... It hurts because it's insulting to the memory of my mother. They titled him a whore, a bitch, inhuman, something to be used up and thrown away like garbage... I was a product of hate, Eren, a bastard son to some official that paid a pimp a great deal that could never have been enough to take my mother during his heat, to demean him and take his worth away. Even so, my mother never hated me. He cared for me like I was the only thing that mattered to him. My mother was beautiful and fierce and strong, not unlike you. My mother is not a whore to me, but simply my mother and I'm not a bastard because my mother loved me enough in place of a father I never needed." His fingers weaved between Eren's and squeezed a little, still watching the boy as his low voice echoed in the air between them.

“I don’t think I’m as strong as you or your mother,” Eren whispered shakily, looking down again. “I can’t handle the things they say, I don’t know why,” he whispered, fingers tightening around Levi’s. “I’m afraid to face them again after what’s happened. I can’t listen to their voices again and I can’t listen to them talking about what happened, Levi, I’m not strong enough,” he repeated, hand shaking in Levi’s. He didn’t know how Levi could handle such words about himself and his mother without getting so angry and overwhelmed.

Levi gave the omega's hand a squeeze and tugged a little, opening his arms in offer to hold him. "But you _are_ strong Eren. None of those brats, not a single one of them could be you. You've taken on so much responsibility. You've seen more pain than over half of them. Are their words harder to bear than that? You are so so much stronger than you could possibly know brat, but you will. After all, you'd have to be strong to be my heart, don't you think?" He smiled a soft sincere smile.

Eren slowly brought his knees down from his chest, crawling forward to settle himself between Levi's legs and against the man's chest, his own legs draped over one of Levi's as he wrapped his arms around his alpha's torso. "I don't know," he whispered honestly. "I don't know why, I just can't... I can't stand what they say, and I can't stand the fact that you're disappointed in me for what happened back there," he continued, eyes downcast in shame. "I don't like the things people think about me." Eren had never been one to care for others' opinions, even after he'd became a Titan, he'd been good at ignoring the murmurs behind his back. But now, ever since he'd lost touch with nearly every single one of his friends because of his relationship with Levi, he felt lonely. He felt vulnerable.

"It's okay, brat... I'm not disappointed. I was just afraid... You make me both strong and weak, Eren. I love you for being determined and headstrong and opinionated, but sometimes I'm afraid... If I'm not there to watch your back... I know you've become estranged from your friends, but they'll come around. You'll see. Even families fight sometimes. Let me be your strength when you're vulnerable, like you are for me..."

Eren closed his eyes, shuddering as he sunk deeper into Levi's chest. "I already burden you with so much. You don't need to deal with stupid things like Jean and my friends; it doesn't matter," Eren murmured. "There's no point in hoping. After they find out I'm pregnant, there's no way they'll forgive me."

"Eren... I promise you, the ones that matter will. And the ones that don't aren't worth your regret. And you aren't my burden; you're my saviour. Everything that matters to you, matters to me..." He said with tender conviction, hugging the boy to him. He couldn't even care about how dirty they were getting or the disgusting smell of horses.

Eren hugged himself closer to Levi as the man's grip tightened around him. "You think Armin and Mikasa will start talking to me again?" Eren asked, barely audible, muffled as it was.

Levi leaned his cheek on the top of Eren's head, nodding. "Yes, I think they will. But I doubt I'll be getting either of their approval any time soon..." He hummed out, giving the boy another squeeze.

"Maybe Armin; he's a lot more lenient and reasonable than Mikasa," Eren mumbled, fingers curling into the back of Levi's shirt. "I... Maybe I should train privately for a few days."

"Hm, if that's what you want, brat. I'll have Hanji keep an eye on you. Less gossip that way... She's going to want to know what happened back there," Levi agreed easily. If Eren wanted to train away from the other recruits a few days, he'd arrange it. He couldn't care less about what the little shits had to say about him, but they were going to learn respect for his mate.

Eren nodded slowly. He felt like an utter coward doing this. He didn't say anything, closing his eyes as he pressed his face deeper into Levi's chest and took in his scent. "I'm sorry," he whispered after several excruciatingly long seconds of silence.

"No more apologies," Levi murmured roughly, hand stroking at the boy's hair and back soothingly. It was relaxing for the high strung alpha to have Eren in his arms. It was so hard when the stubborn omega shied away from his touch, almost unbearable. He buried his nose against Eren's hair and inhaled deeply. "We should go change into fresh clothes," he intoned quietly after another moment or two.

In the back of his head, he wondered about how differently Eren would be treated once the other soldiers realized just why it was that the omega was only doing light training. Most alphas had heavy instincts to protect pregnant omegas and god help him when Mikasa decided to give her brother her forgiveness. He wondered how angry the incessant coddling from his real friends would make his mate.

Eren nodded once, pulling his face out of Levi's chest so he could sit up, sniffling as he did. "Yeah..." He whispered, slowly pulling himself up and stumbling a bit, legs asleep from sitting on the floor so long.

Levi got to his feet as well, steadying his pregnant mate with a hand at the small of his back before he was leading them out of the stable and back to their quarters where he ran another bath for them both and offered the boy a massage to relax him before Hanji appeared at their door.

His alpha had just offered him a massage, one Eren very well needed and just as they were about to get in the bath, too. But of course, Hanji had to show up. Levi only had a towel wrapped around his waist and Eren had a towel wrapped around himself like a dress since they were just about to get in the bath and thank god they even had that bit of modesty.

"How is everything?" Hanji asked as she entered, walking past Levi without permission and taking a seat on the bed next to Eren.

Levi growled, "You couldn't have waited until after we bathed, shitty glasses? And we obviously need to have another discussion about knocking before entering our quarters. We could have been fucking for god's sake." He moved to the other side of the bed and rifled through the drawers for a night shirt for his mate, acutely uncomfortable with Eren's state of undress in front of the scientist, irrational as it was since she had seen Eren naked on several occasions. He offered the dark, soft cotton shirt to his mate and stood with arms crossed over his naked chest, narrowed gaze on his friend.

Eren took the shirt, sliding it over his head, but keeping the towel wrapped around his waist.

"Ah, if you had been fucking, then I would've just come back later," Hanji assured. "I wanted to talk about what happened. Kirstein's hand is a complete mess! How did you manage that, Eren?" Hanji questioned, but Eren just shied away. He didn't want to admit his abilities had kicked in because who knew what kind of tests Hanji would want to do.

Levi palmed at his face in exasperation, "You're missing the point," he muttered under his breath, glancing at Eren when he shifted uncomfortably and refused to answer the scientist.

Hanji had a look on her face that was all dangerous curiosity. Levi caught a slight movement from the beta, but couldn't act quickly enough to stop her as she actually attempted to stab Eren's stomach with what he thought was a butter knife, only to have the metal snap and ricochet from her grip, causing her to yelp and shake her smarting limb. "Amazing!"

Levi growled low and aggressive, stepping closer to the scientist with murderous mercury depths glinting, "Have you lost your fucking mind!?"

"Did you just-" Eren stammered in shock, protectively wrapping his arms around his abdomen. "Hanji! You could've actually stabbed me!"

"But I didn't, your body reacted just like I thought it would. I was expecting Levi to react quicker, though..." She admitted. "I guess the old age is getting to him."

"You want to experiment with the afterlife, shitty glasses? I'm not fucking old, I just thought I could trust you not to try to fucking kill my mate, you fucking lunatic," he rumbled out gruffly, muscles tensed as he cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"It wouldn't have killed him, don't worry," Hanji assured. "Maybe would've just pierced the skin a little. But I knew the crystallization would work!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Don't... Do that," Eren breathed, calming down from his shock. "It takes all the energy I have. I've done it twice today," he sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly

Levi growled again, reaching to rub strong fingers over the nape of Eren's neck, massaging out the tension that had accumulated there.

"Great. Now you know, so get the fuck out before I change my mind about leaving your stupid head attached to your shoulders."

Eren sighed heavily again and closed his eyes as Levi's fingers worked magic on his tense muscles.

"Come on now, don't kick me out," Hanji begged. "I want to look into this more. Eren, are you doing this voluntarily or involuntarily? Are you aware you're doing it?" She questioned intensely.

"Uhm... I don't know," Eren murmured honestly. "Kind of... Both? It's mostly involuntary, but I suppose I could stop it if I tried hard enough... Maybe." Though, why would he want to stop protecting his baby?

Levi remained tense, teeth gritted, but he didn't force the woman to leave. She really was only trying to assist them even if it was for her own perverse interest as well.

"Why didn't it work before when he was in the dungeon?" Levi found himself asking, despite the pain the memory brought to the surface.

"There could be a number of reasons. Eren may be able to turn it on and off, or maybe it was too early for his body to recognize he was pregnant," Hanji suggested, shrugging.

"Mmn, but his abilities focused on the damage he caused to his womb first, so it must have known he was pregnant. Could it be because it was self-inflicted?" The alpha questioned, shifting closer to his mate, but still not seating himself on the bed on Eren's other side, keeping an eye on the scientist. He wasn't comfortable not having full view of her after the stunt she had just pulled.

"Who knows? Eren's abilities have always been a bit unpredictable," she replied, scratching the back of her head idly.

"Only my stomach has been crystallizing. When Jean punched me in the nose, my abilities did nothing to stop it," Eren murmured, offering the information freely as he assumed it might be important somehow. He didn't really want to talk about it, but he figured the sooner he did, the sooner Hanji would be on her way and he could get that massage he'd been promised.

Levi couldn't stop the low growl from escaping his throat at the mention of the other alpha injuring his mate, but cut it off abruptly seconds after it happened. The horse faced kid was going to get his punishment the next time Levi was training the brats. If the boy thought he'd been brutal before...

"The baby is the priority, even unconsciously, you must believe the safety of our child takes precedence over your own," Levi commented instead, ruffling chocolate locks with affectionate pride. If that was so, he had no doubt that the shifter would be a wonderful mother.

"I suppose so," Eren whispered, looking away. He still felt guilty about the fact that he'd tried to... Get rid of the baby. He may be able to protect the baby from others, but not from himself, apparently.

The alpha brushed the pad of his thumb along the brunette's temple, a soft croon sounding through the room in response to the spike of bitter regret in Eren's scent. He wanted to pull the boy into his arms, apologetic for bringing up the subject in the first place, though they needed to figure out whatever they could about the unexpected developments with the pregnancy.

Eren gave Levi a watery smile of affection and appreciation for the offered comfort.

"This could be revolutionary, Eren," Hanji spoke. "Who knows what kind of abilities you could develop during the pregnancy!"

"Does morning sickness count as an ability?" Eren mumbled under his breath, rubbing one hand over his belly unconsciously.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle and cupped Eren's cheek lightly, shaking his head a little, "I think the real skill is eating the weird shit you've been asking for and actually believing it tastes _good,_ brat."

"It does taste good," Eren argued, making a pouty face by pursing his lips together, and Hanji just laughed.

The older male couldn't help the smile that flickered over his lips and leaned in to drop a kiss on the crown of the omega's head, "Whatever you say, brat, more mushrooms and cream for you, I guess."

Eren rolled his eyes. "You'll make me hungry by talking about it," he murmured. "And I bet the bath is getting cold." He glared at Hanji.

The raven's lips twitched again, threatening another grin, but he managed to keep it at bay, silver eyes sparkling with amusement, "I'll get you something to eat after the bath," he replied lightly before he turned his attention to the scientist. She was watching their interaction with avid interest, a wide grin on her face.

Levi scowled at her, "Enough... You heard him, the water's getting cold, so get the fuck out now, shitty-glasses. And wipe that stupid grin off your face or I swear I'll do it for you."

"Oh, okay, fine. I doubt you could block my butter knife attack, though," Hanji pointed out, standing up and straightening her crooked glasses, which just seemed to fall askew again, the grin still plastered over her mouth in spite of his threats.

"Goodbye, Hanji," Eren said dismissively in response, and the odd woman walked toward the door, letting herself out after waving goodbye.

"I hope that massage offer is still on the table," the omega murmured, glancing at his mate.

Levi just let the smile he'd been holding back spread over his face as he pulled Eren to his feet. "Of course it is, brat... Any excuse to put my hands on you," he said, innuendo heavy in the tone as he led the brunette into the bathroom and wasted no time in dropping his towel to the floor before assisting his mate with disrobing too, and if he was a little eager in the motions, he didn't notice.

Eren let the alpha undress him and help him into the tub, seating himself in between Levi's legs with his back against the man's muscled chest comfortably, sighing contentedly as the warm water seeped into his body and relaxed him.

The alpha spent the next near hour massaging, lathering and generally spoiling the omega before quickly cleaning himself up. It was passed lunch when they were finished and the alpha was redressed in a fresh uniform.

He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his boots, "Do you want food now, or when I get back? There's crackers and apples in the cabinet here if you want to snack on those for now," he offered. He had a training session in about twenty minutes and he had every intention of making it there to relieve the pent up tension from earlier in the satisfying form of torturing cadets that had thought to insult his boy.

"I'll just wait until you get back," Eren decided, wrapped in towels and one of Levi's dress shirts as he sat on the bed, legs tucked comfortably beneath him. "Is there anything you want me to do while you're gone? Anything?" Eren questioned a bit desperately.

"I want you to relax," the alpha said, leaning over the boy and brushing his damp hair back from his forehead to press his lips to the soft skin."Why don't you think of some names you like?"

"N-names...?" Eren stammered. It seemed surreal to him. "Isn't it too early for names?" He asked in confusion.

Levi shrugged, "It's just something to think about... While you're in here relaxing... Mmn, or you could read to them," he suggested. He didn't want to keep calling their baby an 'it'.

"I don't know," Eren hesitated; he felt sort of weird about the prospect of reading aloud all alone in their quarters. "Can they even hear me so early on?"

"I don't know, but it couldn't hurt. Here," the older male said, pulling open the bedside drawer and digging through the multitude of bandages kept there to pull out a worn, leather bound book.

He'd found it months ago on an expedition outside the walls in one of the ruined buildings and after flipping through the outlandish stories within, had thought to keep it for Eren, long before the boy had ever become his mate. He'd never actually managed to gift it to the kid previously, but it seemed appropriate now.

"What's this?" Eren asked, sitting up a bit in interest and taking the old, worn book from Levi's hands.

The alpha looked away, embarrassment creeping up, colouring his cheeks a bit and he ran a hand through his hair, "It's a book of stories... I thought you might like it..."

Eren flipped it open, eyes scanning across the worn pages of the book, words and illustrations spilled across the elderly paper. "I do..." Eren said softly, a smile crossing his lips. "Levi... This is great! Where did you even get this?" Eren asked in excitement.

Levi shifted on his feet, warmth spreading in his chest in response to his mate's obvious delight over the gift. "I've had it for a while... Picked it up during an expedition," he explained, gaze flickering over the smiling boy before shifting away again.

He'd tucked the book away for Eren, coveting the rare find from the other officers, especially Hanji, knowing the woman would confiscate it as 'research material,' though it would no doubt find its way to her personal collection. He'd never really thought too deeply into why he'd wanted to give it to the shifter, but now that they were together and he'd realized the feelings he'd been harbouring for the younger omega, it made so much sense. He was embarrassed to realize he'd been pining after Eren like a lovesick teenager for months before they'd become a bonded pair.

"Thank you.." Eren said quietly, still admiring the book. "I'm sure... I know the baby will love this," he assured the alpha, slipping from the bed and over to the alpha to wrap his arms around him, his hands rubbing up and down the man's back.

Levi made a noncommittal sound, unwilling to voice his embarrassment, hugging the boy back and tilting his head to rub his throat and neck along Eren's, scenting him with affection. "I need to go, brat. I won't be too long. Take it easy for the rest of the day. Eat some of the crackers and apples while I'm gone; there's even marmalade in the cabinet. You shouldn't skip any more meals today," he chastised lightly, giving the youth a squeeze, "Mmn, do you want anything specific for dinner?"

"Alright, I'll eat some good snacks. And... Anything you... Want for dinner," Eren replied, muffled against Levi's neck. "I won't bother you with my weird cravings anymore."

"Eren... I was only teasing you about that. I'll get you whatever you want. Hanji said cravings are a sign the baby needs something specific," the alpha said, burying his nose behind the boy's ear and planting a kiss there before he was pulling away. At this rate, he would be late again. Not that he gave a shit.

"I really want... Eggs, and some of those biscuit muffin things with jam..." Eren murmured. "I know you might not be able to get that kind of stuff here, though," he answered, reluctantly letting go of Levi to let the man free to go to work. At least he had a normal craving for once, not mushrooms and cream... It seemed he just had very... Lavish cravings now.

Levi cocked his head, mentally noting what Eren asked for and calculating what it would cost him to acquire the particular items from town. Deciding it would be worth it, he made plans to send one of the recruits to town to retrieve the foodstuffs for him. He smirked inwardly; the cadets thought Eren was Levi's bitch... How wrong they were...

"I'll see what I can do, brat, anything else?" He asked, already on his way to the door.

"Uh-" Eren bit his lip, shifting uncomfortably. "And pickles," he admitted, cheeks red as he looked at the older man lingering by the door.

Levi turned away before the omega could catch sight of the grin that quirked on his lips and hummed his acknowledgement.

"Love you, brats, I'll see you both later," he called over his shoulder as he stepped out into the corridor.

TBC...

 


	12. Heart to Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Levi was in the bathroom, finishing up his usual morning routine. Meanwhile, Eren was in the living area, standing in front of the mirror as he tried to buckle the front straps of his 3DMG around his stomach and waist, but they wouldn’t quite fit. He was so close, but even when he sucked in his stomach, it still wasn’t enough to get the straps buckled, his bump being much too prominent and in the way of the tight gear. “Fucking--“ The omega cursed under his breath. “Get on!” He snapped, trying to will the belts to get just a bit bigger.

The alpha came to lean in the doorway between the bathroom and main area, arms crossed loosely over his bare chest, eyes glinting with humour beneath hooded lids as he watched his pregnant lover struggle for several long moments. He could feel a smile tugging at his mouth, not even bothering to try and hide it. It was fucking cute watching the boy try so hard to make the straps fit around his growing belly. "You need some help, baby?" he asked in a low, husky tone, his smile underlying the words.

“No, I don’t need-- Help,” Eren gritted out. “I need a bigger size. My straps shrank, Levi,” the omega said, tone utterly serious as if there could be no other plausible explanation for the ill-fitting straps.

Levi couldn't help but snicker. "I hate to tell you, brat, but it's not the straps," he said, not moving from his lax position propped in the door frame. There was no way the kid was going to get the gear to fit comfortably, which in the alpha's mind meant it was no longer safe for Eren to be using it. There was no way he would be letting the omega force his gear on and continue training. It was about time Eren settled down and took it easy; they were going to have to bite the bullet and announce the pregnancy soon; suspicions were already high as it was.

“It’s got to be,” Eren whined, still trying to buckle them, but he knew it was no use. “They fit yesterday!” Barely, but Levi didn't need to know that. “They must've gotten switched out with Armin’s or something.”

"Come on, Eren, you have to know it's not the straps. You didn't accidentally get Arlert's... Even my shirts can't hide it anymore," he replied, shaking his head, speaking as if he was explaining something to a small child that he knew was going to throw a tantrum when they understood the subtext. He couldn't keep the grin from the corner of his lips.

“What... What do you mean by that?” Eren snapped, turning around to face the older male. “I look perfectly normal, Levi, and you damn well know it. I just need new straps; these obviously aren't mine! Stop smiling about it; it's not fucking funny!” Eren nearly yelled.

Levi couldn't help it. He tried to cover the chuckle with his hand, but he didn't think it worked. Eren looked adorable, red-faced and panting slightly, eyes bright, his straps hanging loose over a rather tight-seeming and wrinkled one of Levi's shirts. "You're not getting new straps, love. I don't think you should be going in the air anymore," he managed, clearing his throat and desperately trying to smooth out his expression.

“What do you mean ‘not going in the air anymore?’” Eren asked in disbelief. “You do realize that’s my job as a soldier, right? Or did you forget that I’m not just-- Just some lazy omega? What do you want me to do, stay here and knit like some kind of old lady?” Eren scoffed. “I’m getting new straps whether you like it or not.”

The captain heaved a suffering sigh and rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair in exasperation. The kid was in total denial. The scent of his alpha dominance threaded lightly into the air in his frustration. He wanted to laugh again, but the look on his mate's face was far from amused. "No, you're not. It's time you went on leave, brat. You're not going to be fighting any Titans in the condition you're in right now," he said, stepping away from the doorway finally, dropping his arms to his waist and coming to stand a couple feet from the boy.

“You-” Eren cut off angrily, gritting his teeth. “You have no right to tell me what I can and can’t do; you don’t own me.” The omega turned his back to Levi, continuing to try and buckle his 3DM gear stubbornly.

Levi's brows furrowed and he closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply before exhaling slowly. He looked back at Eren a second after, "It's not happening, kid. It'll be too dangerous. You haven't trained to compensate for that kind of weight. It's safer for you to be grounded for now. Don't make me pull rank on this," he said finally, choosing his words carefully.

“Pull rank? Pull rank?!” Eren laughed sarcastically. “Are you kidding me right now? So, what, we’re suddenly not equals anymore? What, am I really your bitch this time?” Eren scoffed, brows furrowing angrily as he turned to face the man again.

"Of course not, but you're not thinking clearly right now. If you force me to, I'll order you on bed rest as your captain with your best interests in mind," Levi explained, hiding his wince at his own words. Eren wasn't going to like that, but the boy was being so damn obstinate when it was so obvious that he should be staying firmly on the ground for the next few months at least until their baby was born.

“A-- My best interests?” Eren asked in disbelief. “You being a complete **bastard** and ordering me around is in _my_ best interest?” Eren growled nastily.

It took exactly three slow blinks for the insult to register and the subsequent flare of aggressive scent that filled the air was powerful. Levi tried to reign it in; Eren didn't mean it, he knew that; the boy was pregnant and overemotional, but it still hurt. The brat knew what the word meant to Levi and it was especially painful to hear it come from his mouth.

He growled lowly and his gaze darkened in spite of his best efforts to do neither. "Are you questioning the orders of your superior officer?" he gritted dangerously in retaliation, unable to stop the words from falling from his lips. He didn't want to do this...

“You’re not my superior in our own room!” Eren argued desperately. “What I want to do with my body is up to me, not you! If you don’t like it then I’ll move back down to the dungeons,” he threatened. “You can’t use your ‘rank’ on me. Titles mean nothing and you know that. You're the one that said so!"

"It's damn well up to me when there's a piece of me in there. How are you going to be fast enough in your gear with the size you are now, Eren? Do you think I'm going to allow you to fly around and fight up until your fucking water breaks?!" Levi's voice rose in volume with each word he spoke in retaliation. The brat was being entirely unreasonable, even going so far as to threaten leaving him all because he was in denial about being too goddamned pregnant to be using his maneuver gear anymore.

“Yes, that’s what you’re supposed to allow me to do,” Eren scowled as he spoke. “What do you mean by, ‘the size I am now?’ Just what the hell are you implying by that?” Eren questioned, voice cracking with upset.

Levi threw his head back to look up at the ceiling pleadingly, fists clenching and unclenching in irate frustration. Nothing he said was getting through to the brat and right now, he felt like every fucking breath he took was offending the omega. He huffed and rolled his head on his shoulders, "You **know** what I fucking meant, brat!" his voice was loud, almost a yell, but not quite, the tone more like when he was barking orders over the field, like when he was reprimanding unruly recruits.

“I’m not a brat!” Eren shouted at the alpha, throwing his straps down on the floor in a petulant show of his own aggravation. “Stop treating me like I’m a kid!” His eyes were teary as he yelled at the alpha standing before him, fists clenched and shaking, near hysterics at this point in the escalating argument.

"Then fucking act like an adult! You're throwing a tantrum like a brat right fucking now," Levi responded angrily, his scent curling around them aggressively, trying to impress upon the omega in order to just maybe get the boy to fucking listen to himself for half a second. "You're fucking pregnant, Eren! What the fuck kind of alpha lets his pregnant mate go outside the fucking walls to play around with Titans?"

“I don’t _play_ with Titans, Levi,” Eren murmured dangerously. “I’m trying to keep up with my duties and responsibilities because if I don’t, then the MP will find us and our baby could die!” he growled desperately. “If I don’t do what I’m supposed to then I’m putting everyone at risk; you don’t get it!"

"You know what, fine, you won't listen to me, we'll go see Hanji. Maybe she can talk some fucking sense into that thick head of yours," the alpha growled through gritted teeth and he whirled around to retrieve his shirt from where it was laid out on the bed and jerked it over his head. It was always going to come down to this. They'd been damn lucky so far, but at this point, Eren and the baby's safety was more important than maintaining secrecy. It was going to come out sooner or later anyways.

“You can’t make me go anywhere,” Eren blurted out childishly. “I’m not going to go just because you’re my superior, I’ll only go if I want to go,” Eren argued, crossing his arms. Now he was just being a hormonal little… Well, a little bitch, really.

A hollow laugh echoed from Levi's throat, "That's fine too. I'll just go get her then," he said smugly, yanking his boots onto his feet aggressively.

"You should want to go. Maybe she'll agree with your point of view and you'll have gotten your way," he continued on in a murmur, fully aware that he was manipulating Eren, but he needed him to see reason for his sake and the sake of their unborn child.

“Fine then. I will go. She’ll agree that I’m fine to train for at least the next four months,” he stated in a matter of fact tone, grabbing his jacket and tucking it under his arm as he made his way towards the door.

Levi let out a scoff. The brat had lost his god damned mind if he seriously thought he'd be flying around when he was seven months pregnant! Not even Hanji would agree to something so absolutely ludicrous. He made to follow the omega, steps heavy with residual agitation. There was no way the scientist would disagree with him. Eren needed to stay on the damn ground.

 

Eren swung the door open, met with two pairs of eyes that caught him off guard and made him stumble backwards in surprise, bumping into Levi as he did so.

The alpha grunted when Eren fell back into him and steadied the boy automatically, peering around him with a dark expression, which only grew darker when he saw what had startled the brat in the first place, or rather who.

"Fucking wonderful..." he grumbled under his breath.

Eren instinctively pushed himself away from Levi once the alpha had steadied him, eyes flicking between Armin and Mikasa and Levi. He felt surrounded.

“Eren...” Armin whispered, comically wide eyes glued on Eren’s middle.

“I’m going to kill you,” Mikasa addressed Levi, storming past Eren to square up to the other alpha, lording her couple inches of height over him.

Levi released another of those hollow chuckles. "You'll have to get in line, sweetheart," he said snidely, narrowing his gaze on the female alpha and crossing his arms over his chest, his scent flaring up around him threateningly. This was just great, exactly what he needed right now, more fucking brats to make his life miserable.

Eren looked at Mikasa when the female alpha threatened his mate. “Mikasa... This is none of your business. Not yours either, Armin. Just leave us alone,” he demanded.

“I can’t. Not until I handle him for what he’s put inside you,” Mikasa growled stubbornly, cracking her knuckles.

"Tch, you're a thousand years too early to _handle_ me, princess," Levi's tone was taunting without conscious thought as he blinked lazily at the girl, the look in his eyes daring her to try. He was in no mood to play with the brats today. He needed to get Eren to Hanji so she could agree with him and shut the kid up about training and new gear. Then, _of course,_ he was going to be fucking late to training... Again. “Besides, he wasn't complaining when I was putting it there," he added as an afterthought, not liking the disapproval in the younger alpha's defiant tone. Like hell he was going to be pushed around by an overprotective little girl. His petulance might have a had a little to do with the rising possessiveness that was welling up inside him and strengthening his aggression in the air, hackles up in response to the threat of another alpha that was close with his mate.

“Excuse me?!” Mikasa snarled, brows creasing further as she took a threatening step toward the older alpha.

Levi jerked his chin up, one brow raising when Mikasa took a step towards him. He was going to have such a satisfying time putting her in her place if she dared to raise a hand to him.

“Stop it!” Eren exclaimed. “Both of you just stop it! I’m pregnant, okay? I’m fucking pregnant and I can’t do anything about it; I’m glad everyone fucking knows now!” he snapped the last part sarcastically, eyes still brimming with tears as he pushed past Armin to go out the door.

The captain's gaze shot from the girl to his mate when Eren snapped, his distressed scent suddenly very obvious to the alpha and he jolted immediately to follow after the boy. "Damn it..." he cursed under his breath, the concern for the distraught omega overriding the desire to dominate the other alpha. This was so **not** how he had expected his morning to go.

The blonde omega and the ravenette alpha didn’t seem to get the hint, rushing after Eren and Levi.

“Eren, wait!” Armin called after him. “You can talk to us about this!”

Eren didn’t look behind him, hearing all the footsteps following him, which just made the omega feel more threatened and he quickened his pace.

Levi growled under his breath and glanced over one shoulder at the two teens that had taken pursuit after he and his upset mate. "Can't you two take a fucking hint? You can talk to him once he's calmed down. You are **not** helping this fucking situation at the moment," he ground out, gaze flickering between his retreating mate and the other two youths.

“You don’t know him like I do,” Mikasa defended, still following the two. “What right do you have to tell me what to do to console my brother?” She sniped.

Levi snarled, "You're right. **I** know him in a way you **can't,** so back the fuck off." He'd rounded on the other alpha. “He's angry right now at me and the both of you. He thinks you two hate him and are going to hate the baby and your behaviour right about now isn't going to make him believe otherwise." He barred their path to keep them from following Eren any further, knowing where exactly it was he would find his mate once he got the other brats to go the fuck away for now. Eren would be happy later that his family had forgiven him, but at the moment, he was entirely blinded by his heightened emotional state. And Levi needed him stabilized and agreeable to the idea of being grounded before he could deal with the fact that other people were now in the know.

Eren heard the footsteps stop, but he kept going until he reached Hanji’s office, swinging the door open and slamming it behind him, not bothering to knock or greet the startled scientist as he roughly sat himself on the examination table, hunched back turned towards the beta.

Hanji pushed away from her desk to make her way around to the clearly upset omega that had just come storming into her office. "Eren, are you alright?" She asked lightly, crouching a little to catch the boy's eyes, frowning as she saw the threatening tears. "Oh dear, what's happened?"

“They know,” Eren whispered, voice cracking hoarsely as he spoke. “They **know,** Hanji. They know about the baby.”

The beta reached out tentatively to brush strands of soft hair back from the teen's face. "Who knows, sweetie?" she cooed soothingly. Where the hell was Levi?

“Armin and Mikasa, and… And probably the whole Scouting Legion by now,” the omega whispered, dropping his face into his hands. “And now Levi hates me because I called him something I shouldn’t have, and Armin and Mikasa will probably never talk to me again."

Hanji gave the distraught brunette a sympathetic look, "Oh come now, Eren, you know that's not true. Levi could never hate you; that short stack adores you. And I'm sure your friends do, too. As for everyone finding out; it was bound to happen sometime. I think you'll be surprised by the reaction you receive. I don't think it'll be quite what you're expecting," she replied, trying to comfort the boy as best she could.

“You don’t even know what I said to him. And you don’t even know what he said to me,” Eren sniffled. “He still sees himself as my superior, like I’m lower than him. That’s how everyone’s seen me ever since I moved into his quarters.”

Hanji frowned, "That can't be right. Levi sees you as his partner, Eren, not his property, I know that much. He's always so worried about you. I know he doesn't always convey it in the best of ways. But I've never seen him so affected by anyone..."

"I feel like all I am is property," Eren whispered, looking away. "All I am is a burden and property that no one wants. This pregnancy is becoming a burden to Levi too, isn't it?”

"I don't think that's how he sees it. Levi is ecstatic about the baby, Eren. Levi hasn't had a family in a very long time. I think he's just trying really hard to make it as easy on you as possible. He's just not the best at expressing himself. Why don't you tell me what happened to make you think all this? Did the two of you have a fight? Maybe I can help..."

“We got in a fight about-- About me training. He doesn’t want me to train anymore and when I refused, he kept telling me he was my superior and that I had to do what he said. I don’t want our relationship to be like that, Hanji,” Eren's voice broke as tears dripped down his cheeks, and he swiped at them furiously. “Damn hormones--“ he hissed.

"Hmm," Hanji hummed, tapping a finger against her lips in thought. "Are you sure he didn't try to explain at all? I'm sure he didn't want to pull rank on you, but he probably felt like he didn't have a choice. You _are_ a stubborn one. You're very headstrong for an omega Eren and for Levi it's both frustrating and challenging to be your alpha. But even so, I know he'd never change you for anything in the whole world. You know that too. Do you think maybe the both of you could have handled things better? From what I can see of you, Levi has a point. I don't think it'd be too safe for you or the baby to be going on any expeditions," she said levelly, calm and objective.

“What am I supposed to do, just sit in the room all day while Levi does all the work? Hanji- Everyone will hate me,” Eren argued, shaking his head in defeat. “I can’t be off the field for over six months.”

"Sweetheart, you're looking at this all wrong. No one is going to hate you. They don't know the situation yet, but when they do, it will be different, you'll see. **All** pregnant soldiers go on leave, Eren. It's policy. How can Levi make an exception for his omega? Do you know what people will say about him if he doesn't put you on leave?"

Eren looked up at Hanji, shrugging slightly. “E-Even though I’m a Titan?” he questioned quietly. “They’d still want me on pregnancy leave?” He didn’t think anyone would want him treated like a normal person.

“Policy is policy. It's in the military code of conduct. You _are_ a member of the military; shifter or not, you took the oath like the rest of us. No one can argue that, even the MP, though they aren't going to be happy about it. This is why they wanted to keep you unmated, to avoid something like this. Now they'll have to try underhanded tactics because they've been too lazy..." She said, eyes glinting. The policy wouldn't stop the military police from kicking up a stink, but once it spread through the ranks of the corps that the shifter omega was pregnant with Captain Ackerman's baby, they wouldn't be able to publicly attack him. That didn't mean they wouldn't resort to more extreme actions, though.

“But what will I do while I’m on leave? I’ll be utterly useless,” Eren mumbled, shaking his head. “I can’t just do nothing, Hanji.”

"Actually, I might be able to help you out there. I could use some assistance here. I can keep an eye on the progress of the pregnancy as well and I bet Levi will agree that would be beneficial. And you won't be bored, I promise," she clapped her hands together exuberantly, pleased with her own deductions and concluding solution. This way, they would all be happy. "And you can still do _some_ exercises, just different ones from usual. I'll make a specialized plan for you. You may not be able to fly for now, but you should still be able to defend yourself, especially in your condition. I bet that would lighten Levi's worries a great deal."

Eren nodded slowly, coming around to the beta's idea. “Mine too,” he whispered. After what had happened with Erwin, he wanted to be able to defend himself both mentally and physically. “So how much shit has Levi been dealing with that he hasn’t wanted to tell me about?” Eren asked, looking down, but there was a small, but slightly sad smile of appreciation on his lips.

Hanji tilted her head a little, "Mm, he wouldn't like me to tell you that Eren. He doesn't want you to worry. We're doing everything we can to be prepared for the worst. The biggest problem we have is that Erwin refuses to be our ally and though he hasn't done anything more, Levi is convinced he's an enemy. I can't blame him for that considering what he did to you Eren. Levi can't forgive him for that; you mean too much to him, but Erwin would make a powerful ally and an even more powerful enemy."

Eren nodded slowly, looking up at Hanji. “So… My taking maternity leave would help Levi, yeah? Ease some of his stress..?” He asked hopefully, though he knew it would come with a different kind of stress for the alpha.

"Oh, definitely. He's going to have sooo many wrinkles on his forehead before he's even forty, the poor guy worries so much about you. He wants you to be happy, Eren, He wants to keep you happy for the rest of his life. I've never seen him so dedicated and determined. He wants to win the world back for you... You know he couldn't give a shit about anyone else, but the corps and even then, that's just camaraderie. You're one special cookie." She paused for emphasis.

"I bet he'll smile when you tell him you're going to take the leave. Then he'll scowl a lot when we tell him that I'm making you a very special exercise routine so you can still attend morning training. If you seem okay with that, I'll even give permission for light sparring; that's gonna make him growl, but he can't have everything he wants, right?" She said with a wink and a grin.

Eren nodded slowly, red coming to his cheeks as his arms wrapped around his stomach. “I love him so much, Hanji,” Eren admitted quietly. “Sometimes I wish I could give him more. I wish I could protect him like he protects me. I thought I was protecting him when I tried to get rid of the baby, but I only hurt him. I…I want to do this, if it’ll make him smile. And I know it’s best for the baby. And of course the sparring… I can handle,” he said, grinning a bit at Hanji’s words. “As long as it’s not with Jean, of course.” Though Levi would probably kill Jean before that would happen.

"Of course. He loves you very much, too, and he needs you to protect the most important part of him, Eren; his heart. I think it will help if we keep the sparring omega to omega, how's that sound?" she kept her smile on her face as she heard the door opening behind her and she knew exactly who it was.

Levi stilled in the doorway, gaze travelling over the pair. Eren looked... Better. Whatever the scientist had said had had a definite impact, which made Levi both grateful, yet jealous.

Eren looked up at Levi, giving the alpha a shy, slightly guilty smile.

“I’m glad you agree that you should be on maternity leave, Eren,” Hanji suddenly spoke with emphasis just to prove to Levi that she had gotten the omega to agree. “It just took a bit of different wording, now didn’t it?” She asked, and Eren nodded, eyes still locked with Levi’s.

Levi rubbed his hand through his hair to the back of his neck, giving a defeated sigh that was also relieved. "I'm sorry, brat, I didn't intend to hurt you," he said quietly, averting his eyes almost submissively and he shifted on his feet.

“I _did_ intend to hurt you, with what I said,” Eren whispered. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I shouldn’t have called you that. I wasn’t thinking. I just got so emotional and worked up so easily and…Hanji helped me… Get rid of a lot of that anger,” Eren said, scooting over a bit to invite Levi to sit next to him.

Levi's gaze flicked up when he heard the boy shifting over and warmth flooded into the silver-blue of his eyes. "It's alright. We were both being stupid," he said nonchalantly, though the tenseness in his body bled out of him and he moved to seat himself next to his mate. He reached for one of the omega's hands, his own pale, calloused fingers threading between the slim, tanned digits intimately.

"I just want both of you to be safe."

Eren gave Levi’s hand a squeeze, looking up at the man. “We are. I’m going to stay off the field and away from the action, but I’m not going to lie in our room all day doing nothing,” Eren explained, looking at Hanji expectantly.

“Eren is going to come work with me during the days,” Hanji elaborated. “And he’ll still have exercises to do-- Light ones, of course, and a bit of omega on omega sparring to keep his instincts sharp.”

Levi glanced down at their entwined hands, "I never expected you to stay locked up in our quarters and take up knitting, brat," he said, leaning against the younger male. His lips pursed in the expected scowl when Hanji mentioned the plans she and Eren had made, but looking at his mate, knowing the boy as be did... He couldn't argue. Eren wouldn't be happy idle and Levi wanted him to be happy above all else. Levi wouldn't be happy if his mate didn't take it easy; Hanji had found the compromise that would keep them both content. "Okay, as long as you know your limits and you listen to what Hanji says."

“I will. Unless she asks me to do something crazy,” Eren murmured.

“I would never,” Hanji snorted. “Speaking of crazy, I don’t want any more fights like this. I mean, I know Eren’s body is capable of amazing things, but younger omegas that are with child tend to have more risk for high blood pressure, which occurs from stress. If you two yell at each other like you did back there again, you could scare the baby right out of Eren! Well... He’d probably just faint or cry some more, but I don’t want to take any chances. I wouldn’t be a good doctor if I didn’t tell you every possible risk.”

The alpha's eyes went very wide. He actually believed what she had said. Early labour was common with young pregnant omegas. It was a large part of why most waited until they were older. "Alright, I'll do better to control my temper," he promised seriously, turning his wide eyes to his mate, "That means you have to work things out with the other brats, though. The distance between all of you is affecting you more than you want to admit."

Eren just rolled his eyes at the exaggeration the beta woman spouted off. Eren catching on fire while making tea was technically a possible risk, but Hanji didn't mention that. He nodded vaguely to Levi's words, squeezing the captain's hand in his again.

"So... You ready to go make up with your friends now? Morning exercises start in a few minutes. If Hanji gives you some basics for now, do you want to come join in?" The alpha asked lightly, perfectly happy to let the boy have the day off if he wanted, but he wouldn't argue if Eren decided he wanted to take part.

“I guess," Eren murmured. "How did you get Armin and Mikasa to leave us alone? Are they still mad?" Eren asked. He needed to know just how to handle them.

Levi shook his, "They aren't mad, at least not at you. They're worried about you. They have other _strong_ feelings about me. I had to pull rank and threaten your damn sister with insubordination." He blew out a sigh and shook his head a little, standing and offering his mate a hand up.

The omega took Levi's hand without hesitation, letting the alpha assist him to his feet. "Alright," he replied belatedly. "I'll talk to them... _Calmly,_ " he added as an afterthought, looking at Hanji, and she nodded in approval. "I've really... Missed having them around..."

"I know you have. I think they've missed you too," the raven said before he looked at the scientist expectantly. She seemed to catch the meaning and immediately gave Eren a very quick basic routine of exercises for morning practice before Levi was tugging his mate out of the office, down the corridor and out into the sun.

The other cadets were already gathered and haphazardly stretching. A number of them stopped and stared wide-eyed when the pair arrived, including a number of Eren's friends who had varying expressions of shock, shame and confusion. Levi didn't even bother shouting at them, ignoring the whispers that accompanied the looks when he dropped a kiss on the omega's temple, whispering luck and love to him before letting go of the boy's hand and marching purposefully towards the front of the group to begin training for the day. He'd let Eren deal with the questions his friends would surely have for him; it was about time they all made up.

The teen took slow, shuffling steps to where Armin and Mikasa stood, not saying anything as he sat himself down in the grass and began stretching, reaching for his toes. It was something Hanji said would help in the long run for... Birth. She explained he should keep himself flexible and as limber as possible for the eventuality. But that seemed so far away still. "I have to... Uhm," Eren cleared his throat, looking up at the other two cadets. "I have to do these stretches, if you guys wanted to help me out with them. I don't know if I'm doing them right," he lied, unsure what else to say and hoping it was enough to break the awkward barrier of apprehension that had settled between them.

Armin immediately perked up and stepped closer to the other omega. "Of course!" He agreed brightly, seating himself next to the brunette and eyeing Mikasa sternly. She was a little reluctant at first, but after several long seconds, sat down as well.

"Hey, Eren, um.. Mikasa and I... We owe you an apology for before. We didn't understand." The petite blonde said quietly, words sincere. Mikasa grunted her agreement.

"Is that midget really taking good care of you?" She questioned after a second, ignoring the warning look Armin shot at her.

"He is," Eren assured the raven girl. "He's taking really good care of me. He gets me anything I want to eat and he makes sure I'm not too stressed out; he does everything he can," he elaborated. "But I... I owe you guys an apology too. I should have told you the truth from the start, but I was scared."

"Hmph," the dark haired alpha grunted skeptically, but decided not to argue. She wasn't going to take his word for it and would keep an eye on the other raven alpha regardless of what Eren said, but she was happy enough to forgive Eren for the moment.

Armin smiled brightly at Eren's apology. "It's alright, Eren. It's all water under the bridge. Um, how long have you known you were... Expecting?"Armin questioned as Mikasa growled, but didn't comment.

"Two... Two months... Well, a little more than two months, maybe closer to three," Eren replied, blushing with embarrassment. "I guess I'm showing early, I feel like I'm more than just a couple months already," he mumbled, "We've been hiding it to attempt to keep it from reaching the MP."

Armin's eyes were wide with interest, but before he could say anything, Mikasa interrupted with a snort, "Right... It's probably a big baby. Are you sure it's that midget's?" She questioned, though it was less malicious than previously. She didn't really think Eren was the type to be carrying on with more than one alpha.

Armin actually laughed, "Don't be silly, Mikasa, of course it's the captain's baby. Actually though, Eren... We've all been wondering, but you know, no one wanted to ask," the blonde paused, cheeks colouring and he leaned closer to the other omega to murmur low enough not to be overheard. "How is it with the captain, you know.. Is he good in bed?" Mikasa made a strangled sound of disgust, obviously not interested in hearing any sort of answer. She didn't even want to think about it.

Eren laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair and trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "Let's just say, if you saw the size of what's in his pants, you wouldn't be surprised that I'm pregnant with a **big** baby..."

Mikasa's nose wrinkled and she scoffed under her breath while Armin clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle his giggles, eyes wide and flicking to the short raven alpha barking orders to their comrades.

"You never can tell, huh?" the blonde said with a cheeky grin, bumping his shoulder with Eren's playfully. "This is nice. We really missed you, Eren."

"I missed you guys too," Eren admitted quietly, smiling. "I love Levi-- I mean, the captain, but sometimes we don't have much in common. And uh... By the way, don't tell him about what I said, about what's in his pants..." The omega laughed nervously, biting his bottom lip bashfully.

Armin nodded. "He definitely won't hear it from me," he assured and motioned as if he was zipping his mouth. He looked as if he was going to speak more, but they were interrupted by a shadow over them.

Jean shifted his weight on his feet, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly and dropping his gaze to the grass when Armin looked up and Mikasa, shot him a scathing glare.

"Hey, Jaeger... Eren, I uh... I wanted to apologize about before... I didn't know that you were... You know... We all thought you were getting special treatment, well I mean you were, but obviously there was a reason. We just didn't realize, so... Yeah, we're sorry... About saying all that shitty stuff too..." He stuttered out the words awkwardly, unused to making any sort of sincere apology, but he felt so guilty now; they all did. They'd been so off the mark with what they'd thought and the things they'd said about the omega and their captain.

Eren looked up in surprise, taking a second to realize what Jean was actually saying to him. "Y-you're... Sorry..?" Eren questioned in utter confusion. "Uh-- Thank...You," he managed to say. "I'm sorry that I... That I broke your hand. I didn't mean to."

"Ehh, it's no big deal. It's already healed and I guess I kinda deserved it. If I'd known you were pregnant, I wouldn't have provoked you. Damn though, you're some kinda crazy for an omega, you know that?" the taller boy said, his eyes flickering to Eren's more prominent belly.

Armin looked between Jean and Eren and then his blue eyes widened, meeting the captain's glare from across the field. Levi obviously wasn't pleased with Jean's presence, but the blonde omega gave the captain a little nod of assurance. Mikasa was watching too, tensed in preparation in case Eren and the other alpha got into another scrap. She may not be all that thrilled about Eren being mated to Levi or about her brother being pregnant with the other man's child, especially so young, but she wasn't going to stand for anymore abuse being thrown at Eren.

"I guess I am," Eren laughed slightly. "I'm... I've done a few things that pregnant omegas probably shouldn't do, but I guess no harm has been done." He looked over at Levi, giving him a slight smile

"No shit..." the alpha paused, glancing around as if feeling all the eyes on the two of them, "Anyways, I just wanted to say sorry and you know, we all have your back if you need us," he finished awkwardly shifting on his feet, obviously embarrassed.

Armin smiled and Mikasa grunted satisfaction at the words. They were all comrades; they couldn't afford anymore discord in the corps, their numbers were so low already and with the mission to take back Shiganshina in less than a month, they needed to work twice as hard and keep good team morale.

"Eren... You won't be going on the mission anymore, right?" the ravenette asked suddenly, concern furrowing her brows.

"I won't be. I'll only be doing light training and helping Hanji out, unfortunately," Eren sighed. "Right after the baby is born, though, I'll be back on my feet, you can count on it.”

Armin's brows rose, "The captain's going to let you come back that soon?" he asked, surprised that any alpha would let their mate reenter active duty right after giving birth. And of course, Eren might be a little naive about the kind of toll having the baby would have on his body, regardless of the fact that he was a shifter with enhanced healing abilities, not to mention the instincts that were common for new mothers.

"He won't have a choice. I'll be ready to fight again as soon as I have the baby; it'll be a piece of cake," assured Eren, shrugging idly. Oh, the naivety.

The blonde looked skeptical, "If you say so," was all he said, not wanting to argue. Eren would find out soon enough. There was a shout for laps and he stood up, brushing himself off as Mikasa did the same, though she turned to offer her brother a hand up without a word.

Eren watched as the other soldiers did their rigorous training, and he almost missed it as he observed them. He definitely missed flying, but maybe not so much running laps.

 

TBC...

 


	13. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trigger warning for violence, graphic torture, and implied/stated non con*
> 
> Sorry Q-Q

Over the next few months, Eren helped Hanji around her lab and continued with his light training, which got lighter and lighter nearly every week. Some days, the omega didn't even train at all. While he was in the fifth month, he found that training had gotten much too hard. He felt exhausted and emotional almost all of the time and honestly rather queasy and lightheaded, something Hanji said was normal for an omega of his age and size. The baby didn't appear abnormally large, but for Eren, skinny as he was, it was still a large load to carry. Frankly...

Being pregnant sucked.

Of course, he wouldn't give it up for the world, but it still didn't change the fact that it damn well sucked.

He'd spent the day in bed, not upon Levi's orders, but on his own decision. There wasn't much for him to do besides read the book of stories out loud to the baby that he'd already read to the little one at least a hundred times by now. He hoped it would prompt the baby to move around. He still hadn't felt it kick and he was getting impatient.

Levi heaved a sigh of relief as he entered their quarters, pulling his boots off and setting them next to the door before he was peeling his sweat-damp shirt over his head. It had been a long fucking day. He was tired and it had been straining to sit in Erwin's office for the last three hours going over paperwork and plans. They'd been successful in Shiganshina, but it had come at a dire cost. Their numbers had been halved once again and the MP was pissed off enough that they refused to send anyone to help with the clean up of the recovered city despite their demands to be kept in the know about everything found there. Erwin had been insufferable the entire time, blaming Levi for all the discord. After all, if Eren had accompanied them on the mission, things would have gone much more smoothly and quickly, not to mention the casualty count would no doubt have been lower.

The MP knew about everything now, but aside from off colour remarks and complaints as well as their refusals to assist, they hadn't made any moves to remove his omega from the corps. It put Levi on edge. They were planning something; he knew it, but he had no way of knowing what it was or when they would finally act.

He ran a hand through his already tousled hair, rubbing at tired eyes. There was so much to be done still and all he wanted to do was curl up next to Eren and sleep for a thousand years.

"Hey, brat, how's the baby?" he greeted, managing to give the omega a gentle smile in spite of his exhaustion. Just seeing Eren tucked into their bed safe and sound, his now bulging belly protruding from beneath the bedding soothed the alpha.

"Good," Eren answered quietly, "I think they're enjoying a nice nap... Like they have been for the past five months." He was a bit annoyed that the baby wouldn't move. Was Eren not interesting enough for the baby to move around a bit?

He looked at Levi, sitting up a bit. "Long day?" He asked the alpha, noticing how ragged he looked, the dark circles beneath his eyes more prominent than usual, and the slight wrinkles around them and on his forehead seemed deeper than they had been in previous months.

The alpha hummed, undoing his pants. "You have no idea. I've never wanted to stay locked up here with you and the brat more. The military police are fucking useless and Erwin is still being a little bitch. Its a fucking shit show."

"I'm sorry," Eren replied sympathetically, scooting over to offer Levi a place to sit down on his side of the bed. "Still mounds of paperwork to do?" His hands rested contentedly on the firm roundness of his stomach, fingers gently rubbing across it, unconscious and affectionate.

Levi took the offered seat and leaned over to place a kiss over the curve of Eren's distended belly tenderly between the boy's hands before pulling back. He was in his underwear still and should probably bathe, but he just wanted to sit and relax with his mate for a few peaceful moments.

"Tch, there's ten more piles for every one we finish. The only good thing is that there's a huge influx of recruit applications since we were successful taking Shiganshina. Problem is there are so few senior officers left to train the brats. Maybe I should sign you up to train them. Brats training brats... The world is really ending," he replied, tone light at the end in spite of his words.

Eren reached over, running a hand through Levi's disheveled hair with an air of familiarity. "Maybe you should train them all. I know how much you _love_ training new recruits," he said sarcastically, smiling at the man as he continued to rub his belly with his other hand. "Maybe you should be training our brat. They won't move barely a muscle."

"Oi, why would he want to? He's living in luxury in there," the alpha said with a grin, humming in pleasure at the feel of fingers through his hair, the tension he'd been feeling all day bleeding out of him under his omega's soothing touch. He slid a hand over Eren's belly, pressing the palm flat over the prominent curve of flesh as if his mere touch would spark the little life's interest.

"Oh, so it's a boy now?" Eren questioned, hand falling on top of Levi's as he shifted a bit to adjust his weight, sighing as he did. "I can't wait until he starts kicking, but at the same time, I can't imagine how much more sore I'll be. I couldn't even get out of bed this morning except to go puke."

Levi shrugged, "Maybe it _is_ a boy. If it was a girl, she'd probably be doing cartwheels on your bladder just to fuck with you," the alpha said, rubbing his hand in slow smooth circles over his mate's belly and he leaned over to press his face against Eren's neck, inhaling deeply. "You'll complain more when they're born and you get no peace at all. We all know how much you like your beauty sleep..."

"Beauty sleep?" Eren laughed, "Why is it beauty sleep? I thought I was just getting regular sleep." He didn't want to admit that he'd actually spent most of that day sleeping when he wasn't in the bathroom losing his breakfast and lunch.

Levi glanced sidelong at the omega, eyes glinting with warm affection, " _Obviously_ because you're beautiful, brat. Quit fishing," he teased, bumping his shoulder against the teen's, a smile curving pale lips attractively.

Eren laughed again, giving Levi a playful shove in return. "Are you kidding? Have you seen me today?" He questioned. "I look like I swallowed a watermelon and my hair is completely crazy." It was true; his hair was messier than usual from sleeping for a majority of his day.

The alpha ran his other hand through the boy's messy hair, looking him over critically, "Mm, yeah... Still gorgeous," his grin widened, showing teeth. The words were light and teasing, but honest. Eren was only getting lovelier by the day in the alpha's opinion. He nudged Eren's shoulder with his nose, "And you smell fucking fantastic..." He hummed out as an afterthought, soaking up the honeyed scent that clung to his mate.

Eren blushed, leaning back into the bed and rolling over a bit to press his belly into Levi's side, arms wrapping around the man's torso, pulling him down with him. "Make the baby wake up, I want him to move," Eren whined.

"What do you want me to do, threaten him with death laps?" The alpha questioned in amusement, stroking his hand down Eren's side, reveling in the softened curves.

"Just talk to him and touch me, try and get him to move. I bet he likes you more than me," Eren pointed out.

"Tch, spoiled..." The raven grumbled, but slipped lower on the bed, propping himself up on one elbow and leaning over the omega's belly, using his other hand to push the shirt up the shifter's chest and reveal the smooth roundness. He placed kisses along the surface and trailed his fingers along the side down to Eren's hip, squeezing lightly. "Your mother wants you to say hello, brat... He thinks you're too lazy... You don't get that from me," he was speaking quietly to the mound, breath tickling over the teen's skin.

Eren rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help giggling, shuddering a bit when Levi squeezed his hip gently. "He's not entirely lazy. He makes the effort to make me puke at least twice a day and I bet he moves around while I sleep. Maybe that's why I don't get as much _beauty_ sleep as I used to."

"Well, being awake during all hours of the night is definitely something he _does_ get from me. And he makes you get up to puke to make sure you get _some_ exercise," Levi said, gaze flickering up to Eren's face before he turned his attention back to the lump, "Isn't that right, brat? You don't want your momma getting too lazy..." He squeezed Eren's hip again, chuckling against the soft flesh and nipping lightly over it.

“You know, I _would_ be doing more exercise if the baby allowed for it," the omega defended. he gently pulled Levi's face away from his belly, guiding the alpha up his body a bit to kiss his lips, arms wrapping around the man's neck comfortably.

"Mmn," Levi hummed appreciatively into the kiss, breaking it to reply against the omega's soft lips, "I think I know a good form of _exercise..._ Might even be able to wake the brat up," he murmured huskily, innuendo heavy in the words and he nipped at the corner of the boy's lips, fingers sliding up Eren's sides to his chest, thumbs caressing over sensitive nipples teasingly.

Eren gave a slight smirk, cheeks red as he slid one hand up and down his alpha's bare, muscled chest. He didn't hesitate to break their kiss, pulling away from the alpha's lips and leaning forward to press his own to Levi's neck instead, nipping and sucking at the skin just next to where the scar of Eren's marking was displayed proudly on the pale flesh.

Levi groaned, tilting his head a bit to give the feisty omega better access to the milky column of his throat. Fuck, it felt so good to just touch and be touched by Eren, as if the rest of the world faded away under the press of the boy's lips. His fingers and thumbs pinched the peaked nipples with light pressure, rolling them between the digits and he pressed his already growing erection against Eren's hip, the thickening bulge confined in the cotton of his undergarments tortuously.

"Mh-h..." Eren let out a slight whine, breath hitching as Levi played with his sensitive and swollen nipples. He took a shuddering breath against Levi's skin, taking in his scent as he tried to press himself as close to the alpha as possible, kissing down his neck and shoulders as he did so.

The older man breathed out heavily, rutting his hips against the boy and trailing his hands down his torso, caressing over the firm round of his belly to thumb at fading hipbones, squeezing the plump hips appreciatively, murmuring encouragement as his mate laved attention over firm muscle and sharp bone. "Mmn, you seem pretty enthusiastic this evening, brat," he rumbled out lowly, the heavy scent of his arousal mixing with the lighter smell of his omega's. Over the past months, they had not gotten to be quite this intimate as often as Levi might have liked and he was grateful that his boy was clearly as eager for the contact as he was. Eren hadn't really initiated a lot of the more sexual intimacy they'd had aside from when he'd been in heat, still too embarrassed and inexperienced to instigate anything in the off chance that Levi rejected him, though he did tend to give the alpha subtle cues that he was in the mood, **when** he was in the mood, which was sporadic given the fluctuating hormones and queasiness that accompanied the pregnancy.

"Maybe," Eren breathed, "I missed you today..." His lips brushed against the alpha's skin as he spoke the sentiment.

"Mmn needy brat," he teased, voice rough and breathy, " I missed you too." And he had. It was disappointing to not see the bright eyed brunette out on the field every day, but it made him appreciate coming home to the omega more every night.

Eren pulled away from Levi's neck to press his lips to the alpha's again. "Mh... It's lonely here without you. I wish you could've stayed in bed with me today." He murmured, lips still connected with the raven's as he pushed himself into Levi's lap clumsily.

"I would have liked nothing more than to stay in bed today too, baby, trust me," Levi replied, laying back in the bed, holding Eren's hips and rolling his own up against the press of the boy's backside, his knees bending to plant his feet against the mattress beneath them and give Eren support against his thighs if he needed it.

Eren released a breathy moan, leaning back against Levi's legs as both he and Levi rocked his hips. "Levi," Eren breathed, suddenly starting to get very, **very** wet between his thighs.

"Mmn? Feel good love?" The alpha inquired, voice deep and husky as he rocked them together. He licked his lips as he watched Eren moving, appreciating the view of his mate sprawled wantonly back against his bent knees. He could feel the sudden rush of wetness soaking through the omega's bottoms and dampening the fabric still covering his own member and groaned guttural in his throat when the scent of it hit him, "Eren..."

"Sorry," the omega murmured huskily, embarrassment washing over him. He was shaking with arousal and he could smell what it was doing to the alpha beneath him.

Levi's brow furrowed and his half lidded eyes were warm on his mate, one hand lifting from its place on the boy's hip to brush reverent fingertips along Eren's cheek and jaw. "Don't apologize, baby, it's good... You never have to be embarrassed," he spoke in a husked murmur, hips jerking up a bit of their own accord. "You're perfect... Don't you feel how bad I want you too?"

Eren nodded vaguely, closing his eyes as he held back his aroused noises. "I need you," he breathed heavily, legs shaking as he tried to contain himself. "I've been thinking about you like this all day," he admitted, blush crawling down his neck and chest in response to the embarrassing confession.

The raven alpha inhaled sharply through his nose, the omega's admission sending a heady rush of pride and lust through him and making his trapped cock throb. "S'that so?" He breathed and lifted his hips up off the bed enough the get his underwear down off his ass, wiggling under Eren to do so until he could kick the offending garment off entirely before he was back in the position he had been, fingers playing with Eren's bottoms teasingly and watching the boy writhe heatedly.

"Take them off," Eren demanded quietly, fingers scratching tentatively over Levi's chest.

Levi growled harshly and shifted until he could peel the bottoms down, maneuvering Eren's legs gently one at a time to pry the shorts off him, breath hitching when the boy's slippery skin slid against his own, aching shaft slipping between slick cheeks and prodding eagerly at the hot, dripping little hole hidden there. "Fuck... You're so ready for me..." He gasped roughly, hips eagerly rutting up against Eren's now bared bottom, hands clamping back onto the boy's hips with almost bruising force.

Eren gritted his teeth as he let out an involuntary moan, hands falling forward on Levi's chest for leverage as he rolled his hips for a better taste of friction.

The alpha watched him hungrily, aiding the desperate rocking motions with his hands. "Eren, let me hear you, baby... You don't have to hold back," he pleaded, incredibly turned on by every noise that escaped the boy's reddened lips. The head of his cock caught on the dip of Eren's entrance with every rocking thrust and without warning, the alpha's hips pressed upwards roughly to bury himself inside the searing slick tightness and he hissed harshly.

"Nh-hih!" Eren let out a small cry as Levi entered him without warning, griping at Levi's shoulders as a string of different moans and cries escaped his lips, eyes squeezing shut in concentration as the alpha's thickness split him and stretched him with a familiar burn.

Levi panted and moaned lowly, tossing his head back and arching his back a bit to press in as deeply as he could, palms sliding up and down Eren's sides soothingly.

Eren really wasn’t joking when he talked about how big Levi’s member was. It pressed into Eren snugly, barely fitting fully inside him, but hitting all the right spots that made the omega pant and moan more than he ever had before, hormones driving him absolutely crazy.

Levi rolled his hips up into Eren languidly, lifting the boy with every thrust, muscles straining and tense as he moved. Eren was wild on top of him, writhing and crying out and it drove the alpha wild in turn, hands groping at his sides and hips, slippery with sweat and he panted harsh breaths, grunting with effort, pushing himself to satisfy his omega. The arousal was powerful, mind numbing and electric on his skin and in their mingling scents and he rocked up into the almost painfully tight heat frantically, his previous exhaustion completely forgotten. "Fuck Eren... So hot inside you... Tight... So fucking good..." He moaned, breath hitching.

The boy let his whole body rock with every thrust, hands still gripping and scratching at Levi’s chest a bit desperately as he tried to retain his balance. His pupils were enlarged with arousal and his eyes widened every time Levi hit his sweet spot. The omega gasped in ragged breaths, having a hard time containing himself as his hips instinctively rolled against Levi’s.

Levi was murmuring a litany of praises and curses as he rutted against the boy, hissing when the omega's blunted nails dug into the skin on his chest and moaning at the burning that followed the initial sting. He wanted to move harder, faster, to slam into the brunette, but couldn't hope to do more than arch and strain pinned under the pregnant male. He wanted to yank Eren down to crush his lips against his own, his left hand groping roughly up the boy's body to thread into sweat damp hair and tug him forward and Levi's abdominal muscles shook with tension as he lifted his upper body to meet the boy halfway since Eren's belly made it impossible otherwise for the alpha to take his mouth.

Eren shook as he let Levi’s lips dominate his own, moaning into his alpha’s mouth and taking in deep breaths through his nose until he rolled off the man gently, legs locked against Levi's hips as he rolled them both over so the alpha was on top of him. He wrapped his legs around Levi’s waist, arms mirroring the grip around his neck. “More,” Eren begged quietly, lips still brushing against Levi’s.

A deep growling groan left the alpha as he knelt on the bed between his mate's spread thighs and he slowed his hips a moment as he kissed Eren ferociously, lapping at his mouth and swallowing the desperate sounds, panting harshly through his nose before he licked, sucked and bit his way along the omega's jawline to his neck and shoulder, leaving a trail of fresh red-purple marks. His hips rocked teasingly, unable to do much more than that without putting pressure on the swell of life between them as he took a few moments to just taste his mate, savouring the flavour of his sweaty skin before he pulled back, straightening his spine as much as Eren would allow with his arms around the alpha's neck and his hands grasped the rounded hips, tilting them upwards for a better angle and then he moved again, fucking into the boy beneath him as ERen had been begging him to.

“Hh- uh- f-fuck,“ Eren moaned lewdly, hands falling from Levi’s neck to twist into the sheets below them, toes immediately curling with pleasure. He panted, arching his back to accentuate his already very rounded belly and thick, smooth thighs as he neared his climax. He moaned and panted his alpha’s name repeatedly, squeezing his eyes shut as his muscles tensed and his leaking erection spilled across his belly without warning.

Levi's breath caught in his throat when the omega came and he slammed forward once, twice and his knot flared and locked him inside as a deep shuddering groan vibrated through him and he filled his shivering mate with hot, pearly cum. He caught himself on his hands, palms on either side of the brunette's head as he panted over him, eyes half-lidded and blown with pleasure, his lips hovering so close to the other male's, chest heaving and making him dizzy from loss of breath. He kissed at the boy's face, his chin, cheeks, jaw and mouth, whispering soft sentiments about how beautiful Eren was and how much he loved him unconsciously. Not that he would stop even if he had been aware of the sappy drivel pouring from his lips. It was all true anyway.

Eren would’ve blushed if his face wasn’t already as red as a tomato from physical exertion. “I love you,” Eren whispered in between the kisses Levi gave him and sweet nothings Levi whispered against his skin. Eren’s eyes closed contentedly and he hummed softly, hands moving down to his stomach in response to the subtle stirring he felt there. “Levi,” he said quietly. “Someone’s awake.”

The alpha looked down between them with bright eyes, immediately interested as Eren touched at his belly. "Well I should hope he's awake. How the fuck could anyone sleep through that?" He questioned, tone humoured, face flushed and still breathless. He placed one of his own hands on the mound, staring at his mate's reddened face, waiting to feel the tiny rustle of movement within. His breath hitched and his eyes went a bit wide with wonder when he did feel the stirring echo of their child shifting inside.

“It feels so weird...” Eren mumbled, shifting beneath his alpha. “It kinda makes me wanna puke, but I kinda like it at the same time,” he admitted, pressing on his stomach a bit to keep the baby moving.

Levi chuckled and kept his own hand where he'd placed it, entirely content to stay locked with the omega just as he was for the rest of the night. "Strange brat..." He teased affectionately, planting a kiss in the middle of Eren's chest. "Happy now?"

Eren smiled, nodding. “I’m really happy,” he admitted with a soft yawn, rubbing his bare stomach affectionately. “I want him right now, Levi.” He was getting impatient already and there was still close to four months to go.

Levi smiled in return and kissed the boy's shoulder, "You'll have him soon enough, love. Don't rush him. I haven't made the world deserving of him yet," he murmured against damp skin.

Eren hummed softly, closing his eyes. “I don’t think the world will ever be deserving of him,” Eren admitted quietly, voice laced with exhaustion. “He’s too perfect, I can already tell.”

"He'd have to be since he's yours, love," Levi replied and laid his head on Eren's shoulder, pressing his face into the crook of his neck contentedly, patiently awaiting his knot to abate whilst enjoying the post coital cuddling.

Eren kept his eyes closed, pressing himself closer to his alpha’s warm body. “If you say so,” he mumbled with a soft chuckle in his voice, making sure to press his belly safely in between him and Levi, something he’d often found himself doing over the past weeks and months. “I can’t wait...” he whispered, voice dragging slightly as he spoke, sleep creeping in undeterred.

Levi hummed his agreement, slipping out of the omega as his knot deflated and pulling him securely against himself as he laid out on his side next to the quickly dozing boy. He placed a protective hand over Eren's belly and watched him until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. "You're worth the world to me..." He whispered into the dark that had settled over them.

* * *

Eren unconsciously smiled in his sleep, mouth and nose twitching as his facial expressions changed accordingly with his dreams. He slept like that for quite a while until he was woken up by a sudden banging. There was a thud and several sharp bangs and suddenly Eren's eyes flew open as the wood of the door frame broke apart, door swinging open and sudden dark figures bursting in, yelling something the omega couldn't quite hear over his sleep addled panic.

Levi woke snarling, attempting to roll from the bed only to be held down by several pairs of hands. Even so, he put up such a struggle that the intruders had to inject him with something. He barely felt the syringe as it broke his skin, adrenaline and instinct making the alpha in him go absolutely berserk. The only thing that registered in his mind was the necessity to find and protect his pregnant mate. He was growling and snarling, viciously baring his teeth even as his movements became less coordinated and lost strength. Even with the tranquilizer running in his bloodstream, he remained a threat to the men holding him down and taking Eren from him, so they began to hit him and when he rolled off the edge of the bed, hoping to escape and take the offensive, he was too slow and they began to kick him.

There were vague sounds, shouts from voices that sounded as if they were underwater echoed in his mind to stop, others that argued they knew what he was capable of. There were other sounds too, cries and scuffling. Eren was not being taken easily.

The alpha managed to take the legs out from under one of the attackers which in turn tripped another, who very nearly took out two more with him; the lazy, self-righteous pricks of the Military Police force had finally made their move, but they were unskilled because of their slothful past times. Levi would have laughed if he had any breath.

But it wasn't their skill that gave them victory; it was their numbers... Levi estimated ten men altogether, perhaps twelve, he couldn't be certain. They had broken down the door to his quarters at the corps headquarters and literally piled into the too small space just to be sure they could handle both he and Eren. They were lucky Eren was pregnant. If the boy could have transformed, Levi knew there would be no soldiers left standing.

Eren screamed, thrashing as blurred figures grabbed him and yanked him from the bed. "Levi!" The alpha was surrounded with men, and Eren could barely see anything in the dark as hands grabbed, groped and hit at Levi, dragging his mate to the floor and causing the omega to let out a strained, broken, and almost animalistic cry, instincts kicking in. He **had** to protect himself and his baby, and he had to protect his alpha. Someone hit him-- He stumbled and again someone hit him; everything went fuzzy, causing the omega to fall limp long enough for a bag to be thrown over his head and he had no strength to struggle as he was hefted up and dragged out of their quarters.

* * *

Levi couldn't move for what felt like hours, body numbed by pain and fading adrenaline and drugs. But he **felt...** They had taken everything from him... His... Family... There should have been tears, but he couldn't open his eyes to cry them. And there was darkness... It had always been there... That darkness; he'd once let it devour his family... He would not allow that to happen again. He would use that darkness, become that monster to rescue his blood. He would devour other monsters that wore the guises of men and he would enjoy it because they needed to know; they needed to be taught that there were far more frightening monsters than Titans that came out to play in the shadows.

Years of living above ground where he was far more lax were shed in the time he laid on the floor in a pool of blood that was his own and he remembered the place that had bred him. He became something else. He became that darkness.

It was Hanji that found him and she cried the tears he could not... Sobbing silently as she dressed his many wounds. He couldn't ask, but she seemed to know.

"The MP took him. They were let in, Levi. Someone in the corps led them to you." And she didn't say, but he knew. And as soon as he was able, he knew which other monster he would devour first.

Hanji took Levi's limp hand in an attempt to provide what little comfort she could as spoke to him. "We've looked everywhere," she admitted quietly. "It's been nearly a day. You've been out this whole time." She told to him, giving his hand a squeeze. "We're still looking, I promise." She'd sent out nearly every scout she could trust to look anywhere in town and the surrounding area.

Levi grit his teeth so hard his jaw throbbed. "I already know where they've taken him, Hanji..." His voice was hoarse and pained, growled from an already raw throat. He was cold inside... _Heartless..._ Because they'd stolen his heart while he slept.

He looked down at his wrapped hands clenched tightly into fists and couldn't feel the ache that should be there. "I need to go get him..."

"You're in no condition," Hanji argued quietly. "We've checked every MP base within twenty miles. There's no sign of him. And even if we find him, there's... I don't know how we'll be able to get him back. But I know they won't kill him..." Hanji tried to provide some reassurance.

"The capital," he rasped, barely more than a whisper of breath from his mouth. That's where Eren had been taken; he knew it; he could **feel** it. The capital was the most well-guarded place in all the walls. He watched his fingers uncurl and curl again with numb detachment, like they didn't belong to him; these were not his limbs. No... These limbs belonged to the darkness. His mouth twitched into a sadistic little smirk that did not threaten pain, but promised it. They would pay. All of them would get what they deserved.

"Three days... I'm going in three days," he said after a moment, and his eyes were empty, pure steel and unfeeling. There was no arguing. He _would_ go in three days. With or without assistance.

"In three days... If you're well enough," Hanji whispered. "But I want you to be prepared for... The things that may have happened to Eren and the baby in those three days, alright?" She asked quietly, eyes looking into Levi's hollowed depths knowingly. The baby was likely going to be aborted, and even if they could get there within that time, it would probably still be too late. "Three days is... A lot of time for Eren to be with such monsters... And the baby..."

"He won't allow it. I will have them both back or I will tear this world apart," he declared. Eren would not break. He wouldn't. He was so strong, so fierce. He would not be broken by monsters because the omega had faced them before. The alpha had to believe that. Eren had been afraid once, but he had Levi now. They were bonded; they had chosen to be together regardless of all titles that had been placed on them. Eren would never let them take away their family. He just had to hold on until Levi came.

"Three days... I'll be well enough..." He assured, voice still raspy, but dangerous. His scent was recklessly dominant, warning and aggressive in a way that was entirely animal. He would not shy away from killing to survive, to rescue what belonged to him. He would not live without his heart again.

"Where's Erwin?" he questioned, needing to know where his enemy was so that he could plan. Erwin would pay; he owed the darkness his pound of flesh for his betrayal.

"Eren will be strong," Hanji agreed, voice shaky and gaze averted as she nodded, but she looked at Levi when he asked about the blonde traitor. "There's been no sign of him, either," Hanji whispered. "We suspect... We suspect he's gone to view it himself to make sure the job gets done. Someone claimed to have seen him leaving before the sun rose this morning."

Levi was not surprised, but he had hoped he could catch the man before he'd made his escape. Erwin had been able to hurt Eren before and Levi could not help, but fear he could do so again. Eren was strong, but Erwin was the worst kind of monster; he could make your own darkness devour you. He'd done it to Levi once and he had done it to the boy in a way that was far worse in Levi's mind. He closed his eyes, thinking, calculating, weighing. He thought of his mate in chains and the image burned itself in his mind, made worse because he knew exactly what Eren looked like in chains. But this time, there was so much more at stake. 

"Just three days, baby... You know I'll come for you," he murmured, eyes unfocused and his fists clenched against the sheets.

"You'll come with me?" he asked abruptly, turning those deadened eyes to Hanji once again.

"Of course," Hanji assured the alpha, hand moving to rest on his shoulder. "Of course I will. I love Eren like he's my own, I wouldn't let him rot there. I'll get you any supplies, any people you need. I'll get everyone who's trustworthy, I promise."

"I want the 104th. His friends should know he's been taken. They will want to help. Armin and Mikasa... Get them. I need to speak with the two of them specifically. Before tomorrow," he said, nodding his head at her affirmation. She was trusted and she had just a little darkness in her, too. He'd seen it before. She acted the fool, but a fool, she was not. "And my gear and extra straps for Eren. The kid's going to get his way, flying at five months pregnant," he said as an afterthought with an angry twist to his lips.

“Levi," Hanji said, "I can do all of the things you asked, but I don't think Eren will be flying out of this." Hanji wasn't sure if Levi completely understood what was likely happening to Eren at the moment, but she didn't want to get too far into it. Levi didn't need to think about those things.

The alpha's eyes narrowed, "No. Eren will not be weak, Hanji. He's been expecting this all along. He'll have faith in me. I will not lose faith in him. We will have our world. He's much stronger than anyone gives him credit for." His voice was flat as he spoke, but there was something to the monotone words that was testament to his single minded devotion. He **knew** his brat.

"I'm not trying to say he's weak. I know as well as anyone that he's not weak," answered Hanji. "I just think you're overestimating how much... How much a kid can go through. And how much damage his body can take," Hanji added the last part quietly. "I'm not trying to... I'm not trying to put bad thoughts in your head, I'm just saying, physically... I don't know how well he'll fair."

Levi shook his head and glared at her. “He's not a kid Hanji... He's a **mother,** " was all he said in response. It was explanation enough. He laid back into the bed, body tensed and closed his eyes. He would not sleep, but he would rest and he would heal.

"Mothers aren't invincible," Hanji reminded quietly, and Levi very well knew that. After all, his own mother... Well, he'd died so early in Levi's life... She stood up, wiping away any remnants of emotion and sadness on her face. "I'll go do the things you've asked of me. You rest now, I'll come back and check on you in an hour or two."

He didn't respond verbally, saluting her with one hand instead. She was right... Mothers were not invincible, but not all mothers were titans. He would not believe that Eren would allow them to hurt the baby. He just had to endure whatever horrors the monsters performed on him for the three days it would take for Levi to prepare.

Eren had lost and regrown entire limbs; he knew pain as Levi did, knew the darkness of men that became monsters. The alpha would not believe that his fierce omega, the boy who had just the night before wished for their child in his arms would give in and break before the bastards. Eren wanted the child, had no doubts anymore about their family. Yes, the worst had occurred, but they had always known it was a possibility. He'd told Eren... The boy had accepted and believed his words.

His mind went silent, shutting down any further emotion as he sank himself into the darkness, preparing for what he was going to do. Devouring monsters always made him feel sick.

It was a few hours later that Hanji returned with Mikasa and Armin.

* * *

***

Eren had woken up some time... During the day? Maybe... He wasn't quite sure. The room he was in had barely any light at all, and the way he was chained down didn't allow the omega any movement at all. It was painfully familiar, but he knew this was much worse. His head was spinning, his body aching, and on top of it, he was terrified. "Levi," the soft whimper escaped out loud unintentionally into the still dampness of the cell he was being kept in.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it, Eren." It was Erwin's voice that sounded from the far side of the room, another man next to him and another not far, organizing several items on a table. Next to Erwin, the man's eyes flickered to the commander suspiciously, giving away the fact that he knew the man was not speaking honestly. Erwin Smith was a clever man, a dangerous man, but Nile was also a dangerous man. If they were not enemies, they might have been friends. As it was, they had a common goal at the moment, so a temporary truce had been met.

They would remove the child from within the omega and when the shifter healed, they would have him return to the dungeons, where he would be kept until he was needed. He was the key to the destruction of the Titans and he was one of them. If he had to suffer for humanity's freedom, no one would pity the monster. It was a shame that Captain Ackerman had aligned himself with the youth, but war was full of casualties.

Eren froze up at the sound of the voice, teeth immediately baring in agitation. "You're lying," Eren growled, trying to keep it together, but his voice shook as he spoke. "You wouldn't be stupid enough to kill Humanity's Strongest."

"That is true. **I** would not, but the fine gentlemen of the Military Police do not have as much restraint as I do. They got carried away. Even Humanity's Strongest can only stand so much abuse. Levi is only a man and men are not invincible," the blonde man responded, sky blue eyes narrowed and unwavering on the youth, "I _did_ try to warn you both."

The man next to him was starting to smile, pathetic mustache twitching and he looked to the other man behind the Commander and himself, as if to question his readiness. The other man gave a near imperceptible nod, but remained silent.

Eren's brows twitched as he held back tears. "Let me go back to him," Eren hissed. "You have no use for me. Let me go back before he's forced to come and get me. You know you'll regret it, Erwin. You'll regret it if you don't let me go right now." Eren's voice shook as he voiced the threatening words. "He'll kill you. **I'll** kill you." He knew it was an empty threat. He was chained to a damn table and everything hurt; he had no way of transforming and even if he did have a way, he didn't know if he would he be able to in his state.

The tall blonde commander stepped closer to the bound boy, his gaze flickering sidelong to Nile and the other, a jerk of his chin giving them some directive that Eren couldn't know. The both of them perused the things on the table as Erwin turned his attention back to the pregnant shifter. "Now, now, there's no need for such threats, Eren. You knew that this would happen. If you had listened to what I told you before, we all could have avoided this, you know that. Levi won't come for you. He **can't.** "

Nile stepped up to the larger alpha's side, steel glinting dangerously in his hand and he offered it to Erwin, but the commander simply gave the sharp blade an approving look, not reaching to take it. Nile rolled the weapon in his grip, getting a feel for the blade as Erwin breathed out an almost tired sigh. "You've left us no choice in this Eren. It's time for you to remember your responsibility to humanity. It's a small price to pay; the ending of one life is worth the lives of many. You must remember when you believed that, too."

Realization that Eren had been trying to avoid suddenly struck him, the omega immediately starting to shake uncontrollably as he began to uselessly tug at his bonds. "No. No," he said quickly. "That's not true. That's not true. Your beliefs are wrong and you only impressed them on me and every other soldier for your own damn benefit." Eren's wrists wriggled and twisted in the rusty chains, becoming bloody within seconds from the attempted force the shifter used, beginning to panic. He could feel his baby move inside him, obviously distressed by the way Eren's heart raced and it only made the boy panic further in fear of never feeling his baby move again.

"You've left us no other choice, Eren. This is for the best. You _know_ that deep down," Erwin cooed lowly as if trying to comfort the struggling boy, "Don't struggle. It'll be over soon." Nile stepped forward, eyes lit on the silver edge of the vicious knife in his hold and Erwin crossed muscled arms over his broad chest, giving another singular nod to the other man.

There was darkness in the military police officer's eyes as they shifted from the blade to the restrained omega, no feeling in the depths. This was not a child before him, but a monster, inhuman and deserving. He was doing a justice to humanity by removing the threat within the creature.

The tip of the knife was cold against the boy's skin, the sharp edge ghosting over naked flesh, trailing teasingly from the mating mark branded on his collar, down over the rapid beating of his heart in his chest and painting the flesh with the tiniest threads of sanguine red before the man holding it pulled it away, hold falling back in preparation to carve into the round curve of Eren's pregnant belly.

Eren shivered when the knife ran down his chest, gritting his teeth as he watched Nile. When he pulled his hand back to stab Eren, he cried out in fear, unable to quell the instinctive sound.

Though, the omega's fear proved to be unnecessary. Nile brought the knife down with incredible force, but a sharp sound echoed through the room as the knife shattered, sending Nile stumbling backwards with the recoil.

The officer cursed, the shattered blade clattering to the floor and he shook his hand to alleviate the stinging throb that echoed through the limb. Erwin's thick brows rose and he bent slightly at the waist to look over the crystal that had formed over Eren's abdomen. He hummed in thought. Hanji had neglected to say anything about this particular development in her reports. He took in the rest of the boy's appearance, taking note of the steam slowly rising from the wounds on the youth's wrists and chest, much slower than usual for such superficial injuries and he came to the conclusion that the boy was using a large majority of his abilities to protect the child rather than himself.

Nile clenched his jaw, anger swirling in his eyes in response to the failure and he spun to retrieve another weapon from the table, a long, thin blade not unlike the letter opener Eren had once used himself. He stepped back up to the boy, unaffected by the struggling or the sounds of his cries. Monsters didn't cry real tears. Erwin's hand on his shoulder stopped him from foolishly attempting to impale the crystallized flesh again and he snarled at the commander. The tall blonde alpha tilted his head, his scent pressing in on Nile, forcing him to stop his urge to lash out at the interruption. "Let go of me, Smith. It needs to be finished."

"You're right, Nile, but I think we should approach from another angle," was the cool reply from the commander and he gave Nile a meaningful look before releasing him. Nile didn't immediately stab at Eren's rounded stomach, looking him over instead, realization dawning on him belatedly. Once it had, the malicious smirk returned to his thin lips.

"Alright, Titan, we know how to cure stubbornness," he said in a dark tone that held an underlying thread of excitement. He was going to _enjoy_ this. The long thin blade slid into Eren's shoulder by inches, searing in its slow progression. It seemed an eternity before it had pierced all the way through to his shoulder blade and Nile was still smiling, gaze filled with blood lust and satisfaction as the boy's blood gushed from the inflicted wound, unable to heal while still impaled by the weapon in his flesh.

Eren was screaming hoarsely, unable to hold it back. He'd tried to suppress it; he really had, but he just couldn't. It hurt so damn bad and his body wasn't even attempting to heal it, crystal still over his abdomen, protecting the child inside the unbreakable shell. His body had to choose Eren or the baby, and it chose the baby. Or maybe Eren was the one choosing the baby.

"Stop it!" Eren begged through gritted teeth, hissing in pain as tears rolled down his reddened cheeks.

"You can make it stop, Eren. You know how," Erwin piped up, apathetic blue eyes narrowed on the shifter coldly while Nile accepted another tool from the silent soldier still by the table. It was another thin blade, but it was red with heat, having been left in the flame of a torch long enough for the blade to lose the colour of steel. The older male held it with careful intensity as he stepped back to the boy, not even hesitating to press the searing metal to the omega's flesh, marring the mark on his collar with the blade's burning flat, the smell of cooking meat filling the room in seconds.

Eren let out an excruciating cry, sobbing and shaking as he tried to make the burning stop. "I don't know how! I don't know how!" The omega screamed desperately, screwing his eyes shut tightly.

Erwin clicked his tongue, "You **do.** You just have to make a choice, Eren."

Nile pulled the blade from the melted flesh and flipped it to the other side, pressing it slowly against the side of Eren's throat, nostrils flaring. "Why don't you call out for that traitor, monster?" he questioned acidly, pressing the blade harder against the skin, the sound of sizzling flesh filling the stale air as he wounded the youth further, remorseless and unforgiving in his words and actions.

Eren was screaming and sobbing brokenly, but refused to call out for Levi. "I can't turn it off. I can't turn it off!" He pleaded with the two men, sweat beading on his forehead as the hot metal pressed into the side of his neck.

Nile scoffed, pulling the blade away from the ruined skin of the boy's throat and immediately drove it through his other shoulder, unaffected by Eren's cries and sobs. He returned to the table to retrieve several long glowing needles at least four inches in length and walked back to the shaking omega with purposeful steps.

Erwin pursed his lips, "I'm sure you can Eren, if you only **try.** "

"I'm trying," Eren sobbed wretchedly, voice weak and cracking. "I'm trying." But he was lying. He wasn't trying; he couldn't bring himself to try and bring down the crystal shield protecting his baby. He couldn't bear the thought of his baby being killed.

"You can do better, Eren. Levi wouldn't want you to suffer. He would understand," Erwin soothed as Nile slid the needles beneath the surface of the skin on the boy's forearms, the flesh bubbling and smoking from within. The wounds were shallow, not as damaging, but excruciatingly painful.

Eren was sobbing and gagging in defeated agony, sounding much like a hurt child. Honestly, that's all he was at the moment. He was a child and he was scared and hurting; he didn't know what to do. He knew Levi would understand, but that didn't matter. Eren couldn't give up their child; he wouldn't. Even if that was what Levi would want him to do. He'd come too far with this baby and he wasn't going to let any harm come to it, not after it had persevered through so much already.

It was hours of heat, blades and needles piercing tender flesh over and over. The men had even tried aborting the child from within, the way a doctor would, but with awful tools that were unnecessarily heated and excruciatingly painful, but of course the crystal blocked the entrance to his womb internally as well. Nonetheless, that didn't stop the two men from continuing that torture for a few hours before they afforded the young man a reprieve. They broke to eat, leaving the boy alone with the silent soldier for a guard who only stared with unfeeling interest at the unhealed wounds littering Eren's body. The break was short lived.

When Erwin and Nile returned, the MP commander was holding a bucket of frigid water and a swatch of silk. Heat had not had the desired effect so perhaps the liquid element would.

Nile hummed a cheery tune as he laid the silk cloth over Eren's face, adjusting it with cruel gentleness before he took up the bucket, pouring the water in a slow teasing stream, his humming rising in volume over the sputtering and choking of the boy.

Eren couldn't breathe. There was no possible way. He was being drowned without even being submerged in water. The water Nile poured on his face was freezing cold, nearly numbing. He tried to hold his breath, but he couldn't resist taking in deep gulps of water when he couldn't hold out any longer and he choked and sputtered. It was awful. He wanted it to end, even if that meant he died.

The alternating torture continued for hours that bled into days, the violence escalating when the men became frustrated and Erwin spoke to Eren when the boy was shuddering, covered in sweat, blood, vomit and an array of other fluids, cool blue eyes unshy as they took in the broken and destroyed flesh while he spoke in that soothing calm tone, whispering words of manipulation, winding promises of forgiveness, ultimatums and encouragement, sadistic and uncompromising is the pursuit of their purpose. He would break the omega... He would succeed too as long as they did not run out of time. He hadn't expected Eren to resist so long, had not anticipated how Levi's interaction with the shifter may have strengthened him against them, but it only meant the torture was worse.

They kept the omega in a constant state of pain, though the brutality of that pain varied through the minutes and hours. When Nile grew tired, he handed the responsibility to others, specifically the members of the force that had a personal vendetta against the Titans and the abuse continued tenfold. He allowed the soldiers to do anything they wanted, and that meant  **anything**. It didn't matter to them that Eren was a titan, he was still a pretty, vulnerable omega. One who they could touch as much as they wanted without reprise. 

They took advantage of it. Of  **him.**

It was not even an entire three days later that the fated interruption came. Warning bells chimed overhead, signalling the breech. And it was obvious that Levi wasn't leaving without his omega by his side.

He would get his Eren back, no matter what. 


	14. Heartbroken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: PTSD, panic attacks, mild violence and mentions of torture.

They could not have expected a near majority of the survey corps to arrive with a bruised, but determined Levi at their head.

Eren had grown numb to the torture. He still felt the physical pain that made him scream and cry out, voice hoarse and barely audible due to the lack of food and water and rawness of his throat from the horrific sounds that were wrung from him. The omega was exhausted, and he wasn't really even in reality completely. The trauma that had racked through both his brain and his body had gotten to him, and his body had made no efforts to heal the horrible wounds littering his body. They were red and oozing, scabbing over. But each time Nile and Erwin would just reopen every wound and by this point, Eren's body was more purple and red with blood and bruises than it was his normal tan, vibrant skin. Even when Eren heard the warning bells and the yelling of soldiers and gunshots up above him, the omega couldn't react, his eyes staying blank as he stared up at the ceiling, body racked with unconscious shivers.The soldier guarding Eren obviously began to panic, shifting nervously from foot to foot and wringing his hands together.

Levi was not a man; he was not flesh and bone, muscle and sinew; he was a shadow. He was vengeance, moving liquid darkness. He was **death.**

The soldiers around him did not ask for orders; they already knew the alpha was deaf to their words just as he was deaf to the cries and shuddering last breaths of the enemies that fell beneath the storm of his blades. They could not hope to keep him at bay or to save themselves. He had wings and they did not.

Hanji took control once they made it inside the building, still not entirely certain that Levi was right in his declaration that his mate was here, but it was far too late to turn back. Mikasa, Armin, and a handful of select others from the 104th accompanied her as they immediately headed for the staircase down to the bowels of the structure where it was no secret the dungeons were located. She lost sight of Levi in the chaos, but saw a shock of wheat blonde above the rest and knew where he would be. There was a debt to be paid and Levi had come to collect.

Erwin turned on his heel and was immediately confronted with a dark glare coming from a strikingly familiar raven-haired captain. He immediately stepped forward, throwing a blind, panicked swing at the shorter alpha.

Levi avoided the hit easily, dropping to the ground and sweeping a leg out in an attempt to take the larger alpha down. "Too slow,  _commander,_ " he taunted when Erwin stumbled, but did not topple over, his voice venomous, caged fury in his narrowed silver eyes, liquid and deadly. He was circling the older male like a predator, blade held back in a hold that was all criminal. After all, there was no honour in the underground where he'd first learned to use it.

Erwin looked **scared.** For the first time, he was actually **afraid** of Levi. He didn't have his little minions to protect him from the shorter man and he probably never would again. "Get out of here; you're too late," Erwin snarled, edging away from the aggressive raven alpha.

Levi's white teeth glinted in a vicious sneer. He could smell the other alpha's fear, sour and rank in the air around them and his own scent flared up in triumph. "You never did learn, did you?" He asked conversationally, closing in another step on the taller alpha, "You should be careful raising monsters, Erwin; they always turn on you in the end." His wrist flicked out in a blur of motion, tearing a bloody gash in the blonde's defensive forearm.

Erwin gritted his teeth to hold back his cry of pain, stumbling back and holding his arm to his chest protectively before he turned tail and ran like a damned coward.

Levi chuckled darkly, immediately giving pursuit, moving with the speed and grace that had afforded him his title and namesake in the corps. He kept pace behind the other man, purposely stalking him, reveling in the panic and fear, the sheer scent of cowardice that was left in Erwin's wake.

The only thing that managed to save Erwin's desperate ass was Hanji yelling Levi's name over the static din of clashing blades and gunshots, grunts, cries, and panting of soldiers fighting one another. She'd found her way to the basement and the second she'd caught the sight of Eren's bloody figure strapped to the table, she'd ran right back upstairs and started calling for Levi, her voice desperate and terrified. She was honestly convinced Eren was dead; she'd been too afraid to check.

The alpha did not hear Hanji's voice, deaf beneath the thunder of his own blood in his ears. It was not her call that stilled him, but the thread of scent that had followed her from the basement. _Eren..._

He immediately turned toward the scent of his anguished mate even as the tenacious darkness flared inside him, arguing. It tried to persuade him that the omega could wait a few more minutes, just a few more... His prey was so close...

But the scent reminded Levi, the darkness was not to be trusted; it only craved for blood. Levi had not come for the darkness; he had come for his heart.

He moved passed Hanji swiftly, a blur of limbs as he jumped steps and cleared other soldiers to get to the source of that scent.

A deep croon sounded from in his chest, blades clattering to the the ground amongst the blood and filth beneath his booted feet as he approached the prone form of his mate, his scent rolling off him in such potent waves of warning that their comrades retreated to the steps, compelled to get away from the dangerous alpha.

He crouched at the battered teen's side, tearing the chains from the boy's body without regard for the injuries inflicted to his own hands. Once freed, he gathered Eren against him, touch desperate, but gentle, one hand moving to the round of his shielded belly. Eren had been strong enough...

"It's alright now... You can heal, baby. I'll protect you," he murmured breathy assurance, fingers pressed and spread wide over the crystallized curve.

Eren hadn't registered he was being touched, eyes blank until he heard Levi's voice speak. But, he couldn't recognize that it was his alpha. He was so scared that Erwin and Nile had come back to torture him again. The first thing that escaped Eren's mouth when Levi pulled him against his chest was a set of desperate and terrified screams mixed in with hoarse sobs, the omega shaking as his whole body tensed as though attempting to escape Levi's grasp.

The alpha held the boy tighter to him, scenting him desperately in spite of all the filth on Eren's skin and the volume of his crooning increased. "Shh... Eren, I know... I know... I'm here. I've come for you, baby, like I said I would. I'm sorry... So sorry I took so long... You've done so well, baby... You don't have to fight anymore..." He was whispering, hoarse and desperate, mercurial depths shining with tears he did not shed.

Eren shook, sobs dying down into whimpers as he seemed to register that Levi wasn't a threat, but his eyes were still unfocused and he didn't reply. He couldn't retract the crystal covering his stomach, meaning he couldn't heal at all. The omega couldn't recognize anything going on around him and he couldn't speak. All he knew was that he was absolutely terrified, which was evident in his scent and the way he was frozen with fear.

Levi growled, frustrated by his inability to reach his mate. Eren had retreated into himself, was trapped in the nightmare he'd been living the past few days and Levi was angry at himself for being unable to come sooner, at Erwin and the military police who had stolen his heart from him in the first place.

He had to reach the boy. Eren's wounds were mostly superficial, the worst of them being the punctures from the knives and needles, but they bled precious blood and for every moment they remained open and unhealed, infection could become a real risk, especially if Eren could not heal himself.

Levi wrapped his cape around his nearly bare mate tucked him against him carefully, much like he had all those months ago when they'd first learned of the child Eren would bear, and he moved to leave, soldiers falling in around him to shield both the alpha and his omega from any more wayward enemies. He hoped once he had Eren away from the place that was only familiarized with pain, once Eren was surrounded by only Levi, then he would come back to him. He believed he would. He had to...

Hanji had only breathed in relief at the sound of Eren screaming because that meant at least he was alive and somewhat conscious. She stayed close to Levi to help protect her friends, but by now, most of the military police had retreated.

Eren stayed unresponsive for the most part, didn't struggle when Levi picked him up. He thought he would be ecstatic when the man found him and full of life, but right now, he felt like this wasn't even real, like Levi wasn't real and Erwin had somehow fabricated this rescue to hurt Eren further.

Levi did not slow down until they had escaped the building into the dark alleyways and he did not speak to anyone as he shot his hooks into the walls and took flight, experienced enough from years in the field to compensate for his mate's weight. He did not even care if the others followed. His focus was solely on getting his vulnerable mate as far from the danger as possible.

They could not return to the corps headquarters, not any more, but they had prepared for that. They had secured a large cabin in the far area of Shiganshina that would serve well as their safe house for the time being, but it would be a day's travel at the least to reach it.

Levi finally descended from the air when he had reached a safe distance from the MP building, landing in an area that had fallen into disrepair, but was usable.

He knelt with Eren still held against him and used clean cloths that Hanji provided from a few feet away to wash away the refuse on his mate's body tenderly. He knew what had happened, what was happening. He'd seen it before. He crooned and cooed until his throat was raw and removed the layers of clothing between them until he wore only his pants, warming his mate with his skin. He did not leave Eren's side, could not. Instincts raged rampant inside him. Eren needed him, but the boy did not believe he'd been rescued.

It was very late, probably a few odd hours before dawn would break. Their comrades had seen to their own injuries and Hanji had directed them to rest. She stood propped up in a cracked doorway between the two main rooms of the building they'd hidden in, standing guard over the pair that occupied the far room.

Levi was on his side, eyes open and on his mate, one arm curled protectively around now bandaged boy, his other smoothing up and down Eren's side, fingers brushing along the crystal that refused to fade.

He pressed his forehead to Eren's as he had so many times before and whispered in rough tones, emotion raw and tearing up his already ruined throat. "Come back to me, brat. I need to hear you... I need your light... I won't ever let you go again... Remember all the things we've promised. It's cold inside my chest. Eren..." He continued speaking, inaudible to anyone, but the omega and himself, similar words, assurances, begging, pleading. "Please come back, baby, I love you..."

Eren felt his alpha's touches from a distance, the man's warm skin pressing against his own and it prompted the exhausted omega to press himself into Levi, eyes still unfocused and unseeing as he stared at the decrepit wall closest to the door.

His shaking had abated aside from the little tremors that rocked his body here and there, but the omega was just too tired to be terrified anymore. He was unresponsive to his mate's words that sounded so far away, too deep in shock to reply. It had been his body's way of protecting him, going into a trance-like shock to protect Eren from even more mental harm, but it had now caused a problem. The omega couldn't snap out of it and he couldn't retract the shield of crystal protecting their baby, which was taking up all his energy. He still hadn't showed any signs of healing, and blood soon began to seep through white bandages where the worst of his wounds had been.

Hanji watched, still propped up in the doorway with swollen, red eyes. She wanted to say something, but she didn't think now was the time to interrupt.

Levi's body began to throb, the adrenaline finally crashing and the ache that radiated in him reminded him that he had neglected his own recovery. His body begged for sleep that his mind would not permit. How could he close his eyes? What if he did and in that instant, Eren was taken from him again? His mate was trapped where Levi could not reach him, obviously in shock and under extreme mental and physical duress; Levi could not possibly rest. He was heartsick. He could feel the darkness coiling in his gut, whispering words of vengeance and berating him for having not taken the chance to destroy the monster that had left his precious mate in such a state. He could feel the cold in his chest spreading. If Eren did not recover...

Levi's tears fell then as his body throbbed dully and became numb again. He cried tears of grief, angry and anguished. He cried for the both of them, their child that was trapped within the omega, safe, but untouchable as it's mother. If Eren didn't recover, Levi knew he would be irreparable. He'd been a ghost once and been revived by the boy now lost in his own head and the alpha knew that he would not be so lucky a second time.

Eren's now dull green eyes had stayed open for some time before they slowly shut, the omega unable to stay awake any longer. The only sleep he'd gotten over the past three days was the times he'd lost consciousness.

Hanji had slid down the door frame to sit on the floor at some point as she watched Eren sleep and Levi cry silently. She couldn't stand watching Levi in so much pain, to see the strongest man she'd ever met falter and crumble; it was devastating to behold.

"He'll come around," Hanji spoke up, voice cracking hoarsely

Levi cried until he had no more tears left, holding his mate tightly in arms that were numb to feeling.

When Hanji spoke, it only made him hurt more. She'd been right about Eren and why hadn't he listened? Three days had been too long. He should've known. Three days he'd left his love with a monster that was too powerful. Eren had been strong, had endured the wounds inflicted upon him, but those were on his skin. His skin had been broken a thousand times before, flesh wounded and mended, but his mind was not as easily healed. Hanji had tried to warn him, but he had been too lost to listen.

"If he doesn't..." His voice was gone, a guttural whisper escaping parched lips in its stead. He paused to wet them and inhale, soaking in the scent of his mate, honey and cream with the distinct bitterness of lingering fear and anguish and the metallic bite of blood, not as he would wish it, but comforting nonetheless. "If he doesn't, this world will die with him..."

He could no longer fathom a world without Eren, without his hope... His heart... His family. There was no future without them. Levi would lose himself to his darkness, be consumed by it and the world would suffer because there would be nothing left for him to lose.

"He will," Hanji replied in a rushed tone, as though desperate herself. "He will; we just waited a bit longer than we should have is all... He'll pull through; he'll be healed by tomorrow..." she murmured, more to herself than to Levi. She felt so guilty that she hadn't sent others out to retrieve Eren sooner

Levi didn't answer. He wanted to believe her words, but he had so little faith left. Eren did not recognize him, could not even release the crystal from his womb because he did not know his mate was there. Eren was protecting their baby even from Levi at a cost to himself. It hurt...

Levi wanted to peel the crystal away, to place his numb palm over the firm smoothness and **feel** again...

He pressed the length of his body to Eren's, cocooning the omega in his limbs and scent, unable to do anything more than that. He closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come, only darkness.

At some point, Hanji had fallen asleep, unable to help it after days of little sleep, run ragged in order to prepare for the coup they'd staged to retrieve the shifter.

Eren slept through most of that night, shielded by Levi's body and by his scent, but even so, the omega didn't have a very restful sleep. He was shaking, the nightmares of Erwin and Nile water boarding him, the hot needles piercing his skin and all the hands of strangers that had brutalized his flesh in ways he'd not wish on his own worst enemy replaying over in his mind and breaking him anew. Soon enough the omega was screaming bloody murder against his mate, not moving away from Levi, but clutching at him desperately as he slept, nails digging into Levi's arms and back, quickly breaking the skin.

Levi grit his teeth when the nails bit into his flesh, but he did not push the boy away, holding him closer, tighter. He crooned that same ragged cooing from his raw throat and aching chest. His fingers dug against Eren desperately. He whispered senseless things, apologies, promises, assurances that he himself wasn't sure he believed, but he couldn't simply remain silent.

There was self-hatred in his gut and in his head, the darkness feeding and being fed in a vicious cycle. He was useless... It was his fault... Everything from the very beginning was his fault... Why had he ever thought he deserved something so precious? He wasn't meant to have a family... His mother, Farlan and Isabel, his squad... The darkness had taken all of them in one form or another and now... Now it would take Eren and with him, that beautiful, miraculous little life that had only just begun...

"Wake up, baby... It's a nightmare... Open your eyes Eren... All you have to do is open your eyes and see..."

He squeezed Eren and for the first time in his life, Levi prayed. He didn't even know who he was praying to, but he begged and pleaded until he ran out of words.

Eren was screaming and he broke off into a hitched sob as he opened his eyes. "No-" it was the first word that escaped his lips, more of a wail than anything. "No-no..." His breath hitched and he repeated the word over and over, still clinging to his alpha instinctively.

Levi's hands framed the boy's tear-streaked face and he tried to meet the frantic gaze. "Stop... Stop... Shh... Baby, please... It's over... I've got you... I've got you..." Levi's voice was broken, eyes burning with the threat of new tears.

Eren shook, letting out another wail of fear, looking around frantically as he tried to process where he was. The only thing that kept him from screaming himself hoarse in terror again was the way his mate's scent washed over him as Levi held him close. He took hitched breaths, releasing his nails from Levi's skin slowly.

"Levi." It was the only thing that could escape his mouth, barely more than a harsh hitching of raspy breath.

The fresh tears fell then, trailing from the corners of Levi's eyes in crystalline tracks down pale cheeks. His name had never sounded more beautiful...

His voice shook, breathless, "Yeah, baby... I'm here... I fucking missed you..." His thumbs grazed the bruised cheeks tenderly, liquid winter depths swirling with tumultuous emotion as they stared into the eyes of his everything. He wanted to believe. He'd do anything... Please...

It was a few seconds of the omega’s anguished sobbing before the crystal cover protecting their baby was gone, crumbling and sliding off as though it had never even been strong in the first place. Eren was still in pain and he was completely exhausted, but he’d managed to snap out of his shock enough to finally realize he was safe in his alpha’s arms. Eren still clung to Levi as though he was afraid someone would rip him from the man’s arms, shaking as he clutched helplessly onto his mate.

Levi's gaze was searching and when he felt the crystal fall away, his right hand dropped from Eren's face to spread protectively, soothingly over the fleshy bulge that was probably the only bit of the boy's skin that was unmarred from the abuse he'd sustained. The alpha's other hand curled against the back of the boy's head, fisting in the bloodstained chocolate strands and pressed him into his neck, his own face buried against the mark that was scarred over, but had been scarred anew.

Levi was whispering gratitude against his mate's skin, the scent of his relief wove with his usual alpha scent, no longer heavy with grief. And smiled when he felt that stirring of continued life beneath his palm.

Eren shook against his mate, sobs quieting once again as a wave of dizziness and drowsiness hit him as a result of his poor physical state. It was surprising that the baby was even moving at all after no food or water for three days and the fact that it had to deal with the stress of the trauma its mother endured. But the baby was fine, perfectly fine and perfectly healthy in some act of divinity. It was honestly a complete miracle.

Levi only squeezed Eren tighter. "Sleep if you're tired. I'm not going anywhere," he breathed against Eren's neck and wrapped the omega in his protective scent. It was safe for him to let his guard down. Levi wouldn't let anything happen to him again.

Eren didn't reply, forehead tucked against Levi's neck as the omega took deep shuddering breaths, eyes reluctantly closing despite the fact he was terrified to go back to sleep. But he didn't have any choice; his body wouldn't let him stay awake a moment longer, almost immediately going limp in Levi's grasp once more. The only movement was the rise and fall of his chest and the fluttering stir of the tiny life nestled inside him that couldn't quite seem to follow its mother's lead.

Levi rubbed his hand over the soft curve, soothing the rather energetic motions within and he spoke softly, petting Eren's hair as the omega fell into exhausted slumber. "Shh, I missed you too... Settle down now, baby, let your momma sleep. You're probably hungry, just be patient..."

A soft sound from the doorway forced his attention there only to meet the teary gaze of the scientist. She had her hands clasped in from of her lips, but he knew she was smiling. They made eye contact for several long moments, conveying so much without words.

"I got it, Captain, get some sleep. You're no good to either of them in that state..."

He huffed, but closed his eyes. Their comrades would keep watch. He had to trust in his recruits. They were some of the best he'd ever trained and loyal to a fault.

Eren slept through the rest of that night, any bad dreams quickly being soothed away by the soft coos and cuddles of his alpha as Hanji watched over them.

The exhausted omega slept nearly until three o'clock the next afternoon, though he still hadn't showed any signs of healing the wounds he'd received.

Levi was the one that checked and redressed Eren's injuries. The bleeding had at least stopped for the most part. He rewrapped the boy's shoulders tightly, winding the fresh bandages halfway down the omega's chest and tucking them in at the back, carefully maneuvering Eren's pliant body with little effort.

When Levi had woken the first time and redressed the wounds, Eren had still been asleep. Hanji had forced him to drink a glass of water and toss back some meds before promising to send one of the others to get supplies. They all needed to eat.

Levi had fallen back asleep after that, so exhausted from the chaos of the passed few days, the physical, mental and emotional strain that he had fought against every waking moment he had not had his mate back, until Eren had come back to him. And it was not over yet. There was no doubt that there would be more to come. He had failed to kill Erwin and had led half the corps into treason. They were all wanted criminals now. That was alright for the alpha. He'd been raised a criminal, but the brats had not, not all of them. They would have to learn quickly while on the run, but he could not regret it and put it from his mind while he could. They needed to recover enough to get to Shiganshina and soon.

His sleep was dreamless, quiet, a body shut down. He was not awake when Eren finally woke, but Hanji was still at the doorway, several parcels containing food in her hands.

Eren's tired eyes blinked open, struggling to adjust to the bright light as he shifted his aching body. He made out a blurry figure standing in the doorway and he immediately tensed, momentarily raising his hand to grab Levi and shake him awake before he realized it was only Hanji standing before him. But still, he only looked at the beta woman, not saying a single word to her as though she was a complete stranger to him

Hanji's movements were deliberate and slow, her scent calm as she approached as nonthreatening as possible. She set the packages of food down close to Eren, but kept enough distance between them to keep Eren comfortable and knelt, being sure to keep her hands in clear view.

"Eren... Are you hungry?" She asked quietly, keeping her eyes level with his. She needed his trust and she'd dealt with enough cases of PTSD to know the best ways to gain it.

Levi didn't wake, but he did curl his arm tighter over the omega's waist, a frown forming between his brows as the boy moved.

Eren stared at the woman, shaky lips opening and closing for a moment as though he was going to say something, but he just gave up and shook his head, eyes flicking from Hanji to the food. He just kept shaking his head.

He didn't feel hungry at all and he was afraid if he tried to eat, he may get sick. He'd gotten so sick of throwing up the past few days. He pressed himself closer into Levi, still maintaining eye contact with Hanji, bags under both the beta and the omega's eyes.

"That's alright... But you need to try and eat soon, okay? I bet the little one's hungry," she cooed quietly, remaining still as she watched the omega. "Levi did a good job on your bandages. But you might need stitches if you don't start healing soon..." She observed in the same soothing tone. "He missed you very much. We all did..."

Eren opened and closed his mouth again, but still no words came out. He'd missed Levi too, more than he could even express. But he'd thought... He'd thought Levi would come for him sooner. He wasn't angry, just confused.

And he wished he'd heal. His whole body hurt all over and he didn't want stitches; he didn't want anyone touching him but Levi. Eren placed a hand over his wrapped shoulder, shaking his head as he did so.

"Okay, that's okay. We don't have to do anything right now. Levi needs some rest first. I don't think he's slept at all the whole time you were gone even though he really needed it. He was pretty beat up from those jerks," Hanji spoke in a light tone, not wanting anything she said to upset Eren, but to also keep him responsive.

"You're probably too tired and hungry to heal properly..." She murmured almost as if she was speaking to herself as she watched him place a tentative hand over his injured shoulder. Her eyes focused again after a moment, "Do you want some water? Its very important. I made Levi drink some earlier... I have some medicine for pain too, though I can't give you anything strong because of the baby."

Eren nodded slowly. His throat was burning and he really did want some of the pain to go away. Eren vaguely remembered the encounter they had with the MP. They'd started dragging Eren out of bed and he'd seen Levi on the floor, but he wasn't sure what had happened after that. It made him get chills when he thought about the MP beating the man he loved most so badly that he had not been able to pursue them right away.

Hanji gave a singular nod and moved to her feet with the same sort of slow motions she'd been exhibiting through their entire interaction, stepping out of the room to retrieve a glass of water and a tiny blue pill, speaking briefly with the other recruits in the other room when they questioned her about the alpha and omega; they were all so worried.

She returned shortly, seating herself more comfortably, cross-legged as she offered the glass and pill to Eren. "It might be a bit bitter, but wash it down with the water real quick and it shouldn't be too bad. It should help with some of the pain, but it's a low enough dosage that it won't harm the baby," she explained quietly before she went silent a moment, watching the boy carefully, taking notice of his nervous hesitancy. Whatever had happened to him in that dungeon had obviously taken a toll on him. She needed to make him comfortable, to be sure he knew that if he needed to talk about it, she was available; he could trust in her.

"Do you have questions?"

Eren trusted that the pill wouldn't hurt the baby. He knew Hanji would never do anything to harm the baby. He popped the pill into his mouth with shaky hands, raising the glass to his lips immediately after. He had to use both hands to keep it steady. And even then, they shook with the effort; he could barely lift the glass as he took a sip of water, some sloshing over the side of the cup from his trembling.

Eren lowered the glass from his mouth, nearly dropping it and he would have if it wasn't for the fact Hanji reached out to steady it. Eren let her take the glass from him, looking around nervously before motioning with his hands for a pen and paper.

Hanji watched the hand signals a moment before she grasped what he wanted and patted at her jacket pockets until she found the little notebook and pencil she always carried on her. She handed both over to the boy in an outstretched palm and set the glass of water down next to the wrapped food items.

She then rested her hands on her crossed legs and patiently waited for whatever Eren wanted to communicate, in no rush to be doing anything else. There were recruits on guard and some that she had sent to gather information in town, disguised of course. It was all they could do at the moment. Levi needed time to recuperate before they could move forward, not to mention Eren was in no condition yet.

Eren looked around again nervously, like he was being watched. He clutched at the notepad tightly, holding it as close to him as possible while still being able to write. He began writing with shaky hands, having to cross out his words a few times and start over due to the illegible words scrawled all over the paper. He took a while, at least five minutes of silence besides the sound of the pencil scratching on the paper before he'd managed a barely legible sentence. He handed it over to Hanji.

 **Where is Erwin?** was all the paper said.

The scientist's eyes ran over the scribbled out lines to the somewhat legible question and she drew in a breath.

"I can't say for sure, but he escaped. He will probably go back to the corps headquarters," she answered after several long seconds, choosing her words carefully. She couldn't lie to him, but she didn't want to frighten him any further.

Eren gave a slight shake of his head, a trembling shudder running through his body. He took the paper and pencil back, scribbling again.

**He'll find me**

Hanji worried her bottom lip between her teeth, fingers curling against her thighs. "I don't think he's going to come for you again directly, Eren. He's scared now..." she replied quietly, "Levi won't let him get near you."

The memory of Levi when he was facing Erwin made Hanji shudder inwardly. She'd never seen such darkness from the short, grumpy alpha, no more than a flicker of it showing through now and again; he'd been murderous; bloodthirsty as she'd never before witnessed and frightening.

**He's coming for me**

**He'll kill me**

They were the only things the omega could write down as he started shaking, tears coming to his eyes and breathy whimpers escaping his lips as he began to panic.

Hanji shook her head and forced herself not to reach out to the boy since he was not seeking the contact himself. As his distress rose, Levi shifted and silver eyes fluttered open, nostrils flaring and pupils narrowing rapidly in response to the scent.

He was pulling Eren into him and crooning low, soothing assurances before his mind was even fully awake, glaring at Hanji, assuming she was the cause of his mate's sudden spike in anxiety.

The bruises on Levi's pale skin were purple and red, brightly contrasting and painful to even look at. Even so, the alpha acted as though he did not feel any pain from the still fresh injuries. He was healing, but it had only been a few days and they looked far worse now that they had had time to set in.

Eren let the alpha pull him in, still shaking and letting out his whimpers of fear even as his mate crooned to him and consoled him.

Hanji picked up the notepad, handing it to Levi and giving a slight nod as though assuring the man she hadn't meant for Eren to get upset.

The alpha accepted the pad, one hand pressing Eren's face against the crook of his neck as he looked over the words scrawled on the little pad of paper. He growled, disrupting his croon a moment before it resumed.

He pressed his cheek against the crown of Eren's head, fingers rubbing against the nape of his mate's neck soothingly. "I won't let him, Eren. He's living on borrowed time. The next time I see him will be the last."

"I was careless. It won't happen again." his voice was still hoarse, but sincere in his words, and he let the pad slip from his other hand to wrap his arm around the omega's back protectively.

Eren desperately rubbed his face against the crook of Levi's neck, letting out slight whines in almost disbelief. If the MP could beat Levi up and take Eren away while the two were healthy, he couldn't imagine what would happen while the two were in such a poor state.

The alpha tilted his head, allowing the omega better access to rub his face against his neck and throat and he threaded his fingers through the soft hairs at the back of the boy's neck. "I know it's hard to believe now, baby, but... I'll be ready next time. I was too lax before... I'm sorry..." he whispered, lips pressing repeatedly against the crown of his mate's head, uncaring of the stiff dried blood clumping the normally soft strands together.

Hanji watched them for several long moments before she caught the alpha's eye, jerking her chin at the laid out packages of food and moved to leave once he'd made his understanding clear.

Eren pressed himself against Levi, his hands coming up to shakily tug at his own hair rather roughly as though to ground himself and keep him in reality. The sounds that escaped his throat were still panicked, but more helpless than anything. He couldn't be taken again, he couldn't. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He knew if it happened again, both he and the baby would die.

"No, don't do that, baby... It's okay... No one is going to take you from me again," Levi said, carefully stilling Eren's hands and pulling them away from his hair, holding them gently in his own.

"We have help now... Everyone here is willing to fight for us, Eren," he assured softly, rubbing his thumbs over the boy's knuckles. "I'm so sorry, baby. This is all my fault... But I promise I'll make it right..."

Eren's hands shook, but held onto Levi's tightly. He believed that everyone here was willing to fight for them, but for how long? How long would they survive? How long before the military police would get a hold of them?

One of Eren's hands fell from Levi's to rest on his stomach, the muscles tight and sore from being encased in the crystal so long. Suddenly, his focus had shifted from Erwin to his baby, and he found the notepad in his shaky hands once more.

**Is the baby alright?**

Levi's gaze flickered over the notepad and he nodded. "Yeah, baby, you kept him safe," he assured, voice wavering a little as he placed his hand over Eren's on his belly. "He's probably hungry, though, do you want to try eating something?" he prodded gently. They should both eat, especially Eren. He had no doubt that the omega had been starved during his captivity, as was common with torture.

Eren looked down, giving a slight shake of his head. He felt so sick from not eating these past few days that he felt like he couldn't eat anything at all. He was afraid of getting sick again and he let out a slight cough, one that was wet as though there was water in his lungs, which there probably was.

**not hungry**

The alpha frowned, "I know, baby, you probably feel sick, but you need something. Why don't we see what Hanji brought us?" his tone was coaxing. He had to get his mate to at least eat something. "Maybe Hanji has something to keep nausea down..." The last part came as an afterthought and he cursed himself for not asking the scientist before she had left. He bit the inside of his cheek and inhaled a deep breath to calm his inner turmoil; it would be of no help to his mate if he didn't stay calm.

Eren didn't say no, but he didn't say yes, either, simply watching as his alpha unwrapped the packages of food. There were several sandwiches, most likely cheese and maybe some beef. There was also an apple and a few pieces of bread and butter

Levi looked over the spread of food, gauging what might be best for Eren to attempt first. He selected a piece of bread, pulling it apart with his fingers, offering a small chunk to the omega from between subtly trembling fingertips. He'd feed Eren first and then worry about the gnawing emptiness in his own gut.

Eren took the small chunk of bread from Levi, examining it in his hands before he slowly picked off tiny, barely visible pieces and began to press them between his lips.

Levi watched him, holding the rest of the bread in one hand while his other settled on the boy's side, massaging the flesh tenderly, encouraging his mate to eat, offering more of the bread when Eren finished the first small chunk he'd given him.

Eren took the bread and eventually moved on to eating bigger pieces. He took a normal sized bite, though he had to revert back to picking off tiny pieces and eating them because when he'd taken the bite, he couldn't quite get it down and had ended up coughing and gulping down water to clear out his already sore throat.

Levi rubbed the omega's back, crooning low when Eren nearly choked, helping him hold the glass when he washed down the bread with several gulps of water, only offering more of the food once the boy seemed to recover.

When Eren had finished off the first piece of bread, the alpha glanced at the other food items at their side, "Do you want to try something else? There's apples... Or do you want more bread?" he inquired. He patted at the pocket of his trousers to be sure he still had his jackknife tucked there. He would be able to slice the fruit for his mate if Eren decided he wanted it.

Eren shook his head. He was done eating for the time being. He was full, despite the fact that he'd only eaten a bit of bread, and he didn't feel much like choking anymore. He pushed the bread in Levi's hand toward the alpha, motioning for him to eat as the omega laid back onto their makeshift bedroll tiredly. He would try to eat more again later. He knew the baby needed it even if he had no appetite.

Levi didn't argue, setting the bread aside instead of taking it for himself. He instead picked up one of the sandwiches, eating it without tasting it, the motion mechanical as he watched the boy curled so closely to him. He'd save the bread and apple for Eren, probably some cheese too just in case. It was important for the omega to get as much of the nutritious food as possible and Levi would be sure he got it as soon as he could coax the brunette into eating more.

"Why don't you get some more rest; I'll keep watch," he suggested before he reached to take a sip of the water Hanji had brought for Eren which was nearly finished. He offered the last of it to his mate before he reached for another sandwich, ingesting it as swiftly as the first, satisfied when the hollowness faded in his abdomen.

Eren finished off the last sip of water before he'd curled back up against Levi, head in the alpha's lap. He wanted to speak with his alpha, but he couldn't bring himself to. A part of him wanted to tell Levi what they'd done to him, but he didn't want Levi to know. What if the alpha looked at him differently?

He closed his eyes, hands still tightly pressed against his belly as he fell back into a restless sleep.

Levi hummed and pet pale and stiff fingers through the boy's hair as Eren laid in his lap, falling into a not quite peaceful slumber. The alpha simply kept humming a soothing lullaby and smoothing the fingers of one hand through Eren's hair, the other spreading over the omega's on his belly warmly. He watched him while he slept, soothing him every time he became overly restless.

It was maybe two hours later, perhaps less when Hanji made another appearance, Mikasa and Armin accompanying her. They had clean clothing, more bandages and water as well as gear for both Levi and Eren. The omega was in no shape for flying on his own yet, but he would eventually need the straps in case of emergency. It was an upsetting consideration, but necessary. They had limited time and could not afford to remain in the temporary housing they'd found in the slums of the capital. They had to reach Shiganshina before the week was out where they would be safer and could plan.

Armin looked more shocked and scared than Mikasa did at the state of Eren and the captain. They'd already seen the captain's bruises and the bags under his eyes, but today he seemed even worse as he watched over his omega.

Mikasa seemed to zone out, setting the clean clothes and bandages down on the edge of the makeshift bed before she absentmindedly shuffled over to where the prone omega slept, staring at Eren, rather than the captain.

She reached out a hand, the appendage hovering shakily over Eren as though she wanted to touch him, maybe even shake him awake so she could hug him and ask him if he was alright.

Levi's narrowed gaze followed the other alpha's movements as she approached. He tensed a little, but didn't stop her from reaching out to touch her brother. She'd fought to save him as they all had and she was part of Eren's family; he couldn't refuse her the contact. He swallowed the growl that threatened to sound from his throat and looked down at the sleeping shifter once again.

"I'll let you touch him," he said quietly, giving her permission through gritted teeth, body still tensed, but unmoving.

Mikasa didn't say anything, grey eyes flicking up to meet Levi's before they landed on Eren again. She gently placed her hand on Eren's shoulder, making the omega flinch in his sleep, so she quickly pulled it away, hesitating before finding a different spot on Eren's side to rest her hand on that seemed to be better for the omega. "Where's he hurt?" Mikasa asked quietly.

Levi snorted softly, "Where isn't he hurt is a better question. I shouldn't have let this happen," was his quiet response, gaze falling from the grey eyes of the girl to where her hand rested on his mate's side. He brushed his own hand over the strands of Eren's hair, tucking the locks behind his ear distractedly.

"You're right, you shouldn't ha-"

"Mikasa," Armin hissed, quickly cutting the raven-haired girl off. Mikasa glared at him, but didn't finish her sentence.

"Why hasn't he healed?" She asked instead.

Levi's jaw twitched; he didn't need her to tell him. He already knew he'd failed his mate even though he hadn't been able to do much about it considering what had happened. He'd tried desperately to stop them from taking Eren, but had failed. It hurt to know he hadn't been capable enough.

His gaze flickered to the blonde omega a second before shifting to the female alpha again. "I don't know... I think he's still too exhausted. Or maybe he just can't. He protected the baby before himself for so long; his abilities are probably exhausted, too," he replied, uncertain as to the reason that his mate was still unhealed. When Eren woke, Levi was going to have to change his bandages again and if there was no improvement, he may have to stitch the worst of the wounds, which was not going to be pleasant for either of them.

Mikasa frowned, but nodded. "I'm going to kill those MP bastards," she hissed under her breath before her eyes fell on the notepad resting on the floor not far from the captain's leg. "What's...?" She questioned, eyes widening as she picked it up, looking over the familiar scribbles. "What is this?"

"They'll get what they deserve for what they've done," he agreed, a growl in the tone of his words before he glanced at what she had picked up. "He was awake for a while. His throat's too sore to talk yet," he explained idly, watching her as she looked over the scribbles on the pad.

“I doubt that,” Hanji corrected. “He’s been able to make noises. It’s not uncommon for those who have suffered trauma to refuse to talk,” she explained, her eyes on the boy in question, “I think he’s keeping silent for a reason.”

Levi knew she was right. He growled low in his throat and rubbed his thumb over Eren's temple.

"He'll talk when he's ready. Erwin... Whatever that son of a bitch said and did, Eren is afraid to tell me, but he will. He did before and he was scared then, too," he said after a few moments of silent thought. Before Eren had fallen asleep again, there'd been something in his gaze that Levi had chosen not to draw attention to, more concerned about the omega getting more rest. And if he were being honest with himself, he wasn't sure he was ready to know what the blonde bastard had done to strike such fear into his mate.

“He thinks Erwin is going to find him and kill him,” Hanji explained to Armin, who hadn’t seen the notepad yet.

“Sir, Eren has kept a lot of secrets from us in the past, but he always tells you,” Armin assured the captain. “Maybe once we’re further from the capital, he’ll feel safe to speak. Maybe Erwin and whoever else was involved didn’t allow him to speak, maybe he was punished for it,” Armin guessed. Sometimes, the kid was too smart for his own good. He could guess a dozen other things Erwin had done to Eren, but he didn’t want to think about it. “At least… At least he held out for the baby’s sake.”

Levi hummed in response, nodding once, grateful for the blonde's words though he didn't say so. He looked back down at his mate, eyes warm and a little sad. He wanted to see Eren's smiling face again, hear his laugh that was damn contagious. He wanted to be back in their bed making love lazily and teasing one another, talking about the future, listening to Eren read to the baby, everything that they had before now, but it was gone and maybe it would come back eventually. Maybe it wouldn't...

 


	15. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

After about a day and a half, they had decided they couldn’t stay in their makeshift base any longer. The military police would surely find them there, and Eren and Levi were at least somewhat well enough to travel. They couldn’t go by 3DMG, as it would be too obvious. They had collected horses and decided it would be the best form of transportation for the timebeing, obviously in disguises despite the fact the place was abandoned. Of course they would have their 3DMG, but it would be covered up by cloaks. Even Eren had 3DMG, despite the fact he probably wouldn’t be able to use it; he was still in no condition. He’d healed up a bit, but nothing well enough to be considered his Titan healing, simple scabbing over of the most superficial wounds. The omega still hadn’t said a word to anyone, though he’d opened his mouth as though he was going to speak to Levi at least several times now. Eren would most likely need stitches once they got to their destination, as the horse ride and possible 3DMG would open up the weak scabs of the more severe wounds. Hanji had been holding off on allowing Eren to have stitches because they didn’t want to fuck up any progress they’d made with Eren emotionally. The boy would let Hanji, Armin, and Mikasa touch him now and sit next to him without flinching. They just needed to find a way to make his powers kick in.

Levi had his arms wrapped around his mate, the reins of the horse they shared held loosely in his grip. They were getting close to the place they'd prepared for their base, but it would still be a few hours yet. He pressed his mouth close to the shifter's ear, speaking in quiet tones, "You okay, baby? You want to stop for a little rest?"

It had been hard being around his mate the way Eren was now, so quiet and withdrawn, but Levi had not left his side, unable to be apart from the pregnant omega for more than a few minutes without intense anxiety flaring, especially because Eren was still so vulnerable. Levi's bruises were fading faster than the boy's and it was disconcerting in the most profound way. Levi was constantly on edge, hardly sleeping and only eating when Hanji pressed him to, all of his concern on his omega and their baby. He knew by now that Eren wanted to speak, but had still remained hesitant in actually verbalizing what his continued nightmares entailed and Levi didn't push him, soothing him as best he could and waiting, just waiting for the moment when Eren would be unable to keep it in anymore. He was doing his best to be available for when that time came.

Eren shook his head, leaning back against Levi as his hands rested on his protruding belly beneath the cape covering it up. He’d been on edge for most of the trip, but now it was calming, the way the horse trotted, gently rocking them back and forth. It would be better if they had a wagon, as many of the scouts' soldiers had injuries as well, but the wagon would be much too slow if they ran into trouble. He laced his fingers with Levi’s over his belly, gently stroking the alpha’s hand and his knuckles. Eren was silent, but affectionate. He wouldn’t let go of Levi without a fight, even if the man just wanted to use the bathroom. The omega didn’t need to be able to speak to get his way.

He would feel better once they reached their destination. He would feel safer, and he would feel his baby was safer. Though, he was beginning to get a bit nervous. This stress they were faced with, it could cause the baby to come early. Even Eren’s crystal abilities couldn’t protect the baby from early labour.

The omega had been protecting and loving on his stomach more than usual. Though, the baby would often stir under Eren’s touch, upset that it didn’t hear its mother's voice after so many months of being showered in his words.

The alpha nodded and rested his chin on Eren's shoulder, giving the fingers threaded with his own a little squeeze. His other hand pressed against the mound hidden under the omega's cloak warmly. It was almost relaxing like this, but Levi couldn't be lax, couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that had settled in the pit of his stomach since they'd left the capital.

The ground shook abruptly beneath them before there were shouts from ahead and behind. Mikasa, Jean, and several others shot off on their 3DMG immediately when the black flares started trailing in the air overhead. Titans had been spotted. There'd been a breech. Distantly, there was the echo of gunshots and Levi felt the dread rise up like bile in his throat. No... There was no breech; the monsters had been **invited.**

Hanji was at his side along with Armin almost instantly, the woman reaching for the reins as Levi let them go, squeezing Eren and pressing heavy kisses to his temple, "I have to go, baby... I'm so sorry... Stay with Hanji and Armin... I'll come back, I promise..." He had to go help the recruits; they already had half the numbers of the corps and couldn't afford to lose any. Their fight was hardly over.

Eren shook, whipping around frantically to look at Levi, eyes filled with worry. He shook his head, lips quivering. He pushed his cloak back, readying his own 3DMG.

“No, Eren, you can’t go with him,” Hanji quickly spoke up. “You’ve got to stay with me; Levi will be fine.”

Eren ignored the woman, hands shaking slightly as he tried to insert blades into his gear, his soldier instincts overpowering him. He'd regretted it when he hadn’t fought nearly a year ago when Levi’s squad had been killed. He couldn’t make the same mistake again. He’d nearly forgotten that he was pregnant.

Levi's hands grasped Eren's, holding them tightly and stilling his frantic movements, "No, baby, you have to stay... You have to protect our baby and I have to protect the both of you," He murmured in a near whisper, words rushed. He could already hear screams, whether from their enemies or their comrades, he couldn't know.

Adrenaline was coursing through him. He had to go, even if it felt like he was tearing his own heart out leaving Eren behind in the care of someone else. Hanji and Armin would protect the omega; he could trust them, but it didn't matter. It should be him.

Eren looked pleadingly at the alpha with fear in his eyes.

“Levi, hurry. We’ve got him,” Hanji assured, looking to Armin. Armin quickly handed Hanji the reins of his horse so he could maneuver over to take the captain’s place behind Eren and hold on to the fellow omega to keep him from following Levi. Eren panicked, struggling for a moment, but as soon as he caught sight of Levi’s eyes, he knew he had to let the man go. He stilled himself in Armin’s grasp, reaching out to grip at Levi’s hand just for one more moment.

Levi growled low at Hanji's prompting, but moved, already preparing to take to the air. His fingers grasped and slipped from his mate's, eyes meeting, mouthing his love for the boy silently before he was gone, taking flight with a hiss of gas and the metallic scraping of blades released.

He followed the sounds of screams and shots, far lesser than they had been and found the other members of their group already engaged in battle. Bodies (thankfully dressed in majority from the military police force, all young, all recruits, naive and following orders) were everywhere, half eaten and broken, steaming carcasses of downed Titans left to disintegrate as his brats maneuvered after the lumbering forms of others, more than twenty, perhaps closer to thirty. The Titans were more interested in the MP recruits that were firing rifles in uncoordinated panic, the sound luring the monsters right to them and Levi cursed under his breath. The poor kids didn't stand a chance; under trained, still green and unprepared for the position their superiors has put them in. It was a shame and Levi was disgusted, both by the realization that the MP had deemed these children expendable and at his own gratitude that it was their screams that coloured the air and their blood staining the ground rather than that of his own soldiers.

He spotted Mikasa and veered through a pair of slow three and five meters, spinning with his blades to destroy the napes of both with practiced efficiency as he made his way to the girl. With her and himself taking the brunt of the attacks, the others could collectively assist and pick off the Titans more easily.

As Eren, Armin, and Hanji rode through the chaos, Eren was shocked for a moment when he saw a body on the ground. It was now an MP soldier, Eren had realized, but for a moment, Eren thought he'd been seeing himself.

The young soldier was face down, chestnut hair matted with blood, his body quite long and lean, much like Eren’s. For a moment, Eren thought he’d died and he was looking at his own corpse. He’d never really had a fear of death. Hell, his nickname was ‘suicidal bastard.’ But now that he had a baby and a mate, he was beginning to become… Terrified of it. He was scared of dying. He wanted to live.

He was scared of Levi dying, of the baby dying. That’s why when he felt a sudden surge of pain though his abdomen, he hunched over in panic. He was only five months! It was too early for labour, and it was too early for even false contractions. He was so scared he would lose the baby.

Hanji was focused on killing any Titans or military police soldiers that managed to come into their path, which was very few, but this left Armin and Eren on their own on the horse.

Armin felt Eren tense and then hunch over and managed to steady him enough to keep them both on the horse, pressing his heels desperately against the animal's sides to speed their progress. Something was obviously wrong with his friend. His scent was pained and Armin's flared with fear and concern. They needed to get to safety, especially before Levi could possibly catch the scent.

"Eren! Eren, hold on!" He shouted over the rushing air, head whipping from side to side in search of Hanji. He signaled her desperately when he caught sight of her riding the body of a dying Titan back to the ground. "Something's wrong with Eren!" He shouted when she was within earshot once again.

Hanji looked at them in concern. “What’s wrong with him?” Hanji asked, landing back on her horse as she looked over at the two behind her.

“I don’t know!” Armin yelled desperately. “He’s in pain.”

“Oh dear,” Hanji replied, running a hand through her already messy hair. It could be a number of things. It could be serious, or it may not be serious. But Eren couldn’t tell them what type of pain he was feeling and if it was serious, they needed to get to safety soon.

“We’ll be there soon enough. Just hold onto him, Armin,” Hanji assured the blonde omega.

Eren let out a slightly shaky whine and for the first time since his nightmare, his lips formed a word. “Levi.” It was all he could manage get out and all he could think about. The pain wasn’t unbearable, but it couldn’t mean anything good. If Eren lost the baby… If he lost the baby when Levi'd trusted him to protect it, Eren didn’t know what he would do. He was doing everything he could to keep the baby safe.

Armin held his friend tighter against him and spurred the horse on ever faster, determined to get them to safety as soon as possible. He heard Eren call Levi and wanted to cry. The alpha could not come to him. If he knew, Levi would definitely come, but both Hanji and Armin had agreed that regardless of what happened, they could not afford for Levi to be distracted. He shushed Eren and tried to make his words soothing, "He'll be here soon, Eren... We'll all be safe soon. Just hang on until Hanji can have a look at you... It won't be long..." He assured even if he didn't believe his own words wholeheartedly; he just needed to try and comfort the other omega.

Luckily the number of Titans dropped dramatically, the recruits well-trained and driven by their need to protect their comrades. Their casualty count was low, perhaps only two or three, two of which had been shot by wayward bullets from MP guns whilst attending to the Titans. No more than that though as the remaining enemy soldiers became fodder for the last of the monsters, effectively sparing the rest of the corps' soldiers.

Levi was frantic when the last of the beasts fell, already searching for his mate, adrenaline making him swift, movements erratic in his pursuit, that dread still lodged bitterly at the back of his throat.

By then, Hanji, Armin, and Eren were at least two miles ahead of the rest of the group, frantic to find safety.

“Here!” Hanji yelled. She turned her horse down an alleyway, prompting Armin to follow. They turned down several corners until they’d found a suitable place. It was a house, or used to be a house. One for a family. It was long empty now, but hidden enough that it wouldn’t look like a place where people could be hiding. “Armin, I’ll take Eren inside, you head back to find the others and tell them we’ve had to make an emergency stop,” Hanji ordered quickly.

* * *

 

“Captain, they’ll be sending reinforcements soon. We should go,” one soldier suggested.

“As much as I want to kill those MP assholes, I agree,” Mikasa said darkly, “We can’t worry about them now.” Their main concern was getting the rest of the living soldiers to safety before any more military police or Titans arrived.

Levi nodded his affirmation, gaze still flickering about, both worried and relieved that he did not see his mate on the field, but he could not shake the feeling that something was incredibly wrong.

When he caught sight of a familiar blonde head of hair heading their way as they were leaving, **without** Hanji or Eren, Levi felt his stomach drop and he immediately shot off to meet the omega halfway.

"What's happened?! Where is he!?" His voice was high with worry and he could feel the tremors in muscles that were wound too tight.

“He’s with Hanji, sir, they’ve had to stop off someplace-- Eren’s hurt, I don’t know what’s wrong,” Armin said frantically, “He keeps asking for you.”

Mikasa didn’t hesitate to snap the reins of her horse, shooting past Armin to head in the direction where Armin said Eren would be.

Levi swore heatedly and took off after the other alpha, desperation quickening his movements as he flew through the air. It was faster than a horse and he had no time to waste.

He was sweaty and panting by the time he made it to the house, Mikasa skidding to a halt just behind him. He dropped his gear as he ran into the little building, following the potent scent of distress.

"Eren!" He was calling out even before he made it to where Hanji was looking the boy over. Levi rushed to the pair, falling onto his knees next to the omega, fear making his heart feel as if it might explode from his chest, pleading desperately with whatever cosmic force that loved to hate him to let it be nothing serious.

"What's wrong!? Is... Is it...?" He couldn't even get the rest of the words out, reaching to comfort the boy, his scent enveloping them, Mikasa's forcing its way in as well as she knelt at Eren's other side next to Hanji, worry in her stormy eyes. Levi crooned without conscious thought, so used to providing the simple comfort for his mate.

“It’s nothing serious,” Hanji quickly spoke up. “It’s not serious.” They all took breaths of relief, including Eren. “It’s a false alarm.”

Eren gripped Levi’s hand, eyes teary as he drew in shaky breaths, head tossing back as the omega winced in pain.

“They’re false contractions from stress. It’s much too early for them...” Hanji spoke quietly. “It may not be life threateningly serious, but it is still cause for concern,” Hanji took a breath. “If they continue, the baby could…” _Die..._ She didn’t voice that, though; she didn’t want to.

Levi squeezed Eren's hand in his, silver eyes meeting Hanji's, immediately understanding the words she was not saying and he swallowed hard, jaw tensing as he bit into his cheek.

He placed his other hand on Eren's belly, palm spread wide over the tense flesh and he bent to rest his forehead and lips next to where his hand rested, his other hand entwined with his mate's.

"Hey, baby... It's not time yet for you to come out, no matter how much we want you already," he cooed quietly, rubbing soothing circles with his fingertips as he spoke. He glanced up at his mate's pained face before he moved his own to hover over Eren's, "You have to calm down, love, I know you were scared, but it's okay. We're all alright... Just breathe," he whispered, pressing his forehead to Eren's, their sweat mingling on their skin and he demonstrated, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly.

Eren closed his eyes, pressing his forehead back against Levi’s, nodding. He’d already been trying to calm down, but it was much easier now that Levi was with him. He took deep, calming breaths, opening his eyes again to meet Levi’s. “He can’t come out yet,” Eren spoke, voice barely audible and hoarse from disuse and a raw throat.

"He won't," Levi assured the omega gently, giving his hand another squeeze and caressing the boy's knuckles with the pad of his calloused thumb, other hand still pressed to the fluttering and tensed curve of Eren's stomach. His own scent was forced calm, protective and soothing. "I told you he was going to be an impatient brat just like you," he whispered lightly, pressing a teasing kiss to Eren's nose. "It's a good thing I know how to handle brats." He'd all but forgotten the two women in the room with them as he focused entirely on soothing the omega, desperate to get the false labour under control before any irreparable damage was done.

“He talked,” Mikasa whispered, and Hanji nodded.

“He’s been saying Levi’s name for the last half hour,” Hanji replied.

“Don’t let him come out,” Eren whispered, hand coming up to cup Levi’s cheek

"Baby, he's not going to come out, not yet... I promise... You just keep breathing nice and slow," Levi coached quietly, eyes staring into Eren's with all the emotion the boy incited in him, and he leaned into the soft touch on his cheek, hardly hearing the words the women spoke.

The first thing Eren had coherently spoken aside from the word 'no' when they'd rescued him had been his name, but Levi didn't bother to voice the thought, happy to let the two converse with one another while he concentrated on Eren.

"That's it... You're doing so good, baby," he was cooing as the omega's breaths began to regulate, not as shaky or as laboured as they had been.

"The captain's a good alpha," Mikasa said as if the realization had only just dawned on her, though Eren had been trying to tell her so all along and she had always known deep down that the older man would take good care of her brother. Eren didn't need her to protect him from everything anymore.

“He is,” Hanji agreed, never having thought otherwise, her hand moving to check Eren’s pulse. “His heart rate is calming down.”

Eren continued taking calm breaths, eyes still locked on Levi’s. “I don’t want anything to happen to him,” Eren breathed, wiping the sweat from his forehead, “I was afraid-- I--“ Eren shook his head, looking around cautiously before his mouth snapped shut again.

Levi brushed sweat damp locks of hair behind Eren's ear tenderly, "Shh it's okay, baby. You're both gonna be just fine. Why were you so afraid? You can tell me..." Levi cooed, still brushing his fingers through the soft, damp chocolate strands and staring down at the mildly panting boy fondly.

Mikasa was silent, watching for several long moments before she stood up, going to the entrance and peering out cautiously in case they had been followed by any enemies, but it was only the three horses grazing idly. She could hear hoof beats closing in and stayed hidden in the shadow of the doorway until she could be sure of who it was coming their way. It was likely Armin, but they couldn't afford to be presumptuous.

Hanji made a soft sound of understanding and busied herself with the gear by the doorway Mikasa had just left through, giving the pair as much privacy as possible, whilst being able to keep an eye on the seemingly stabilizing omega. It had been a close call.

Eren shook his head, bringing Levi down closer so his lips were against the alpha’s ear. “You left,” He whispered, barely audible, “Erwin could come back and Nile and--“ The omega shuddered. “I didn’t know what I’d do if they found me again...”

Levi's breath hitched ever so softly and he pressed his nose behind his mate's ear. "I know it's hard to believe, baby, but I'm not going to let them do that again. I'll do everything I can to make sure they can't hurt you or our baby ever again. I'm so sorry, Eren... I didn't... I didn't want to leave, but I... I had to to keep you both safe..." He whispered hoarsely behind the boy's ear. He didn't think there were enough apologies in the universe to make up for his failure, but he would do everything in his power to become infallible.

“They’re going to hear me,” Eren whispered, “When I talk, I’m afraid they’ll hear me.” His voice broke off in a hitched sob. He understood why Levi had had to leave, but it still terrified him. Even with all the scouts around, he felt like it wouldn’t be enough to protect him or the baby.

"They can't, not while I'm around. Not while I'm protecting you. And Hanji wouldn't let them either. Baby, they can't hear you from wherever they are and even if they could, I'll never let them close to you again."

“I don’t want them to take me again,” Eren half-sobbed, half-wailed as he propped himself up to pull himself closer to Levi, burying his face in his alpha’s neck. “It was so bad, Levi, it was so bad.” He clung to his alpha, squeezing his eyes shut and seeking comfort in the only person who ever managed to make him feel safe anymore.

Levi held him tight. "I know, baby, I know... And you were so strong, Eren... I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner... So fucking sorry..." He whispered, voice harsh with emotion. One hand was in Eren's hair, threaded through the strands at the back of his head and his other arm held him tightly, palm flat on the small of his back, his belly pressed between them snugly, but not uncomfortably. "They can't hurt you while I'm here... Never again, baby... Never again..."

Eren’s fingers twisted into the back of Levi’s shirt in a white-knuckled grip. He let out another sob, this one of relief, but he quickly tried to calm himself down as he remembered the false contractions that racked through his body. “I missed you,” Eren whispered, voice cracking. “I don’t ever want to be away from you for that long again.” He now associated being away from Levi with physical torture.

Levi rubbed his back and pet his hair, a low croon rumbling in his chest to facilitate in keeping his mate from getting too worked up.

"I don't want you out of my sight either. I can't promise that it won't happen, like today, but I will do everything I can to get back to you as soon as possible. Never more than a few hours if possible and as long as I can still stand... I'll come back to you... Always, Eren... Always... I need my heart to live."

"I don't know if I would be able to protect the baby for that long again. I was so scared you'd come back and it would be dead, that I would've failed you," Eren said shakily.

"Oh, baby, I'd never think that... I'd never blame you... Even if... It would tear me apart inside, but it would never be your fault... I'm the one that failed you... I should've been there sooner... I should have never let them take you away from me... Never again..." He assured. He would spend the rest of his life making up for his failure. Even if Eren forgave him, he would never forgive himself.

"Is that... Is that why you aren't healing?" He asked softly, lips brushing against the soft skin of Eren's temple. Had Eren been keeping himself from healing his own wounds as some kind of penance, some misplaced guilt over what had happened?

“I-I don’t know,” Eren admitted, voice hardly more than a strangled whisper. “I just can’t. I just can't do it. I feel so weak and I don’t know why I can’t pull myself together.”

"Shh, it's okay... It's okay... You don't have to... I'll take care of you if you can't... Don't try to force it... Maybe that's part of the problem... Just let it happen if it happens... If not, that's okay too..." Levi assured soothingly, hugging Eren tighter for a second or two before loosening his grip enough to look into beautiful green eyes, fingertips brushing over slowly fading bruises with gentle reverence. "I've missed your voice so much... I love you... Don't ever forget that..." He whispered, liquid mercury dark with intensity.

“I couldn’t forget that,” Eren whispered. “I love you too.” His hands fell down to rest on his stomach again. “I just want things to go back to the way to they were, I don’t want it to be like this anymore; I don’t want to feel this pain anymore.”

"I think... The future that will come from this pain will make it worth it... It is shitty now and I wish we could be back in our bed cuddling too, but we were always going to have to fight at some point. I wish... I wish so fucking badly that this hadn't happened this way, but I have to believe we'll still have our future free of these walls... I'm not going to give that up," the alpha said with conviction in the words. He paused, pressing a kiss to Eren's bruised cheek, then the other, his forehead, temples, eyelids, nose, chin and finally his lips, "Pain isn't permanent, baby. It's going to make victory that much sweeter. When we're free, I'm going to make your sister and that coconut watch our brats and keep you all to myself for whole days and when I'm not keeping you in bed, we'll take the brats out to the ocean and I don't know what else. Whatever you want, love. We just have to make it to that future."

Eren nodded slowly, reaching up to tangle his hand in Levi’s hair. “I can’t wait for that,” Eren whispered, fingers massaging Levi’s scalp. “Just four more months and we’ll have our baby.”

The alpha hummed his approval at the feel of those fingers in his hair. "Is it really so soon? Means I've only got four months left with you all to myself," he replied lightly, the ghost of a smile flickering on his lips. In that moment, he could almost forget what would happen in those four months, what more pain they would have to endure. He could almost pretend they were in their bed and not on a filthy floor of some abandoned shack probably an hour from their safe house. He could almost forget they needed a safe house. He wanted to be wrapped up in and around his mate and just rest and maybe they would get a brief reprieve once they were there, but they only had four months left to change the world.

Eren smiled slightly. “I guess you’ll just have to learn to share,” he whispered, voice tired as the ache of the still fresh wounds radiated through his body. He really wished he would heal and he wished the baby wasn’t in such distress.

Levi rubbed his hand over Eren's pregnant belly affectionately as he replied in an almost petulant teasing tone, "You're going to love the brat more than me, I just know it... How am I going to stand a chance against my own kid?"

He heaved a sigh and kissed Eren again tenderly before he pulled away from him. "Do you want some more pain medicine before we leave? As long as Hanji thinks you're recovered enough, we can make it to the safe house before nightfall and sleep in a real bed."

“I don’t think I can have any more medication without hurting the baby,” Eren said quietly. He sat up a bit, holding onto his stomach carefully. “We can go if we go slow… I’m still having pains and I’m afraid the horse ride will make it worse.”

Levi looked sympathetic and rubbed his palms up and down Eren's sides and back soothingly. "Okay, we'll go slow. I'm sure Mikasa has sent the others on ahead of us anyways. Do you want anything to eat before we go?"

“Just water,” Eren said, practically purring in response to the feel of those strong hands rubbing at his sides and back. God, it felt good to be touched by his alpha. “You should have something to eat and drink though; you’ve been killing Titans.”

“Mm, I will if you at least have some apples with your water," Levi agreed, presenting his ultimatum simply, still touching Eren, hands slipping under clothing since Hanji had removed Eren's straps while he had been in pain, to brush along bruised smooth skin with the occasional scrape of a scab beneath the caress of his fingers.

“Alright,” Eren agreed quietly, resting his head on Levi’s shoulder. “I will. The baby is probably hungry,” he admitted.

"Isn't he always hungry?" The alpha questioned teasingly, one hand ruffling the boy's hair.

He tossed a look over to the doorway where Hanji was obviously eavesdropping, pretending to be looking for something, but actually pulling out the requested food items that she had overheard as well as water packs.

“He is. He’s going to have little chubby cheeks, isn’t he?” Eren asked quietly, still leaning against his alpha as he watched Hanji, who soon entered further into the room with the food.

"Probably... He'll most likely look like you, brat," Levi replied, eyes twinkling warmly, teasing but not. He hoped their child looked like Eren.

“You guys don’t happen to be hungry, do you?” Hanji questioned, smirking a little.

The alpha scoffed, "Don't even try to pretend you weren't peeping on us, shitty-glasses. Bring the food over here. Might as well have a damn picnic before we get a fucking move on. I seriously want to sleep in a bed tonight."

“I don’t think my back can handle sleeping on the floor again,” Eren murmured in agreement, taking an apple from Hanji as well as a knife, but he handed both to Levi. He didn’t quite trust his shaky hands with a knife. He couldn’t afford losing a finger right now.

The alpha accepted the fruit and knife without a thought, slicing it up expertly into thin wedges for his mate, popping one into his own mouth before offering one to Eren.

"What floor? You sleep on top of me, brat; I'm the one that can't stand up straight in the morning," he commented, accepting water from a snickering Hanji.

“You’re not growing a human, so you can’t complain,” Eren replied lightly, smiling as he looked down at the apple slices in his hand, which in turn just made Hanji snicker louder.

"Wasn't a complaint, love, just an observation. I'm honestly not going to say I'd trade places with you if I could because I wouldn't. I'd rather take care of you than be in your position," he replied in a low nonchalant tone before taking a drink of his water.

Hanji grinned, "Oh, and let's not forgot how much fun you had putting him in that position, hm?" She said cheekily, winking at the omega.

"Well yes, there is that too," the alpha replied blandly, even as a smirk crept into the corner of his lips.

Eren gave a shy smile, taking a bite of one of the apple slices. “I don’t think Levi would last more than a month of being pregnant.”

"Definitely not, since he'd have to give up his precious black tea. He'd be so cranky," Hanji agreed, slapping the alpha on the back roughly. Levi gave a long, suffering sigh.

" _Why_ are we talking about this?"

“To defer from my physical and emotional pain,” Eren replied, popping another apple slice into his mouth. He figured since no one laughed, it wasn’t exactly funny. He cleared his hoarse throat, drinking some water.

Levi shook his head and placed one hand on Eren's thigh, giving a little squeeze. "If it helps you feel better, love, I'm yours to abuse," he assured, not moving his hand from his mate's upper leg even though his gaze was on the sandwich in his other hand. He took a bite and chewed slowly, feeling more content than he had in days despite what had happened earlier on.

Eren took the hand Levi had placed on his thigh, lacing their fingers. He closed his eyes, leaning against the man. He honestly could have fallen asleep. Or- he actually did.

It was about twenty minutes later when Hanji was standing up, causing Eren to open his eyes. The sandwich in Levi’s hand was long gone and so was the apple, and the sun was just a tad lower in the sky.

Levi got to his feet as well and offered Eren a hand up, pulling his pregnant mate onto his feet and steadying him automatically. "Time to get going, brat. That bed is calling us."

They rode double again and not too fast, but it only took an hour and a half more for them to reach the safe house where the rest of their group including Mikasa and Armin were awaiting their arrival.

There were several rooms in the structure, including a kitchen and bathroom with working water. The other rooms had been made into sleeping areas, sleeping two to four soldiers a piece. Levi and Eren had their own, of course, and Hanji had coaxed Armin and Mikasa into rooming with her in the room across from the couple, which really didn't require much convincing on her part, both youths wishing to remain close to their omega friend.

Eren was so sleepy once they’d arrived. They all were tired, but the omega often swayed a bit like a sleepy child who hadn’t had their usual nap. Once he and Levi had chosen their room, Eren was relieved. But he couldn’t go to bed yet, despite the way his body begged for it. He walked nearly twice around the whole building, checking every crevice and corner in every room as though to make sure there wasn’t something- or someone, in there. He’d checked around his and Levi’s room at least a dozen times by now. The omega seemed zoned out, hands shaky as he examined and reexamined every cabinet and closet, eyes hollow throughout.

Levi had followed his mate around as Eren checked and rechecked their accommodations, watching him from his seated position on the edge of the bed in only his underwear once they had finally made it back to their room which was not overly spacious, but still moderately so.

"Love," he called gently as he watched the boy open and close the same cabinet he had already checked over several times. And when Eren simply continued, moving on to the next cabinet, Levi got up and caught the boy in his arms, "It's enough now, baby. There are scouts on watch just outside and the windows are barred... I'm here and no one is going to get in without sounding an alarm. We won't be caught off guard." He said quietly, repeating words both he and Hanji had already spoken to the boy earlier.

"You need rest, love, for you and the baby. Come lay in bed with me. I'll watch over you while you sleep," he coaxed, arms wrapped around the boy from behind, hands resting along Eren's belly as he placed his chin on the omega's shoulder, nuzzling the side of his neck.

Eren sighed, seemingly snapping out of his daze as he leaned back into his alpha in exhaustion, relief washing over him. “Yeah… I... Guess you’re right,” Eren whispered, closing his eyes as he sank into his alpha’s embrace. “You promise?” He asked quietly, barely audible.

Levi pressed his chest to Eren's back and swayed them a bit, "I'd never lie to you, love," he said, turning his head to plant a soft kiss at the side of Eren's throat, careful of the slow healing burns there.

“I know,” Eren whispered, voice scratchy. He knew his alpha would never lie to him, especially about something so important. He placed his hands on top of Levi’s on his stomach, leaning his head back and letting out another sigh. “I just want to heal,” he whined desperately, knowing full well both he and Levi had to have their bandages changed before bed, and Eren possibly needed stitches. He just wanted to wake up and feel like he had before he was even pregnant.

Levi kissed the boy's neck again and hugged him a little tighter before he was walking the both of them to the bed where rolls of fresh bandaging and other medical supplies were laid out.

"I know you do, baby," he sighed against the skin, "I want that too... You ready to let me stitch you up?"

“No,” Eren murmured tiredly, sighing, “I don’t want to.” He pursed his lips like a pouting child.

Levi smiled at the petulant response and hummed. "I'm sorry, love, but unless you figure out how to kick your abilities into gear, the wounds in your shoulders need to be treated the same as the rest of us poor shits," he replied after a moment, reluctant to let go of his mate. "Mm, you want to do mine first?"

“Yeah, I’ll do yours first,” Eren replied quietly, pulling away from Levi slightly to pick up the bandages on the bed, rewrapping the alpha’s hands first, the ones that had been cut up by the rusty chains. “I don’t _want_ to get stitches like you poor shits,” Eren murmured. Eren had never been one to be afraid of pain, but now things had changed.

Levi tilted his head, watching Eren from beneath lowered lashes. "I know you don't and I know why, but the wounds can't stay open as they are. They'll never heal properly and take twice as long and if you get an infection, it will be bad for you and the baby," he replied, lifting his already rewrapped hand to run through his hair.

"I'll be as gentle as I can," he promised, catching Eren's hand in his own when the omega had finished winding the bandages around it.

“I don’t like needles even more now,” Eren said quietly, checking over Levi’s bare chest and back for any minor scrapes that needed to be bandaged, but most of his injuries from the MP had been severe bruising, though his back was a bit scratched up.

Levi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, quelling the anger that threatened to flare up in his gut. He could imagine why that was, even if Eren had not explained the torture he'd endured in any sort of detail. After all, he'd seen every injury that now marred his beautiful tanned skin. He wanted Eren to tell him when he was ready and he wouldn't push, but he couldn't just leave the most severe wounds untreated any longer. They didn't know how long it would be before the boy's abilities returned.

"I understand... Do you want me to go see if Hanji has a mild sedative you can take before I do it?" He asked, out of other ideas to make the experience more comfortable for his omega.

“I don’t know if there are any that won’t hurt the baby,” Eren replied. “I know she has pain medication, but I don’t know about sedatives. If she says it’s alright,” Eren said. He wouldn’t take any medication that would put his baby at risk. And Eren knew Levi would never allow him to take anything harmful, either.

"Of course," Levi agreed before he moved to the door, leaving it open so that Eren could still see him as he knocked on the door across the hall and spoke quietly to a groggy and sleep ruffled Hanji.

When he returned, he held up a little jar of light green cream. "No sedatives, but she had numbing lotion. Should do the trick."

Eren nodded. He pulled his shirt off over his head with a wince, setting it aside on the bed as he laid down on his side to give Levi access to any wounds he wanted to stitch up. “What about the burns? Will you stitch those up?” Eren asked quietly, brows furrowing. He didn’t really see how Levi would be able to stitch up burns. It was just… Missing skin. Levi would probably only be able to stitch up the cuts.

"Just the punctures on your shoulders, love. Everything else is superficial. I'll put some ointment on the burns and smaller wounds and bandage them again. The injuries on your shoulders are the worst of it and the highest risk for infection without being properly closed," he explained, moving to seat himself beside his mate and begin. He opened the jar and scooped out a dollop of the numbing agent before applying it to the flesh around the wounds.

Once finished, he wiped his hands clean on a cloth and carefully threaded a curved, sharp and thin needle. He hummed idly as he calculated minutes.

He pricked the flesh that he had applied the lotion to, "Feel that?"

Eren flinched, though he couldn’t feel it as much as he knew he should’ve. “A little,” he replied, burying his face into the pillow. “It’s alright, it doesn’t hurt that bad.”

Levi shook his head and set the needle onto the cloth, applying a little more lotion to the areas. "No, you don't have to feel it at all, baby. I don't want to hurt you. Just another minute or two," he said, wiping his fingers again.

The next time he touched the needle to Eren's skin, the omega didn't even flinch and Levi hummed his satisfaction, leaning over to get to work. It didn't take long since the wounds weren't particularly wide, their depth being what made the stitches a necessity at all.

He snipped the thread on the last stitch and gathered everything up to place on the little table next to the head of the bed save for a roll of bandages and the ointment to speed the healing. "All done... Can you sit up for me so I can wrap you up again?"

Eren rolled onto his back and sat up, fingers running over some of the stitches on his shoulder. It was strange, having Levi give him medical attention like this. It was usually the other way around. “That wasn’t so bad,” he admitted. It still wasn't pleasant, knowing there had been a needle going in and out of his skin, but he hadn't been able to feel any pain.

"The wounds were not very big, just deep. It could have been much worse," Levi said as he tenderly applied the healing ointment to the various other injuries, paying careful attention to the burns and small surface punctures of the omega's arms before he was rewrapping almost all of Eren's upper body.

Once finished, the alpha tossed to excess cream and bandages with the others on the night stand and pulled Eren down to the mattress with him, spooning up against the boy's back with arms wrapped around his waist, hands on his rounded belly. "Now we sleep."

Eren closed his eyes contentedly, pressing himself back against Levi's chest, his hands falling over the man's on his belly. "Do you want an alpha, or an omega?" Eren wondered, voice laced with exhaustion

Levi had closed his eyes as well, but opened them halfway when Eren spoke, rubbing his fingertips in tight little circles over the fleshy mound, "Mm, It doesn't matter to me as long as they're healthy," he replied, voice hushed against the back of his mate's neck.

"That's what they all say," Eren mumbled, "But you've got to have a preference; I know you do. What about a boy or a girl, do you have a preference for that?"

Levi chuckled. "Nope," he replied, popping the 'p' just a little. "I don't care what gender or dynamic our children turn out to be, love, so long as they turn out happy and healthy. I already love the brat. Whatever they turn out to be isn't going to change that," he explained further after a minute, nuzzling the nape of Eren's neck and breathing in the omega's scent. "Do you have a preference?"

Eren smiled a little. "I guess I'd like an omega so I could have someone to complain about alphas with," said Eren. "Though if we had an alpha, they would probably look more like you, so maybe I'd rather an alpha."

The alpha chuckled again, the low sound tickling against the back of the boy's neck, "If we have an omega, we're going to have to have a big yard for me to bury all the alphas that think they're good enough for our baby. If we have an alpha, well as long as they don't turn out like your sister, I guess that will be fine..." he paused a moment, "If that happens, you'll never be allowed to leave the house; the kid will be more protective than any of us."

"Mm, speaking of, if we have an alpha, I'm not letting Mikasa babysit; she'll turn the kid against me just to drive me fucking crazy," he said as an afterthought. It was teasing because he was fairly sure the female alpha would always hold some animosity towards him for stealing away her precious brother, but he knew he'd somehow earned her respect in the last few days.

"Maybe we'll just have to have one of each. Who knows, it could still be twins," said Eren, fingers tapping across his belly lazily.

The alpha groaned and buried his face in Eren's hair, "I think you secretly want it to be twins, brat. You want me to have grey hair early," he grumbled, voice muffled by the soft strands of the boy's hair.

"I think I already see some," Eren teased. "You'd be handsome with grey hair."

Levi pulled back and leaned to peer at the boy. "I do **not** have any yet, you brat," he argued, the threat of a pout pulling at his lips. He gave Eren a little squeeze, "Even if you'd like it...”

Eren smiled, closing his eyes once more. “I’ll just have to make you look in the mirror tomorrow,” he yawned.

Levi grumbled something about removing all the mirrors in the damn place and brats that needed to be disciplined as he laid back down, voice breathy and muffled as he pressed his face back against the nape of Eren's neck.

He planted a soft kiss to the vulnerable flesh and pressed the length of his body along the boy's back, hands protectively spread over their baby safely encased in the omega's belly, comfortable and content to fall asleep with his boy in his hold. It had been a very long, chaotic couple of days.

"I love you Eren... Sweet dreams," he whispered against the soft skin at his nape as he finally closed his own eyes again.

 


	16. Hurting Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an extra long chapter for you guys! Enjoy <3 <3

Eren fell asleep to the sound of Levi’s words, only stirring a few times throughout the night due to their baby kicking, though that had become a normal occurrence that Eren honestly didn’t mind. He only woke permanently just before the sun rose, hints of light appearing over the horizon, though not quite enough to drown out the moon and the stars. It must've been fairly early.

Eren slowly loosened himself from his alpha’s arms, shuffling into the nearest bathroom. No one else seemed to be awake yet. When the omega shut the door and lit the lantern, filling the bathroom with light, he was ashamed at what he saw. Himself. He hadn’t looked in a mirror since before the incident, and he honestly wished he wasn’t looking in one right now. He looked tired and aged, his eyes sunken in and cheeks just a bit gaunter than they had been, showing off pronounced cheekbones. A lot of his face was still reddened with minor bruises and burns, his lips chapped and his entire body was covered with bandages that he slowly began to peel away so he could look at the rest of the damage, unable to stop himself.

As soon as he did, he burst into tears. It was awful. He’d never been particularly vain, but seeing himself right now, he looked absolutely ruined. He looked like a walking corpse; he couldn’t see how Levi could love him like this. Maybe it just looked worse to Eren because he knew how each and every wound had been created. He was sure Levi had some guesses, too.

Levi's brow furrowed as his hand searched the empty space next to him unconsciously in the bed. He sat up abruptly, silver eyes narrowing in the low light seeping into the room, searching frantically for the boy that should have been there, sudden irrational fear rising up his throat and he was out of the bed in seconds.

Not finding any sign of the missing omega in their room, he swiftly went into the hall, seeking the boy with single minded intent, anxiety rising the longer it took to find Eren. He stopped in front of the closed bathroom door, scenting the air and sighing in relief at the subtle scent of his mate coming from within. It was short lived relief though when the scent curled with upset, salty with the tears his mate had to be crying and he didn't bother knocking as he let himself inside, closing it again behind him and immediately going to Eren's side.

"Baby, what are you doing? What's wrong?" He asked, concern in his voice as his gaze traced over the revealed wounds before flicking back to the teary face of his brunette lover searchingly.

“How could you ask me what’s wrong? Look at me,” Eren croaked, still staring at his reflection in the mirror in the dim light of the lantern. “How could you love this? I can’t even get rid of these wounds.”

Levi blinked in confusion a moment before he understood what exactly was wrong. He moved to wrap his arms around his distraught mate. "The same way you love me with all my scars, love," he said gently, attempting to turn the boy away from his reflection in the mirror and cursing himself for not removing the mirrors in the place sooner.

"Your scars aren't like mine," Eren whispered. "Yours are from fighting. Fighting people and fighting Titans to protect something. Mine are from being weak," he said, quivering fingers brushing over the now ruined mark Levi had left on Eren so long ago. "It's not fair," he whispered.

"That's not true... Scars are proof of strength, Eren. They tell stories about the pains we've faced. They tell stories of survival," Levi murmured, raising a hand to cover Eren's on the mark. "You never need to be ashamed of them," he assured. The wounds on Eren's skin hurt the alpha to look at, but only because he felt responsible for each and every one of them, a reminder of his failure to protect his mate. Eren was still as beautiful to him as he'd ever been and even if the injuries scarred and remained on the boy's skin forever, they would serve to remind him never to allow himself to be so careless again.

“I only survived because you came and rescued me. I didn't do anything to survive, I let myself get taken," Eren murmured in a hoarse, self-deprecating tone. "I should've turned into a Titan and gotten out myself, but I-I couldn't do it."

Levi pressed himself closer to the shifter, scent curling soothingly around them. "Eren... Sometimes, it's all you can do just to keep breathing. You couldn't take the chance and possibly hurt the baby. You don't think it was a show of your strength to simply withstand what was done to you? Let me ask you, what if you could have turned into a Titan, but it would have harmed our baby? Would you have chosen to shift?"

"Depends on how long I was there," Eren whispered shakily, looking away in shame. "I know it's selfish, but I couldn't have stayed another day." Eren's breath hitched and he sobbed. "I wished I was dead, I did. I wanted to turn into a Titan, no matter the consequences." He felt horrible admitting this.

Levi's eyes closed a moment and he inhaled a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "If I had left you there any longer, I would not have blamed you baby. Everyone has limits Eren, even me. I don't know if I could have held out as long as you did. You can't think about all the what ifs Eren; they'll eat away at you from the inside out. I should know; I've been there. I came for you. You were strong in the face of tremendous adversity; you didn't give in and now we are together again. The baby is safe; you are safe and your scars are proof of your strength."

"I just want them to go away," Eren breathed, shaking his head. "I don't want to look at them anymore. I don't want to think about the things they did. I can't take it, I can't think about it," he said, hands coming to his temples and pressing there harshly.

Levi grasped the shifter's hands in his own, afraid that Eren would attempt tugging at his own hair again like he had before and carefully pulled them away from his head, successfully turning the boy to face him fully. "Maybe... Maybe it will help if you get it out," he suggested quietly. He was never much of a talker when it came to vicious memories, but he knew that sometimes it helped to talk about your nightmares before they devoured you from within. It was how Hanji knew a majority of the things she did about him. She was a good listener despite how she seemed.

"Come back to bed... I'll hold you and you can tell me whatever you need to."

Eren looked down, avoiding Levi’s eyes as he gave a slight nod.

He let his alpha lead him back to the bed, slowly sitting down before scooting over to press his head against the alpha’s chest. “I don’t know where to start,” he admitted softly.

Levi held him, arms wrapped comfortingly over his shoulders, fingers tracing soothing, random patterns over the bruise-mottled skin of the shifter's back, barely ghosting along the flesh. "Start wherever you like, love, there's no rush..." He spoke in a calm, soft tone, keeping up the tender motions and scenting the air around them with protectiveness to remind his mate that he was safe here in his alpha's arms. He tried to prepare himself mentally for whatever horrors Eren was going to voice, but it would hurt him to know just how badly his omega had been hurt; he had his suspicions, but to know for certain would be painful and he had to be strong for Eren because he knew if he broke under the boy's words, the shifter would stop speaking to protect him. While that was honourable, Levi knew Eren needed this. The omega needed to let go of the pain inside him, to let his alpha take on some of the burden he had been suffering alone until now. His memories were suffocating him and Levi needed him to be able to breathe easy again.

Eren shrugged, lips against his alpha’s shoulder. “I don’t know,” he whispered. “I guess I’ll start from the beginning, when they took me. They knocked me out, I didn’t know where they were taking me. When I woke up, I was chained down and Erwin was there; he kept telling me you were dead,” Eren spoke in a soft tone. “I knew he was lying. Nile was there too. He tried to-" Eren cut off and cleared his throat. “He tried to stab me, but that’s when my abilities kicked in and protected the baby. But of course Erwin had some other ideas.” Eren’s voice shook with anger. “He had Nile start burning me with hot knives and he kept telling me to stop protecting the baby, that you didn’t even want it.” His voice rose as he spoke. “I kept crying and telling him I couldn’t, but he wouldn’t stop. And the needles-" Eren shook his head. “They were hot, too.” His voice broke. “But the water was cold. They put a cloth over my face and the water and I-I couldn’t breathe-" Eren trembled, fingers curling into Levi’s skin. “I hate them, I hate this,” Eren whispered desperately. He was so hurt, but so angry.

Levi crooned low and husky, the sound reverberating in his chest as he remained calm and still under Eren, rubbing his back and listening. Rage curled in his gut, but he kept it at bay, forcing it down and keeping it out of his scent as Eren talked.

"It's alright, baby," he cooed over the rumbling crooning, "It's alright..." Encouraging the boy to continue if he needed to. If he wanted to scream or cry; whatever he needed, Levi would take it. They would have their revenge; he would be sure of it.

“They let all the other soldiers do whatever they wanted to me,” Eren whispered, not specifying what exactly those soldiers did to him. He couldn’t. Not in front of Levi, at least.

The alpha's eyes narrowed in response to that statement and he swallowed hard, wanting to know, but also afraid of the implication behind the words. He had to ask... He had to know... "Did they..." He couldn't even get the rest of the words out of his mouth, tasting bile in the back of his throat. If there had been more than physical torture and the mental manipulations of Erwin, what the soldiers could have done, the things Eren was reluctant to say, Levi's mind conjured all kinds of scenarios for what those unsaid things could be, what could have been worse...

“Please don’t make me answer,” Eren begged, though that was probably answer enough.

Levi closed his eyes again and had difficulty swallowing, like his throat was closing up and he squeezed Eren to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely.

He hadn't wanted to think about what else could have happened in the three days Eren had spent in that dungeon, that there may have been worse things; he'd been deluding himself by thinking that they would not have resorted to other types of torture. Levi was not unfamiliar with the other forms, had witnessed them before both in the underground and in the military and to know that his mate had been a victim of... He shivered in spite of his best efforts to quell it and he let out a shaky breath.

Eren didn’t say anything, simply burying his face in his alpha’s chest as he tried to hold back the urge to sob. He stayed silent for a while, simply clinging to his alpha. “Don’t... Be sorry...”

Levi felt the threat of his own tears, but refused to let them fall, holding the omega tightly as the boy clung to him desperately. "It should never have happened... I should have come sooner... I..." It was so painful that he lost his voice, made more so because it was not the first time he had not been able to save someone precious to him from such degradation and worse because he should have been; he was no longer a child and he was supposed to be strong enough to prevent such a thing from happening to his precious mate.

"Eren..." His voice cracked and he swallowed hard before he continued, "If they... I didn't check for internal injuries... We have to..." It came out broken and hoarse and he cursed himself for the weakness. He should have checked, should not have been too afraid to examine for something more, injuries that could have been hidden. He'd been so concerned with Eren's lack of response, he had neglected to explore further, subconsciously shying away from knowing if there had been unseen wounds. He wasn't even sure if he could stand to examine and treat those particular kinds of injuries, but he couldn't possibly ask anyone else, not even Hanji. He couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching Eren like that ever again.

“No,” the whimper immediately escaped Eren’s lips. “No, please don’t,” he begged. “It’s fine, It’s fine, really.” His voice cracked into a whine. He couldn’t let Levi look at him like that; he couldn’t let his alpha see those sorts of things. He wanted Levi to remain attracted to him in some way; he couldn’t lose the last thing he had left.

"Baby, we have to," the alpha said thickly, bitterness lingering on his tongue. Wounds of that sort could not be overlooked. The risk of infection from such wounds was much higher than even the punctures he'd stitched.

“No,” Eren protested again, voice shaky as he pulled away from his alpha. “No, I won’t let you. You can’t-“ His voice broke off as he held back more tears.

Levi clenched his teeth so hard, his jaw ached. "If... If not me, then... Hanji... Eren, if they hurt you like that, the injuries can't be left untreated... I can't just... They can't be ignored... I'm so sorry, baby," his voice shook and he tried to reach for the boy as he shied away. He wouldn't dare force the omega to let him examine him, but as he'd said, Eren would have to let _someone_ do it. The boy wasn't healing as he usually would which meant any injuries he had had already been left far too long without proper treatment. Levi knew what could happen if they were left unattended. There could be permanent damage, severe scarring that may make it impossible for the omega to give birth naturally or even ever participate in intercourse again without pain. **If** Eren would ever be comfortable having that sort of intimacy in the future.

"No, no," Eren repeated, rather desperately. "Nobody. You can't make me," Eren snapped at the alpha, scrambling up off the bed and backing away as though he expected Levi to force him down to examine him.

Levi sat up in the bed, but didn't move to touch Eren. "I can't make you... I'd never force you... Just... If you don't... It could damage you permanently... That kind of... _Trauma_ can prevent you from having the baby normally... Or make it impossible for you to even... Please, baby..." He pleaded hoarsely. He understood, he did, why the omega was against it, to have to relive something so humiliating, so debasing, but it didn't change the fact that Eren needed to be properly treated.

Eren shook, staring at the alpha. He knew he was right, but he couldn't say yes. "I don't want you to see..."

"I'd rather it be me, but it's not up to me... Whatever you feel most comfortable with... I'll do whatever you want... I just... I need you to be safe, baby," Levi replied, slipping to the edge of the bed and resting his feet flat on the floor, knees spread. He rested his elbows on his thighs and hung his head in his hands. He wanted desperately to touch Eren, to take the boy into his arms and sooth his pain away, but he didn't dare to try with the state Eren was in. He'd have to wait until the omega approached him.

Eren's lips quivered and he shook, pressing himself against the wall behind him. He was terrified of having permanent damage; he was terrified that the baby wouldn't be able to come out properly and he was terrified that if Levi saw the evidence of what had happened, the alpha would never want to touch him again.

"You'll hate me."

Levi looked up from his hands, mercury depths swimming with turbulent emotions as he met Eren's gaze. "Never..." The singular word held so much sincerity, so much conviction. He could never hate Eren, no matter the scars, both physical and otherwise, the nightmares, even if the omega could never stand to have sex with him again after what had happened; he would never feel anything, but love for the boy.

Eren wrapped his arms around himself, swallowing back any tears he had. "You aren't disgusted with me?" He asked quietly.

"Of course not," Levi's brows furrowed and he shook his head a little. "It's not your fault, Eren." He swallowed hard and offered one hand out to the shaking boy curled in upon himself against the far wall, not moving, not trying to force the boy to him, but offering assurance and comfort if Eren decided he wanted it.

Eren hesitated, staying silent for a few seconds before he shuffled forward, taking Levi's hand and bringing himself closer to the man so he could press himself into his arms. "Don't hate me," he repeated, barely audible.

Levi pulled him in, burying his face against the swell of his mate's belly and wrapping his arms around the small of his back. "I love you... There is nothing in this world that could make me hate you Eren... Nothing..." He promised as he rubbed circles on the boy's lower back.

"What do you want to do?" he murmured after several seconds. The sun had started to rise by now, light filtering in through the barred windows and dulled by threadbare curtains. The others would be up soon and they could not afford to put off treating the wounds that had been left hidden for too long already.

Eren cupped the back of Levi's head, shaking a bit. "I want you to check them," he whispered. There was no way he could let Hanji do it unless it was an emergency.

"Okay," the alpha agreed, swallowing hard and rubbing his cheek along the side of the smooth mound it was pressed against, pulling away only when Eren shifted back.

He wet dry lips before he spoke quietly, voice shaky, "You need to remove your bottoms and lay down... On your side..." It would have been easier if the boy could lay on his stomach, but it was impossible with how far along he was in his pregnancy and Levi wasn't about to make him prostrate himself on his hands and knees.

He stood up and moved to light the lantern, making sure the door was locked so that no one would come in unannounced. His scent filling the space with intense warning signals for everyone to stay far away from their quarters, protective and intent to provide comfort for his mate, to make Eren feel as safe as possible given what he had to do. He washed his hands with alcohol, uncaring of the sting it brought to his own healing wounds, reveling in it to ground himself.

Eren nodded slowly, crawling into the bed and lying down on his back to slide off his bottoms before he changed position, fixing himself on his side as the smell of alcohol filled the room. "Will it hurt?" He asked quietly.

"It will most likely be _uncomfortable_ , but I'll be as gentle as I can. I have to put some of the healing ointment... Inside..." Levi explained gently, reaching for the mentioned cream and opening it and coating the fingers of his right hand, swallowing hard as he placed his left on Eren's hip lightly, thumb rubbing soothingly to keep from startling the omega. His motions were slow and tender when he moved to spread the soft cheeks, wincing and closing his eyes briefly when he saw how red and raw the little opening was.

Eren closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and wincing when he felt Levi open him up. It wasn't necessarily because it was painful, but because he didn't want Levi to see. "Is it bad?"

"Mm, it could be much worse..." The alpha murmured honestly as he carefully pressed a lotion covered finger with slow gentleness inside the tender tightness, carefully rubbing the pad of his finger along the inner walls. There was tearing, but from what he could feel, it wasn't as severe as he had feared it would be. He pressed in deeper, spreading the salve further. It was swollen inside, likely inflamed, but the ointment would help.

He removed his finger, applied more lotion and repeated the process before he finally pulled back and cleaned his hands once more.

"Its done... Okay?" He questioned softly, rubbing the boy's hip with a warm palm.

Eren nodded, face buried in the pillow Levi had slept on that night so he could hide his tears, half from embarrassment, and half from pain. It had hurt, though he knew Levi had been as gentle as possible. But now he just felt absolutely worthless. He hated that Levi had had to do something like that for him.

The alpha pulled the omega against him, turning his body over gently and letting the boy bury his face in his chest, a low croon of comfort sounding.

"Its okay, baby... Its over now," he murmured close to a whisper, one hand pulling the sheet up over Eren's lower half for the distressed youth.

Eren wiped at his eyes, nodding. "I know," he whispered, sniffling as he pressed his cheek against Levi's warm chest. "It's just a lot." His arms tightened around his alpha. "Thank you... For doing that."

Levi placed a hand in the back of Eren's hair, fingertips massaging at his scalp. "You don't need to thank me, Eren; I'll always take care of you," he spoke, tone still soft and a little strained.

"Still," Eren argued in a whisper. "I know that-- I know you didn't necessarily want to do that..."

"I don't like that it was necessary, but I would do anything for you, baby, no matter how much I don't like it," Levi replied, calm in spite of the heaviness in his gut. He wrapped Eren in his arms, rubbing hands over his sides and back.

"I wish you didn't have to see that," Eren murmured, a calm purr escaping him due to Levi's gentle hands on him.

"I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me," the alpha responded, still petting the boy. They would have to repeat the process as they did with changing the bandages, but at least it would speed the healing and prevent permanent damage. Soon enough, the wounds would fade.

He kissed the crown of Eren's head before rubbing his cheek against the soft strands, taking comfort in the contact. He was happy that he could provide comfort for his omega and that Eren was not shying away from his touch, seeking it instead. He was grateful. Things could have been so much worse.

"Do you think we'll still have another baby after this?" Eren whispered. "Or-- Will you still want to have another one after this one?" He questioned quietly.

"That's up to you, Eren," Levi paused to press another kiss to the boy's head before pulling back and raising a hand to tilt Eren's chin up and meet his eyes, "I'd never force you, but I'm always going to want you. Nothing's going to change that..."

"I'll always want you too," the omega admitted to his alpha, staring into his mercury depths.

Levi's lips twitched into a soft smile and he craned his neck to press them to his mate's in a chaste, warm kiss, pouring every assurance he could into it, fingers caressing the side of Eren's face as he held the sweet lip lock for several seconds. "We'll work it out," he said as he finally broke the connection. If Eren was willing, then there was hope for them to have a future where they could be as they had been before. They just needed time to heal. Levi would not push his mate for anything more intimate than cuddling.

"We'll work it out," Eren agreed quietly. "We'll work it out." He held his alpha close, comforted by his presence and his scent.

* * *

Eren handled Levi checking him over down **there** a lot better, and he was talking more, too. The MP had no clue about the safe house, and Eren had eventually begun to grow comfortable there, even allowing for Levi to leave the room without getting anxiety attacks. Sometimes, he'd watch Levi train from the window, or go help Hanji with research, but mostly he just rested and continued reading to the baby. Of course, Levi had brought the book of fairy tales when he'd rescued Eren.

Often times, if Levi couldn't come in for lunch, Armin and Mikasa would join him. And when Levi didn't show up one day, Eren wasn't surprised when Mikasa and Armin gently knocked, poking their heads in once Eren beckoned them to come in.

They had finished lunch quickly and had talked for while about the baby and the plans for the upcoming months and Mikasa was meticulously maintaining her gear as she and Armin sat with Eren in his room. She and the blonde omega had come to some conclusions about what had happened to Eren during his captivity and had even talked to him about it, mostly asking questions and allowing him to nod in response rather than begging details from him when he was obviously uncomfortable with it. She reached for another rag and paused when Eren flinched as if she might have been about to grasp his wrist. She frowned.

"Eren... You..." She paused, rethinking how to broach the subject she wanted to ask after. She was worried about him. "How are things going with you and the midget?"

Armin shot her a look, but didn't say anything, shuffling the mission plans he held in his hands. He was working as the strategist and would-be acting Commander of their little group, so he had a large portion of paperwork he had to look over and prepare. He enjoyed coming to Eren and the captain's room to work on it in peace and spend time with his two closest friends. It was comfortable. He wasn't sure he liked what Mikasa had asked, afraid she was going to upset Eren somehow. Levi was always a touchy subject between the siblings.

"We..." Eren shrugged. "We're actually doing great, a lot better than I expected," the pregnant teen replied simply, looking down at his belly. "He's been really good with me and the baby."

"Mmn, he hasn't wanted to..." She pursed her lips a moment before continuing, "Get more intimate at all?"

Armin watched the two, trying to understand where the girl was going with this. He folded his hands in his lap, laying them over the papers and focusing his full attention on the siblings, prepared to step in if necessary. It was too strange for the female alpha to be asking such a thing, especially when he was sure she'd be thrilled if the captain never laid hands on Eren again. She still held a grudge against the man for impregnating her brother in the first place.

"N-No-- I don't think so," Eren stuttered. "W-why? Has he said anything about it? Does he-- Does he want that?" His tone was worried now.

She tilted her head, "No, nothing like that, but he has been a little more insufferable lately. More than usual, anyways... Alphas have certain needs, especially mated ones tend to, well, you know what I'm getting at. I'm just worried he might pressure you for **it.** "

Armin's liquid blue eyes narrowed in understanding, grasping what Mikasa was concerned about.

Eren shifted uncomfortably, frowning at the alpha female. "You really think he'd pressure me into that? Am I really torturing him that badly?" Was Levi unhappy that they weren't having sex and just trying to spare Eren's feelings by not saying anything?

"I don't know. If he's not... Well, will he really be alright with it if you aren't ever ready to do it again? Lots of alphas use sex as stress relief. If it's bad enough... I'm just worried he might look elsewhere in the future and I don't want to see you get hurt. It's not that I think he will... It's just I know how strong those urges can be..." She explained quietly, cheeks pinking a bit at her own admission. Being an alpha herself, she knew how tension could affect them and sex was a good way, a way most adult alphas dealt with it, not that she had indulged in any of the latent desires... **Lately.**

Armin bit his lip, "She does have a point, Eren. Levi is a powerful alpha at that, and he's mated. Normally, if he had those urges, he could get relief from his mate, but if you aren't willing, especially once the baby is born and you go into heat again... If you aren't ready, he may feel like he has no choice because he doesn't want to force you..."

Eren began to shake, rising apprehension crossing over his face. Levi might sleep with someone else? Just because Eren wasn't ready? "W-what do I do?" Eren asked a bit frantically, concerned he could be losing his alpha without having realized it.

Mikasa didn't know how to answer that, falling silent instead. Armin scowled at her before he turned to Eren, "Well, maybe just talk to him about it... Or if you feel like you're ready, maybe, um-- try making yourself... _available_ ... Mikasa is right about the stress... The captain does seem a little high strung..."

Eren ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his belly again. "I--" Eren shook his head. "I-I'll think about it, I guess..." He didn't want Levi to be so stressed out that he resorted to leaving Eren. What kind of omega couldn't even provide sexual relief for their alpha?

Armin leaned to pat the other omega's leg reassuringly, "You don't need to force yourself, Eren. Levi's a good alpha; I'm sure he'll understand... I don't think it was Mikasa's intention to upset you or make you doubt him," he said, side eyeing the female alpha until she gave a jerky nod. It hadn't been her intention, really. She just didn't want Eren to get hurt anymore. He'd already been through so much. She didn't know what he might do if Levi ever betrayed him like that, even if he had Eren's best interests at heart.

Eren bit his lip, fingers picking at his shirt. "He'll understand," Eren said to himself. "H-He'll definitely understand," he stammered. "He loves me, doesn't he?"

Armin smiled brightly. "Of course he does. Everyone knows how important you are to the captain," he said as he stood up, papers in hand. Mikasa stood as well, collecting her gear and cleaning supplies. They had been away from their responsibilities long enough.

"We should be going now. Don't worry too much, alright? We'll come see you again tomorrow." The both of them gave the omega careful hugs and took their leave.

Eren didn't say anything, simply nodding. His friends had basically told him Levi was going to leave him if he didn't have sex with him soon and then they had left. They had left him alone with such horrible thoughts.

The omega returned to his usual rocking chair by the window, hands on his stomach as he watched Levi training the recruits in the field outside.

Levi was pissed off. He just wanted to be with Eren and the baby, and training the recruits for the upcoming battle was strenuous and frustrating. They were good, but they weren't good enough.

He was currently helping a brat that had been careless while in the air, gotten caught on a branch and sprained his ankle rather severely, and Levi was trying desperately to hold his breath against the potent scent of the boy leaning on him for support as the alpha assisted him to Hanji. The sickly sweet scent of roses that wafted from the kid's skin was so strong and perfumy that he was getting a headache. And it made him miss his omega that smelled so wonderful in comparison. He just **knew** that the cloying scent of the other omega was going to be stuck on him and he could not wait to rid it from his skin before he could instead cover himself in Eren's.

Eren leaned forward, gripping at the wooden windowsill as he observed the sight down below. Levi was... Holding another omega. Holding him close and helping him walk. He frowned, shaking as he looked down at them. Why did Levi look so interested in this omega? Why were they so close to each other? **Where** were they going? The brunette omega stood up, hands under his stomach as though holding it up.

It was almost an hour later by the time Levi escaped Hanji's pestering and could finally return to the room he shared with Eren. His face was set in a disgusted scowl. He was indeed drenched in the overly sweet flowery scent of an omega that was not his and he was not fucking happy about it, even less so because he'd spent nearly an hour soaking in it thanks to a certain nosy Beta with shitty glasses. He opened the door, immediately stepping towards the cabinet that held fresh clothing and towels, singularly minded in removing the unwanted perfume as swiftly as possible, though he did pause in the process of collecting the items to inhale deeply the scent that was entirely him and his mate in their quarters. There was something off about it though and he turned around, eyes immediately seeking out Eren.

Eren watched Levi the whole time. It seemed as though the alpha hadn't even noticed he was there, too focused on changing his clothing as quickly as possible. "You seem tired," Eren said casually, eyeing Levi's discarded clothes. "And you smell different. Been training with some omegas?" He tried to ask innocently.

Levi grunted, standing in his underwear and holding his fresh pants in his hands, debating whether or not to even put them on before bathing. "I'm fine and yes, there are a few omegas in the ranks. Stupid brat made a careless mistake and nearly broke his damn ankle. I had to practically carry him to Hanji's and he fucking reeked," he complained, eyes narrowing on his mate. There was something in the brunette's tone, in his body language that was calling out to his instincts and sending up red flags, but the alpha didn't comment on it directly. "How was your day? How's the baby?"

“The baby’s good,” Eren replied, voice husky as he leaned back against the wall and cocked up one of his hips slightly, a hand sliding up beneath his shirt to raise it up a bit to expose the soft round curve of his belly. “We missed you today. A lot,” Eren purred.

The alpha's eyes dropped to the revealed flesh and followed the sensual movements of the omega's hand beneath his shirt, licking his lips unconsciously. His eyes flickered back to Eren's face and narrowed in suspicion at the purring tone of his voice.

His hands fisted in the material of the pants he'd forgotten he was even holding. "What are you up to, brat?" He questioned hoarsely, not moving from where he stood. He didn't know what to do. Something about this was off somehow. Something wasn't _right._

“Nothing,” Eren replied, maybe a bit too quickly. “I just figured you’d had a stressful day. No harm in the two of us relaxing,” Eren elaborated, making his way to the bed, shirt still pulled up and resting atop his belly. “Come here, I’ll give you a massage. You know I’ll give you a massage any time you want, right? You don’t have to ask anyone else.”

"Hah," Levi sighed out, head tilting to the side as he watched Eren intently, arousal pooling in his gut in spite of his confusion and suspicion over the omega's actions. They were too sudden. He didn't think he was misreading the signals, but Eren hadn't shown the least bit of interest in activities of a sexual nature since before his captivity and even though he was all healed up now, he hadn't given the slightest hint of being ready to explore that kind of intimacy again, had been hesitant to even bathe with Levi just a couple days previous.

The omega's ending statement stood out in his mind and the previous comments he'd made suddenly clicked together in his head. "Why would I ask anyone else?" He asked slowly, folding the pants in his hands and setting them on top of the cabinet before he stepped over to the bed and sat down on the edge, feet planted on the ground, the pale, muscular and scarred expanse of his back facing his mate.

“In case you think I wouldn’t want to,” said Eren, not hesitating to follow Levi, hands reaching out and beginning to tenderly massage the alpha’s stiff shoulders before gently running down the man’s back. “I’ll always be here, it doesn’t matter if I’m pregnant or... What happened in the past. I can still give you a massage, can’t I?” He questioned, lips grazing the alpha’s ear as he leaned forward.

"Of course, nnm," the alpha agreed lowly, tense muscles unwinding beneath the omega's hands and he shivered at the brush of lips at his ear. It felt so _good..._ He was getting hard despite his best efforts to remain unaroused. He didn't think he believed Eren had only a massage in mind and he definitely didn't believe the omega had suddenly gotten over what had happened and was horny enough to seduce him; his scent was proof enough. There was definitely a reason he was doing this.

Eren’s lips moved from Levi’s ear down to his nape, pressing soft, but intimate kisses on his mate’s neck as he continued massaging him, his arms wrapping around the alpha's torso from behind so his hands could rub at the man’s muscled chest. His scent was nervous and possessive, not aroused like it should be.

Levi's left hand rose to rub along the boy's scarred forearm crossed over his chest, and he hummed his appreciation, doing nothing else to encourage his mate to instigate further intimacy. Eren was jealous; he could tell that much and the omega was damn nervous. It was all over his scent.

Eren’s kisses dragged further up Levi’s neck and behind his jawline, the brunette shaking a bit as he pressed rushed and sloppy kisses to his alpha’s skin before he slowly crawled onto the other side of his mate, setting himself in Levi’s lap so he could cup his cheeks, pressing kisses to his stilled lips instead.

Levi kissed him back, but it was chaste and his hands rose and slowly wrapped around the omega's wrists, pulling his hands away gently and leaning back away from his mouth, breaking the kiss. His erection was pressed and throbbing beneath Eren, but he made no move to rub against the boy. "Eren..." He said huskily, a hint of warning underlying the silky quality of the tone, "Why are you doing this?"

“Why am I doing what? Being intimate with my own alpha?” Eren questioned innocently. “Because… I want you, and you want me,” he said, almost mechanically. “Don’t you? Don’t you want me?”

Levi growled softly, "Even if I want this, you don't..." This was dangerous... There was insecurity; he could sense it. His own scent was thick with arousal, eager and wanting, but he didn't cave to it, the knowledge that his mate was not being honest easily keeping his baser instincts in check and under control. He kept a hold of the omega's wrists, firm, but gentle as he looked at the boy carefully, pupils half dilated with simmering desire that he had no intention of satisfying at the moment.

"I want this," Eren assured his alpha quickly, shaking his head as he stared at the man, futilely trying to pry his wrists away from the alpha's firm grip. "I want you, Levi. Please let me do this."

The raven shook his head, "I can't. I won't. You aren't fooling me brat. What's this all about really?" His voice was gravelly and his breath was a little heavier than it had been. He let go of Eren's wrists reluctantly, not wanting to forcibly restrain him when he began to struggle more to remove them from the restricting hold.

“This isn't about anything," Eren protested. "Haven't you missed sex? Aren't you stressed out?" He asked, moving in to kiss at Levi's neck again.

The alpha's eyes widened fractionally, "Eren, stop... Even if that were the case, I don't want it like this." He didn't exactly push the boy away, but tried to pull his own body away from the shifter's lips instead.

Eren frowned, pulling away and looking at the man. "Why?" He whispered, hurt in his voice

Levi growled in frustration and ran a shaky hand through his fringe, "Because you aren't ready. You smell like jealousy and anxiety."

"No I don't," Eren argued. "Your nose must be all messed up by that omega. You don't know if I'm ready or not. I am ready," Eren protested, brows furrowing in determination.

"Eren..." Levi sighed in exasperation, "Why are you acting like this? You so clearly don't want this. You're fucking shaking. Baby, tell me what made you think I want this?"

"I'm shaking because I'm cold," Eren lied. "You do want this; look at you. You're stressed out to the max and it's because I haven't been doing my job."

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Your _job?_ " He was starting to understand what Eren was thinking, but who the fuck had put the idea in his head?

The boy gave a slight nod, but Levi didn't look happy. "My job... To keep you happy."

"You think it will make me happy to have sex with you when you're unwilling? You're not even aroused..." He shifted under Eren slightly, still leaning back away from the omega. He very carefully put his hands on the boy's hips, just resting them there lightly.

"I **am** aroused," the omega protested stubbornly. "Just kiss me back; I'll get more aroused real quick, I promise."

The alpha's brows pinched together. His mate was being so obstinate about this. "No," he refused quietly. Eren was not thinking clearly and the alpha may desperately wish for the intimacy they'd had previously, but he would not have it like this.

"Wh... What?" Eren whispered, looking at the man. "Is it-is it because of something I did? Are you unhappy with me? Is it because of--"

Levi squeezed the boy's hips lightly and shook his head before meeting Eren's eyes. "It's not like that, baby. I'm not unhappy with you, but what you're trying to do right now... I can't take you like this... It's wrong, Eren," he tried to explain, voice gentle and still low with lingering arousal that he had no control over.

"Why is it wrong?" Eren whispered, bottom lip quivering. "It's not wrong for us to have sex... I'm your omega. You should only be having sex with me."

Levi blinked slowly, "Is that what you think? You think I'm out fucking other people?" There was a hint of anger in the words, frustration seeping out unbidden.

"No," Eren defended quickly. "Not yet." He looked away. "Look, just let me do this for you. I can't risk not doing this."

"No. I don't want you like this... I told you it's okay. I'm not in any rush, Eren. When we do this, I want you to want it. It's not supposed to be an obligation. We're partners. It's not your responsibility to spread your legs for me whenever I'm horny, Eren. I'm not an animal; I have some fucking self-control..." He used his grip on the boy's hips to remove Eren from his lap and set him on the bed, sighing with relief once the pressure was off his erection and stood up, turning and looking down at the omega. He was beautiful, even with the scars and Levi **did** want him. He missed being inside him, watching him come undone beneath him, but this... He couldn't...

"Why?" Eren croaked, tears in his eyes. "Why don't you believe that I want this? I do," Eren begged desperately. "I want you to take me and-and mark me again. My mark has been ruined. I **need** you to mark me again," he begged.

Levi reached to cup Eren's cheek, thumb rubbing gently beneath his eye. "I'll mark you again if it's what you want, Eren, but I can't have sex with you like this. You obviously aren't ready. You're shaking and crying... I can tell you're terrified. I can't take you when you're scared of me, baby."

“I'm not scared!" Eren snapped, hands coming up to wipe at his eyes frantically. "I'm not scared of sex; I'm scared of you leaving!"

Levi let out a heavy breath. This was so fucking hard. "I'm not going anywhere, Eren. Whether we have sex or we never have sex again, I love you. Do you think I'm so shallow that I would abandon you and our baby over getting laid? You're my **mate,** Eren. That's forever."

"But if you don't get what you need, you won't stay. You'll be too stressed out to stay," said Eren quietly. "You're already having a hard time and it's my fault."

"What? What are you talking about?" Levi was confused. He was confused, frustrated, and aroused and he was getting angry. Who the fuck had put this shit in Eren's head?

"You're unhappy," Eren stated. "Your muscles are so tense from stress, I don't even know how you can move. And it's all because of me."

"It's not because of you. Baby, coming home to you is enough, you and the baby. I'm stressed because the recruits aren't ready and I don't know if I can make them ready in time. It's not you. Never you... I... I need to make this world safe for the both of you."

He framed the omega's face with his hands, staring intently into the boy's eyes, "Its not your fault. You don't owe me anything. I'm not leaving you. You don't need to do anything to make me stay."

Eren put his hands on top of Levi's. "But what happened to me, how I am now... I know that stresses you out. I know we aren't like we used to be," Eren whispered. "I'm not even the same person anymore. You mated Eren, but who am I?" His voice shook. "Eren's gone. What's keeping you here besides the baby?"

"You're still you, Eren, no matter what's happened. I can't... I don't know how to convince you. What they did to you, it doesn't define you. Maybe someday we'll be like we were, maybe we won't, but we'll be together and that's enough. Of course I want you. I'm always going to. You're the only one I've ever wanted, but I'm not going to force you directly or indirectly. How can I make you understand?"

"Mikasa said that you have urges, even though you don't want to have them. You can't control it. What if some day you just can't hold out any longer and I won't give you sex? You'd go somewhere else; it's not your fault," Eren croaked. "I want to be like I used to be; I want to be a good omega again."

"That... Fucking Mikasa... Yes, I have urges, but I've never acted on them. My instincts don't control me. You are the only one that's ever made me lose control, Eren. How the hell would I go elsewhere when I can't stand anyone else? I never want to touch anyone besides you. My hands are yours, my lips are yours, my body, my heart, everything... I belong to you. No urges, no amount of stress or sexual frustration could make me betray you like that," he said with intensity, desperately trying to impress his conviction on the boy. "You aren't just an omega to me, Eren. You're my fucking everything, baby, and this world is not fucking good enough for you."

Eren rubbed at his forehead, holding back more tears at Levi's words. "I'm sorry," he admitted. "I'm sorry... I wasn't... Trying to make it sound like you're some kind of animal." He looked up at the man. "But doesn't Mikasa know what she's talking about? She and Armin suggested I be more intimate with you... Don't they know what's best? Armin's smart and Mikasa is an alpha, they know a lot more than I do..."

"They're also **fifteen,** like you. And neither of them are mated. They don't have the experience or the right to tell us how our relationship should be, Eren," the older man ran his hands through his hair and shook his head. "I won't lie to you and say I don't want to have sex with you, but I'm not some horny recruit. I can wait as long as it takes and even if that turns out to be forever, I'll **handle** it. Sex isn't what makes me happy, Eren; it's you."

Eren trembled, looking down at his lap, which was covered mostly by his belly. "Will you ever tell me if you can't wait any longer for sex? You won't go to someone else?"

"There will never be anyone else, Eren. I'd wait forever and longer for you," he promised, finally giving in to the need to touch the boy. He pulled Eren up from the bed and into his arms, hugging him tightly. He sighed heavily before a quiet croon filled the room and he rubbed his hands up and down Eren's back soothingly. "Still want me to re-mark you?"

Eren tried to believe Levi's words, simply taking in his alpha's scent and letting the man hold him before he gave a nervous nod. "I do," he admitted.

"Okay, let's lay down," Levi agreed softly, laying the pregnant omega back into the sheets and moving to lock their door before he was crawling over Eren carefully.

He slid his hands up under the boy's shirt, touch gentle as he removed the article of clothing entirely, pausing after to simply take in his beautiful mate, eyes full of devotion. He was still hard, still aroused, but he ignored it in favour of tenderly tracing his hands over the omega's body in intimate, but not overtly sexual motions meant to sooth rather than arouse. He'd take care of Eren's needs first, make him comfortable and content, mark him as he'd requested, to abate those insecurities that had flared up in the boy and once Eren slept, he'd deal with his lingering lust on his own, just as he had in the past.

He continued running his palms and fingertips along Eren's skin, up and down his sides, along his hips and over his belly and chest with reverent adoration, bending to begin pressing light, fluttering kisses along the curve of the omega's pregnant belly and up the middle of his chest over his collarbone to his neck.

He understood Eren needed to feel wanted and he was willing to shower the boy with affection until the omega felt secure and safe again. They didn't need to have sex for that to happen.

Eren closed his eyes, shuddering at Levi's gentle touches that made him nervous, yet soothed him at the same time. He knew the mark would hurt, probably more than it did last time. After all, Eren was in heat last time, he was much too focused on sex to care about the pain of the bite. But Eren could handle pain. The pain he'd felt over the last month was bad pain; it was awful physical and emotional pain, but this... This was good pain. This was a pain that would prove Eren was Levi's forever. Eren didn't want the nasty burn scars where his bite once was, he wanted his mate's marking there, and to never be removed again.

Levi hummed against the omega's skin, pressing soft lips to the scarred marks marring Eren's throat. He traced his tongue over them lightly in warning and held onto the boy's hips with gentle firmness as he bit down, breathing heavier through his nose and moaning low in his throat when he tasted blood, instincts flaring possessively in response to the action. Marking was entirely intimate and it had the heat in his gut stirring, but he didn't do anything more. He shuddered and laved his tongue over the remade mark soothingly, crooning huskily to comfort the omega, knowing he'd caused him pain.

Eren gritted his teeth and let out a sharp yelp, though he did well holding back his pain. It hurt, but it was satisfying in a way. His hands curled into the sheets, warm body pressing up against his mate.

The alpha nosed behind Eren's ear affectionately, pressing a kiss just under it before he pulled back to look at Eren through dilated and half lidded eyes. He slid his hands from plump hips to rub along either side of his omega's belly, scenting the air possessively. This was his baby and his mate, and he'd be damned if Eren's own insecurities would take him from him. "Better, baby?" He asked huskily, unable to control the tone.

The boy nodded, closing his eyes and wincing a bit as he moved his neck. "A lot better," he whispered, placing his hands on top of Levi's. He still wished he could give him sex, but if Levi said he was happy...

The older man hummed and laid out on his side, keeping his hands on Eren, pressing against him, his throbbing erection against the boy's hip, but he didn't rut against him, ignoring the dull ache as he cuddled his omega, content to just stay close to him. He traced patterns over the smooth firmness of the shifter's belly with his fingertips and pressed a chaste kiss to Eren's tanned shoulder.

"Good... I love you, Eren. You're the only one for me," he murmured against the soft skin beneath his lips and sighed contentedly, pleased to have the scent of his omega all around him and mingling with his own, effectively erasing the remnants of the other omega's from before. "Why don't you take a nap? I'll bring you dinner when you wake up."

"I love you too," Eren whispered. "You don't have to bring me dinner. I can still sit up by myself, you know," he said idly, "Though that probably won't last long, huh?" He smiled slightly, closing his green eyes.

Levi hummed his amusement, "Yeah, maybe another month if you're lucky, then you'll be enormous... I _want_ to bring you dinner... We'll eat together in here tonight... It'll be like a little date, how's that sound?" He replied in a smooth tone and smiled when he felt their child stir under the press of his hand, "I think the baby likes the idea."

Eren's small smile bloomed beautifully on his face. "Well, I like that idea too. The baby just agrees with me is all."

Levi nipped the boy's shoulder teasingly and curled himself around Eren, pulling him as close as was physically possible. "Then we're all in agreement. Get some rest, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

The omega's smile softened, but didn't fade. Levi knew just what Eren needed and when he needed it. He took naps a lot after lunch these days, but today he'd stayed awake to wait for Levi. It wasn't long before the warm embrace of his alpha prompted him to fall asleep.

Levi laid awake, propped up on an elbow with his cheek resting in his palm, other hand drifting through Eren's silky hair as he watched him sleep. The arousal had mostly subsided, his member finally gone soft, though the simmering burn of desire still fizzled in the pit of his stomach. He sighed softly, breath heavy before he inhaled deeply again.

"I wish I knew how to make things better for you, baby... I'm doing all I can," he spoke in barely more than a whisper to the sleeping boy. He wanted Eren's contagious smile back, his devil may care attitude and careless laughter; he knew it was still there, hidden away somewhere inside his mate. Eren was too cautious now, easily startled and frightened, especially when it involved Levi being away from him for extended periods of time. It was why Levi always made sure to train within view of the windows of their room, being sure the boy could see him if he needed to. Eren was improving steadily, but slowly and now Levi wasn't sure if what had happened between them that afternoon was a step forward or backward, whether marking Eren again would help the boy ahead or if his refusal to accept the offered sex would set back Eren's confidence further. Maybe he should talk to Hanji about it... Thinking about it, he needed to have a conversation with a couple of meddling brats as well. But that could wait.

The date would hopefully cement the sentiments he'd voiced to his omega earlier. Levi had no intention of ever leaving Eren or fucking anyone else. The thought alone disgusted him. He'd never taken an omega before and he never would, aside from Eren. He had absolutely no desire for anyone other than the shifter boy, if only he could convince said boy of that...

It was a couple hours later when Levi crept out of the room to retrieve dinner for them, which was surprisingly a decent spread. Baked potatoes, wild pheasant that some recruits had caught, biscuits with butter, and sweet peas that grew along with wild berries in the woods surrounding the safe house; there was even gravy. He carried the food on a tray along with two tall glasses of water and a small bowl of mixed berries for dessert, entering their quarters and using his foot to push the door closed behind him, locking it immediately though he'd already given express orders that they were not to be disturbed unless it was a matter of life or death.

Eren awoke to the sound of footsteps and the smell of warm food, the scent of gravy immediately filling his nose. His eyes fluttered open, long dark lashes waving slightly as he blinked. He rubbed his eyes, rolling over to face his alpha, who stood with a tray of food. “Dinner already?” he asked, sitting up with a bit of difficulty.

Levi's lips twitched into a little grin as he watched his mate struggle to straighten himself into a sitting position on their bed. "Mhmm, dessert too. Hope you're hungry, brat," he said as he padded over to the bed and sat next to Eren, pulling one leg up and resting the tray between them lightly.

“I’m always hungry,” Eren pointed out, smiling as he reached for a berry, popping it into his mouth.

Levi snatched the bowl of berries off the tray and set it behind him, giving the boy a scolding look that wasn't nearly as effective given the little grin on his lips and the light of amusement in his eyes. "Dinner before dessert, brat, or the baby's going to be born with bad habits."

“If he’s born with any bad habits, he’ll be born with that mouth of yours, calling everyone shit stains and brats,” Eren snorted, trying to reach around Levi for the berries just to tease him, though of course Eren’s movements weren’t very fast in his state.

Levi chuckled, "It'll be cuter coming from a child than it is from me. Can you imagine the first time the brat calls Hanji shitty glasses? She'd be ecstatic," he replied, idly keeping the berries away from his mate teasingly for a moment before giving in and offering the whole bowl to the boy. "Besides, if all he gets from me is my shitty language, we'll be lucky," he said idly, picking up his utensils to dig in, actually looking forward to the shared meal with his mate.

Eren laughed as he popped another berry into his mouth, setting the bowl aside to eat his dinner. “I hope he doesn’t get your shitty language, who knows how bad he’ll be with the other captains. He’ll definitely be a handful,” said Eren. “You know they don’t take any disrespect, and neither do you. I hope he gets your eyes, though,” the omega admitted.

"Mm, why mine? Yours are much prettier," the older male commented idly before taking a bite of his food, humming appreciatively at the taste.

“I don’t think so,” argued Eren, looking into Levi’s eyes and giving him a small, shy smile. “Your eyes are perfect.”

"If you say so, brat. Guess we'll agree to disagree," Levi replied, holding the eye contact, warm affection glowing in the mercury depths. He felt every bit of tension seeping out of him, relaxing in their space, grateful for the moment's peace, just him and Eren and the little life growing inside the boy.

They talked for long hours, finishing dinner and preparing for bed, cuddling while Levi read the fairy tales to Eren and the baby, even changing his voice for each character to make the omega smile while rubbing his hand over Eren's belly. It was exactly what they'd both needed and during the next couple of weeks, Levi made it a point to repeat the evening several times. After each date with his mate, he slept better and found himself far less stressed upon waking the following mornings, making the days much more bearable. Those evenings seemed to be good for the both of them.

 


	17. Patchwork Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

It had become Eren’s favorite part of the evening to settle down after dinner and listen to Levi read stories to him and the baby. He’d even convinced Levi to make up new stories a few times and loved them all, despite the fact they were mostly about a stupid, four-eyed dragon and a beautiful princess named bright eyes.

Eren had been waiting for Levi to come home all day, as the man was running a bit late, but Eren had fallen asleep while he was waiting this time. He couldn’t sit up by himself anymore, and Levi always thought that was just hilarious until Eren would pull Levi down on the bed with him. Eren hadn’t even done much that day besides help make lunch, and he was already exhausted due to the added weight. He was sleeping like a baby.

Levi cursed everyone and everything as he made his way to the room he shared with his mate. He'd planned to be back far sooner than he was. He was late due to the meeting he'd had with the others going over the preliminary mission plans and the intel that had been gathered on the movements of both the MP and Survey Corps and adjusting their own plans accordingly. It was frustrating and exhausting, and he was anxious to see his very pregnant mate and simply curl up in their bed with him. It was getting harder for Levi to leave Eren in the mornings, instincts pressuring him to stick close to the boy more and more as his pregnancy progressed. How the hell was he going to leave Eren when the time came?

It was already after dinner and dark outside the windows, moonlight bathing his sleeping mate in ethereal light. The sight made Levi stop as soon as he came into their quarters, breath catching in his throat. He exhaled the slow, silent breath, locking their door without looking and undressing quietly, eyes stuck on the beautiful omega curled in their sheets, peaceful in the dappled starlight. He carefully climbed into the bed next to his mate and immediately coaxed the boy into his embrace, whispering apologies and love into Eren's hair as he snuggled him and palmed his bulging belly before closing his own eyes, fully content to join his mate in slumber.

Eren let out a contented sigh, pressing himself into Levi’s arms, as close as he could get with his belly in the way, inside of which the baby stirred at the recognition of its father. The omega let out sleepy little noises, curling into his alpha as the moonlight washed over them.

* * *

 Levi woke abruptly some hours later and took several long seconds to understand what it was that had woken him in the first place. There was a familiar and entirely pleasant scent in the air and he inhaled deeply before the recognition of what the scent was dawned on him, followed directly by the heated throbbing of his cock between his legs. He groaned lowly, voice husky and hoarse from sleep and burgeoning desire. He couldn't quite process what was going on, brain still trying to catch up with the current situation.

Eren was rutting against his alpha’s leg, arms wrapped around his mate's midsection and belly pressed into the man’s side. “Levi,” he whined, panting as the wetness of arousal seeped through his underwear. But, he was still asleep.

Though, his dream wasn’t unrealistic. Levi was teasing Eren, one hand teasing his cock and the other inserting several fingers into his plump little hole, the omega unable to hold in his moans.

Levi blinked dilated eyes slowly, body buzzing with arousal, breathing becoming heavier as the scent of his mate's slick permeated their room and sent his instincts into overdrive, mind desperately trying to remind him that Eren wasn't ready; he wasn't even aware of what he was doing at the moment.

The alpha's hands were at his mate's hips instantly, but he had a hard time forcing Eren's movements still. His head was foggy with lust; Eren's scent was so potent and the needy lilting of his name from his omega's mouth made his cock ache.

"Er-en..." His voice cracked roughly, needing the boy to wake up before he lost control of himself, blindsided as he was by the ferocious arousal.

Eren’s hands gripped at Levi’s chest, shaking as he moaned once more. The omega automatically kicked off the blankets, heated from his arousal and annoyed by the excess material hindering his movements.

Levi cursed breathily, hands tightening, almost bruising on the plump hips of his mate and fighting down the urge to rut back against the boy. The scent of the omega's excitement intensified when he kicked the covers away from them and Levi hissed between his teeth as tanned fingers groped at his chest desperately.

"Fuck! Baby, wake up... You gotta wake up," he groaned shakily, shuddering as the hot wetness of Eren's slick seeped through the boy's underwear and dampened Levi's thigh while Eren thrust his stiff cock against him lewdly.

Eren groaned, tossing and turning a bit before his eyes groggily fluttered open a crack. The first thing that hit him was the smell. It smelled like… Heat. It honestly smelled like it had when Eren had been in heat. He smelled Levi’s arousal as well as his own. He shifted, feeling his body drenched in sweat and slick. “Wha..?”

Levi panted and gave the hips in his hold a squeeze, looking at his groggy mate from half lidded eyes clouded with lust. "You were dreaming, baby. I can't... I have to calm down... I'm going to go to the bathroom," he said breathlessly, reluctant to pull away from his mate, but if he stayed, he couldn't trust himself, not with how good Eren smelled, how intoxicating.

Eren panted in confusion, wiping the sweat off his forehead. “What? What was I-“ the omega stammered in confusion as Levi got up. “L-Levi, I’m so-Levi--“ Eren stammered. He was horny, but he wasn’t ready for sex. He was so incredibly confused. Had he... Been dreaming? About Levi? That hadn’t happened since before they were together...

"It's okay... It's okay, baby... I'll be back in a few minutes... I just can't stay here with you right now... You are too tempting like this," he said, words rushed and guttural, movements awkward due to the thick and throbbing member stiff between his thighs.

He glanced at Eren and couldn't stifle another low groan, the scent of his own need spiking intensely as he took in the flushed and sweaty skin that gleamed in the dull starlight and he could feel his mouth water, desperate to taste. He wanted him... He wanted him so **badly.** It had been easy to restrain himself when Eren had so obviously not wanted sex, but this was different. The scent of the omega's arousal was on his skin, in the air all around him, in his nose and tickling enticingly at the back of his throat; he could practically taste it. And it had been so long...

"A-alright," Eren stammered, propping himself up a bit on the pillows, though unable to sit up all the way. "Hurry back," he requested sweetly, though inside he was completely freaking out. What the hell was going on? What had he done in his sleep?

Levi swallowed hard and tried to force his feet to move, legs feeling like lead. "Are you... Will you be alright?" He would be longer away than he'd implied and he didn't like the idea of leaving Eren vulnerable... There were too many other alphas nearby... He was torn between his instincts and his head.

Eren seemed so confused, afraid almost. Levi wanted to comfort him, but if he touched him again, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

"I-I'll be alright, take your time," Eren assured the alpha. "I've just-- I've got to calm down. We both do," he breathed.

Levi's jaw twitched and his hands clenched and unclenched. He gave a jerky nod and took tense steps out of the room, closing the door behind him as quickly and quietly as possible before rushing to the bathroom. His underwear were shoved down just enough to free his straining cock and he growled as he fisted it, panting harshly through his nose, savouring the lingering scent of Eren's arousal and allowing it to facilitate images and fantasies of the boy. "Eren..."

Eren laid in the bed, staring up at the ceiling as he rubbed gentle circles on his belly, taking deep breaths in and out, trying to control his racing heart. He hadn't felt any form of arousal since his... _Incident,_ and Levi obviously didn't want to have sex with him until he was ready; the alpha had made it very clear not so long ago. Eren wasn't ready, so why had he had such a dream? Did he really miss sex with Levi that much? It was getting so close to the baby coming anyway; he wasn't even sure if they _could_ have sex. A part of him... Really, really wanted sex, wanted that intimate connection desperately. But he just wasn't ready.

Levi laid his sweaty forehead against his forearm propped along the bathroom door, rough grunts and guttural renditions of Eren's name escaping on harsh panted breaths as his hips rutted into his own hand desperately. It wasn't enough... _Fuck..._ He wanted his mate. He wanted Eren's lips, his breath, his moans... He wanted his scent and those soft thighs at his waist, the bite of blunt nails in his back and the sharp sting of teeth on his neck... He wanted **Eren.** And it hurt not to be able to have him. Because of **them ...** He growled and hit his clenched fist against the wall in frustration.

The baby stirred, rolling over within Eren which made the omega grunt, having to hold back peeing himself as the baby decided his bladder made a great pillow. Sometimes he felt like the baby did this on purpose. "Yeah, I know... Mommy's confused too," Eren mumbled, stroking his belly unconsciously. "Why am I talking to you about sex...? You're just a baby," Eren sighed. "My baby... Who won't be having sex until you're at least thirty."

Levi's eyes were closed so tightly, he saw white spots on his eyelids and he bit his bottom lip hard. He banged his fist against the wall again, growling as the slick sounds of his motions over his erection filled the small room along with his thick scent, angry frustration threading through the heady lust.

It was taking too fucking long. He sped up, tightening his grip almost painfully in the hopes of bringing himself off quicker. It worked in a sense. He came, grunting and tensing, losing his breath a moment and shivering in the aftermath, but he was still hard; no knot, no fucking **relief.**

He hissed angrily and yanked his underwear back into place. He washed shaky hands and cleaned up the mess he'd made, cursing his body and the stupidity of instincts. He had to go back to Eren, had to be certain his omega was safe; he'd been away too long already.

He looked at the tented fabric at his crotch disgustedly, swearing colourfully under his breath as he wrenched the rest room door open and stalked back to their quarters, more tense and harder than when he'd left in the first place. But he couldn't leave Eren alone any longer, even if it meant he had to sleep against the damned door to keep from touching the boy.

Eren tried to sit up when Levi entered the room, but just ended up flat on his back again with a grunt. The man smelled angry, yet still aroused. He could still practically smell the pre-cum leaking from inside the man's underwear. "Levi?" Eren croaked in confusion. "Are you alright?" Was Levi angry that Eren had teased him like that in his sleep? Was Levi upset they couldn't have sex? Or had something else happened?

"I'm fine. It's nothing for you to worry about, baby. You just try to go back to sleep... I'm... I'm going to stay up for a while," he grated out breathily, pacing in front of the locked door to keep from going back to the bed and the beautiful boy laying in it like a fucking gift. He glanced at the omega periodically, but only for the briefest seconds lest he give in and rush over to him.

"I... Was thinking about taking a bath. I don't feel quite right," Eren admitted, looking over at Levi by peering over his belly. "But I would need your help getting up." Was he asking too much of Levi? The man already looked completely wrecked; was it fair for Eren to ask Levi to come closer and physically touch him?

Levi stilled, closing his eyes and breathing in and out slowly for several seconds before he opened them again and looked at his mate. "Okay, I can... I can do that, but I can't leave you in the bathroom by yourself," he agreed. He knew he wouldn't want to let him go once he had him in his arms, but he was going to force himself to do it for Eren. His mate was most important. If Eren wanted a bath, Levi would provide it, whether it was painful for him or not.

He took a couple slow, deliberate steps towards the bed, gaze locked on his mate, not reaching out for him until Eren gave express permission.

Eren opened his arms and let Levi wrap his arms around him, one hand under Eren's lower back to help guide him into a sitting position, and of course Eren held onto Levi's hands as he stood up. Levi was always afraid of Eren getting up and walking around by himself, like the baby was too heavy and the omega would just suddenly collapse dramatically from the weight. The baby was heavy, but not _that_ heavy. Though, the omega did have to be careful and go slower these days; he felt like an old person sometimes.

Levi inhaled deeply and couldn't stop himself from pressing his face into Eren's neck when he helped him up, just for a moment. He just smelled so fucking good...

He let the omega go reluctantly once they were both upright, placing a steadying hand at Eren's lower back to maintain contact as long as possible as he led the youth from their room. His gaze scanned the corridor intently, searching for any threats lurking in the shadows. Thankfully, there were none. It was still the middle of the night, only the soldiers on watch duty would be up patrolling.

He locked the bathroom door and stood against it once they were inside, immediately distancing himself from Eren once he'd turned on the faucet and placed the plug in the drain for his mate, keeping his gaze averted from Eren's body.

Eren sat down on the edge of the tub, carefully removing his clothing, watching the way Levi refused to look at him. "What, you afraid to see how big I've gotten?" Eren tried to joke half heartedly, though the tension was still thick in the air.

Levi shook his head. "No, baby, I'm afraid if I look at you, I'm going to **have** to touch you," he replied honestly, still keeping his eyes off the boy. He didn't want Eren to think that he found him unattractive in any way even if Eren's tone sounded only half serious.

Eren felt his cheeks go even redder than they'd been in the first place. "I see," he whispered. The pajama pants and underwear Eren had discarded were wet with slick, and the omega tried to ignore how embarrassed he felt as he lowered himself into the tub.

Levi let out a heavy sigh and slumped back against the door, sliding down to sit on the floor, head hung between his bent knees. He had his eyes closed and was simply breathing as he listened to the soft sound of Eren's movements in the warm water. His omega was safe... He hadn't lost control. Everything was alright.

His arousal was still entirely strong, not waning in the slightest, but he had at least garnered enough faith in himself to restrain the urge to take the boy. It wasn't Eren's fault.

The teen closed his eyes, resting against the cool edge of the tub as one hand gently came up to cup and then pour little handfuls of water soothingly over his stomach since it didn't completely fit under water. He hummed an unknown tune, directing it toward the baby as though he'd even forgotten Levi was in the room; the alpha was being so quiet.

Levi's head thumped back against the door with a dull sound and he looked up at the ceiling pleadingly. He begged his body to calm down, just stop... It was mistaken... Eren wasn't ready... He _would_ be eventually and they would be able to be together, but not now... Not yet... _Patience..._

It had never been so damn difficult before; maybe when Eren had first went into heat, but at least then, he **could** give in... Eren had been willing then, but now... He inhaled sharply and held it for several moments before he released it in a shaky sigh.

Eren looked up at Levi when he heard the man sigh. "Do you need anything?" He asked stupidly. He was in the tub; what the hell could he possibly get for Levi?

"Nothing you can give me right now, baby. You just relax and enjoy your bath. I'm sorry I can't give you more privacy," he replied, voice quiet and a little hoarse, strained around the words.

"It's alright, I don't want to be away from you anyway," Eren replied softly, cheek pressed against the edge of the tub before he grimaced, a slight noise escaping him as he felt a rather sharp stab of pain in his lower abdomen. That had been happening a lot lately. They were only false contractions, the same thing Eren had gotten months ago from stress, but now, according to Hanji, they were simply happening because the baby was getting more and more eager to come out. Levi had flipped shit and rushed Eren to Hanji the first time it had happened two weeks previous. This, of course, prompted the four-eyed scientist to giggle at the over protective daddy, which didn't quite blow over well with Levi. Eren didn't mind having the false labour pains, glad to know their baby was healthy. The only thing that bothered him about it was that it meant he was getting closer and closer to the actual birth. It made him shudder.

The noise that escaped Eren had the alpha across the floor in moments, kneeling rigidly next to the bathtub, a low croon bubbling from his throat, the sound huskier than usual. "Are you alright?" He questioned, concern in his silver eyes, overlaid by simmering desire and a thread of hurt, one pale hand reaching to sooth before he could stop the instinctive and familiar motion, cutting it short with abrupt realization, subtly trembling fingers stilled inches from brushing against the smooth curve of a soft cheek. He swallowed hard, wanting to apologize, but unsure what for...

Eren instinctively reached out without hesitation, taking the hand Levi had extended and holding it in his own, pressing it against his cheek. "I'm alright," the omega assured, unable to let go of Levi's hand. "I'll be alright," he breathed, sinking a bit lower into the tub.

Levi swallowed hard, wintery gaze intent on the boy, his fingertips rubbing reverently against the soft smooth skin. He shuddered when Eren grasped at his hand, breath hitching just a little and he leaned in further as if he wanted to kiss the boy, which he did desperately want to. He didn't, though, simply leaned in and watched his mate intently.

The omega still held Levi's hand against his cheek, closing his eyes again. "I think the baby's coming soon," he whispered. "I'm getting more and more Braxton pains..." He wasn't sure how soon the baby _would_ come, but definitely soon. After all, he was nearing the end of his pregnancy. And maybe talking about their baby would help Levi to snap out of his arousal, and... Eren, too, for that matter.

The alpha's gaze flickered from Eren's face to his belly, his other hand automatically reaching to flatten against the damp skin, feeling the fluttering of life within and tensing of false labour contractions.

"Soon, but not yet," he said quietly, rubbing his hand soothingly over the fleshy mound. It helped marginally to distract him from his desire, not enough to stop the subtle quaking of tightly wound muscles or the throbbing between his legs, but it was enough that he could control the urge to climb right into the tub with his mate. He let out a shuddering breath, closing and opening his eyes slowly.

Eren dropped the hand holding Levi's at his cheek to rest it on top of the one on his belly instead, sighing as he did before his forehead was suddenly resting against Levi's shoulder, abruptly exhausted. He knew he shouldn't be doing this to Levi, but he couldn't help himself. He needed the comfort of his alpha at a time like this.

Levi let out a soft sound somewhere between a desperate whine and a croon of comfort, caught between warring instincts and he leaned into the press of the boy's head against his shoulder, nuzzling the top of his head and inhaling deeply, reveling in the honey cream scent mixed with the lingering arousal and his fingers twitched against the omega's belly, but he didn't move further.

"You know, I think if I have a choice in it, I'll want to do a water birth," Eren breathed out, rocking back and forth a bit. "The pain isn't so bad in the water." Or maybe it was the calming scent radiating from his alpha and the soft comfort of his touches.

The older male hummed huskily, "Whatever you want, baby." He rubbed his nose and cheeks on the boy's hair, scenting him without much conscious thought.

"Eren... What... What were you dreaming about?" He asked, the sudden question barely audible, the rough murmur muffled against the messy chocolate strands on the omega's head.

Eren felt his cheeks grow red and he kept his forehead pressed against Levi's shoulder to hide it. "Uhm..." The omega shrugged slightly. "I don't remember," he lied, voice a bit shaky since he wasn't the best at lying to the man.

Levi could hear the lie in Eren's reply, but didn't immediately call him out on it, unsure if it was just embarrassment, or something more that made the boy feel he had to lie. "It must have been some dream," he finally murmured lowly, still rubbing his face lightly against his mate's hair. He wanted to touch him more, to cover Eren with his body and mingle their scents further, to drown Eren in his scent and be drowned in the omega's in turn. Maybe if he could keep control over his baser desires, the boy would let him scent him when they finally returned to bed.

"I-It was," Eren replied. "Was I... Talking in my sleep?" Eren asked worriedly. "Or-- Doing anything? What made you wake up?"

The alpha stilled, though the tremors in his limbs did not stop and his licked his lips. "You were... You called my name... And you were rubbing up against me... I could feel you getting wet... Your scent was what woke me up to begin with... I'm sorry I couldn't explain before," he explained in a strained tone, barely above a choked whisper.

The brunette nodded slowly in understanding before his face fell into his hands in embarrassment and he groaned. "I can't believe I did that!"

"It's... It's alright, baby... You didn't do anything wrong... I just wasn't prepared..." The alpha soothed, slowly running his hand up the omega's distended tummy until his fingers dipped into the water, cupping some of the warm liquid and pouring it over the cooling flesh.

"I don't know why I did that," Eren whispered, shaking his head. "I don't even... I haven't even been horny. I'm not even ready to have sex again, but I-I wanted you so badly. I don't know what happened," he confessed.

Levi inhaled a deep breath and held it a moment before releasing it slowly between pale, parted lips, nodding his head. "Maybe it's because of the pregnancy... Maybe it's a sign that you're starting to heal... I don't know..." He wet his lips again and repeated the motion of his hand, dipping into the water and wetting Eren's belly again, finding the act soothing and distracting from the flare of eager arousal that burned in his gut at the prospect of his mate becoming more comfortable with intimacy again.

"I don't know, I've been thinking about it a lot," Eren whispered. "I-I miss it... I miss it so much, but I..." He shook his head. "I'm scared." The soothing trickle of water on his belly helped calm him, but he was still quite nervous.

"I... I miss it too... It's alright to be scared... I'm a little scared myself..." The alpha responded, eyes watching the slow, methodical movements of his hand. He wanted Eren desperately, but there was a sense of apprehension buried beneath the lust. He didn't want to hurt Eren or frighten him if... **When** they finally tried to make love again.

"You're scared too?" Eren questioned, a bit confused, "But you're never scared of anything..."

"Of course I get scared... I'm just better at hiding it," Levi admitted quietly, settling his palm on the roundness again, still shaky, but not as bad as it had been.

Eren rubbed in between Levi's fingers. "Can we start...Trying... Again? I mean, not necessarily sex, but other things..?" He asked hesitantly.

The alpha's eyes widened fractionally in surprise, unprepared for such a suggestion and his mouth went dry. He swallowed, tongue feeling thick in his mouth. "If that's something you want," he agreed breathily, afraid to hope for anything more, but desperately wanting it.

"Are you sure?" Eren whispered, breath catching in his throat. "Are you sure you're okay with it? And maybe we should ask Hanji... To make sure it's okay for the baby..."

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it? I'll do anything for you, Eren... I think it will be alright as long as we're careful... But if you want to make sure with Hanji first, that's fine," he replied, recalling what the scientist had told him previously in a long ago conversation before everything had been changed for them; she'd said that sex was fine, just nothing too rough or strenuous once Eren was close to his due date since it could possibly induce labour.

Eren gave a slight nod, cheeks still bright red. "I... I want to try... Doing some of that stuff," said Eren, "We'll just have to go slow." His hand came to his stomach, gently pressing against where the baby gave a rather harsh kick.

Levi nodded, "Of course, whatever you want, baby," craning his neck to drop a gentle kiss on Eren's temple. "I think the brat's practicing my 3DMG moves in there. Maybe he does take after me after all," he said, feeling the intent fluttering beneath the boy's flesh, covering Eren's hand with his own on his belly. He was suprisingly elated by Eren's desire to at least try getting more intimate. It wasn't what they'd had previously, but it was a step in the right direction and he was grateful that the omega appeared to be healing the unseen scars, slowly, but he _was_ healing and it warmed Levi inside. He kissed his temple again, smiling just the slightest against the skin.

The omega's lips twitched slightly in an attempt to smile and he moved to wrap his arms around Levi's neck and bury his face in the warm skin, rubbing his neck against Levi's rather intensely. "I'm sorry I had that dream," he laughed slightly.

"Don't be... I'm sorry I don't have better control around you," Levi responded, tilting his head and humming appreciatively as his mate rubbed their necks together intently, keeping a firm grasp on his instinct to draw the boy out of the bath and against him in a desperate attempt to feel his skin against his own.

"Ready to get out and go back to bed, brat?"

Eren pouted, shrugging slightly. “I’ll get all cold,” he whined, fingers lacing in between Levi’s gently.

Levi chuckled, the sound barely more than a breath. "I'll carry you and keep you warm, how's that?" he offered, giving the fingers laced between his own a little squeeze.

Eren nodded slightly, face still in Levi’s neck. “If you think you can lift me,” he chuckled.

"Tch, you aren't **that** heavy, brat," the alpha scoffed, taking a second to collect Eren's discarded underwear and pajama bottoms with one damp hand and tossing them on his shoulder, doing his best not to inhale the alluring scent emanating from the fabric before moving to stand, bending awkwardly a second or two in order to pull the boy from the bathtub. He slipped one arm beneath Eren's knees and curled the other around his back, muscles tensing as he lifted his pregnant mate's weight from the water, careful not to let him slip from his grip. He stood up and turned towards the door, pausing to jerk his chin at the towels hung neatly to the side of the door, "Grab a couple of those for me, would you, baby?" he requested, unable to do it himself with his hands full. They were both rather wet from the excess water on Eren's skin, but he didn't care, intent to get the both of them back to the privacy of their room. They could dry off there and cuddle in bed. He ignored the stubborn stiffness still lingering between his legs; he'd just have to put a pillow between them once they laid back down since his body was being so obstinate.

Eren grabbed a few towels and Levi carried them back to the room, Eren wrapped tightly around his alpha. This would probably be one of the last times Levi could lift Eren at least relatively comfortably. The omega’s belly was squished between his knees and his chest, making it a bit harder to breathe than usual, but he didn’t quite mind it as long as he could still breathe.

Levi carried Eren into the room and soon enough he was setting the soaked omega down on the bed, and Eren immediately felt himself get wrapped in a fluffy towel, one that made him hum contentedly. The alpha spent long minutes drying his mate's skin with the fluffy terrycloth, enjoying spoiling the boy, doting on him in what was a perfect distraction from the heat beneath his own skin. He was finding himself smiling at the pleased sounds coming from the boy in response to the gentle attention.

Once he was satisfied that Eren was dried sufficiently, he ran the towel over his own chest and stomach with quick efficiency before dropping it to the floor along with the discarded clothing. He stripped his soiled underwear off, grimacing when his eager cock sprung out into the cool air, interest peaked by the lingering heavy scent still permeating their quarters. He refused to look down at it and stepped awkwardly to retrieve a fresh pair of underpants from the cabinet.

Eren couldn’t help looking at Levi’s… Lower region, despite the fact he tried to control himself. It made his heart pound and butterflies flutter in his stomach, but it also made him feel so nervous, he could puke. He just wished they could get this over with, that they could do it whenever they pleased like before and that Eren wasn’t afraid of sex. How he wished he wasn’t afraid of sex... Eren didn’t bother dressing, just curling up in the other soft towels and blankets on the bed that still smelled of his slick.

The alpha shimmied into the clean undergarments, tucking himself in with a soft grunt, resisting the urge to palm at his erection and adjusting the fabric over the bulge with pursed lips before he stepped over to the bed and crawled into the somewhat damp sheets beside his mate. He curled up around the omega, forcing his hips back away from the tantalizing tanned body mostly covered by towels and bedding, and he pressed his face against the soft, scarred skin at the crook of Eren's shoulder. "Feel better now, baby?" he asked as he spread his hand over Eren's belly in unconscious habit.

Eren nodded. "Yeah, I do," he admitted. "Do you?" He questioned the alpha, hands settling on top of Levi's as he yawned.

"I'll be fine," Levi assured, rubbing his nose along the boy's collarbone before placing an affectionate kiss against it and pressing his upper body closer to the omega's, "Don't worry about me. Go to sleep."

"Can I admit something to you?" Eren asked quietly, continuing before Levi could answer. "This was the first night I didn't have a nightmare. I know it was... Still a strange dream, but it made me feel a lot better than a nightmare."

The alpha hummed, nuzzling the boy's throat comfortingly. "Good. I wish I could keep you from having nightmares at all, but I guess dirty dreams about me are good enough," he murmured, lips brushing skin ticklishly with his words.

Eren gave a slight smile in response to the words, sinking back against Levi and closing his eyes, too exhausted to even attempt keeping them open. "I love you..." He told the alpha sleepily.

"Love you too, brat, more than I have words for," he sighed against the boy's skin, holding him close and closing his own eyes tiredly.

Eren slept better that night than he had in a long time. He didn't stir; he didn't whine and he didn't have any nightmares. He felt completely safe in his alpha's embrace as he slept.

* * *

 Levi didn't recall falling asleep, but woke warm in the morning with Eren tucked against him comfortably and he smiled, feeling the stirring of their baby beneath his palm still spread protectively over his mate's belly. He hummed approvingly and pressed his face into Eren's neck, rubbing his nose along the column of his throat, inhaling deeply and pressing affectionate kisses to the sleep-slowed pulse there, not really intending to wake the boy, but unable to stop the desire for contact with him.

He was thankfully no longer hard, though the warmth of want was still resting in the pit of his stomach; at least it was no longer boiling ferociously as it had been and he didn't feel like he was going to lose his damn mind. He sighed against Eren's neck, brushing his fingertips lightly over the omega's smooth skin beneath the sheets, just touching him, stroking the pale digits along the side of his belly and down to his hips before dragging them back up along his side and over his chest, pulling back from Eren's neck after a moment to prop himself up on his other arm to watch Eren waking.

Eren's eyelids twitched before slowly cracking open, vision hazy with sleep as he woke, a hoarse whine escaping his throat as he rolled over to bury his face in Levi's chest, obviously none too keen on welcoming the morning.

Levi chuckled low and husky with remnants of slumber as Eren whined and buried his face against his chest like a sleepy child. He trailed his fingers over the boy's shoulder and to his head, stroking through his tangled hair gently. "Good morning, baby. Did you sleep well?" he asked, tone hushed and rough as his chuckle had been, shifting under the sheets against the omega's warm, naked body.

Eren nodded sleepily, refusing to move his face away from the alpha's chest as he snuggled against him. "Still tired," he complained.

Levi didn't even bother to look at the time, uncaring if he would be late. He could afford to miss a couple hours, maybe the whole day if he couldn't manage to drag himself away from his mate at some point. He hummed and threaded his fingers through the hair at the back of Eren's head, massaging his scalp soothingly. "Go back to sleep if you're still tired, baby. I'm not going anywhere," he promised, breathing deeply, a pleasant purring hum reverberating through his chest, content with the intimate morning cuddling.

Eren hummed, giving a slight whine. He was tired, but he wasn't sure if he could sleep. He was so uncomfortable; he felt so damn heavy. "I can't..." He mumbled in disappointment.

"Mh? What's the matter?" the alpha inquired, concern seeping into the tone as he continued to caress his fingers through Eren's hair back to his nape and rubbing there soothingly.

"I'm dying," Eren replied hoarsely, voice muffled against Levi's chest.

Levi chuckled again, though he tried to hold it back, shaking his head a little. “I hardly think that's the case, baby. If you're sore, I can give you a massage," he offered gently, sitting up a bit more, as much as he could without jostling Eren too much.

"Would you?" Eren questioned, though he knew Levi would. The omega kept his eyes closed sleepily, fully expecting his request to be met.

"Of course," Levi agreed immediately, shifting to reach for a bottle of lotion that Hanji had given them a few weeks previous for this exact purpose. It was supposed to help with the scars as well and he never refused to massage it into his pregnant mate when Eren asked.

He pushed the bedding and twisted terrycloth towel down around his mate's hips, revealing his upper body, but keeping his nudity hidden beneath the rumpled sheets. He hummed his appreciation, eyes on the sleep tousled and lazily sprawled form before him as he poured a generous dollop of the lightly scented lotion into the palm of his left hand before closing the bottle back up and dropping it next to him. He warmed the lotion between his hands and laid them on Eren's shoulders, thumbs caressing along his collar tenderly, palms warm and slick against his mate's skin as he began massaging him with slow and tender motions, moving from his shoulders to his chest and along his sides, pausing to get more lotion before he moved onto the firm mound of his belly.

Eren gave a soft hum of contentment and appreciation, head lolling back and forth as Levi massaged the tender skin. He felt completely relaxed, more relaxed than he'd felt in at least two months.

"Good?" Levi asked, voice thick as he watched the motions of his hands over Eren's flesh, admiring the contrast of their skin tones as he continued rubbing in the soothing lotion. It was extremely satisfying watching Eren relax under his ministrations, turning nearly boneless in the bed.

Eren gave a lazy nod, leaning his head back against Levi. "So good," he admitted in a hoarse purr, teeth biting at his bottom lip to keep pleasured noises from escaping him.

"Mmn, good," Levi murmured, smoothing his hands over Eren's body, fingertips caressing teasingly against the plump hips beneath the sheets, vaguely suggestive, but affectionate and tender as he ghosted his touch against the warm flesh.

Eren felt his hips instinctively roll, body shuddering a bit as his back arched. Was he getting **aroused?**

The alpha hummed and massaged the pads of his thumbs against the soft skin over Eren's hip bones, pleased by the reaction he'd received and attempting to have the omega repeat the slow roll of his hips into the touch. There was a subtle scent beginning to waft into the air around them, but the alpha wasn't sure if it was simply left over from the previous night or if it was budding arousal fresh from his mate.

Eren's fingers twisted into the sheets below him, trying to ignore the steady arousal building up in his system. He didn't usually get aroused when Levi massaged him; for god's sake he was sore and tired, that's why Levi was massaging him in the first place. But his hips rolled again and a sudden moan of pleasure escaped his plump lips before he could stop it.

Levi's eyes flicked up to Eren's face at the sound of pleasure that escaped the boy's mouth and he licked his dry lips, pupils dilating rapidly. So it _was_ fresh arousal... "Eren," he called breathily, rubbing his fingers along the boy's hips and trailing them a little lower along his outer thighs, shifting on the bed to be better able to reach, touch still tentative and gentle, uncertain on how far he should take this.

"Y-Yeah?" Eren breathed, failing at hiding his arousal.

Levi inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, fingers stilling against Eren's thighs. "Are you... Should I... What do you want?" he finally managed, uncertain how to approach the situation without pressuring Eren. His own arousal burned electric under his skin in response to the scent of his mate's, but he wasn't half asleep this time and kept a tight tourniquet on his desires as he watched the boy, fingers twitching against his soft legs. This was entirely about Eren; if he wanted more, Levi would give it to him without question, but he would restrain himself from taking his own desires out on his vulnerable mate. He needed the omega to know he was in control, that the alpha would not do anything he didn't want.

"I don't know," Eren breathed. "I don't know what I want..." The omega turned to look at his alpha with half lidded eyes. "Kiss me?" He requested, barely audible.

Levi wasted no time in leaning forward to do as requested, fingers sliding up the boy's thighs, over his hips and along his sides and back down again as he pressed his mouth to Eren's, parting his lips slightly in invitation to deepen the lip lock should Eren desire to.

Eren's arms came up and wrapped around Levi's neck, lips moving gently against the alpha's. He hummed, the motions coming naturally to him, their baby pressed safely in between them.

The alpha crawled over his mate, careful of his largely swollen belly as Eren's arms settled around the back of his neck. He moaned into the kiss lowly, unable to keep the noise from rumbling forth. It was just so... Eren wanted this and that knowledge made butterflies of elation flutter alongside the simmering arousal in his own belly.

Eren breathed heavily through his nose, fingers massaging at Levi's nape as he kissed the man. He felt heat bubbling up inside his belly and his chest and the baby moved at the excitement its mother was experiencing, feet giving little fluttering kicks inside Eren's womb.

Levi's stomach rubbed lightly against the omega's as he lapped at Eren's mouth, palms sliding hotly up and down the boy's sides in deliberately slow motions, squeezing gently when he reached his hips before trailing back up. His breathing picked up, almost panting breaths coming harshly, exhaled through his nose. "Is it... Is this okay?" He breathed against slick lips as he pulled back from the kiss just enough to voice the question.

Eren nodded quickly, a hoarse noise escaping his throat. His toes curled a bit and he pulled Levi back down, this time making Levi's lips connect with Eren's neck, just above his new mark.

The alpha's breath hitched as Eren forced his face to his neck and he lapped at the mark eagerly, nipping lightly and placing open mouthed kisses all along the boy's exposed throat, humming his own pleasure at the sweet taste of his mate's skin as he carefully pressed his hips to Eren's, rolling them forward in slow motions, palming at the omega's hips and thighs encouragingly.

Eren rolled his hips, humming contentedly as both his and Levi's heated scents mingled, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as slick began to run between his bare thighs.

Levi groaned as the scent of slick rose up around them and his hands pushed the bedding down further so he could better feel Eren's skin, his own cloth-covered erection rubbing against the boy's exposed arousal in tortuously slow motions. He wanted to move more, thrust harder, but he forced himself to remain slow, rocking between Eren's legs in gentle motions, his fingers teasing along the crease of the omega's groin tentatively, hesitant to actually press the digits further. "Mmn Eren," he breathed against the slick and reddened skin below the boy's ear, brushing his nose behind it, breath stirring the soft strands of hair teasingly.

Eren shivered a bit, a noise escaping his throat as he felt Levi’s fingers near his member and the omega immediately tensed up, tossing his head back a bit and letting out a panicked cry which was probably audible to every soldier residing in a room on their floor. Eren’s fingers tensed and dug into Levi’s shoulders roughly, body instinctively seizing up and his face paled as though he’d seen a ghost.

Levi's movements immediately stilled and a croon sounded out, his fingers sliding away from the omega's hips and framing his panicked face as the alpha hovered over him, concern swirling in hazy silver eyes.

"Shh... Shh... Baby, it's okay... It's okay... It's me..." His voice was soft and husky, soothing in it's tone, the low rumbling of his crooning underlying the comforting words and his scent wrapped protectively around them.

He heard footsteps in the hall outside their room and growled menacingly when he head the jiggling of the knob as someone, Mikasa, by the scent that filtered through from the corridor, tried to open the locked door.

His scent flared possessive and overprotective, pushing the other alpha away. If she managed to get in, Levi wouldn't be able to stop himself from attacking her. Everyone needed to stay on the other side of that door. Eren was **his** mate and he would protect and calm him; they all needed to back off. They'd caused enough trouble between he and the omega already.

“What’s going on in there?” Mikasa banged on the door despite Levi’s angry and protective scent. “What are you doing?” She growled, smelling the scent of her brother’s quickly fading arousal. Eren panicked at the sound of Mikasa’s voice, the scent of the two alphas’ anger overwhelming him, simply adding to the memories that were now stuck in his head. Eren cried out again, this one desperate as he tensed up, tears in his eyes. The cry only prompted Mikasa to begin trying to kick down the door.

Levi hissed, angry and wanting to go to the door, but unwilling to leave his panicked mate. He took several deep breaths, forcing the anger from his scent, replacing it with calming dominance, desperately trying to sooth Eren. He pressed his forehead to the omega's, "Shh, I'm sorry, baby... I'm sorry... Just breathe... Come on, baby, it's just you and me... You're safe..." His voice was hoarse with concern, his frustration at the interference on the other side of their door well hidden beneath the agonizing worry. He shouldn't have pushed... It had obviously been too soon...

He cooed and crooned, one hand falling from Eren's cheek to pull the sheets up around the distraught shifter, tucking it around him as best he could one handed, carefully maneuvering his lower half from over his mate and using his other hand to press Eren's face into the crook of his neck, unable to think of any other way to bring the boy back to reality.

Eren let Levi press his face into his neck, the scent of his mate immediately calming him down despite the fact that he seemed lost in another world, eyes still open wide and body stiff as a board as hoarse noises of distress and almost pain escaped his throat.

“Mikasa!” Armin’s voice was heard outside and he pulled the raven alpha away from the door, but she began yelling at him and sooner rather than later the lock on the door snapped, the door swinging open to reveal the distraught couple on one side and an angry Mikasa and horrified Armin on the other side.

“Get off him!” Mikasa demanded, storming in, slowed only a bit by Armin trying to pull her back, but she mostly just dragged him with her.

Levi snarled viciously, head whipping towards the approaching girl and it was as if he didn't even recognize her and Armin.

He was surprisingly gentle in extricating himself from his mate, scent flaring with aggressive protectiveness and before he could even process anything that had happened, he had the girl pinned against the wall, pale hand tight around her throat, growling and demanding her submission. Armin was stilled, hugging himself as Mikasa struggled against Levi's hold.

A strangled choking sound escaped Mikasa's throat as Levi pinned her against the wall, her hands immediately wrapping around Levi's wrist to try and pry it away. By this point, a large swarm of soldiers had gathered outside the doorway to peer in at what was going on.

"Get-off--" the female alpha choked out.

"Mikasa, Captain, please," Armin whimpered, though neither of them seemed to hear.

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously, flickering from the pinned girl to the little blonde omega and then to the open doorway where the soldiers were grouped. His instincts clambered, adrenaline washing through his system, fight or flight response flaring at being cornered.

He stepped away from the wall, shoving Mikasa harshly away, sending her stumbling into Armin as he placed himself between the curled and distressed form of his mate and the intruders, hackles raised and stance aggressive as he attempted to shield Eren from them. He would not allow them to take the omega from him. Not this time...

He backed up further, closer to the bed, gaze wild and threatening, scent warring between soothing and aggressive. He needed to calm his mate, but he had to remove the threats. His heart beat madly in his chest, muscles tensed and quaking, fists clenching and unclenching in preparation for an attack.

Mikasa and Armin crashed to the ground and Armin let out a little yelp.

"What's going on?" a bewildered Hanji asked as she pushed through the crowd of soldiers, looking at Armin and Mikasa, then at Levi, who was guarding Eren as though his life depended on it. The omega was curled and shaking on the bed behind him, little strained cries escaping him as though someone had a grip on him and kept squeezing every few seconds.

The sound and sight of Hanji sparked something in Levi and he made a sound that was something entirely animal between a growl and a whine. He couldn't seem to speak. He took another step backwards towards Eren, the sounds of distress coming from his mate luring him instinctively.

Hanji surveyed the scene for a few seconds before she grasped it fully, tilting her head and baring her neck in submission, understanding the alpha's position and desperation. She stayed still and spoke in a calm tone, "All of you need to go... Now," she directed to the group and the two still picking themselves up off the floor. She turned her attention back to the alpha. "Levi... It's alright now. No one's going to hurt Eren... We're not going to take him away," she cooed. Levi cocked his head, listening, but his eyes were on the crowd outside and the youths still in their quarters.

Gone... He needed them all gone... Then he could barricade the door and focus on his mate. It was bad for both the baby and his omega to be in such a state. Everything in him was screaming for him to keep Eren safe, to sooth and calm him... His body language was demanding everyone get the fuck away from the both of them right the fuck now.

Once the crowd was gone, Hanji slowly backed away. "Do you want me to leave, or does Eren need help?" She spoke calmly and clearly. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened, though she could tell Eren was in some kind of panic, which was sending Levi into a panic as well.

The alpha's jaw twitched. He knew he should let the beta assist, but his instincts were battering at him so intensely, he wasn't sure he'd be able to let her anywhere near Eren, even with the knowledge that she was trusted.

He didn't respond, turning his gaze to the prone and shaking form on the bed. He ignored Hanji's continued presence, concern for the omega consuming him and his desperate scent settled into one meant to soothe the boy as he crawled carefully next to him, soft croons and odd almost purring chirps echoing from his throat as he bent to nose at Eren, nuzzling the boy's flushed cheek gently, entirely lost in his animal instincts. He was distraught, fingers pressing against the taught flesh of his mate's belly, spread wide as he laid himself out next to his mate, continuously making the sounds and pressing himself against Eren in an unthreatening display, desperate to make his mate understand that his alpha was with him and would keep him safe.

“I’ll be in my room if you need me,” Hanji spoke gently, quietly closing the door and pressing the book she’d been carrying against the broken door to keep it closed. She knew she should give them some space.

Eren remained curled around his belly on the bed, sobs only stilling once the alpha had enveloped him in his calming scent once again, though he still couldn’t seem to register where he was, much like when Levi had first found him. He felt like he was trapped in those bad memories, the memories of those awful soldiers playing over and over again in his head, unintentionally triggered by Levi’s touches. It didn’t make any sense. Eren had wanted Levi to touch him.

The alpha kept crooning and humming and rubbing his hand on the boy's belly and through his hair, silver eyes soft and swimming with concern as his baser instincts finally calmed now that they'd been left alone.

"Eren..." He whispered hoarsely, "I'm so sorry, baby... Come back to me... They aren't here... It's not real, baby... I'm here... I won't let them hurt you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He was whispering, not even consciously aware of the words slipping between his lips as he laid next to his mate, touch so gentle that he barely felt the soft hair and skin beneath his hands, staring at the distraught and unaware face of his mate. His breath hitched as though he'd only just remembered how to breathe and he shifted to bury his face against Eren's neck, still whispering near silent apologies and assurances. What had he done?

Eren could half hear the quiet pleads of his mate and he felt him against his neck, though his mind was still trapped in that awful dungeon. He didn’t think Levi was even really there. It was just his imagination trying to save him. Nonetheless, he curled into the comfort, shaking silently in his mate’s embrace as he murmured things too quickly and too jumbled together for Levi to possibly understand, his words not making any sense anyway, even if the alpha could properly hear them

Levi curled his body around his mate and rubbed fingers along his back, unable to understand the rushed litany of words that passed his mate's lips, shushing him soothingly and pressing his own firm belly to Eren's, the baby settled in between the press of their bodies as the alpha felt himself shaking in the aftermath of panic and adrenaline, limbs feeling both heavy and light all at once and his emotions were a storm inside him, voiced only in quiet pleads, apologies, and promises.

There was guilt and fear. He'd been afraid to touch Eren and this was why. He'd been so hesitant, had tried so hard and it had all been for nothing. He'd hurt Eren, had scared him as he'd feared he would. He was a terrible alpha... He'd wanted so badly for the boy to heal, to be able to enjoy his touch and now... Well, it didn't matter. Levi wasn't ever going to touch him like that again...

Eventually Eren’s eyes had closed and the omega wasn’t quite asleep, but he wasn’t quite awake, either. It was somehow his body’s natural way of trying to snap him out of this, but he still mumbled incoherently, completely limp against Levi. The murmuring had calmed down to a slow and slurred, almost drunk sounding tone.

Levi hugged him close and hummed lullabies, unable to do anything else. Maybe the omega would be better once he'd rested a bit. The alpha closed his eyes and pressed his face against the crown of Eren's head, silently pleading for the boy to wake more comfortable and aware than he was. His own eyes burned behind his closed lids and he promised himself he wouldn't ever give in to his lust again regardless of how Eren seemed, terrified of repeating his mistake. He fell asleep curled as tightly as possible around the boy, arms wrapped around his back, palms pressed flat against the the dip of his spine beneath the sheets.


	18. Heart Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

It was around lunch time when Eren was woken up by the sound of soldiers going up and down the hallways, the thudding of their boots unbearably loud to the omega despite the fact it wasn’t that loud at all. He could hear his own heartbeat, too, and every single bird outside probably within a two mile radius. Everything sounded so loud. He stirred a bit, hands coming up over his ears. The events of earlier that day didn’t even seem to cross the omega’s mind, like he hadn’t even realized it had happened in the first place.

Levi was roused when Eren stirred and he felt the omega's hands moving to cover his ears. Liquid mercury fluttered open and he pulled back enough to look at the boy. "Eren... Love, are you alright?" He murmured quietly, voice hoarse from sleep and all the sounds he'd been making earlier leaving his throat rather raw and scratchy, but there was concern in the tone and he raised a hand to tentatively touch the back of one of the brunette's hands where it was pressed against his own ear.

Eren removed a hand from his ear so he could hear Levi. “Everything is loud...” he stated, almost like a child. “It’s too loud.”

Though the footsteps of soldiers heading to lunch were now gone. But Eren could still hear them thudding in his head and he didn’t know why. All of his senses were out of whack completely.

"Okay... Do you... What do you need me to do? Should I get Hanji?" The alpha asked, voice still hushed as he carefully tucked a lock of hair behind the ear Eren had uncovered. He was too afraid to ask if his mate remembered what had happened, not wanting to upset him.

“No,” Eren whispered. “It’s just loud.” There was nothing Hanji could do about that. Their room was almost completely silent by now. “What are we doing in bed?” the omega asked quietly.

Levi bit his lip. He should lie to Eren, tell him they'd slept in late, but he couldn't; he'd promised never to lie to the boy. He swallowed hard against the lump of apprehension that had formed in his throat. "You... Don't remember anything about this morning?"

Eren thought back to it, head still rather fuzzy. “They… Were here...” Eren was suddenly looking around in worried confusion. “They found me; they were here.” His voice was panicked. He’d thought it was a dream, but by the tone of Levi's voice, he could tell something had gone wrong this morning.

Levi cupped Eren's cheek gently and caught his wild-eyed look. "No... No, baby... You... Just got scared and had a flashback... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." He explained quietly, apologizing because he felt entirely responsible for the incident.

Eren didn’t entirely believe that. It felt so real, but his memories were all jumbled up. He did remember a bit of what had happened this morning before the supposed flashback. “We... Were fooling around...” Eren said slowly, looking at Levi for confirmation. “What…Went wrong?” He didn’t understand.

The alpha's gaze flickered to the side, shame and guilt washing over him, "I... I got carried away... I scared you..." He murmured softly, unable to meet his mate's eyes again as he answered, accepting responsibility for what had taken place.

The teen frowned. “I don’t remember you scaring me... Nothing you could ever do would scare me,” Eren said in confusion. The last thing that he knew was real was he and Levi kissing passionately, hands wandering up and down each others’ bodies, and he had actually been enjoying himself.

"It's alright... I'm not... It won't happen again..." He promised quietly, pleased that Eren still believed Levi hadn't intended to frighten him, even though the guilt of knowing he had did not leave his gut, curling painfully and settling deeper there. Never again...

“I don’t understand,” Eren whispered, shaking his head as he stared up at the alpha with half lidded eyes. “I was… Enjoying myself. I wasn’t...” The omega ran a hand through his hair, wincing at the sound. He could **hear** his own hair. “Am I really that fucked up?” he whispered.

"It's not your fault, baby... It was too soon and I wasn't... I was too eager... But it's alright now..." Levi assured, brows furrowing in concern over the wince that had crossed his mate's face. He gently rubbed the back of his knuckles along Eren's cheek, "Are you sure you don't want Hanji to look you over?"

“I don’t know,” Eren admitted quietly. “Everything feels wrong.” It did. His whole body felt different. He saw things differently, smelled them differently, heard them differently. His brain was confused-- almost as confused as the rest of him. “Maybe for the baby’s sake...”

Levi nodded and moved to get out of the bed, dressing quickly and returning with a pair of loose pajama bottoms for his mate, helping the boy into them before he was at the door. A growl sounded from him almost immediately as he inspected the broken lock. He pulled the door open and glared down each end of the corridor, making sure there were no curious soldiers loitering about before he knocked on the door across from theirs, barking an order at Hanji for her to get her ass over to his quarters ASAP through the closed door before he was back inside their room, the door closed, but not tightly without the added security of the lock. He heaved a deep breath and ran a hand jerkily through his messy hair, stepping back over to the bed and seating himself on the edge of it, bent forward and leaning his elbows on his spread thighs, feet remaining on the floor. He was close enough for his hip to brush against Eren, but didn't actively seek more contact than that, feeling edgy about seeing the scientist and worried about his mate.

Hanji was there in less than two minutes, knocking softly before slowly pushing the door open. “Hello? Is it safe for me to come in?” she questioned, though Levi’s scent wasn’t angry anymore. “What’s the matter?” She stepped in, closing the door behind her

Levi's steely eyes shifted to the woman as she let herself in and he wet his lips before speaking in a hushed tone. "Something's wrong with his senses. He says everything's loud..." He glanced over his shoulder at his mate, worried gaze softening as he looked at him a moment before he turned back to Hanji.

“Loud? Usually pregnant omegas have a hard time with smell,” Hanji chuckled slightly, but quieted down once she saw the look on Levi’s face. “Em…I’ll have a look at him.” She sat down on the bed next to Eren, asking him about how he was feeling and what was going on. She made the omega follow her finger with his eyes, which were a bit slow, and she did a few other things to test his senses.

“Well, they’re definitely a little out of place,” Hanji agreed. “That’s pretty normal after such a panic attack, though, it's called having a sensory overload. Everything just gets a bit...jumbled and...well, sensitive. His senses should be back to normal in no time,” she assured Levi, looking up at him and offering a small smile of reassurance.

The alpha jerked his head in acknowledgement, "And the baby?" He asked, voice wavering ever so slightly. He didn't want to think about how stressed the infant inside Eren must be with everything that had happened. If anything was wrong... It would be all his fault. Why hadn't he said no? He should have known it was still to soon for them to attempt fooling around. He should've fought down his damn instincts like he'd said he would and fucking left Eren alone... He should've been a better alpha...

“I’m sure the baby will be just fine,” said Hanji. “A couple Braxton contractions here and there, but that's nothing serious this far along in pregnancy. Your mate and your baby are both perfectly well physically,” Hanji assured the alpha. “You’re taking good care of them, just keep doing what you’ve been doing. Eren just needs to rest is all, like all other pregnant mothers do.” She tried to make it sound like Eren was the most normal omega possible and Levi the most normal alpha.

The raven snorted. "I'm not so sure about that," he muttered under his breath self-deprecatingly, though he was relieved to hear that their baby and Eren were both alright. "I think... I'm going to go get us something to eat," he said after a moment, casting a glace at the two. He needed a minute, though he didn't really want to leave Eren's side.

“I’ll stay here with him, if you’d like,” offered Hanji.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” Eren mumbled.

Levi nodded and stood up, turning to lean over Eren, ruffling his hair and planting a kiss on his forehead before whispering to him, "I think... You should talk to her... I'll be back soon with food. I love you." And then he was pulling back and striding out the door purposefully, forcing his feet to move forward even though his instincts tried to drive him to turn back around and return to his mate's side.

Eren’s eyes widened and he watched Levi go out the door. He wished he could run after him. “What... What’s going on?” Eren asked quietly. “Is he alright?”

Hanji turned to face the omega and patted his arm reassuringly, "He's just having a hard time right now. He's worried about a lot of things at the moment and he probably just needs a minute to collect his thoughts. Why don't you tell me about what happened this morning?"

“I really don’t know what happened this morning,” Eren admitted, having to clear his throat so he could continue talking. “We were… He was giving me a massage, then I asked him to kiss me. I was enjoying it, but the next thing I remember was being back in that dungeon with Erwin and those soldiers,” Eren croaked. “And when I woke up, I just didn’t feel right.”

Hanji adjusted the thick frames of her glasses and hummed. "Was there anything specific that made you panic, like a certain touch or word for example? Sometimes trauma comes back to haunt us when we least expect it."

“I guess it could’ve been a certain touch…Down there,” Eren confessed. “But I wanted him. I wanted him so bad, Hanji. This isn’t fair,” Eren whimpered.

"I'm sure you did, sweetie, and I'm sure Levi was doing his best. I know it's not fair, but the mind doesn't heal and scar like flesh. Have you tried... Touching yourself? It might be a good way to explore what kind of touches you are and aren't comfortable with... And you know, if you decide you want to get intimate with Levi again, maybe you should try being on top. In situations like yours, your control was taken away from you; you became powerless and especially for someone like you, Eren, it can be particularly difficult to get past. But, it's been known to help if the... Mm, victim of the trauma is given total control over their partner, they can feel safe enough to participate and improve their confidence and self worth. It takes a lot of trust and respect for alphas especially to give over control; it goes against their very nature," she said, her voice a soothing tone, unlike her usually boisterous and eccentric tendencies, trying to be as gentle in explaining as possible. She just wanted to help. Levi was suffering for it; she could see it... It had gotten better for the few weeks they had been given the privacy and time to strengthen their bond in other ways, but this incident had been a major setback and she had no doubt that the alpha was struggling just as much as Eren was with his self worth.

The alpha hadn't come to speak to her yet, but she knew he would as soon as he could bring himself to trust someone else around Eren while Levi came to see her on his own.

“Levi won’t ever want to try sex with me again… I let him down,” Eren said in defeat, looking away. “I can’t touch myself, Levi is always watching me. Even when I’m in the bathroom and when I’m alone here, he sends people up to check on me or he looks through the window. What will he think if he sees me touching myself?” Eren questioned, shaking his head. “He’ll be ashamed. And I won’t be any good topping when I’m nearly nine months along. Otherwise, I would’ve asked him for that to begin with.”

Hanji smiled at the boy. "Levi will most certainly not be ashamed if you touch yourself in front of him. I think you'll find his reaction the opposite, in fact. As far as intercourse, during later in pregnancy, omegas often find riding their partners more comfortable for both parties. There's also the doggy position, but couples generally prefer to be able to face each other. I'm sure Levi wouldn't mind letting you have the reins. It'd be entirely up to you how things progress. Give it some thought anyways, alright? Things are going to get rough soon, sweetie, and the two of you could be stronger for it."

There was so little time left. The final battle was approaching; Intel said less than two weeks. They would be leaving then and Eren would be left behind with Armin for his own safety while Levi would lead them outside the walls to fight for humanity's future. Eren didn't know yet... Levi had not wanted to tell him.

“How rough?” Eren whispered in fearful curiosity. Levi wouldn’t tell Eren anything about their plans…He didn’t want the omega to stress. But of course Eren had been stressed out anyway just trying to think of how bad things could get. He was terrified.

“Nothing we can't handle, but it will be hard for Levi to be away from you, especially if he's worried sick," she didn't want to tell him either, but she couldn't lie to him.

The omega bit his lip. “What if something goes wrong? What if the baby comes and Levi isn’t here?” Eren asked desperately in worry.

"If you are not stressed out too badly, you should still be several weeks off. It will be over before then," she said as if she wasn't talking about the fate of their species. "You know Levi will be here. He wouldn't miss it for the **world.** "

“Not stressed out too badly?” Eren laughed, tears in his eyes. “Hanji, look at me. I could go into labor any second and Levi might not be here when it happens.” The omega sniffed, covering his face as he suddenly let out a sob. It wasn’t pained and it wasn’t one of trauma. It was just sort of desperate and child-like. He just loved his alpha so much, and he didn’t know what he’d do without him.

"Eren..." Hanji cooed and rubbed his back. "Everything will be alright. I'll make damn sure our grumpy little alpha's here on time," she said lightly, trying to console the boy. She felt so terribly for the mated couple. They just wanted to be together and the world kept tearing them apart.

“I don’t want him to go, what if something happens to him?” Eren wailed, hands rubbing at his eyes. “Not even you can keep Levi from dying on the battlefield. What if Erwin tortures him the same way he tortured me? I can’t let him go through that; I can’t let him go,” Eren said desperately through his tears.

"Sweetie, you have to. You've always had to from the start, it's just harder with things as they are now because you aren't going with him. It's hard on him, too. I'm going to do my best to watch out for him and he's partnering with Mikasa," she soothed. She wasn't sure what else to do or say; she was neither omega or alpha; she had no special calming scents or croons to comfort the sobbing boy. She should not have told him... Levi was going to be angry.

It was then that she heard the rush of booted feet right before Levi stalked into the room looking exactly as she expected. He had a tray of sandwiches and apple slices in one hand, the other clenched, white knuckled at his side. "What did you **do,** shitty glasses?!" He growled, moving immediately to set the tray on the nightstand and pull Eren into his arms instead, sitting on the edge of the bed. A low croon erupted from his throat and glared at her over Eren's head.

“I’m always-- crying at the most inconvenient times--“ Eren sniffed, taking shaky breaths. “I’m sorry, Levi. My hormones were acting up... I promise it wasn’t anything Hanji did; she’s been a big help,” he assured the alpha with a sniffle.

Hanji nodded her head a little when the alpha's eyes narrowed in response to Eren's words. Lying... Eren was **lying...**

The beta stood up and stepped towards the door without hesitation. "Well, I hope that the two of you work things out in the next couple weeks. I think you have a lot to talk about before then. I'm just across the hall if you need anything else. Enjoy your lunch!" And then she was gone, closing the door behind her as she had previously.

Levi rubbed his palms up and down Eren's back soothingly as the scientist left, concern and suspicion in his blue-grey eyes. "Talk to me, brat... What's wrong?"

“Nothing,” Eren sniffled. “I told you; hormones. It’s no big deal.” He couldn’t admit his fears to Levi. Levi had enough to worry about; Eren going into preterm labour and Levi missing the birth wasn’t something the alpha should have to add onto his plate.

Levi grunted, shifting back to look into Eren's eyes, hands in the boy's hair. "You aren't a good liar, brat. I don't know why you try."

“Maybe because you, mister, don’t need anything else to worry about,” Eren pointed out, clearing his throat as he shifted. “I promise, its not a big deal. What did you bring for lunch?” He tried to change the subject.

"Venison and cheese sandwiches with apple slices. Here," he offered the tray to Eren, plucking up a piece of thinly sliced apple and popping it in his mouth, watching Eren while he chewed. "It worries me more not knowing," he said after he'd swallowed.

Eren took an apple, picking at the skin rather than beginning to eat it. “It worries me more not knowing, too,” Eren whispered. “About the plans...”

"Damn it, Hanji," the alpha cursed under his breath before he reached a hand out to touch Eren's wrist lightly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just... I didn't want you to cry anymore... I was going to tell you, just not yet." He spoke softly, regret in his words. He knew he should have told him, but he just... He knew it would hurt his omega just as it hurt him to leave Eren. He'd been putting off telling him so that he could pretend for just a little longer that he wouldn't have to go.

Eren took a shaky breath. “When will you be gone, and for how long?” He questioned quietly.

“Twelve days... We estimate at least two days travel and then possibly up to a week for the actual battle. Hopefully no longer. Hanji says we should be back before you go into labor," the alpha answered quietly as if he was so certain they would be returning.

“Twelve days?” Eren croaked in disbelief, hands coming up to cover his face. “I’ll have the baby by then if you’re a day later! Do you know what twelve days away from you is? It’s the perfect opportunity for them-- For the-- For the military police to come get me, don’t you understand?” Eren exclaimed, feeling sick to his stomach. “And you won’t even know I’m gone for twelve days! I’ll be there for twelve days! They’ll kill me and the baby!” Eren said desperately. “You can’t-- You can’t go--”

Levi turned to take both of Eren's hands in his own, "I'm sorry, baby, you misunderstand, I _leave_ in twelve days; I should only be gone a little over a week, maybe even less. They won't come for you and if... If they do, you... You shift and do whatever you have to to escape and you come outside the walls. you come find me. Eren, I can't not go and I can't bring you with us in your condition. Armin and a few others are going to stay here with you." He looked distraught, torn and pained at the prospect of being away from his pregnant mate and it was made worse by the voicing of his worst fears.

Eren let out a little breath of relief at that. In twelve days, the alpha would be leaving. But then that meant nearly two weeks until Levi left, then just a week Levi would be gone. “Levi, I’ll be a week away from nine months by then, I--” Eren shook his head. This was possibly even worse than Levi leaving for twelve days. “I can’t shift, I can’t-- If they come for me, I won’t know what to do,” Eren admitted. “You’ve seen me-- You’ve seen how I freeze up."

The alpha ran his hand through his hair, growling his frustration. What was he supposed to say? "Do you want me to stay? Tell me not to go and I won't..." he said finally. He'd told Eren he would give him the world, but if Eren wanted him to leave it to someone else to win it, he would. He didn't want to go, but he also had to be realistic; if he didn't go, the likelihood of success dropped a large percentage, a percentage that had already been halved because they no longer had Eren. If he didn't go, there may be no world left to give Eren and their baby.

Eren rubbed at his already red and blotchy face in frustration. "Please don't leave this decision up to me, you know I want you to stay even though I know it's selfish," Eren said shakily. He was selfish; he was so selfish, but he couldn't help it.

"Eren... Baby, if it's too much... If you really can't stand it, I'll stay. You're more important. You and the baby are more important than anything to me.” Levi's voice cracked. It was breaking him to do this. There was no option that was adequate. "Please, baby, you just have to tell me. I won't be able to leave you after what happened today anyways..." He curled his hands into his hair, tugging a little in frustration, hanging his head over his lap. "I'm scared... So fucking scared..." He whispered hoarsely. His scent was anguished, frustrated and coloured by self loathing and stressed anxiety.

The boy put a gentle hand on Levi's shoulder, frowning in sympathy and confusion as he stared at the man. "Why?" he whispered. "Why are you scared because of that?" Eren didn't understand. Shouldn't Levi be more afraid of Eren going into labor or Levi getting injured in battle, rather than Eren's mental state? What would scare Levi about that? Sure, Eren wasn't at his best right now, but he would... He would be okay, eventually. It was strange that that was one of Levi's biggest fears at the moment.

"If I'm not here and you get lost in your head... If I... If I don't come back, you'll never wake up from your nightmare and our baby won't know us... Or if the military does come... I can't..." He gritted out through clenched teeth, jaw twitching as he swallowed thickly against the rising taste of bile in his throat. He wanted to scream or cry, maybe both, hit something, anything. It felt like his chest would cave in, it was so fucking **heavy.** He had been hoping Eren would be in a better state before he left, had thought the progress they made was a sign that the omega would be safe even from his memories and if Levi didn't make it back, Eren could handle it if for nothing else but the baby, but as he was now... If Levi never returned, his mate would lose himself entirely, the alpha knew it and was guilty because it was all his fault... "I just... I'm so afraid of failing you again..." It came out as a strangled half sob as Levi pressed the heels of his hands hard against his burning eyes. Humanity's strongest was not strong enough... Not without his hope.

Eren shook slightly, watching Levi in shock as he pulled himself into a sitting up position by tugging on the sheets. "You never failed me," Eren whispered, wrapping his arms around his alpha and trying to console him, letting out soft purrs and hums as he squeezed Levi tight.

"Yes I did... I promised... I swore I'd never let them take you, but I did and then I took so long... I say never again, but this will take me away from you..." Levi was hesitant to wrap his arms around his mate, "If I... If I fail again, there won't be any more chances... If I lose you," he choked out and before he could stop himself, he'd wrapped his arms tightly, almost painfully around the boy and buried his distraught face against his neck and chest.

The omega gave a sharp gasp of surprise, but didn't hesitate to cup the back of Levi's head and hold the man close. "This is... This is your choice, Levi. You have to make the choice you'll regret the least," Eren said to the man what Levi had said to him so long ago. "This isn't my choice to make. I want you to stay, but it's not fair of me to ask that. I'm not in the right mental state to make this choice."

"You were supposed to be with me..." The alpha whispered brokenly against his mate's scarred collar. "I don't think... If something happens to you and our baby while I'm away, I... There won't be a world worth saving... But if I don't go, there may be no future... No safety for us..."

Eren gripped at Levi tightly, closing his eyes as he rubbed his alpha's back. "Shh... I know," he whispered, trying to hold himself together for his alpha's sake. Levi had never shown such vulnerability like he was now. "It's not fair..." He rubbed his neck against the top of Levi's head. He didn't want Levi to go, but... He would never forgive himself if their baby had to grow up in this awful world, captive within the walls like an animal waiting for slaughter.

"Why did I think I could keep something so precious? All I've managed to do is put you in danger... The baby, too... I can't... I have to make things right, but I don't know how... I can't even touch you without scaring you... How can I possibly leave you here alone?" The alpha wasn't quite crying, but his voice was hoarse and shattered as though he was. He had been desperately trying to keep everything together, to remain strong, but how could he hope to save the world when he hadn't even been able to save his precious mate?

"You not being able to touch me isn't your fault," Eren argued in a whisper. "It's not; it's mine. What happened today; that was my fault. Don't you dare let me being crazy keep you from saving humanity."

"But it _is_ my fault... I couldn't save him then and I didn't make it in time to save you," the older man breathed against the omega's skin, still holding him as if the boy would disappear if he let him go. "You aren't crazy... You're just broken inside and I... I don't know how to put you back together... For every piece I manage to repair, another crumbles in it's place... My heart is sick and I don't know the cure..." Tears came then, wetting Eren's skin as Levi's shoulders shook.

Eren held onto his alpha tightly, brows furrowed in worry as his alpha cried. He’d never seen him cry quite like this, and he hated it. He hated seeing Levi cry. The man meant so much to him and he was the reason his Levi was crying. “I-I’ll fix myself,” Eren assured the man desperately. “I’ll fix myself, your heart won’t have to worry about a thing.”

Levi couldn't even find any words to reply, fists clenching in the waistband of Eren's pajama bottoms at the smooth dip of his lower back and tried to remember what it was to breathe. Why had he said any of this to Eren? He'd only upset his mate further, made the shifter guilty over the things he had no control over, things that were never his fault in the first place. Levi should've been there.

“Please. I’ll fix it, don’t worry,” Eren whispered shakily. “I promise, Levi. I promise you.” He rocked them both a bit, hands clutching desperately at Levi’s nape and the back of his head. “I’ll make things okay for me and the baby, and then you can decide whether or not you want to go...”

"No... I don't... I don't want you to rush it... And I don't want you to do it for me... I'm so sorry..." Apologies weren't enough. Eren needed penance for the sins committed against him and he would have it in blood because it was all Levi could do. When the battle was over, there would be another, but it would be between monsters of another kind, the kind that wore the flesh of men and survived on sorrow. It was the only way Levi could think of to make Eren feel safe again. He couldn't let his mate live forever looking over his shoulder, scared of shadows and the monsters that could be lurking there, waiting to devour him again.

He swallowed thickly and pulled away from his mate's neck, pale face flushed and wet with the remnants of his tears. He inhaled a shaky breath and met those beautiful eyes clouded with concern with his own, which were liquid mercury and filled with heartache. He slid a hand up to cup Eren's face. "I want you to be safe. I need to make the future safe for you Eren... I can't keep you safe caged here with rabid animals and monsters."

Eren nodded shakily, taking Levi’s free hand and lacing their fingers together. “And I can’t let our baby grow up in a world like this, I just can’t…I can’t let what happened to us, happen to him. I love him too much,” Eren croaked.

Levi nodded, pressing his damp forehead to Eren's, "I love you both so much..." he replied quietly, breath fanning over his mate's lips as their eyelashes brushed. "I'll make it worth the separation. I **will** come back to you with a new future for you both; that's a promise I won't let be broken."

Eren gave a shaky nod of relief. "I know-- I know you'll make it worth it," he agreed hoarsely. "And I'll keep the baby safe. I'll keep him safe and inside me until you get back."

Levi sniffed lightly. "You'd better, brat. Don't you dare let him come while I'm not here," the alpha threatened, only half joking. He would not stand for missing the birth of his first and quite possibly only child. He **had** to return... There could be no more failures.

Eren gave a little smile. "I'll keep him safe, I promise," Eren whispered shakily, pressing himself against the man desperately.

Levi held him close when the boy pressed in against him. "I know you will, baby," he assured, nosing behind Eren's ear affectionately and inhaling deeply. "Did talking with the lunatic help at all?" he asked after a few moments in which he'd smoothed his palms up and down his mate's back, simply taking comfort in that small contact.

"A little," Eren admitted. "She suggested some... Things I can do to try and get better. I'll do anything I can to make things right."

The alpha nodded. "She's surprisingly good with things like that. Her advice is unusually sound for an insane person," he said with a tiny smile curving up one corner of his lips and he didn't ask what she'd suggested. If Eren wanted him to know, the omega would tell him on his own. The alpha wasn't going to pry. The least he could do was give Eren some privacy in his own thoughts.

“Yeah…She is,” said Eren, clearing his throat as his hands came down to his belly, smoothing over the overly large roundness contentedly. “Can I ask…Are you…unwilling to have sex with me ever again after this?” Eren asked quietly.

Levi's eyes shifted to the side uncomfortably, "I don't... I don't think it's a good idea right now... I don't want to hurt you again... You were so scared, baby... I can't put you through that again," he murmured, guilt washing through the tone of his voice as he spoke. He didn't want to say that he had made a promise to himself to never even attempt such a thing again, not when Eren looked so... Maybe someday in the future if the omega could stand to be touched without flinching away in fear.

Eren frowned, looking away. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, picking at his fingernails nervously. “I wasn’t... I wasn’t scared...”

"Baby, I could smell it," replied Levi, calling the shifter's bluff. even if he hadn't been scared of Levi directly, the alpha had indirectly sparked that consuming fear induced panic that had sent his mate into a catatonic state he had no wish to repeat.

The boy seemed to shrink down in shame, arms wrapped around himself. “I’m not scared of you,” he promised.

"Maybe not, but my touch made you panic. I don't want to make you relive your nightmares every time I try to," the raven said, rubbing the backs of his knuckles along one of Eren's soft cheeks. He couldn't possibly bear being the cause of that desperate, lost look in his mate's eyes again.

Eren shook slightly at the memory. “I wish it wasn’t like this..” He admitted quietly. “Hanji told me-- To do some things with you, but I don’t think I can manage it and you don’t even want to...”

Levi licked his lips and swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. "It's not... It's not that I don't _want_ to, baby... I just don't want things to turn out the same as before... It hurts too much to see you like that," he murmured lowly, trying to impress his concerns on Eren, to make him understand the apprehension he held in regard to attempting any further physical intimacy with his fragile mate. "What... Can I ask what she suggested?"

“She… Recommended for me to try topping, and she recommended to keep trying slowly, and… She suggested that I… Touch myself to see what touches trigger me,” Eren whispered. “Would you...Be okay with any of those options?”

"I... If it would help you, baby, I'd do anything," Levi promised, sincere in the conviction. He would do whatever Eren wanted if the boy thought it would help him heal.

Eren sighed shakily, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Levi’s shoulders. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to top, I haven’t been feeling my best lately,” he sighed. “Maybe we’ll have to wait until the baby is here.”

"Of course, whatever you want, love," Levi agreed, hands falling to rest on the swell of plump hips, massaging lightly. "You... Are you going to let me watch if you...?" he cut off, desperately trying to keep the erotic imagery of the boy touching himself from his thoughts.

Eren ran a hand through his hair, cheeks red. “No... No I don’t… Maybe some day, but I…” Eren shrugged in embarrassment, shaking a bit. “Some day..."

"Why not, brat?" He hadn't even meant to ask, but his fucking mouth just opened and spilled the almost indignant inquiry between them.

“B-because I said so--” Eren stammered.

Levi's lips pursed and his eyes narrowed suspiciously, "It's only fair... You've seen me..."

“By accident,” Eren argued. “You’ll make me nervous, and I don’t know if... I don’t know if I'll have a panic attack. I don’t want you to see.”

"But if you panic, isn't it better if I'm here to sooth you?" the alpha asked, giving the hips under his palms a squeeze.

"I don't want you to see me like that..."

"What do you mean?" Levi cocked his head, watching his mate intently. He rubbed his hands up Eren's sides, thumbing along the curve of his belly lightly.

"I don't like it when you see me so vulnerable. It makes you sad; I can see it. Look at you, you've been crying..." Eren whispered.

Levi levelled Eren with a soft look. "Baby, we're supposed to see one another at our best and our worst. I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt me to see you like that, but I'd rather see than have you face it alone," he assured softly, wrapping his arms around Eren's back once again and drawing him into another hug.

Eren rested his cheek on Levi's shoulder, letting out a slight whine. "I can't do this..." He mumbled. "It's too embarrassing."

"Eren, you have nothing to be embarrassed of, I promise. Baby, you're beautiful," his voice was honest. Even timid and trembling, the omega was stunning.

The brunette took a shaky breath. "I can't do this, not right now...I need some time to think about it," he breathed.

Levi blinked and his brow furrowed, "Of course not right now... I wasn't... It wasn't my intention to pressure you. Just know that I would definitely enjoy being present if and when you decide you'd like to give it a try..."

"Stop it, stop asking," Eren snapped, pulling away. "I can't do that in front of you! Why can't you understand that?" The over-emotional, hormonal omega asked desperately.

Levi sucked in a sharp breath, shoulders sinking and he hung his head, ashamed. "I'm sorry... I won't... I won't say anything... I... I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized. He didn't know how to talk to his mate anymore. Eren had become so volatile between the trauma and the hormones, the alpha was constantly on egg shells. It seemed like every other sentence he voiced turned the boy against him as often as his words soothed him.

Levi sighed and slipped from the bed to give Eren space. "I'm... I'm going to go bathe... Will you be alright here on your own? Hanji's just across the hall and I... I won't be long."

Eren didn't reply, looking at Levi with red and tired eyes before slowly lying back down on the bed and curling up on his side, back facing Levi. "Fine," he whispered.

The alpha clenched his fist tightly and bit the inside of his cheek harshly before he forced himself out of the room and down the hall. Everything... Everything was such a fucking mess.

Eren wrapped the blankets tightly around himself, burying his face in the pillow before he felt the baby kick. "Leave me alone," Eren begged hoarsely. "Leave me alone..." He shook his head, but obviously the baby didn't listen, which only caused the omega to let out an aggravated cry. "What do you want from me?!"

Levi leaned over the sink and stared at himself in the mirror disgustedly for several moments. "You're a fucking idiot, Ackerman," he snarled at his reflection, smashing an angry fist against the wall just next to the mirror, which caused the mirror to shudder and fall from the hook it hung from, shattering in the sink below. He turned away from the sight and jerkily removed his clothing, ignoring the throbbing of freshly split knuckles as he removed the garments, folding them mechanically and setting them aside to step into the tub, turning the water to near scalding, not that he felt it. He was numb...

 


	19. Tell-Tale Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *apology for crazy Eren in advance...* 
> 
> He's preggo, ok...He's gonna be crazy.

He had every intention of returning to Eren the approximate twenty five minutes after he'd nearly scrubbed his skin raw, dried, and redressed, but when he stepped out into the hall, his feet took him away from their quarters and out to the courtyard. He had his gear in moments and spent the next hour flying, practising intricate maneuvers until his whole body was throbbing as badly as his knuckles. He sat down on a stone bench in the courtyard with his head in his hands and his gear at his feet. It was already coming up on dusk, but still he couldn't return to Eren, not like this...

He smelled him before he saw him. The scent of roses was even more potent, coated in sugared nectar and so strong that Levi was dizzy with it by the time the young omega limped up behind him. He huffed a heavy sigh... He'd wanted to be alone...

When he finally looked at the kid, it was because of the tentative touch of kneading hands on his shoulders and a snarl caught in his throat when he finally narrowed eyes on the slim kid. He was in heat; it was so obvious, not only from the scent which should have been his forewarning if he hadn't been so fucking distracted. He gritted his teeth and attempted to shift away from the boy's questing hands. They weren't even close to the ones he wanted.

"You're so tense, Captain... It must be hard having your mate so close, but unable to vent your stress properly," the tone was breathy and as sickly sweet as the omega's scent, and the alpha hissed lowly between his teeth in warning. The kid had some nerve to be touching him so freely and talking about his mate. The boy continued before Levi had worked his words out of his throat and into his mouth. "I could help you, Captain. I'm a good omega and I've just started my heat... I could make you feel so much better and I'd never turn such a good alpha away."

Levi shrugged the hands off him and stood, stepping away from the omega. He was growling, teeth bared threateningly. "No! I only have need of one omega and you are not even a fraction of what he is..." His nose wrinkled as the boy shifted, attempting an alluring pose and sending out wave after wave of that powerfully flowery scent that made the alpha's stomach turn.

"You smell so good, Captain... I'll take such good care of you..."

"Disgusting... You'll stay the fuck where you are, brat... I'm not in the mood to deal with this shit," the raven replied gruffly, aggressive warning in his scent and in his tone as he bent to retrieve his gear. He couldn't stay a moment longer; he might physically be sick or actually get violent, should the little shit not heed his warning. He scoffed when the kid only whined in response, sinking into the grassy ground in submission beneath the alpha's demanding, dominant scent.

Levi turned to stalk back into the safe house, sending a scathing glare back over his shoulder at the panting and trembling boy on the ground, "I suggest you go the fuck back to your room before you end up with worse injuries than a sprained ankle, cadet."

He stormed down the hall, pausing only once to toss his gear where it was generally kept haphazardly, tense and shaking as he finally made his way back to his quarters. He'd been away far too long. Eren was going to be angry; he knew that and given how Levi smelled at the moment; his mate would undoubtedly be doubly upset.

Eren had spent the time by himself simply lying in bed, talking to the baby and nearly getting angry at it every time it kicked. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to be alone and he couldn't because of the baby. He could never be alone.

When he heard the door open, he only curled deeper in on himself until the smell hit him. It was the same scent of the omega from before. Eren had been right. A growl escaped his throat, though he didn't uncurl himself.

Levi stilled just inside the room upon hearing the muffled growl, but he didn't say a word, simply staring for several long moments at the curled lump that was his mate beneath the sheets. He silently moved to the clothing cabinet, stripping the soiled clothes from himself and taking a second to wipe himself down with a damp hand towel before redressing in a simple, loose pair of pajama bottoms, too exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally to even bother finding and putting on fresh underwear.

He sighed heavily when he reached the bed and perched on the edge, closing his eyes as he bent over his spread knees, his fingers tangling in his own hair. He should say something, apologize, but that would only serve to further his guilt and likely incite his mate's jealous insecurities further. He couldn't bear another argument, so he said nothing at all.

"What's his name?" Eren suddenly growled lowly.

"What?" Levi asked in confusion, not shifting from his slouched position, though he did turn his head slightly as if to hear Eren better or maybe look at him if he could build up the courage to.

"The omega. What's his name," Eren repeated, more of a demand than a question.

"Why would I know something like that? He's not a part of my squad," Levi replied calmly. He could smell it already. Eren's anger and his hurt, bitter with jealousy as the alpha had expected.

"You should know his name if you're fucking him," Eren replied snappily.

He turned his upper body towards his mate, though he couldn't see much more than the top of the boy's head peeking out from under the sheets. "Listen, brat, because I'm not going to say it again. I'm not fucking anyone else. I **can't** fuck anyone, but you and since you aren't available at the moment, I don't fuck anyone but my own damn hand," he gritted, angry at the accusation despite having expected it. He was so fucking tired of trying to convince Eren that he only wanted him, that he was the only omega Levi wanted or needed and that he was good enough, that he just had no more words.

"Then why do you smell like a damn omega in heat?!" Eren asked angrily, rolling over to face his mate, eyes teary with anger.

"Because the little shit _tried_ to get me to fuck him out in the god damned courtyard!" Levi growled, hackles raising further, narrowed mercury meeting the teary, luminescent pools that belonged to his beautiful and absolutely livid mate.

"And you complied! I know you did! Because I made you mad!" Eren yelled at the man. "That's not fair to me!"

"What?! What the fuck are you talking about?! I'm fucking angry right now and I'm not fucking running out the damn door to fuck someone just to spite you. You're my mate; you're pregnant with my god damn baby; you really think I'd go looking for something else when everything I want is right here?" His scent grew heavier, bitter with his own hurt and anger in retaliation to Eren's attacking words. He stood up and began to pace, unable to do anything else to stop the vibrating frustration coursing through him.

"I'm just a burden," Eren growled. "I'm a burden and this baby is a burden, you don't want anything to do with us and I know it!" Eren accused shakily, over emotional and being completely irrational. "You shouldn't have had sex with me in the first place if you didn't want to deal with what a burden I am!"

Levi growled, closing his eyes, brows pinched together in a pained expression. "You aren't a burden, Eren, and neither is our baby. I want the both of you so fucking badly, it's tearing me the fuck apart inside. I thought I was a good alpha, that'd I'd be a good father because I have you, because you make me fucking better, but I fucked it up. I let myself believe we would be left alone, that we could carry on in our own perfect little bubble and it made me stupid and lax and you were stolen from me. If I'd been doing my job from the start, you would have been safe. You are not my burden, Eren... You're my family. I wasn't angry at you earlier. To tell you the truth, I'm not all that angry at you right now. But I hate myself... What's worse... I've never actively sought physical intimacy of any kind from anyone; if it happened, it happened, but never with omegas and every fucking time, it left me empty, but with you... I can't fucking stop thinking about it. Every time I look at you, hear you, smell you, just fucking sit in silence with you, I want you. I want to be connected to you... All the fucking time."

He was panting, breaths harsh, chest heaving slightly with the rapid inhale and exhale as his heart raced. "I sound like some kind of animal, like I only want you for fucking, but it's not... It's so much more than that. Being with you is the closest I'll ever be to heaven, Eren, not because you're an omega or because you're carrying my child, but because you are the only thing in my fucking rotten, shitty life that makes me feel alive." He raked badly trembling fingers through his raven locks roughly, uncaring of the pull that reopened the fresh splits on his knuckles, "And I know... I fucking **know** that I can't have you like that because of my fucking stupidity. I don't fucking **deserve** to touch you."

Eren went silent, looking at Levi with slightly wide eyes as he shook, pulling the blankets up further around himself. He'd never thought Levi would say anything like that, not in a million years. He knew Levi felt somewhat at fault for what happened, for not coming soon enough, but he didn't know the man felt like this. He should've known.

"You don't... You don't need to hate yourself," Eren managed to say. "Please don't say that, Levi. This wasn't your fault and I-I should be more supportive of you. I shouldn't think you're sleeping around with other omegas..."

"Don't... Don't do that! You don't need to console me or apologize or take blame... I promised you... I fucking promised after what happened in the dungeon that I'd never let them take you from me and I broke that promise. It doesn't matter that I didn't _choose_ to break it, just that I did. And now I have you back, but they've still got a part of you and I... I don't think I'll ever get it back. I don't deserve to..." Every anxiety and insecurity that had plagued him for months came crashing to the surface and he could not stop the vicious onslaught from falling from his lips in a desperately broken litany.

"I-I'm here. All of me is here," Eren said shakily, "You have me back, all of me. Please stop blaming yourself; it wasn't a promise you could keep."

Levi turned his head to the side, eyes closed. "It should have been..." He whispered, his body tense and stilled from the intent pacing he had been distracting himself with and he couldn't bare to look at his mate, knowing he'd see the forgiveness there. He didn't deserve to be forgiven.

"You can't promise things that are impossible.." Eren whispered. "It's not fair of me to expect you to protect me from things you can't control."

The alpha scoffed softly, "I wish you would get mad at me, scream at me or hit me, or something... You just sound so defeated every time this comes up... You're supposed to expect me to protect you, just like I expect it of myself; I'm your alpha." He ran his hand through his hair again and drew in a heavy breath, exhaling slowly through his nose. "And I haven't learned... I just keep promising you because I want so badly for it to be the truth. When I'm just deluding the both of us. They will probably look for you once they realize we're apart. If they find this place... If they take you again, I won't know until it's too late. If you aren't strong enough; if you can't protect yourself... If I come home to... To... Fuck!"

"Levi, I won't... I won't... I'll be okay when you come home, I promise... I promise you, I'll take care of myself and the baby."

Levi chuckled, but it came out hollow, "We're a pair of fools, making promises neither one of us can keep."

Eren gave a shy smile. "I suppose we are fools. After all, I did get pregnant at fifteen."

The older man sighed and rubbed his forehead with the tips of his fingers, finally looking back at Eren, the tiniest flicker of a smile over his lips. "I don't think I want to know what that makes me for being the one to impregnate you."

"Hmm... Eager?" Eren questioned. "I would say a jerk, but you stick around and I'm thankful for this baby, so... I guess you're just a daddy now," he said, smiling as tension bled out of him.

"That doesn't sound so bad, so long as it's the kid calling me daddy," the alpha murmured, raising one dark brow at his mate. "I'm sorry... About today," he said after a moment, stomach feeling sort of heavy and light at the same time. "Did you have dinner?" He asked directly after the apology to change the subject.

"No. I didn't really eat any of the lunch you brought, either," Eren replied. "I'm... Sorry, too."

Levi stepped lightly towards the boy on the bed, leaning in to cup his cheek, "I haven't eaten either... Come raid the kitchen with me?" He offered. Eren didn't venture too far from their quarters these days and maybe that was part of the problem. He wasn't meant to be confined.

Eren's smiles broadened, "You'll actually let me get up? I probably need a shirt..."

"Yes, and yes... And bring a jacket, too. If you behave, we can eat out in the courtyard under the stars," he said, silver eyes warming as he spoke and offered both hands to his mate to help him up.

"I think that would be a nice date," Eren said softly, accepting Levi's help and slowly getting up. He put on one of Levi's shirts, which didn't even cover his belly all the way, only covering it to his belly button. He grabbed his night robe as well, wrapping it around himself to keep him warm before he stole Levi's slippers to top off the look.

The alpha shook his head, hiding his smile as he tugged a shirt over his own head; Eren made quite the sight. He ran a hand over his hair, futilely trying to smooth the strands, leaving his feet bare since Eren had stolen his slippers and he honestly couldn't be bothered to put his boots on.

He offered his right hand to the omega and once Eren's was firmly entwined with it, he led him from the dim room and down the hall. It was quiet, only the night patrol out and about while most of the soldiers were bedded down for the night. It had been such a long fucking day, turbulent and emotional. It was peaceful to be sneaking around at night with his omega.

They collected a mish mash of different edibles from the kitchen, the alpha feeling particularly indulgent and having no argument in the array of things Eren decided he was in the mood for.

It was cool, but not quite chilly, late summer with the hint of fall on the air and the sky was clear, thousands of tiny flickering stars spread overhead against the blue black, velvet sky and Levi was glad to have acted on the impulse to bring his mate out into the quiet night.

Eren chose mostly sweet or salty things, like some bread and butter and some sweet pecan tart someone had managed to scrounge up the ingredients for, possibly Armin, if anyone. That kid could make anything out of almost thin air. "It's nice out here," Eren spoke, sitting down on the stone bench Levi had led them to. "I haven't been outside in a while."

"I know... I... I don't feel comfortable letting you come out here during the day when there are so many cadets training, and there are too many other alphas for me to leave you unattended," Levi said, a little guilt colouring his tone. "I'm glad I brought you out here tonight. It's beautiful," but he wasn't looking at the sky when he said it, moonlit silver looking back and up at Eren from where the alpha was sprawled lazily on the grass before the bench, legs loosely crossed as he leaned his shoulders back against the stone Eren sat upon. He was popping random different bits from the shared plate of food into his mouth and humming lightly while he chewed, finally feeling relaxed, more relaxed than he had in what felt like forever. He needed this, needed the closeness and familiar comfort that was the two of them and no one else, a world of their own, undisturbed and free of the trappings of reality.

"I'd like to go outside more, if that's alright," Eren said, looking up at the moon. "Maybe part of the reason I feel so anxious is because I don't know what it's like out here anymore. I'm used to being always protected in our room."

"Okay, but only if you're with me, Hanji, Mikasa, or Armin, alright? And if... If you need to be alone, you need to tell me... I'll stay away for a little bit if you... Need some privacy. I didn't realize how overbearing I've been... I'll try harder... Mm, do you think you can trust me to train the other omegas without tearing me a new asshole every time they leave their shitty scents on me?" He agreed, stating his terms as gently as possible. He just wouldn't be comfortable with Eren wandering around outside alone in his condition.

"I'll make sure to have someone with me at all times, and I'm fine with the omegas... Except that one who keeps touching you. If I ever smell him near me, I won't hesitate to tear  **him** a new asshole," Eren replied seriously.

Levi chuckled, the sound warm and husky like warm silk. "Mm, settle down, brat. You keep talking like that, you'll give me a hard on," he teased, tilting his head back onto the stone and looking up at Eren from beneath the dark lashes of his half-lidded eyes, a lazy smile tugging at his lips. The hand closest to his mate crept to the omega's ankle and affectionately stroked soft fingertips over the dips of the bone and sinew that made up the slim joint.

"The only thing that'll be hard is prying me off that slut," Eren grumbled. "I'd mess him up, no matter how pregnant I am. I bet the baby would help me and start kicking him as hard as it kicks me."

The raven actually had to cover his mouth with his other hand as real, full-bodied laughter suddenly bubbled out. Eren would do it, too. Levi knew the spirited brunette and he knew his temper. If Eren came across the other omega while pregnant, it would not stop him, only slow him down. And he knew he'd be digging a damn grave should Eren come across the other soldier when he was in top form again. God help him if his children had Eren's temper. And apparent jealous streak.

"That omega should know you're mine and I'm pregnant with your baby for god's sake. They should know that makes me even more protective. Plus, I've got Armin, I can swing him around as a weapon..." Eren snorted, "He's so light. I'd give anything to be that skinny again."

Levi bent forward, arm wrapping around his waist, head hung, hair obscuring his face as his shoulders shook. It had been a long time since he'd laughed like this. It actually kind of hurt. But he couldn't stop. Eren's rant was so funny and so completely mundane. The end of the world was coming and the boy was talking about destroying another omega for having the fucking audacity to come onto his alpha. It was incredibly endearing.

Eren smiled at the sight of Levi laughing, beginning to laugh himself. It was nice to see the alpha actually smile and laugh, especially when it was caused by him. Eren felt like he never made the man truly happy anymore, but it was times like these that picked them both up. Eren held his stomach as he laughed, wiping at his eyes.

When Levi could manage to control himself, he leaned his head on Eren's thigh and looked up at him, his face a little flushed and his lips damp and parted as he breathed. "I'm so in love with you, brat... What have you done to me?" His mercury eyes looked darker and yet somehow brighter as he spoke the words breathlessly, staring up at his mate. How had this happened? He'd always held a sort of fondness for Eren, but this was so much more... He **adored** this boy.

"I tricked you," Eren breathed. "Obviously." He leaned down, pressing his forehead to Levi's.

"Why?" the alpha asked, legitimately wanting to know why this beautiful boy would ever want to spend his life with a grouchy, obsessive-compulsive, foul-mouthed old man like him. It would never make sense to him, but he would never take it for granted.

"Because," said Eren, "You...You're perfect; how do you not see that? You're in perfect shape and you take care of me, and you've given me a baby I already know is beautiful."

"Tch, I am hardly perfect, brat, but thank you all the same," the alpha replied quietly, warmth spreading through his chest. "You're the one that's perfect, Eren, at least for me. You'd have to be to put up with me."

"You're the one who has to deal with your giant mate running around, eating weird things and crying at all hours," Eren reminded.

"That's all my fault, though. I have no problem taking responsibility for that. But you know, being young like you are has perks... You'll be back in shape probably a few months after the brat's born, especially with your shifting abilities," Levi said, closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against Eren's thigh. "I wish I could spend every night like this with you.

"A few months.." Eren snorted. "Great... I'll only look pregnant for like, an entire year." Eren gave a slight smile as he looked down at Levi. "But I wish we could do this every night too," Eren whispered, "We should do more... Romantic things together, like this. We won't have any time alone once the baby is here."

Levi chuckled lightly, returning his fingers to his mate's ankle, letting them smooth up his calf ticklishly beneath his pant leg and back down before repeating the slow, methodical motions over again.

"Mmn, I'm going to try to be home with you more for the next couple weeks. I doubt there's a whole lot more I can teach the other brats anyway. I'd rather spend the time with you and the baby. What kind of romantic things did you have in mind?" He replied, cheek still cushioned against Eren's thigh as he looked up at him.

"I'm not sure. More stuff like this, I suppose. Things we don't usually do, going outside more and such," suggested Eren. He assumed Levi wouldn't allow for him to leave their new base. "It's relaxing. It distracts me, I suppose."

"There's a lake through the trees over there," Levi gestured with his unoccupied hand towards the copse of trees adjacent to where they were sitting. "If it's nice tomorrow, we could have a picnic. Bring the book for me to read, hm?"

"That sounds amazing," Eren admitted. "It'll be like... Our first _real_ date, one that isn't in our room," he laughed.

"Mm if you say so, brat," the alpha murmured, cheeks a little pink, but that had to be from his previous laughter. He looked up at the stars overhead, head resting further back on his mate's leg. "You know, even though we left the underground for the sun, I've always liked the stars better..."

"I like them too," Eren whispered. "I think they're relaxing." He ran a hand through Levi's hair, his free hand moving to cup his stomach.

"It's always quiet at night. Even Titans sleep when the stars are out. I always think of my mother. He used to call me his little star... Damn... I must be getting sentimental in my old age," the alpha murmured softly, humming and closing his eyes at the feel of fingers in his hair.

“I’m sure,” Eren whispered. “I get like that too about my mother, especially when soldiers talk about how much they miss their families… But I guess… It makes me feel better knowing that I’ll be a mother. I can use everything my mother taught me, and I think she’d be proud of me.”

"She'd definitely be proud of you. You're going to be a wonderful mother, Eren," Levi assured, a little, serene smile curling on his lips.

“And you’ll be a wonderful father,” Eren assured the man. “I know you will. You’ll spoil them rotten, I know it,” he accused playfully.

There was a rumbling him from the alpha, "You only say that because I like to spoil you, brat."

“Exactly. You’ll spoil our baby just the same. You already do by reading all those fairy tales and pressing kisses all over my belly. I can’t even imagine how spoiled it'll be when it comes out,” Eren groaned, laughing in between.

"Mm, I can't help it," the alpha defended quietly before he was rolling onto his knees to face the boy, hands settling just above Eren's knees as he met his eyes "I'll be happy to spoil the both of you for the rest of my life. You deserve it."

“The baby might, but I surely don’t,” Eren replied, placing his hands on top of Levi’s and running his fingers along the man’s knuckles.

He winced slightly when the omega's fingers brushed over the still tender splits on the knuckles of his right hand, but didn't make a sound or pull away, still watching Eren, "I think you deserve it more than anyone, love. You definitely deserve to be a little selfish once in a while. Being with me and having this baby is probably the only real thing you've done for yourself."

“I hadn’t even been planning on it...” Eren mumbled. “I wasn’t planning on it, but at the same time, it feels like what I’ve wanted all my life,” he said, shaking his head. “I haven’t a clue why. I never wanted children or a mate when I was younger. God, I was always so selfish. I was a little brat to my mother and I broke her heart by telling her I wanted to join the scouts. Then I ran off, and... Next thing I knew, she was dead.” Eren let out a bitter laugh. “I’ve been selfish all my life,” he admitted to the man hoarsely, eyes shining with unshed tears in the moonlight. He’d never admitted that to anyone. Of course Mikasa and Armin knew, but that had been years ago. They hadn’t talked about it since it happened.

Levi's fingers gave Eren's a squeeze, catching them and holding them with his own, "Children are supposed to be selfish. They shouldn't have to understand sacrifice until they're older. You grow up when you lose something precious. You are always playing the martyr without complaint. I doubt your mother would bare a grudge against her child for acting as children are meant to, Eren. Though I'm not so certain she'd be as forgiving to me."

“Why would my mother not want to forgive you? You’ve saved my life more times than I can count, and you would’ve made her a grandmother. Of course she would forgive you, no matter what you did. She would love you; she was so loving,” Eren said, reminiscing in the memories of his mother. “You’re not selfish like me. And even when I got older, I still joined the scouts despite the fact it was her dying wish for me to be kept safe."

The alpha tilted his head a little, "I doubt she wanted to be a grandmother so young, Eren, and of course, I'd always support your desire to be in the scouts. I am not as selfless as you'd like to believe, I think, but everyone deserves to be selfish now and again. You shouldn't blame yourself or think she would be disappointed in you. I wouldn't want our baby to join us in the field, would you?"

“She wouldn’t mind being a grandmother so young if it made me happy. Which, it has. It’s made me happier than anything in the world,” Eren assured, looking over when Levi mentioned their baby going out in the field. ”No,” he spoke firmly. “God, no. I could never live with that...”

“Then you understand why she didn't want you to join," the alpha said, caressing a thumb over the back of Eren's hand, "She would be proud of you, of how strong you've become, but she would never like you putting yourself in danger. We always want to protect the things most precious to us, even if it means they get angry at us."

“Then she’s the complete opposite of my father,” Eren scoffed. “I don’t even know why she married him.” He shook his head. “If she would’ve saw what he did to me after Shiganshina fell, she would’ve never forgiven him,” said Eren, shaking his head. “How could two people be so different in a marriage?”

"Your father... He may have been a good husband... But he was not a good father to you. He probably thought the ends would justify the means. And your mother must have loved him enough to remain by his side and to be blinded to his shortcomings. Love does strange things to people," the alpha replied, still hushed in the night that had settled around them as he looked into Eren's eyes.

Eren nodded slowly, despite the fact he still didn’t understand. “Are we really different from each other like that?” Eren asked quietly. “Or are we the same?” He and Levi were very different, yet also similar in a lot of ways.

"There isn't a clear definition. The things that make you different from me are the things I love most about you. You would not be the same without them. Hanji would say it's biological, that opposites attract; mates choose one another because they are searching for inherent qualities that they themselves do not possess in the hopes that their offspring will receive the best of traits from both of them. Maybe that's the science of it, but love cannot fully be explained by science. I don't love you simply because I think you will breed the most ideal children. When I decided that I wanted you as my mate, I didn't even think you could have children. I wanted you because I felt you here," he said, pulling one of the boy's hands to his chest, the steady rhythm of his heartbeat quickening just a little under the touch of his mate's fingers.

Eren's fingers curled slightly on Levi's chest as though he was trying to grip at his heart. The boy leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Levi and burying his face in the man's neck. "Don't you go making me cry again," the omega sniffled with a slight laugh as he breathed against Levi's neck.

Levi let out a breathy chuckle, curling his own fingers into the back of Eren's hair as the boy buried his face against his throat, "You asked for romance, brat. I'm romancing you," he murmured breathily, pressing a kiss to the crown of the omega's head, "Is it working?"

"Not _that_ romantic, your pregnant oaf of an omega can't handle it," Eren laughed lightly. "But it is technically working," he admitted.

The alpha chuckled again, "My _beautiful_ pregnant oaf an omega deserves the kind of romance that brings tears. Just don't go spreading it around; I have a reputation to uphold, you know," he joked lightly, massaging the back of the omega's head with his fingertips. "Mm, we should go in soon; it's getting chilly," he continued after a second's pause. He could feel the dew settling onto his skin and it must be late into the night now.

"Yeah, I'm getting kind of cold," Eren agreed, pressing a small kiss to Levi's neck before he pulled away. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone how sweet you are," he promised teasingly.

Levi shivered in response to the press of soft lips to his neck and had to clear his throat before he attempted to speak. "Good... They probably wouldn't believe you even if you did; I'm only sweet to you," the raven said, smiling at Eren when their eyes met once more, pleased to hear his laughter again.

He stood after a second, brushing himself off before he offered his mate his hands again to help him up, "Let's go in so I can tuck you into bed; I'm in the mood to cuddle," he confessed, smile still on his mouth and eyes reflecting the stars above.

“I’m in the mood to get off my feet,” Eren laughed. This was the farthest he’d walked in a long time, despite the fact it wasn’t far from their room. Though, swollen feet did make it seem a lot further. “And I suppose cuddling too.” He allowed Levi to help him up before he wrapped his arm around Levi’s waist, Levi’s arm falling around his shoulder despite Eren being taller.

The alpha hummed. "Well don't make it sound like such a chore, brat," he said in mock offence, tugging lightly on a lock of Eren's hair as they began to make their way back to their quarters, only pausing a second to replace the dishes they'd used back in the kitchen to be cleaned in the morning. Levi closed the door behind them and wedged a chair beneath the knob to keep it from being easily opened before he was helping Eren out of his excess clothing and leading the omega to their rumpled bed. He lifted the covers to allow the omega to slip in before he tucked them along his side. He stepped around to the other side, removing his shirt and sliding in next to his mate, pulling Eren back against his warm chest and wrapping strong arms around his waist, palms rubbing along the smooth underside of his belly.

“I’m sorry about what Mikasa did earlier,” Eren suddenly spoke, looking at the door with the broken lock. He hadn’t even been aware for most of it, yet he knew it was his sister. Of course it was. “She was probably just worried.”

"Don't apologize for her, Eren. Worried or not, she should have known better. I could have killed her," Levi's lips moved against the back of his mate's neck as he spoke, fingers drawing idle patterns over the pregnant mound beneath his hand. Mikasa had been lucky Levi had been more concerned with soothing Eren during the altercation and had released her rather than choking the life out of her. He hoped Hanji had scolded the girl for her stupidity afterwards; perhaps she would think twice before challenging him again.

“I’m glad you didn’t,” Eren whispered, “But I know you could’ve. Was I making a loud fuss?”

"Mmn, you were making a lot of panicked sounds and your scent was... Strong," he replied honestly, pressing his nose into the shorter, silky strands of hair at Eren's nape, inhaling his scent and allowing it to wash over him soothingly as he closed his eyes.

“All the soldiers must’ve heard; guess they know I’m crazy now,” Eren huffed in disappointment. “I’m sorry.”

"Baby, most of them were panicking as much as you in response to your distress. They were hardly concerned with what had you panicking in the first place. If anything, they probably think I'm some kind of predator now. Don't be too surprised if they all clamber to ask after your well being when we go outside tomorrow." He nuzzled against the back of the omega's neck and pressed gentle kisses along his nape, trying to relieve the renewed tension.

Eren gave a slight hum, hands moving to rest on his belly next to Levi’s. “I’ll make sure to tell them you’re a big mean predator, not the sickeningly sweet alpha you really are.”

"Tch, you'd better not. I don't have the patience to deal with a bunch of righteous brats trying to protect your honour or some shit. Your sister is more than enough," he mumbled against the soft skin, only half joking. He wouldn't doubt that the alphas in their group would be weary of him the following day, considering the display he'd put on earlier; he didn't need them challenging him as Mikasa had.

“Mh, I know,” said Eren. “At least it would keep you busy, wouldn’t it?” He joked, closing his eyes as he pressed himself back into Levi, a yawn escaping his lips

"Maybe so, but I'd rather spend as much time with you and the baby as I can for the next week and a half," the alpha murmured, voice losing volume as he pressed the length of his body against Eren's, tangling his legs with the boy's under the sheets, exhausted and entirely willing to doze off together with his omega back in his arms where he belonged.

“Mh..” Eren hummed. “I’d like that. I’d like it, you know.”

Within a few minutes, the omega was asleep against Levi, the little fluttering beneath their hands calming down significantly.

"Mm, I know... I love you," Levi breathed, an unconscious content smile curving pale lips as he pressed his face into Eren's hair and hugged him close, flattening his palm over the settling stir of their baby as Eren's breathing evened out and his soon followed.

 


	20. King of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Levi did spend as much time as he could with his mate in the following days before he would have to leave, spending less and less time with the recruits to train, only doing so when Eren asked him for space and when the boy was with his friends, getting sunshine and socializing. He didn't ask about what Eren did when he was left alone in their quarters; he didn't have any desire to upset the boy again and so gave the omega what privacy he requested without argument.

 

But now, it was the night before they would leave for the wall and Levi was tense. He'd spent a few hours going over the details of the mission once more with the others while Eren napped in their room and when he'd finished, he'd made it a point to shower affection on his mate for the rest of the day. It was after dinner and they were in their bed; he was reiterating one of the stories Eren had been begging him to create for the baby as he stroked his fingers along the omega's side.

Eren couldn't concentrate on the story he'd begged Levi for. He just kept thinking how he'd be alone all day tomorrow. And the next day, and the next day after that. His face was blank as he zoned out, Levi's words simply muffled in his mind as the man stroked his side.

Levi paused, words silenced as he looked at his clearly distracted mate, having a fair idea of just where the boy's mind had wandered. He worried his bottom lip between his teeth a moment in indecision before he shifted to open the little drawer to the nightstand, pulling out a little velvet pouch, the contents of which he'd sent Hanji to retrieve a few days earlier.

Inside the little bag was an intricately designed silver ring. The band woven and sculpted to look like feathered wings that flared thicker at the top, cradling a smooth, rounded heart which had a tiny jade star inlaid in the left arch of it. When he'd attempted to describe what he'd like to gift to the boy, he hadn't been expecting the scientist to return with something so exquisite, so perfect. He'd nearly hugged her.

"Baby..." He called quietly, trying to gain the omega's attention, "Eren..."

Eren jerked before snapping out of his thoughts, eyes shifting over to his alpha. "Huh?" He questioned tiredly, looking at the little velvet pouch in Levi's hand. "What's that?"

Levi hesitated, casting his gaze down to the little pouch in his hand. "It's... For you... I thought, well... Here, I'll let you see it first before I ask," he murmured lowly, offering the velvet bag to his mate nervously.

Eren sat up a bit, taking the bag gently from his alpha and carefully opening it up, eyes shifting from the bag to Levi over and over as he finally turned the little pouch over, something small dropping into Eren's waiting hand below and he almost immediately knew what it was. He looked down slowly, eyes falling on the ring. "Levi?" Eren whispered, shakily examining it with wide eyes. He'd never... He'd never seen anything like it before, let alone owned it. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he didn't know what to say.

"I thought it could serve as a promise... For when I return... I don't know if you even think about things like this yet... We're already bonded so it doesn't really matter, but if you'd like to..." Levi was rambling and cut himself off abruptly, taking a sharp breath, "Would you marry me?"

Eren felt the smooth metal of the ring between his fingers, shakily looking back up at Levi again, completely awestruck. "You want me to-- You want--" Eren questioned breathily, unable to fully express his sentence, too excited, nervous, and confused at the same time to properly formulate words.

"Of course I want to, brat... I've been telling you I want you for the rest of my life since I first put that mark on you... It's up to you if you want to make it official and take on my name, or whatever..." The alpha said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck as he tried to deny the heat that pooled in his cheeks.

Eren felt not only his cheeks, but his whole face grow red. He couldn't get any words out, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. After a few seconds of trying, he simply gave up and gave an overly eager nod instead, unable to stop the way his head bobbed up and down frantically.

When he felt the bed shifting, Levi finally managed to look at his mate, his nerves calming as the boy nodded intently. Levi pressed him back immediately, cupping his face and kissing him on the mouth eagerly, feeling shaky as the tension bled out of him. He pulled back several seconds later, short of breath and panting softly against Eren's lips, forehead resting against the other male's. "I love you... Thank you for wanting to be mine forever..."

Eren gave another shy nod, followed by a broken laugh as he pressed his lips against Levi's once more, craving his touch desperately. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck, ring still squeezed tightly in his hand.

Levi practically crawled on top of the omega when Eren pulled him in, though he remained conscious of the press of his body on top of the shifter, both to avoid placing uncomfortable pressure on Eren's largely rounded abdomen, and to be sure he didn't ignite the boy's panic by forcing him under himself. His hands were in Eren's hair, thumbs at his temples, elbows bent and supporting his weight against the mattress and pillows beneath the boy as he kissed him back, open mouthed, languid and unassuming. He'd be happy to live the rest of his life on a diet of Eren's kisses if he could.

Eren broke the kiss, taking panting breaths. "We're getting married," he breathed in disbelief.

"Yes... Not until I'm back and the baby's born, but yes, we'll be married," Levi assured breathlessly, smile curling over his slick and reddened lips and he stared adoringly into his mate's eyes, "I guess you can say we're engaged now."

Eren smiled, pulling his hand back to place the ring in Levi's palm. He held out his hand to allow for Levi to slip the ring on him like a traditional engagement, the omega covering his face with his free as he half giggled and half cried.

Levi leaned back with the ring in the fingers of his left hand and took Eren's into his right, carefully sliding the ring into place. It was a little snug, but would likely be a perfect fit once the omega was back to his usual weight. Levi smiled, eyes sparkling bright as he raised the boy's hand to place a kiss on the smooth back.

"You're so fucking beautiful. How did I get so fucking lucky?" He said without any thought, staring at the emotion playing across Eren's flushed face.

"You're kidding yourself," Eren argued softly, smiling, "I'm the lucky one."

Levi let out a breathy laugh. "I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree, brat," he said, lingering elation in his tone as he brushed soft hair back behind one of the boy's ears.

Eren blushed. "I suppose so," he agreed, smiling. "This'll give me something really important to look forward to while you're gone. Maybe I could even ask Armin to help me start preparations." It would help distract the omega from becoming depressed and distraught without his alpha.

The alpha hummed, rubbing his neck along Eren's in an entirely unconscious motion to renew the scent marking on the both of them, though it had hardly faded. "That's a good idea. You'll be so busy, I'll be back before you know it," he murmured behind Eren's ear. He wholeheartedly supported the idea. It would be good for his mate to have some happy event to plan for their future and keep the inevitable anxiety and heart sickness at bay. It would be good for Levi, too. Only adding more reason for him to fight harder and make it back.

"I still don't want you to go," Eren confessed quietly, hands moving to cup Levi's face gently as he looked at the man.

Levi's gaze softened and he held a hand over Eren's against his face, "I know, baby. I still wish I didn't have to."

"What if I can't hold the baby in until you get back?" Eren whispered worriedly.

Levi gave the boy a reassuring smile. "You'll be fine, baby," he assured, "Besides, I already gave the brat a warning when you fell asleep last night."

"Oh? Already giving our baby orders?" Eren questioned in a half hearted, teasing tone. "I hope he listens."

"He had better, or I'm going to ground the little shit 'til he's at least five," Levi growled, only half joking. He **needed** to be with Eren when he had their baby.

"Levi--" Eren laughed, hitting the man's shoulder, "I would never allow you to do such a thing, you know that."

"Tch, as long as he stays put until I'm home, I won't have to do anything," he replied, silver eyes narrowed, but warm as he watched Eren from under his lashes a moment, completely unfazed by the impact to his shoulder.

"I'm sure he will," the omega replied, humour in the tone. "You told him to stay in there, so he'll stay in there, I bet."

"Mm, he'll stay in there because he won't want to make his momma cry," the alpha murmured low in his throat, laying along Eren's side and pulling his mate down with him, guiding the omega's head to rest on his shoulder and chest.

"I'll cry whether you're here or not. Hanji said it'll hurt like hell," Eren said worriedly as he settled against Levi's chest.

"Yes, but at least if I'm home, you can curse me and break my hand while you do it. I'm sure that will make you feel better," the raven said nonchalantly, idly trailing fingertips over the omega's shoulder.

Eren hummed. "I'm sure it will. Armin wouldn't like having his hand broken..."

Levi snorted, "You say that as if **I** will enjoy it. It'll be worth it and I suppose, it could be considered due punishment."

The omega smiled tiredly, but he didn't want to fall asleep. The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner tomorrow came. The sooner tomorrow came, the sooner Levi left. The omega felt his arms tighten around Levi unconsciously.

The raven let out a little breath of air as Eren squeezed him and smiled a little sadly as he hugged him back. He was going to miss him terribly and worry about him and the baby. It hurt just to think about being away from his little family for even a day, let alone a whole week. But he knew, once he was immersed in the battle, he would have to set all the welling emotion aside so that he could concentrate on winning and returning to them safely. He had to do it for them, for the future they'd dreamed of together.

"You gotta promise me something," Eren suddenly whispered. "You won't be a hero, alright? Just keep yourself safe, please," he begged. "Come back to me."

"Eren..." Levi said softly, lifting one hand to caress the boy's hair gently before be tipped his chin up with a fingertip so he could look into the worried forest depths. "I'm definitely coming back, baby. Give me one week. Even if it's not over by then, I'll leave." It likely wasn't the promise Eren had wanted, but he didn't want to lie. He couldn't always control his instincts to help fellow soldiers during battle; it wasn't a conscious decision he made each time he saved a comrade's life. His body just moved.

Eren gave a slight nod. "One week..."

"One week. My arms are going to be lonely without you in them," the alpha sighed, tilting his head down just enough to slant his lips over the omega's in a kiss laden with emotion. He was going to miss those lips.

The boy's hand rose to rub against Levi's cheek as the man kissed him, his free arm still wrapped around Levi's chest.

Levi made a soft whining moan and pressed harder into the kiss, his grip on his mate tightening fractionally. He didn't know how the hell he was going to let him go in the morning.

Eren was the one who finally pulled away, despite the fact he never wanted to let go. He let himself bury his face back in Levi's chest, trying to press himself as close to the man as possible.

Levi closed his eyes and just held Eren as he burrowed into him. He began to croon, low and husky and he soothed his hands over the boy's bared shoulders and back, down his side and along the curve of his belly. He didn't have any consoling words that would be adequate. Morning would come whether they slept or not and when it did, he would still have to go and he would have to leave his heart behind.

Despite Eren's resistance, Levi's relaxing croons and touches still managed to lull him to sleep. Damn him and his perfect voice and hands. The omega slept clinging to his alpha, soft whines of Levi's name escaping him as he slept.

The alpha stayed awake for far longer than he should have, though his eyes were closed. He kept up the calming sounds echoing from his chest and bathed his mate in his protective scent, all the while drawing abstract designs over the restless boy's skin, shushing and soothing him when he whimpered and whined. Eventually, the alpha's own exhaustion took him and he was grateful he had no dreams that night, good or bad. His body slept intently, preparing for what was to come when the dawn broke over them.

Morning came too soon and he was roused by the sounds of movement in the halls. It was still dim outside the window and the alpha very carefully crept out of the bed to use the bathroom and then collect them both breakfast before he returned to their quarters. He had perhaps two hours, three at the most before the group would be departing.

Eren stirred when he heard the door open. He felt the place beside him, which was empty. He immediately gasped, eyes snapping open in panic as he tried to sit up. "Levi!" He yelled desperately before he spotted the man by the door, causing the omega to let out a breath of relief.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you... I brought breakfast," the alpha lifted the tray in his hand as proof of his statement, calming threads of his scent wafting around the room in an attempt to put his mate at ease. He didn't want to see Eren's tears yet. He wasn't ready and instead wanted to pretend it was a morning like any other. He padded over to the bed and slipped back in beside his mate, back leaning against the headboard and balancing their breakfast artfully in one hand as he maneuvered to pull Eren back in against his chest.

"Hoh--" Eren breathed in relief. "I-I thought you'd left already; I thought you'd left without saying goodbye," he admitted.

The raven inclined his head, setting the tray over his lap and leaning to drop a kiss on Eren's temple. "Of course not. I wouldn't be able to leave without you seeing me off, love. We have a little time before I have to get ready. I thought we could have breakfast together. Armin made it especially for today," he said, hugging Eren with one arm comfortingly.

Eren sighed, smiling. "Yeah, I'd like that... I don't know how I'll eat without you after this," he sighed, looking down at the wonderful breakfast Armin had prepared. It had toast, fruit, eggs, and some kind of muffin.

Levi ruffled the omega's chestnut locks and placed another affectionate peck to his brow before he leaned back and plucked a piece of toast from the tray, eyeing the jam in debate as he replied, "You will. You have to for the brat. Armin's planned it all out already, so you won't have to worry about preparing anything yourself." He settled for dipping the toast in the jam rather than spreading it over the surface since utilizing the knife would require both hands, and he was not ready to remove his arm from around his mate's waist just yet.

Eren took one of the muffins, immediately picking it apart and popping pieces in his mouth. "Armin won't get me the things I like, he doesn't know my cravings like you do," Eren sighed.

Levi slanted a knowing look at his mate, swallowing the bite of toast he'd had before he replied, a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips, "I may have given him a list."

The brunette smiled slightly, cheeks turning red. "Levi," he laughed. "Armin and Mikasa will never stop making fun of me. Some of the stuff on that list was weird, you know that."

The subtle smile twitched into a full-scale smirk as the alpha feigned interest in his toast as he murmured in a serious tone, "I also may have sworn him to secrecy under some rather creative threats I am not at liberty to discuss."

Eren giggled, nearly choking on his muffin. "Thank you, _babe_ ," he said, leaning into the man.

A rumbling purr sounded from the alpha's bare chest, pleased with himself for having had the forethought to do these little things for his mate and finding he was rather fond of pet names. He'd been calling Eren baby since almost the beginning, hadn't even really consciously begun doing it, but it'd become habit; it was oddly endearing for Eren to use one in reference to his older mate. "You're welcome, love," his voice came out in a silky, low rumble, remnants from the purring previous and he brushed his knuckles along the column of Eren's throat affectionately. He dipped the toast into the jam again before taking another bite.

Eren sighed, taking the toast from Levi's hand and the knife on the plate to properly spread jam on the it before handing it back to the man. "There," he said. He really was becoming a mother.

Levi watched the boy with an amused expression, silver gaze glinting with warm humour as Eren took and prepared his toast for him before offering it back to him. "Hm, you missed a corner," he teased, before he bit into it, giving Eren a little squeeze as he chewed.

The omega rolled his eyes, leaning eagerly into the squeeze as he started on the eggs. It was the best breakfast he'd had in a long time. But when the food was gone and Eren looked at the clock, his face fell.

Levi noticed the look and change in his mate's scent and followed his gaze to the clock, letting out a soft growl under his breath. He set the emptied tray aside and turned more fully to face his mate, cupping one soft cheek with his hand. "Hey, don't look like that. Everything's going to be alright. You wanna help me get my gear on?"

Eren gave a slow nod even though he didn't want to help Levi at all. He wanted to put the man in a pair of pajamas and tuck him in bed, then snuggle him for days. The omega got out of bed, slow in his movements as he fetched Levi's clothes and straps.

The alpha watched the boy move awkwardly around the room, hiding a smile he couldn't possibly hope to keep from his mouth and rolled out of the bed as well, shimmying out of his PJ bottoms and underwear, accepting a fresh pair from his mate and redressing in a proper uniform.

Eren watched Levi dress in his uniform before he sat the man down on the bed, the heavily pregnant omega leaning down on his knees with a bit of difficulty to begin putting on Levi's straps. He knew Levi didn't really need help, but he wanted to do this for him. He wanted to help his alpha however he could, show him as much love as possible before he would be gone.

Levi stilled the omega's movements a moment to cup his chin and lift his face, bending himself forward to press a lingering kiss to his mate's mouth, pulling back after several long seconds. He didn't say anything or do anything else, just leaned back to allow Eren to finish what he'd been doing, the alpha's limbs pliant as the boy slipped the well-worn leather straps onto him.

The younger man buckled up the straps, finishing before he took another look at the clock. "You only have... A few minutes," Eren whispered, looking at the window. Outside, soldiers were beginning to gather with their horses.

The dark-haired captain bent forward and drew the omega into his arms, pressing his face into Eren's neck, "I know," he whispered against the skin, voice thick with emotion. "I love you so much Eren... Be safe."

“You're the one who needs to be safe," Eren whimpered hoarsely, desperately burying his face in Levi's chest as the alpha held him.

"I'll be safer knowing you're safe, baby... Hey... Shh, everything is going to be fine..." He cooed in low husky tones, running fingers repeatedly through the boy's messy hair. "I'm going to win the world back for us so we can get married outside these shitty walls and live by the ocean. I'll definitely come back to you."

Eren nodded, hands rubbing up and down the alpha's back. "Bring me back something pretty from the outside?" Eren whispered hoarsely, trying his best to hold back his tears.

"I'll try to remember. Maybe I can find another book, though I doubt it will be pretty," the raven responded. He didn't know if he would be able to bring Eren a souvenir this time, but he was certainly going to fucking try. Levi's grip tightened and he pressed his nose in behind Eren's ear, inhaling deeply, memorizing what had become his favourite scent.

There was a knock on the door and a fully geared Hanji poked her head in. "Time to head out, Cap'n. You ready to go?" He growled in response, but reluctantly released Eren, standing and helping the pregnant boy back to his feet.

Eren practically threw himself at Levi again, arms flinging around his neck. "The baby will miss you," Eren whined. And by the baby, he obviously meant himself. He would miss Levi so damn much, but he knew if he admitted it, he would burst into tears.

"I'll miss you both too, baby. It already hurts. But hey, Armin said he'll take you out to see the stars, so when you're looking up at them, I'll be looking, too. Even if we're separated by miles and walls, we'll be under the same sky **together,** " his voice wavered as he spoke, threatening to crack and he stroked the omega's hair and back with one hand, while his other flattened against the warm mound of his mate's belly, "One week, baby."

Hanji watched them from the doorway with teary doe eyes and stayed silent even though they really should be leaving.

Eren suddenly broke out in sobs, unable to hold it back any longer as he clutched at Levi. The baby stirred uncomfortably beneath his father's palm. "I can't last a week," Eren sobbed desperately.

"You can. You have to..." Levi crooned and rubbed his scent on as much of the boy's body as he could, desperately trying to sooth him. His chest felt like it was caving in again, but he remained strong because if he broke, he wouldn't be able to leave at all.

The boy let out pained sobs and wails, clutching at the back of the man's shirt. "Just go before I can't let go. Please come back, please come back," he wept desperately, breath hitching as his tears wet Levi's neck.

Levi nodded against him and forced himself to pull away from the nearly hysterical omega. He cupped Eren's face and pressed desperate kisses all over it. "I'll see you soon. I love you... I love you... Wait for me..."

"I will," the distraught omega breathed. "The baby, too. The baby will wait, too. I love you... Come back." He shook, forcing himself to pull his hands away. "Go!" He shouted. He couldn't hold back from grabbing the man and holding on forever for much longer. Levi only had about ten seconds.

The alpha whirled around, heavy forced steps falling and Hanji fell back at the ferocious storm of emotion on his face and he didn't look back.

Eren tried to control his sobbing by just telling himself Levi was going to the bathroom. Yes, that was all. He would be back in a few minutes, he told himself. But of course, he knew it was a lie.

The raven stalked down the corridor, his scent as chaotic as his emotions, jaw clenched so tightly it ached, but he didn't feel it. Walking away from his mate had turned him numb. It started in his chest and spread through him like ice, glacial and apathetic. It was horrible, but necessary. He would bare it because it would be worth it in the end. He consoled himself by believing he would be warm again when he returned, just one week. He could live heartless for just one week.

Eren curled himself up on the bed, crying for who knows how long, unable to even watch Levi go. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t survive without his mate for an entire week. He didn’t know how long it had been when Armin found him, but the little blonde omega curled up behind his friend, wrapping him up in his arms and trying to console him. It helped a little, at least.

The first day Levi was gone, Eren just wept. He wept, and he wept, no matter how much Armin, Sasha, or the others who'd stayed behind tried to console him. He was too overemotional and now that he'd gotten started crying, he just couldn't stop. He even cried in his sleep that night.

Though, the next day, Armin had managed to get him out of bed and convinced him to take a bath, put on some clothes (Levi's, of course), and eat a proper breakfast. Outside, like Levi had requested. Eren sat there, picking at his toast with absent-minded disinterest.

"Oh, come on, Eren... This isn't so bad," said Armin. "You know, I miss Mikasa and the others too. But I know they'll come back.

"You don't know that..." Eren mumbled, shaking his head. "They could already be dead by now."

"Don't say that! Levi is the strongest man I know, probably the strongest man in the world. He'll come back safely, so will our friends," Armin said firmly, and Eren tried his best to give a nod. "Be optimistic, Eren. Use this time to bond with the baby more, and we can start trying to build a crib and knit baby clothes and such. I'm sure someone around here knows how to do that stuff," Armin assured, giving the other omega a gentle bump with his shoulder. Eren gave a slight smile at Armin's effort, but his smile soon snapped down into a frown again when he heard someone yelling.

"They're here! They're here!" Someone was screaming. Eren thought maybe they meant the scouts, but the screams were of terror. "The military police are here! Get everyone to the canons!"

"Eren, come on--" Armin stammered, quickly grabbing Eren's arm and yanking him up, pulling him toward the door and beginning to run down the halls.

"A-Armin! Armin, wait! I can't run that fast!" Eren panted as Armin yanked the pregnant omega into he and Levi's room.

"Get under the bed, quick! We don't have time to get to the cellar!" Armin hissed as he glanced out the window; the MP already beginning to fire shots. Armin closed the curtains of the window, but there was soon a gunshot, followed by a crash of glass and the shriek of the bars being torn from the window ledge. Armin screamed as the window was shot out and Eren dropped to the floor, grabbing the story book off the nightstand before he was struggling to fit himself under the bed, his breathing frantic.

It was no use. Seconds later, military police members were bursting through the broken window and the door, grabbing a screaming Armin before ripping Eren out from under the bed. The brunette cried out in terror, a Braxton contraction from fear causing him to cry out even louder. He raised his hand to bite, but suddenly, the crushing force of a foot stepped down on his hand and Eren screamed in pain as he felt his fingers snap, stomach immediately hardening in the face of danger.

Eren looked up with teary eyes, trying desperately to rip his hand away from the boot it was pinned beneath. The boot belonged to a very, very familiar face. Blue eyes, blonde hair, strong cheek bones that could pierce human flesh. Eren shook with fear at the sight of Erwin, struggling harder.

"No! No!" The omega screamed desperately.

Erwin's free booted foot came down, pressing harshly on Eren's face and causing blood to spurt down from his nose and lip, running all over his chest and down to the book clutched against it.

"Yes, yes," Erwin teased cruelly, reaching down and taking the bloody book from Eren's hand. "Oh, look at this. Ruined. Look what you've done now, Eren. This is why Levi left," Erwin stated maliciously.

"He didn't leave!" Eren sobbed desperately. "He's coming back! He's coming back for me!"

"No point in coming back for a corpse. And when you're dead, you won't be needing this." Erwin reached down again, grabbing Eren's hand and ripping the ring off the omega's finger as Eren let out an angry scream of protest. "Such a shame. You wouldn't have made a half bad whore bride," Erwin spat, tucking the ring and the story book in his jacket pocket. "I'm glad I'll have some souvenirs to bring Levi once I catch up to him. He will want to remember his dead mate, after all. Or maybe he won't," Erwin shrugged. "Gag him. The blonde one, too."

Eren and Armin were gagged, tied up, and shoved in sacks before being roughly carried off, beaten any time they tried to struggle. It was so hot and there was so little air. The jerking of the carriage ride caused the omega to have more false labour pains, making him struggle even more than necessary. It only prompted more beatings.

He was taken to an unknown room, tortured with silent beatings throughout the night, until he assumed it was morning.

Eren didn't think he could breathe anymore, when suddenly the sack was ripped off his head, then the gag ripped out of his mouth by none other than Nile Dok. Eren gasped for air, struggling against the ropes.

"Let me go," Eren croaked.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid. You'll miss the show." Dok grabbed the back of Eren's neck, shoving it forward into the round slot of a wooden board before another board was set on top of it to lock Eren in place, the omega struggling to try and keep his crystallized stomach covered, but he couldn't use his hands. "I call this show... The execution of a monster." He grinned, stepping back. Only then did Eren realize dozens of people were there to watch.

"I'll kill you!" Eren screamed. "I'll kill you all!"

"I doubt that," Erwin cut in. "You're useless in this state, you know that. Levi knows that. Executioner, whenever you're ready. I want to bring Levi his head, and I've got to leave in five minutes to catch up with him.

"Sir, the guillotine blade won't be ready for another twenty minutes," the masked executioner apologized.

"Damn it," Erwin cursed under his breath. "I'll have to leave before that. Such a shame; I wanted to see this."

"Don't worry, I'll catch up with you later and bring the head," Nile assured him. "You go on."

Erwin stormed out of the room while Eren let his head drop limply, letting out a weak sob which made nearly everyone laugh.

He stayed like that. He stayed like that for twenty minutes. The blade was ready, but people had begun throwing things at him. Nile decided to let them have their fun, and Eren couldn't do anything to stop it.

Two hours, then. It was two hours of torture before the guillotine blade was finally hooked up. Eren gritted his teeth as Nile gave the signal, the blade coming down with a loud swishing sound. The second the metal touched Eren's skin, there was a blast of green that blew the room apart, the Titan of the once weak omega letting out a magnificent and terrifying roar, eyes furious. It staggered for a moment, as though in pain as another cry escaped it's lips, but it quickly recovered. It didn't hesitate to rip off every roof and destroy every secret room and every enemy soldier until his friends were free, including Armin. Before the blonde omega could protest, Eren was running off into the distance, another horrid scream escaping his Titan's throat.

 

* * *

Levi didn't speak unless he had to, no matter how Hanji tried to coax him. He couldn't laugh; he couldn't joke or smile; he couldn't scream or curse, or even weep. He greeted his apathy like an old friend and wrapped himself in the stoicism that had given him the brand "heartless" and he was, or perhaps it was there; he just couldn't feel it.

It was only at night that the armour fell away. It was in his eyes when he looked up at the sky. Hanji saw it... Those eyes full of stars were only meant for Eren. It made her want to cry all the tears he couldn't.

They were all solemn when they crossed over the threshold of the wall and it was understood that they all might meet death that day. But they would not go easy.

When they reached the coordinates that intel had specified, it was just passed midday on the third day into the expedition. And it was **hell.** They'd never seen anything like it before. They barely had the chance to give the massacre a cursory glance before they were being assaulted themselves. There were so many titans, Levi lost count. How many there had been, how many he'd killed, how many were left. It was an unending stream of enemies and he was in the thick of it, dizzy from spinning and whirling and Mikasa was a machine, like him; she did not feel, empty as she cut them down alongside him. They killed as many as they had lost and still more followed. The rest of the corps was there, even a handful of members of both the Garrison and Military Police weaved as frantically as they did. They were all united then, not for humanity, but for survival. Too slow; dead. Too impatient; dead. Too careless; dead. Too cautious;dead. Heartless; **survive.**

And they retreated when they could to regroup, reload, restock, but never relax. It was two days in hell before Levi caught sight of someone familiar not from his troops. It was two full days of sending his men to die that Commander Erwin finally joined them in hell.

Titans seemed to be retreating. He didn't know why, but they were backing off. They hovered, but didn't actively engage the humans. It was too strange. It was like they were waiting for something. It was then that Levi was able to seek out the other monster on the field. He knocked into the taller alpha's shoulder as he whirled overhead and twisted to land with predatory grace a few feet in front of the staggered blonde, a vicious little smirk on the raven's lips. Erwin would not see the inside of the walls again.

"I see you finally managed to show up... Did you sleep in late, or were you too busy licking high class boots to arrive on time?"

"Actually, I was busy getting this." Erwin reached inside his jacket pocket, taking out the bloody story book and throwing it at the alpha, hitting him square in the chest. "And I guess the wedding's off too, huh?" He pulled out the ring, throwing that at Levi as well while a malicious smirk crossed his lips. "He's dead, Levi. I've won."

Levi managed to catch both items, almost fumbling the ring. His breath stilled in his lungs and turned frigid as he looked at the things that the blonde alpha had thrown at him, Erwin's words ringing in his head over the static rush of his own blood in his ears.

"No..." It came out choked, the darkness in him rising up as his little flame of hope faded. "Why?! Why do this to him? To me? I've come to fight for your precious fucking cause. I'll kill you..." The fading flame went out and then there was only darkness. "You're dead..." It was a statement, said in a voice as dark as his words, murder on his tongue. He gently tucked away the book and slid the ring onto the pinkie finger of his left hand where it fit snugly and then he grit his teeth, bared in a snarl of pure blood lust, mercurial eyes shifted like a winter squall, pupils narrowed to pinpricks in their depths. This was hell and he was a demon with a vendetta against a monster.

He moved then, lightning swift, liquid like starless nights and twice as dangerous. His blades were turned dishonourably, but demons needed no honour anyway. He struck out at the alpha with a guttural growl.

Erwin barely managed to block Levi's blades with his own, the blonde stumbling back a bit before taking a swing at Levi. "Don't you understand? It's over! I've won!" Erwin shouted. "You know, the baby was actually kind of cute. It looked just like you, black hair and blue eyes. It's a shame it never got to see the light of day. I can't decide whether the best part was ripping it out of Eren, or watching them both bleed to death when I slit their throats," Erwin lied, smirking as he saw Levi freeze for a moment at his words, which gave the man the perfect opportunity to knock one of Levi's blades from his hand. "Oh, Levi," Erwin said in a mockingly feminine voice. "Levi, save me. Levi, help me, it hurts," the blonde alpha taunted. "It was pathetically hilarious, you should've heard his begging."

The raven alpha hissed when he lost one of his blades, but didn't bother loading another. He only needed one to kill a monster that was a parody of man. One blade would be enough. The words were likely untrue; he knew they were meant to taunt him, to distract him. He had to let his darkness consume him, to take control because he could only think of his beautiful mate and that image from all those months ago of that tiny bundle cradled in Eren's arms. And there was an anguished screaming in his head that wouldn't be silenced. Adrenaline propelled him forward again, feinting to the left before moving in a blur of motion that distinctly belonged to the gutters he'd been raised in, he kicked out the blonde's ankle from under him, sending him down hard on one knee and as he spun away again, slashed a wide, but shallow swath across his once friend's chest.

Erwin gritted his teeth in pain as blood began seeping through his shirt. "I know you can smell his blood on that book. You can smell his pain," Erwin gritted out. "He deserved it. He was a damn monster, and you deserve it for creating another damn monster inside of him!" Erwin pulled a dirty move and clicked one of the triggers on his blades, causing a grappling hook meant for scaling walls to shoot out and anchor into Levi's thigh. Erwin pulled on the cord, yanking Levi forward and into the mud alongside him. "You've lost your spirit, Levi. I know you can fight better than this."

"It won't matter if I die here, but you have to know you'll die with me." Levi didn't look as if he felt the searing of torn flesh or the hot gush of blood down his ruined pant leg. It would've been a shame if the pants weren't already beyond repair. He headbutted the commander in the chin, the blond's head snapping back with a crack from the impact. Levi's head went fuzzy, but he still fisted both hands around the line still lodged in his thigh and used it to yank the other alpha into his opposing raised knee.

Erwin let out a grunt at the impact, grabbing Levi by the collar and meaning to throw him on the ground, but he froze in his tracks when he heard a screaming roar in the distance. All of the nearby Titans began to run clumsily toward the source of the scream. Trees splintered and crashed down left and right as the aggravated omega Titan burst through the forest, arriving where his mate's scent was strongest before he let out another roar, which was filled with both anger and pain. He smacked and kicked at the small Titans around them, biting out their napes and ripping them apart with his teeth.

"What... The hell..." Erwin whispered in shock. "This can't be..."

Levi started to laugh, breathy and dangerous and it only grew as he heard the familiar roars and he felt the thunder of Eren's steps shuddering beneath them.

"You lose, Smith..." He said in a lilting, darkly amused tone and he closed his eyes to listen to his heart beat. It'd been an eternity since he'd heard it. And there with his eyes closed while Erwin's attention was trained on what should have been a ghost, Levi twisted his wrist and supported it with his other hand, and he thrust his broken blade up into the commander's gut.

"Im-possible..." Erwin choked, blood dripping from his lips. "Im-possi--" he raised a shaky hand holding a blade to retaliate, but Eren's Titan was near within seconds, reaching down to pick up the nearly dead commander as he saw the threat to his mate. Erwin's empty eyes locked with Levi's before his head was in Eren's mouth, a roar escaping the shifter as he bit off the commander's head and tossed the body aside. He'd never, ever deliberately killed a human like that. No, Erwin wasn't a human. He was more monster than Eren ever would be.

Despite the fact his Titan was completely in tact and looking fairly strong, there was obviously something very wrong in the way that he kept screaming, roaring, and staggering. His eyes kept rolling back as though he wanted to pass out, but he resisted.

Levi's eyes watched the ending moments and when Eren spit the head out of his mouth, Levi moved. He ripped out the hook from his leg without flinching and had shot his own hooks into the shifter's flesh, swinging up onto his distraught mate's shoulder near his ear. He had only one blade left to free Eren. He settled himself against the side of Eren's throat and sunk the steel into his flesh, cursing when steam rose immediately. He began to croon and scented the air as strongly as he could, talking though he could not have known if the boy could hear him. "Eren... Baby, listen to me... You have to let me get you out... You're safe now... We're safe..." He kept repeating the words over and over again. 

Nearly everyone had retreated by then, staying far, far away from the scene that unfolded. Even though Eren was trusted, his Titan was sometimes unpredictable. Even Mikasa knew that. And Hanji kept a grip on the girl, though she knew to keep her distance.

Eren roared when Levi's blade entered his flesh, staggering a bit more before he instinctively began to run, crashing through the trees and running nearly a mile away from the others before he had to stop, staggering again as another strangled noise escaped him and soon enough, he had fallen to his knees. Levi barely had enough time to steady himself before Eren's Titan had crashed down to the forest floor, unmoving.

 

 


	21. Another Heart to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Graphic Mpreg birth, blood and icky shit and dunno if it's necessary, but just in case it makes people squeamish, male breastfeeding.

The alpha was frantic when Eren's form finally crashed and was still on the forest floor. He lost his footing on the flesh of the shifter's Titan form and had to scramble to be sure he did not slide off onto the ground. He had run out of gas, the last of it used to get to Eren's back from the trees in the first place. His hands shook so badly, he had to use both just to keep his grip on the blade's hilt and there were desperate tears blurring his vision as he drove it through muscle and flesh and kept at it until he could see his mate trapped within. He threw the blade away and released his heavy gear, uncaring of where it fell and didn't flinch when heat reddened and blistered his skin as he wrapped his arms around his mate and pulled until he felt a give and then they were falling, and it was all he could do to brace the boy against him and take the brunt of the ground's impact.

Eren was limp against his alpha, still in a half unconscious state until they hit the ground. He grunted in pain, letting out a little yelp. He couldn't bring himself to open his eyes yet, striped and burning markings decorating the omega's face where he had been connected with his Titan. It stung and seared like usual, but it was nothing compared to the contractions that crashed over him in vicious waves. Eren couldn't even tell Levi what was wrong as another one hit. The omega let out a shaky cry, panting as one hand gripped at Levi, the other hand gripping at his stomach. "Gh--" Eren tried to hold back the pained noises, but he couldn't help it. All of his injuries from his recent brush with the MP were healed, but there was blood between his legs, staining his torn pants a deep wine colour.

The alpha could feel his body throbbing, but was detached from the pain, adrenaline keeping his nerves essentially numb as he rolled his mate onto his back, silver eyes bright with concern and near panic. He could smell it. The blood seeping from Eren's backside only serving as proof.

"No... No... Damn it..." He whispered hoarsely, but it didn't matter whether it was too early or where they happened to be. The baby was coming.

He stripped his mate with careful, trembling hands before stripping off his own shirt and jacket. He spread the jacket out beneath Eren's hips, maneuvering the boy as gently as he could, the story book placed to the side, carelessly tossed into the grass because his mate was so much more important right then. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. Hanji was supposed to be there to help; he had no supplies, no real knowledge. He'd seen birth before, others like him born in the gutter, but he'd never had to deliver them.

He crooned soft and low and broken, breathing hard as he forced himself to look between his mate's legs, wiping away as much blood as he could with the boy's already destroyed pants. He had the shifter's knees bent and spread, his face pale as he looked between them before looking up at Eren's pained face. "Baby... Eren, can you hear me? You have to wake up, baby..."

Eren let his head loll back and forth a bit at the sound of his mate's voice. He let out a low, whining groan, legs shaking as he forced open his eyes a bit. "Levi?" He asked quietly, blinking a few times to try and clear his vision.

"Yeah, baby, it's me, I'm here..." Levi cooed shakily, leaning up between the shifter's spread legs to palm at his sweaty and overheated face. "The... The baby's coming, so you gotta stay awake for me, okay?"

"I-It's too soon," Eren breathed in disbelief. He barely remembered how he'd gotten there, but the steaming Titan carcass was enough to explain. "Nh-- It hurts," he managed to grit out, legs shaking as though tempted to close.

"Shh, I know it does, baby... Just breathe, okay? In and out," the raven soothed, forcing his tone calm and desperately regulating his own breaths in order to demonstrate as his palm caressed along the boy's cheek. His other hand rubbed up and down a trembling thigh as the omega's limbs pressed against his sides where he knelt between them. "It's going to be alright, baby... Just breathe."

Eren took deep breaths, pressing his cheek into Levi's palm as he closed his eyes. "W-Where are we? Where are the others?" Eren croaked. Why were he and Levi the only ones here? Where was Hanji?

"We're outside the walls, baby... Don't worry... The others are alright... They're still busy at the battlefield. We've won, Eren..." He breathed out. And they had, hadn't they? The Titans had retreated and he had no doubt that the others followed to pick them off one by one. They would be extinct by morning. He should have been there, but the world could wait; Eren could not.

"We have?" Eren whispered in confusion. His hands formed fists, head tossing back as a sudden cry escaped him, strained and pained. "Hh-- Shit--" Eren hissed out, eyes teary.

"Shh... Shh..." Levi soothed, leaning back to look below again, gritting his teeth. They didn't have a lot of time. "Eren," he called when the boy went limp again, no longer seizing with the pain of a contraction. "Baby, I think you need to start pushing when the next one comes, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Eren opened his eyes again and looked at the man. "I-I don't know," he whimpered. "I don't know... It hurts so bad--" the omega sobbed in fear. He didn't know what exactly was happening and this all felt like a dream, besides the pain. The pain was very, very real.

"I know... It's supposed to hurt, baby, remember? I'm sorry," the alpha tried to remain calm, shaking in spite of his best efforts to be still and he grasped at Eren's hand with his own, his other still on his thigh, keeping the boy from closing his legs instinctively against the pain that was washing through him.

"Why now? Why now?" Eren asked desperately. Why in the middle of nowhere, with no one with medical experience? Sure, of course, he trusted Levi, but they had no supplies and no way of knowing what to do. Another contraction ran through him and he gritted his teeth, squeezing Levi's hand before he instinctively bore down. He pushed and he could feel something moving down, so he immediately stopped, trying to look down between his legs in fear.

Levi met the startled and frightened gaze and shifted on his knees, "That's right... You're doing good, baby. Let your instincts take control. They know what to do... Don't be scared... It's going to be alright..." He cooed, desperately clinging to his own assurances. Eren was an omega; he was meant to do this; his body was prepared for it, had been preparing for months. The boy's instincts would pressure him eventually no matter if he fought against their control. He shouldn't fight them. He squeezed Eren's hand back and wet his lips. "Let the baby come, Eren... It's okay..."

Eren's bitten down nails dug into Levi's hand as the omega laid back down in exhaustion when he realized he couldn't see between his legs. He laid flat on his back, panting. He was supposed to be propped up with pillows, Levi sitting behind him to support him while Hanji delivered the baby. But instead, he laid flat in the grass while his alpha tried to help deliver their baby. He pushed down again when the next contraction came, despite the pain he faced.

The alpha swallowed hard, looking back between his mate's legs when the omega tensed again and his eyes went wide. He felt sick, but at the same moment, excited and elated. "S'good... Just a little more," he encouraged as his stomach fluttered and his heart raced in his chest. He could just see the dark tuft of what was no doubt their baby's hair as Eren's body strained and his swollen red entrance stretched further to accommodate the baby's head. He crooned and cooed, letting the omega crush his hand as he needed, hardly feeling it as circulation was cut off.

Eren was screaming bloody murder by the time the top of the head was coming out. It felt like nothing he'd ever felt before; it hurt so badly inside and out. "I can't! I can't!" Eren cried as he squeezed Levi's hand and stopped pushing down from exhaustion.

"You can, baby, you can... You're doing so good... Just breathe... It's almost over," it could be a lie; he didn't know, but the head of their child was nearly free and he had to keep Eren from fighting the rest. It would be more painful, worse before it was better and he prayed that once it was finally over, Eren would heal as quickly as he'd seemed to when he'd first been pulled from his shifted form. If he didn't, the alpha didn't know what he would do... If Eren bled out... He shut the thought down and focused back on the panting and crying boy. He had to believe it would be alright. "I can see him, baby... Just a little more and we'll have him...You want to see him, don't you?" He breathed out heavily, doing anything he could to encourage his mate to continue through the pain he was so obviously in.

"I want to see him," Eren begged quietly, though he knew he couldn't see the baby until it was out. He reached down with the hand not holding Levi's, shy fingers searching until he found the top of the head. His breath hitched as he felt the head of his baby; he didn't think it was real. "Levi--" he whispered in disbelief.

Levi caught the shifter's searching hand and gently pulled it away, "Yes, baby... He's on his way, but you have to help him, okay?" he replied, bending slightly to kiss at the back of the hand he had stilled in his grip, watching the exhausted boy with eyes that were so startlingly bright with a multitude of emotions, there was no real definition from one to the other.

Eren gave a slight nod, looking at Levi with fear in his eyes. He was terrified he wouldn't be able to do this, that he wasn't strong enough to do this. Their baby would die because he wasn't strong enough. The omega shook with the pain of a contraction, letting out a desperate sobbing scream that made the birds fly from the trees as he pushed down. There was so much blood, but Eren couldn't see that.

The older male bit the inside of his cheek hard, tasting his own blood on his tongue as his eyes flickered back to where their baby was and he let go of his mate's hands to assist as the head, then the shoulders began to press through the tight threshold. There was so much blood and fluid and it looked like Eren was tearing, but at this point, there was nothing he could do but massage the pads of his thumbs around the abused entrance to hopefully help open it further. Just a little more. Once the shoulders were through, the rest would come easier; he knew that much. "Almost there, baby... So close... One more... Just one more... You can do this... You're amazing..."

The omega wept desperately and shook his head. "I can't do it! I can't do it!" He sobbed. It burned and it stung and the pain of the contractions was pounding against every organ inside his body.

"Shh, you can, Eren... You can... I'm right here, baby... I know it hurts... I know... But it'll be over soon... Just a little longer and we'll see him..." he was repeating himself, but he had nothing else, no other consoling words. It had been long minutes, or was it seconds, and the baby was beginning to turn blue. He couldn't breathe; Levi knew they only had a few short moments to get the infant out and clear his airways. "Please, baby, you have too..." He was pleading, breathless with the onset of his own fear.

Eren bore down once more, just enough for the baby to slide out into Levi's waiting arms with a gush of blood and fluid. The omega hadn't even realized it was out yet, gasping and crying in pain.

Levi was crooning, though he wasn't looking at his gasping mate, desperate mercury eyes trained on the slippery and unresponsive infant in his arms. Trembling fingers were pressing inside that tiny mouth as he rubbed and tapped the baby's back as firmly and gently as he could, trying to do anything he could think of the force the fluid from their child's airways.

There was a tiny jerk, a stiffening of the little body and Levi almost cried when he felt wetness slide out around his fingers. He pulled them free just before a high, squalling cry ripped through the air. It was the most beautiful fucking sound he'd ever heard. He had to tear the cord that was still attached before he swaddled the red and still bloodied baby in the material of his discarded shirt, cradling the baby in one arm as he finally looked back up at Eren, "You did it, Eren... Baby, look," he called, voice higher than usual and shaking with the rush of adrenaline and relief.

Eren panted, Levi's voice fuzzy as he looked at the man, then down at the bloodied little bundle in his arms. The omega's limp legs turned inward as they slid down from their raised position. "Baby," Eren whispered in awe, looking at the child that he couldn't believe had just come out of him.

Levi nodded and exhaled heavily when Eren's legs seemed to relax. He'd lied; it wasn't over, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the boy that his relief would be short-lived at least for a few minutes. The afterbirth would come and there would only be these few moments before Eren's body would begin the process of expelling it before he would finally be able to recover. Levi could only hope that once it was finally all over, Eren would heal because he had no way to aide his mate if he didn't.

The boy stretched out a shaky hand, reaching for the baby before his hand fell to the ground in exhaustion. "I want to hold him," Eren whined hoarsely.

"Her..." Levi corrected, leaning to offer the now quieted baby to her mother, carefully pressing her to Eren's chest and steadying her in his mate's weak hold. He'd have to take her back when the contractions started again, but how could he refuse the exhausted boy's request after he'd fought so hard to bring her into the world?

Eren's arms wrapped around the baby on his chest, taking in gasping breaths that were shaky with emotion. "It's a girl," he whispered in shock at Levi's words, voice shuddering as he looked her over. She had dark brown hair, just a bit darker than Eren's and round, chubby cheeks and matching chubby little hands. Her eyes were still closed as she wailed, but Eren could already tell they were going to be a perfect bright silver-blue to match that perfect curly brown hair. "She's perfect, so perfect," the omega said shakily, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows as he held onto his baby.

Levi smiled. "You both are," he said reverently, his own voice hoarse. He watched his mate for several seconds before he leaned back to glance down. He was still bleeding, but it was sluggish and the alpha worried his bottom lip between his teeth in debate.

"Eren... Are you... Do you feel like you need to push again?" he questioned tentatively when his gaze flickered back to the boy's face, noticing the furrowed brow.

"A little," Eren answered. "I can't push any more, she's here."

The alpha nodded a little. "If you feel like you need to, don't fight it... It's okay..." Levi encouraged softly, brushing one somewhat sticky hand along the outside of the shifter's thigh reassuringly. "It's supposed to happen... It won't hurt like it did, I promise, baby," he assured, knowing that the afterbirth would be expelled far quicker and far less painfully than their child had been and he didn't want the boy to panic.

"Are you sure?" Eren whispered in an exhaustion laced tone, fighting to keep his eyes open as he admired their baby.

"I'm sure, baby... If you need to, you just give her back to me for a minute alright?" Levi suggested, watching Eren's eyes flutter. He hoped it would be soon. The boy was so pale; he needed to heal, but Levi had the suspicion that his shifter abilities would not begin repairing the damage until the entire birthing process was finished and he was anxious.

“I can’t let go,” Eren mumbled, bringing a finger down to stroke their baby’s chubby little cheeks. “Look at her,” Eren whispered reverently, barely audible.

Levi's gaze was warmed with affection, even with the lingering concern in the silver depths and he nodded. "She's beautiful, baby, just like you," he stated softly, rubbing his other hand up Eren's sweaty side.

“Don’t let them take her. Don’t let them,” Eren begged desperately.

"Shh baby, I'm not going to let anyone take her from us," Levi didn't even know if there were any officers left to even try to take their baby or Eren from him again, but it didn't matter because if anyone tried, Levi would do anything he had to to keep his mate and child safe.

“They took me ag-gain,” The omega gritted out, flinching in pain as his body pounded with a dull contraction to try and force the afterbirth out.

"I'm sorry, baby... I'm so sorry..." There was pain and guilt in Levi's voice and he shifted between Eren's knees. He could feel and see the tensing of the shifter's body and swallowed, reaching out for the bundled infant after a second, concern overlaying the shame he felt for having failed Eren again.

"Love, I think it's time... Let me take her so you don't accidentally squeeze her and I'll give her right back to you when it's over," he attempted to coax his mate, stained hands outstretched to receive their baby.

Eren reluctantly let Levi take the baby off his chest, the omega shaking as the baby was taken from him, but he could finally give in to his pain and push down, face contorted in a pained grimace.

Levi cradled their baby girl against his chest with tender firmness, one hand holding her in place while his other rubbed soothingly against Eren's side as the boy's body gave in to the ingrained instincts, forcing the excess fluids, placenta and torn umbilical cord from inside the omega's womb as was natural. Levi breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped and the boy fell back once again. He immediately offered the baby back to his exhausted mate before he was swiftly wrapping the afterbirth up in the already destroyed material of his jacket, wiping up as much of the bloodied remnants of as he could from Eren's thighs and backside with the boy's pants before he wrapped them around the bundled jacket, standing on numb legs and disposing of the bundle several feet away from them as quickly as he possibly could before he was back at Eren's side.

His silver eyes were searching as he looked over his mate's body. "Heal... Please heal," he whispered pleadingly under his breath.

Eren was staring up at Levi blankly, then the trees and the sky. Everything seemed so quiet, so peaceful. He let his eyes close and he went completely limp with the whining baby on his chest, shutting out the world completely as everything went black. If this was death, it wasn’t so bad. He wasn’t sure if he was dying, but a part of him was sure he was. It was kind of nice; peaceful. On the outside, he wasn’t dead. He was nearly there, though. His breathing had slowed, and the bleeding hadn’t stopped.

"Damn it! Please..." Levi had a hand in his own hair, tugging the strands painfully, leaning over his mate. His voice was breaking under the strain of his own begging. This could not be happening, not now, not after everything... Tears rolled down his cheeks, unbidden and unnoticed as he watched his world fading. He placed his other hand on the squirming infant tucked against Eren's chest, rubbing her back absently as his shoulders shook with silent sobs. He had no way to help Eren, no bandages, no equipment, no nothing. And he couldn't bring himself to remove the baby from his mate. If Eren didn't heal... It wouldn't be fair to keep her from him for whatever amount of time he had... And Levi only cried harder, breaths hitching, but his weeping was soundless as he waited and prayed to deities he'd never believed in.

The first little wisps of steam rose from between Eren’s legs shortly after his breathing had become so shallow, the movements of his chest were nearly unnoticeable. He was as pale as cotton, eyelids closed lightly and almost serenely, his limp arms still loosely wrapped around their baby.

Levi didn't notice the steam for several long seconds, gaze fixated on the boy's sallow face and closed eyes, listening to the shallow inhale and exhale of his waning breaths. He was so sure Eren was dying and he could not save him.

The shame of what could only be his worst failure yet made him look away from the boy, blurred vision staring unfocused over Eren's lower body. His breath hitched and caught in his lungs and he roughly scrubbed the tears from his eyes to be sure he'd seen what he thought he had. The breath he'd unconsciously been holding rushed from him in a breathy laugh of relief upon seeing another curl of steam rise and fade in the air.

His hand ran through his hair once before falling to Eren's face, cupping his cheek with stained and trembling fingers and he bent to rest his head against the boy's chest next to where their baby girl that had finally settled and was sleeping as silently as her mother. "Thank you... Thank you..." He repeated the gratitude over and over, laying himself out next to his mate and child, curling around the both of them as much as he could to keep them warm and safe. And he was so tired, but he did not sleep.

Eren’s limp body was curled in Levi’s tight embrace as he slowly healed. He was more relaxed and at peace than ever, submerged in his unconscious state completely as some of the colour returned to his face. His healing was slow, but sure. And the baby slept comfortably against her mother’s chest until her blue eyes opened, restless as she whined and finally locked eyes with her father.

The feel of their little girl squirming beneath his palm and the sound of her discomfort, not quite a cry, but still distressed had the alpha opening his eyes to look at her and widening when he met the pale blue of his daughter's inquisitive stare, still too young to see him clearly, but holding a sort of instinctive recognition in the wide orbs. "Shh, it's okay, baby, we're here... We're not going to let anything happen to you... Shh... Let your momma sleep hm... He needs it," he cooed to the infant, her tiny body stilling at the sound of his voice, though she did not go back to sleep, still staring back at him, curious, but without fear. He began to croon softly, soothing his little daughter and his unconscious mate, his hand stroking over the downy dark chocolate strands on her tiny head with immediate affection and unconscious gentleness. She was precious...

That was how Hanji found the little family. She landed a few feet on Eren's other side, panting harshly and sending up a purple flare even as she fell to her knees, immediately digging into the overstuffed bag slung over her shoulder. Levi looked at her, but didn't move right away, limbs feeling too lethargic to drag his body into an upright position. It was alright; she was only there to help. He could trust her.

The woman immediately pulled out blankets and water, some bandages as well. "How's the baby breathing? Is she breathing fine? Is Eren conscious?" She asked frantically.

Levi blinked at her, slowly processing the words. He lifted his head and reluctantly pulled himself up into a sitting position. "She's perfect... Eren is sleeping... He's healing," his voice sounded far away and he accepted a clean cloth and water from her when she offered it to him, mechanically cleaning his hands, arms and chest of the mess that had been left on his skin. "Is it safe now?"

Hanji let out a breath of relief before giving a nod. "Yes. They're gone. They're all gone. The military police and the Titans..." Assured Hanji. "Thank god you three are alright."

Levi nodded vaguely, looking back down at his mate and beginning to clean the remnants of filth from his abdomen as best he could, allowing for the scientist to check over the boy's lower body and clean him up.

He carefully picked up their baby from Eren's chest, accepting more clean cloths and water before he removed his shirt from around her and wiped her pink skin clear with gentle care, crooning to her when she fussed in his hold, probably chilled. He was as quick as possible cleaning her up and once satisfied, he wrapped her in a blanket before cradling her firmly against his chest and rocking her in slow rhythmic motions while Hanji tended to Eren.

"She looks just like the both of you," Hanji observed softly, looking up from Eren and smiling.

The alpha hummed his agreement. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he asked rhetorically. Even if Hanji didn't agree, he would believe nothing else. Their daughter was perfect. He pulled his gaze away from the now sleeping infant tucked against his chest and watched the woman for several long moments, "What happens now?"

"We get everyone who's left back and try to find a safe place to stay," said Hanji, shrugging. "We just have to do whatever we can to survive now. "

"We should stay out here," he murmured. Without Titans, the environment outside the walls was likely safer for his mate and daughter than if they returned inside. "Find a place that can be renovated, maybe that stone house we came across last year... I can't put them in any more danger... We don't belong within the walls anymore..."

Hanji nodded. "I've got people out searching, they'll send a flare when they find something suitable."

"Thank you Hanji... For everything. I don't think I've ever said it before," he said quietly, the sincerest gratitude in his voice when he spoke. She had been his ally, his confidant, his friend; she was family now. "You'll stay outside the walls with us? Or will you go back?" he questioned after moment. Even if she went back within the walls, he knew there was nothing short of death that would keep her from visiting them, but he almost hoped she would stay outside, maybe the others too. Eren would want all of his family close.

There was a sudden thought and he glanced down at his left hand, panicked momentarily before he caught sight of the ring still on his pinkie. He carefully removed it whilst keeping a hold of their daughter and ever so gently replaced it on Eren's still finger where it belonged. They were going to get married... They were free and they were outside the cage that had been the walls.

"There's nothing left for me inside the walls," Hanji spoke. "I'm staying outside, never again will I be trapped there," she said triumphantly. "And if I went back inside the walls, who would marry you and Eren?"

A vague smile flickered over his lips. "There's no one we'd rather have do the honours, shitty glasses," he agreed, eyes warm as he watched her tucking a blanket around his mate's lower body and hiding his nudity from view. "I'm glad you're staying."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Levi," Hanji said with excitement, glasses glinting in the fading sunlight. "Would you rather carry Eren, or the baby? Does she have a name?"

"Mm, don't get used to it," he muttered gruffly before he looked between the bundle of his baby girl and his mate. "I'll take him. I'll trust you to keep her safe," he said after several moments of contemplation. He wanted to carry them both, but knew there was no way he could do so comfortably, especially considering the tiredness that lingered in his limbs as a result of days fighting and muscles that had forgotten how to relax. He tenderly held out the baby towards the woman. "I don't want to name her without his consent. When he wakes up, we'll decide together."

"Sounds agreeable. But let me just recommend... Hanji Zoe Jr. is a great name," the beta suggested as she took the little bundle. She looked down at the baby, cooing and giggling. This was the only hope they'd had for a long time.

"Tch, I don't think the world is ready for another Hanji Zoe. One is more than enough," the alpha scoffed, though there was a smile lingering on his lips as he moved to lift his sleeping mate into his arms, cradling Eren against his chest, one arm curled around his back and the other supporting his bent knees. He lifted him gently, careful to keep the blanket tucked closely around the exhausted boy before he and Hanji made their way from the forested area.

"How did Eren even manage to get into his Titan form and find us? Did he say?" Hanji questioned as they began walking.

Levi shook his head. "He could barely talk when I got him out of it. He was already in labour," he replied. He had an idea of what could have happened considering what Erwin had led him to believe, but they would have to wait until the omega regained consciousness and was ready to explain in order to know for certain what had taken place before he had managed to arrive at the battlefield.

"I can't believe you delivered the baby. I never would've thought you'd be so good at it," Hanji snorted. "You and Eren sure are one helluva power couple."

"Tch, as if I had a choice. I had no fucking clue what I was doing," he grumbled coarsely. "I'm grateful that I had a general idea and that my instincts didn't fail me or him. I thought he was going to die."

"Well he didn't die because you did everything you could to save him," said Hanji. "You did a good job, Levi."

The alpha huffed an exhale, trying to deny the warmth that spread through him at her statement. Pride flared in his chest in place of his lingering insecurity. He had not failed Eren or their baby.

"I can't imagine if you weren't with him for the birth," mused Hanji. "Anyway-- Did you get squeamish at all?" She asked, grinning, fully aware of his general distaste for anything messy.

He glanced sidelong at the beta before shaking his head, "No... I didn't even think about what I was doing; I just knew he needed me to do it. It was disgusting, wasn't it?" He asked as though he'd only just realized what he had actually been covered in only a short time ago. He should be revolted, but he wasn't; it had been necessary.

Hanji chuckled. "Yeah, it is pretty gross. But I suppose if it's your mate and your baby, it's not as disgusting," she said thoughtfully. "Smooth sailing, though? Overall?"

"Overall, yes," he paused and looked down at Eren's peaceful face, "He was so terrified and in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to make it better for him. It shouldn't have been like that. I doubt he's ever going to want to experience it again."

"It won't be like that next time," Hanji assured him. "After seeing her, I'm sure he'll want another one. You both will, some day. But I'm sorry things went like that," Hanji said sincerely. "I looked for you as fast as I could."

Levi tilted his head, "We'll see. We can't even have sex yet," he admitted quietly, not looking away from Eren's sleeping face. After a few seconds, he glanced at the woman briefly, "It's not your fault. It was unexpected. If there's a next time, you won't have to look for us."

"Ah, unless you want to deliver the next baby, too," Hanji said. "You wouldn't want it to feel left out. And you and Eren will have sex again eventually, Levi. Erwin is dead, most of the military police are dead. He won't be scared of them anymore."

"I don't know if my heart could handle doing it a second time. I felt like it was going to explode out of my damn chest," he complained idly before his eyes darkened with the mention of the blonde alpha and the MP bastards, "I don't know about that. I guess we'll see. I'm not about to pressure him again."

"I'm sure you two will be much too busy to have sex for a while anyway. Levi, don't worry about it right now," she said. "It's something you and Eren can talk about further down the road."

"You're probably right," he agreed quietly before he let silence fill the space between them. He'd rather not think about it. They would likely get married in a few months, once things had settled down and their baby was a little older. Maybe they'd talk about it then, maybe not. It didn't even matter. He had no intention of ever doing anything to the precious boy he was holding if Eren didn't ask him to.

Hanji cleared her throat, unsure what else to say. "I bet he... Feels lighter now, huh?"

"Hm?" he intoned as she dragged him back from his thoughts, "Oh yeah. Funny that... She's so tiny and weighs barely anything yet he was damn heavy when she was still inside him," he continued once her words had actually registered in his head and his lips twitched as if he wanted to smile, glancing fondly at the baby in Hanji's hold for a few seconds before his gaze was drawn back to her mother curled in his own arms.

"I'm sure the afterbirth and all those fluids added a lot of weight," said Hanji. "Plus, he seemed to have lost quite a fair amount of blood."

Levi wrinkled his nose and nodded, "True. He'll be back to normal soon though, hopefully. Now that his abilities seem to be working again."

"So I guess the pregnancy was why his abilities weren't working, huh?" She said, scratching her chin. The baby in her free arm whined, beginning to fuss and squirm. "Somebody's hungry..."

"Mmn, so it seems," he agreed before his gaze snapped to the baby when she began to fuss, a somewhat panicked look falling across his features. "Do we have the means to feed her?" he asked, immediately concerned that they had not been prepared for the infant.

"Eren does. We'll just have to wait until he wakes up so he can feed her, or I guess if you'd rather she not wait, then we can just have her feed while Eren's asleep. I'm not sure if that would be a violation of his privacy, though," she informed him lightly.

The alpha stared at her for a moment before he looked at the still unconscious boy in his arms. He knew his mate would not want to make their baby wait if she was hungry. "He wouldn't want her to be hungry just because he was asleep," he said after a second or two of quiet contemplation. His pace slowed and he adjusted his grip on his mate, uncertain as to how to go about what she'd suggested.

"Then we'll have to stop, or we can wait until we reach shelter." Hanji looked up just as a flare entered the sky from not too far away. "Either one is fine. I just want to get out of here before dark."

"Whatever you think is best. It's probably better if we do it here before the others are around," he said, doubting how comfortable his mate would be with a nosy audience.

"Ah--" Hanji immediately understood Levi's worries. "Of course. We'll just make a quick stop, then. And... You won't really have to worry about privacy wherever we stay. There aren't many of us left, and we all agreed to leave you and Eren space," said Hanji. "Mikasa and a few others went back inside the walls to get the remaining scouts, like Arlert and whoever else wants to come."

"Alright," he agreed quickly, halting his movements and looking to the woman, unsure how exactly to hold Eren so that she could help the baby feed. He shifted his weight anxiously.

"Here, sit down on the ground and hold him up," Hanji instructed, helping Levi sit down and cradle the sleeping omega. Hanji knelt down, placing the bundled baby against Eren's chest, maneuvering her to help her find the boy's nipple.

Levi watched, fascinated as the baby girl latched on to the omega's nipple and soft suckling sounds filled the air around them. Tiny hands curled against Eren's chest and the alpha wasn't even aware he was smiling.

"I wish Eren could see this," Hanji sighed, "Well, he will soon enough."

The alpha hummed his agreement, simply watching until his daughter had had her fill and stopped sucking, apparently already lulled back into sleep. He brushed reverent fingertips over the wispy curls of her hair, awed adoration in his mercury depths and he sighed. He didn't protest when the beta woman pulled the infant away and burped her, rocking her and patting her back lightly. He wanted to be the one doing it, but he had Eren in his arms and gave his mate a little squeeze as if to let him know that everything was alright in the conscious world.

"We should be to the shelter soon. The flare came from the east," said Hanji. "Only a bit longer to walk, I know you must be tired. We all are."

The raven made a noncommittal sound of acknowledgement. He couldn't feel the soreness yet, numb from exhaustion and the fading adrenaline rush.

When they finally made it to the camp that had been roughly set up, the other survivors gave warm greetings and curious looks at the infant, though they kept their distance. Levi could only give nods in response, entirely too drained for anything more than that. He wasn't even close to in the mood for small talk.

He let Hanji lead the way to the shelter that had been prepared for he and Eren and of course little baby Ackerman and once he had Eren comfortably changed into fresh pajamas and tucked in, he took their daughter from Hanji, bid her goodnight and settled in for the night himself. He nestled the newborn against his chest, crooned to her when she fussed until she fell asleep again and finally, finally went to sleep himself, one arm wrapped loosely over his mate's waist with their baby girl tucked against him in between their bodies safely.

It was early morning, maybe four o'clock in the predawn hours before the omega had finally begun to wake up. The sun wasn't even up yet. He blinked open his eyes, feeling the warmth of his mate against him. He realized he was woken by a whining and slight crying, which immediately prompted him to start cooing and stroking the little baby, even exhausted as he was. He didn't even register the baby was his for a few minutes. He froze, eyes widening.

Levi was a little slower waking to the baby's fussing, exhausted silver depths fluttering half open, murky and slow to realize what had woken him even as a low husky croon rumbled from his chest, instincts apparently quicker to wake than his tired mind.

He shifted carefully and blinked when he felt the brush of another hand against his own when he moved to adjust the tiny infant squirming against his chest, searching for nourishment the alpha could not supply. "Hey, baby," he cooed breathily, raising his hand to brush soft knuckles over Eren's cheek, meeting the frozen eyes of his mate, "I think she's hungry. You alright?"

"I'm fine, just tired," Eren whispered in response, giving a soft smile. "How long have I been out?" He questioned, rubbing at his eyes.

"Hmm, maybe twelve to fourteen hours. Depends what time it is now. You want to try feeding her?" The alpha answered before pulling his lethargic body into a half sitting position with the little girl cradled in the crook of one arm, her tiny head resting in his palm as she squirmed and made little whimpering half cries as if too lazy or tired to wail. Levi looked down at her fondly, brushing the fingers of his other hand over her hair, "We should probably name her before Hanji goes around telling everyone we've named her after that lunatic."

Eren smile flourished and he nodded. He sat up a bit, opening his arms to let Levi gently place the bundle down. He cooed, smiling adoringly at his baby. "A little girl, huh? What do you think we should name her?"

Levi watched his mate holding their first child and was struck by the echo of an image he had first imagined what seemed like a lifetime ago. He was smiling again and shifted closer, wrapping an arm around Eren's back and resting his chin on the omega's shoulder, peering down at the tiny girl. "What do you think of Isabella?"

"Isabella... It's pretty," said Eren, shrugging. "Rose would be pretty, too. Why Isabella, though?" Eren questioned. He knew Levi had a reason; the alpha wouldn't just pick a name because it was pretty, which was the reason Eren had considered Rose. He'd thought about suggesting Carla, but it would bring back too many memories.

“It's a mix of the names of women that were important in our lives. Isabel and your mother, Eren. I thought it might be nice to memorialize them that way," Levi answered, voice quiet and he dropped a sweet kiss to Eren's shoulder.

Eren looked over at his thoughtful alpha, tears in his eyes. "Th-Then it's perfect," he whispered. "Levi, it's so perfect..." He looked down at the little one, pulling up his pajama shirt so she could search for his nipple.

The raven smiled gently and hummed, "I thought you'd like it." He turned his head a little to nose behind Eren's ear affectionately as the soft suckling noises rose around them. He watched a tiny hand wave in the air and reached his other hand over to brush a fingertip over the petite fist, the little digits uncurling only to clamp down around it and hang on with a surprising amount of strength for such a small thing. His chest warmed and felt tight, as if there wasn't enough space inside it. He **adored** her.

"I love it. I love her," Eren whispered, pushing away a few strands of chocolate brown hair from his daughter's forehead. "So much hair," he said adoringly, "And those eyes... They're perfect." Eren was tearing up. He laughed, sniffling and wiping at his eyes with his free hand.

"I love her too. She's perfect..." The alpha agreed, rubbing his chin on Eren's shoulder, "And I love you, Eren. You've given me everything. Now that she's born, we can plan our wedding."

Eren smiled. "You still want to marry me even though I still look kind of pregnant?" Eren laughed, using his pointer finger to stroke Isabella's cheek. "It'll be the first wedding outside the walls in hundreds of years." His bright smile broadened as he looked at the other man. Eren truly hoped they could get married near the ocean.

"Baby, I would want to marry you even if you were still enormous. Hanji wants to be the one to marry us. I think maybe in a few months, once we've found a place to live permanently out here, maybe by the sea, like you want. When Isabella is a little older, we can make it official. Everyone will come, you know," the alpha said quietly, smiling back at his mate while still resting his chin on Eren's shoulder. "You still sure you wanna marry a grouchy old man like me?"

Eren hummed. “I suppose, though you’ll be using a cane soon,” teased Eren. “We can get married on your fiftieth birthday. When is that? In a year?” Eren joked, back to his same sarcastic self. “I suppose the baby weight will be gone in a few months, anyway.”

The older male squeezed Eren's other side in retaliation of the brat's cheekiness. "You asking for this old man to kick your ass, brat? I'll tell you something, that cane's gonna sting like a bitch when I put you over my knee and redden your ass with it," he threatened, though there was humour in his voice and his hand soothed up and down the soft curve of the shifter's still somewhat plump side.

“You can’t say that in front of the baby!” Eren squeaked in protest, “Do you want her to become some kind of a sadist?”

Levi chuckled and nipped at the skin of Eren's shoulder, where the collar of his shirt had slid down to reveal a tantalizing little swath of flesh, "That'd be fine. I can hold you down while she administers the punishment," he joked lightly, silver eyes alight with mirth.

“You’re gross,” said Eren, wrinkling his nose cutely. “Think of a different family activity. Something normal, like, I don’t know, hiking? I don’t think sexual torture is a good form of family bonding.” He straightened Isabella once she stopped suckling, holding her upright against his chest and bouncing her a bit, patting her back. He was such a natural mother; it was weird.

"Hey, you're the one that made it dirty. There's nothing perverse about disciplining unruly brats," Levi grumbled close to the omega's ear, "Though I may be persuaded to change my mind if you start asking me to spank you." His low chuckle rumbled from his chest huskily, breath stirring against the dampened skin of the boy's exposed shoulder, watching him burp their daughter.

“ **Nobody** is getting spanked until our daughter is far enough away to not be able to hear it,” assured Eren, pulling down his shirt to cover his exposed chest before he settled Isabella back in his arms to be cradled.

Levi gave his mate a wicked, teasing smirk, raising the hand from Eren's side to ruffle the back of already tousled locks. "I'm sure I can come up with a way to do it quietly. Just give me a little time, baby," he murmured, nosing back behind his mate's ear again affectionately, rather enjoying the repertoire they were currently bantering. It was nice to be able to joke again.

Eren couldn’t help the stupid little smile that crossed his lips when the man called him baby. “We have a baby,” Eren said, though that was obvious. For god’s sake, he was holding the baby right there. “I can’t believe we’re outside the walls… And we have a baby.”

"Mhmm, we have a future, love," Levi breathed softly against the side of his mate's neck, his nose still buried behind the boy's ear. The hand in his hair trailed to rub the pads of his fingers and thumb along Eren's nape. "We're free."

“Are we, though?” Eren questioned quietly. “I’m... The last Titan. You don’t think... You don’t think some people have a problem with that?” He whispered. It was well known that even of those in the scouts who'd helped them, some didn’t approve of Eren’s existence.

"There's hardly anyone left to fight us, Eren. Most of the corps wants to stay outside the walls, especially since Erwin is dead; the ones that don't have already returned to the walls and the MP, whatever is left of them, is going to have their hands full with the public's reaction to the news that the Titans have finally been defeated. If they even bother looking for us, it won't be for months and no one that stays out here with us is going to let them haul you away, especially me. And that's if they can even find us. Most of those lazy shits don't even know how to read a map. We can finally relax, love," the alpha assured, still massaging the back of Eren's neck, trying to sooth the lingering tenseness there.

“I suppose,” Eren whispered, looking down at his hand, which was gently stroking Isabella’s hair. “My ring,” Eren said quietly when he saw it. “How did... How did you get this back?”

"Erwin," the alpha said simply, leaning away from Eren a bit to dig in the satchel he'd been given by Hanji and pulled out the now blood stained book of fairy tales and offered it to his mate before he pressed back into his side again, unwilling to give up the comfort of contact with his fiancé. They'd been apart far too long.

Eren’s fingers danced along the bloodstained pages a bit sadly. It was such a beautiful book, now unnecessarily ruined. Though, some of the fairy tales were still legible. “You killed him?” Eren asked, though it seemed evident. He could only guess what Levi did after he found out Erwin had these things. “Please, tell me everything...”

Levi wet his lips and released a heavy exhale, laying his unoccupied hand over Eren's on the ruined pages. "He told me you were dead. He used the ring and the book as proof and taunted me. I lost myself... I was careless. I believed him... I thought they'd finally succeeded in destroying everything I held precious. I was willing to die, but I was going to be sure to take him with me," he paused, rubbing his thumb over the shifter's knuckles, gaze unfocused as he watched their baby sigh in her sleep, content curled in the crook of Eren's other arm, "He almost took me out, but you... Your Titan appeared. I could hear you even before I saw you. He was distracted. And I have no issue fighting dirty. There's no honour between monsters. While his attention was on you, I stabbed him with the broken blade I was carrying. He was already dying, but he decided he didn't want to go alone. He figured he'd drag me along, but you didn't allow it. Do you remember?"

“No,” Eren whispered honestly. “I don’t… I don’t really remember anything. I thought I was dead for a while, I… The last thing I remember was the blade coming down on my neck when I was being executed, then I remember waking up in pain, but I was with you, and... I barely even remember giving birth,” the omega admitted hoarsely. “What did I do?”

The raven worried his bottom lip between his teeth a moment, uncertain how to feel about the revelation that Eren had barely survived execution. It had been such a close call. He squeezed the boy against him a moment, silently grateful that even though it had been close, they were all safe.

"You... Bit his head off, literally," the alpha finally said after several long moments of silent contemplation.

Eren ran a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky breath. "I bit... Off... His head," Eren mirrored Levi's words. "I..." He wasn't sure how to feel about that. He knew he was supposed to feel bad for killing someone, but... He didn't. He didn't feel bad at all.

"He deserved it. You saved my life, Eren," Levi said, not an ounce of regret in his voice. The commander had deserved every bit of his pitiful death. And it seemed only right that Eren had been the one to finish him off, considering all he had done to the omega. Erwin had always underestimated Eren and it had cost him his life in the end. If he'd have learned to leave well enough alone, he might still have been breathing, but the other alpha had always been arrogant.

The raven laid his cheek on Eren's shoulder again, nuzzling lightly, soothed and soothing in the contact. "He won't ever be able to hurt us again."

"A-Armin... Is Armin okay? He got Armin too," Eren said worriedly when he remembered. "Where is he? Did he hurt him?"

"Armin's alright. Mikasa went to retrieve him. They should be back in a few days at the most," Levi assured, his scent rolling off of him in calming waves. Everything had worked out. It was still too soon for the idea of freedom to set in, but it was true; they were no longer inside the walls, no longer trapped and afraid. They would finally be able to live the future they'd dreamed of.

Eren stared ahead in complete shock. "Everyone's... Alright? Armin, Mikasa, Hanji?" He whispered in relief. "I can't remember seeing them, I don't remember much of the birth until after she came out."

Levi let out a breath, "They're all alive, maybe a little worse for wear, but alive, nonetheless. None of them were there when you had Isabella. It was just you and I, baby," he spoke in a quiet, easy tone, tentatively answering all the shifter's questions, voiced and unvoiced.

"You're right... You did deliver her," Eren whispered. "I remember that..." He looked down at the little sleeping baby. "I can't believe it."

“Neither can I, but she's here and and she's healthy," the alpha stated, pressing a soft kiss to Eren's temple. "And you didn't break my hand," he added as an afterthought.

Eren smiled. "I'm surprised... It hurt like hell, I can remember that much," said Eren. "I didn't think it would be that bad."

"It should have been more comfortable, but we didn't have the time to move somewhere better equipped. She wasn't willing to wait for Hanji," the alpha replied, looking at their little daughter fondly in spite of his following words. "Impatient little brat, just like her mother."

Eren laughed. "I'm pretty sure I was in labour from the time I was taken; it had to have been hours..."

"Mmn, makes sense, you seemed distressed even in your Titan form," Levi said, remembering the way Eren had been stumbling around and the odd sounds that had been coming out of his Titan's form when he'd finally shown up on the field. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, baby."

"It's alright," Eren whispered. "I found you and you were there for me when I gave birth to our baby. That's all that matters."

"You did. You are amazing," Levi said, quiet reverence in his voice as he spoke. Eren had accomplished something that was nothing short of miraculous. To have shifted, escaped his own execution and made it to the battlefield in time to save his alpha's life all while in the throes of labour was indeed amazing.

"I'm not," Eren laughed bashfully. "I just did what I could for our family. It'll never be enough to match all that you've done."

"Tch, whatever, brat. I somehow don't think I would be able to accomplish something quite like that, no matter how strong I am," Levi disagreed, rubbing his neck against the shifter's, idly scenting him as they leaned into one another.

"Whatever, you've rescued me... What is it now, four times? Five?" He asked, resting his head against Levi's as he closed his eyes in contentment.

"Who's counting, brat? It's not a contest," he grouched as he pulled Eren in closer against his side, "All that matters is that we're both here, we're safe, our baby girl is healthy and here with us and the future is looking fucking bright."

Eren couldn't help how he smiled. "I want our own little house," he whispered. "By the ocean. Then we'll be even."

Levi snorted, breath stirring against the omega's neck, "It's already in the works, brat." He shifted to settle back into their makeshift bed, tugging Eren with him, slow so that his mate wouldn't lose grip on their sleeping baby. "I told you before, I'll give you anything you ask for, baby. If you want stars, I'll find a way to bring them to you; it's a promise."

"I already have everything I could ask for," Eren breathed, "This is everything... Everything I ever could have wanted. You've given me everything."

The alpha glanced down and took Eren's hand in his, rubbing a thumb over the ring on his finger. "I guess I did, even the stars," he breathed as the pad of his thumb passed over the tiny jade star. He blinked to focus his eyes once again and slipped his arm around the shifter's waist, pressing his body against the length of Eren's. "You've given me the same, baby. You've given me things I didn't even know I needed."

"All I know that I need now is you and our baby. You're all I need," Eren whispered sincerely.

Levi hummed contentedly, the sound vibrating low in his chest as he cradled his mate against him, resting his palm on Isabella's back tenderly, smiling when she sighed in her sleep, a little wrinkle forming between her almost invisible brows. "You're all I need too. I love you, the both of you."

Eren opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by someone outside.

 


	22. Hearts in Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

“Levi? Levi, are they awake?” Hanji whisper-yelled from outside.

Levi groaned and attempted to bury his face against Eren's neck. "Go 'way shitty glasses," he demanded, voice muffled against Eren's skin.

Hanji took that as an invitation to come right in. "Look at you three!" She squealed in excitement and awe, and Eren giggled, beaming with a sort of profound, satisfying sense of pride.

The raven grumbled, turning his head just enough to glare at her from one cracked, silver eye. "What do you want, shitty glasses?" He rolled his gaze to his giggling mate and gave him a little squeeze around the waist, "Don't encourage her, brat; she'll never leave."

“I wanted to see how you peas in a pod are doing,” Hanji explained.

“We’re doing just fine,” Eren assured the woman, smiling warmly.

"We'd be better without inconsiderate visitors that let themselves in at the ass crack of dawn," the alpha mumbled under his breath, though there was no real anger in the words, more teasing than anything else.

“How’s everything? How you healing down there, mama?” Hanji questioned, completely ignoring the alpha's grumbling.

“Good, I think,” Eren replied, “Barely hurts, just a little sting. I’m mostly just tired.”

Levi hummed, closing his eyes as he listened to the scientist question his mate and he curled around the other male comfortably, hand idly stroking along Eren's side.

Hanji nodded emphatically, "That's good, that's good. And how's the little angel doing? Did you name her yet? Has she been fed again yet?"

“Just fed her,” Eren said softly. “She eats just as much as her daddy.” Eren smiled down at the little one he was rocking. “Isabella,” he said, finger running across her tiny button nose. “Her name is Isabella.”

Levi grunted at the rib, but didn't argue. He didn't eat _that_ much. Besides, he was an alpha; his metabolism was fast and required a lot of nourishment to be kept up with.

Hanji's grin was wide and bright, lighting up her whole face, "That's adorable! Did you pick that out, Eren?"

“No, actually; Levi did,” Eren responded fondly. “It has a lot of meaning, too. You want to tell her?” Eren asked his alpha.

"No, you can. I'm too tired to put up with her lunacy this early," Levi murmured roughly against Eren's neck, lips brushing lightly against the skin, his eyes staying firmly shut. His exhaustion was still very much unsated, limbs lazy and lethargic, though he was listening to the conversation around him; he just had no desire to participate in it any further.

Hanji leaned forward a bit, obviously interested, eyes alight with curiosity, "Ooh, ooh, yes please, I want to know."

“My mother was named Carla, and someone very close to Levi was Isabel, though I’m sure you already know that. Isabella is a pretty mix of the two,” said Eren, “It means a lot to me that Levi picked out her name.”

Hanji's grin softened a little, "Aw, of course it does. It's perfect for such a precious little angel. Levi's just a big softie on the inside, isn't he?" she replied, clapping one hand on the alpha's shoulder affectionately.

"Piss off, glasses," the alpha grumped, but Hanji only laughed next to him.

"Ah, this isn't the only reason I'm here this morning." Hanji paused, continuing when Levi grunted what she took as encouragement to continue, "Some of the soldiers I sent out yesterday have returned. They found that house you were talking about and when they had a look around, guess what they found?" She didn't even wait for an answer before she continued exuberantly, "There's an old path through that forested bit we never ended up exploring that leads to this huge expanse of water. Guess what it is?" She asked as Levi grumbled, not bothering to voice his thoughts so the scientist turned back to Eren, brows raised.

“Wh-What? What did they find?” Eren asked desperately, excitement in his voice, though he knew what it was already.

Hanji's smile broadened again, feeding off the boy's obvious excitement, "It's the ocean! Who knew it was so close all this time. We didn't even realize it before, too busy to notice the scent of salt on the air. And there is a settlement a little further down east of the house too. It'll be perfect."

Levi smiled against Eren's neck in response to the information, but didn't say anything, tightening his arm around his mate a little. Eren was going to love it.

Eren laughed, covering his mouth in disbelief. "I-I want to go! I want to go now!" He yelled excitedly.

Isabella whined and scrunched her face, shifting restlessly against her mother as the loudness of his excitement filtered into her tiny sleeping head. Levi soothed her with his hand and lifted his own head from where he'd had it buried against the boy's throat.

"Not so loud, brat," he warned, though there was a smile in the corner of his mouth, "We'll go."

"Let's go now, we have to go now," Eren whispered desperately.

Levi's eyes rolled skyward and he let out a long, suffering sigh, plotting vengeance on the shitty scientist for having told his mate such a thing so fucking early in the damn morning and when he was so fucking tired still. He closed his eyes for a minute and inhaled a deep, calming breath, gathering all the energy he could muster.

"Alright, baby, we'll go now, but we have to get dressed and eat and pack some supplies first." He gave Hanji a pointed look as he finished and she grimaced, but nodded. She would get everything ready for the trip; it was only fair considering it was her stupid mouth that had caused the whole damn situation.

He sat up fully and rifled through the satchel next to him, pulling out fresh clothing for the both of them and a little sleeper that he had no idea where or why Hanji had had it with her in the first place, but didn't bother to question, as well as a small thick cotton cloth that would serve as a diaper for their baby girl, a few fastening pins, another swaddling blanket and a square length of light cloth. He stood to dress, accepting Isabella from his mate once he'd finished so the boy could get ready as well before their first adventure dressing the little girl would begin. Hanji had let herself out, whooping with excitement, having every intention of accompanying the couple to the home that they would claim as their own.

Eren forced himself to stand up and get dressed, despite the lingering soreness he faced. He wanted to see the ocean so badly, he could be missing his arms and legs and he'd still want to go right away. After the omega got dressed, in his own clothes for once, he and Levi worked together to dress their squirmy baby girl.

Once she was dressed after what should not have taken so fucking long and was happily feeding again after the ordeal, Levi shook out the large square of material and held it up, looking it over a moment before apparently deciding that the light lavender colour was to his liking, folded it appropriately to form a large rectangle and glanced at Eren.

"She done eating yet?" he questioned, absently smoothing the folded fabric in his hands.

"Almost," Eren said, and just then, Isabella let go of Eren's nipple with a soft popping sound, letting out a whine as milk dribbled down her chin, which Eren quickly wiped away with a thumb as he cooed softly at her.

Levi shook his head, a soft smile playing on his lips as his grey blue eyes watched his mate interacting with their baby girl. "You know what this is for, brat?" he asked, holding the material in his hands up.

"No," Eren said, eyeing the fabric with interest. "What's it for?" He questioned the alpha curiously.

"Hm, it's a sling so that we can hold her hands free," he explained idly. The way Hanji had described it, it would be a damn lifesaver. According to the beta, it was comfortable and could be worn on the chest or back, the baby held safe within it's confines, and allow them to go about their daily lives without having to keep a hold of her in their arms.

"Are you sure it'll hold her good?" Eren asked nervously, "I don't want her getting hurt..."

"Hanji said she's less likely to fall from it than from our arms," the alpha assured as he stepped over to Eren and draped the material over his chest and shoulders as Hanji had showed him, knotting the ends snugly around the back of the boy's neck and waist, then holding the pouch of the material open, "She sits in here right against your heart. It should be comfortable this way since we'll be riding double."

"Alright," Eren agreed, helping the alpha to get Isabella settled snugly against his chest in the pouch. It was nice, and she seemed content. And Eren could still wrap his arms around her.

Levi smiled, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist beneath the pouch and rested his chin on the boy's shoulder to peek inside where their daughter was nestled contentedly, little fists curled into the fabric of Eren's shirt tightly. His smile broadened, rubbing his palms lightly along his mate's waist. "She sure looks damn comfortable in there. How is it for you?"

“It's nice, I feel close to her," he said, smiling down at their baby. "It feels like she's safe inside me again."

The alpha nodded against Eren's shoulder. "It's perfect, then. When she's bigger, we can get another one," he suggested, pleased that he'd decided to accept the item when Hanji had offered and suffered through her tutorial on how to use the damn thing. "Ready to go see the ocean, baby?"

Eren smiled brightly. "Of course I'm ready. I've never been more ready," he assured his mate before turning around to press their lips together enthusiastically.

Levi hummed into the kiss, boxing Isabella in between them as he palmed at his mate's hips. He pulled back slowly and smiled that tiny little grin of his, bending to pick up the satchel and he slung it over one broad shoulder, reaching back for Eren's hand. "Let's go, then. You'll want to see it before nightfall, yeah?"

* * *

They reached the ocean just as the sun began to set. It was... The most beautiful thing Eren had ever seen. The waves were crashing on the shore roughly, but gracefully. He could hear the birds and see them flying along the horizon, and he didn't hesitate to quickly take Isabella and the baby carrier off his body, hastily handing her to Levi before the omega was running toward the water. He didn't even take off his clothes as he ran in, immediately going under in the crashing waves, feeling the cool water seemingly absorb him.

Levi held their startled baby firmly against his chest, crooning quietly to her and rocking her rhythmically, his silver eyes distant and warm watching his mate. He was seeing the most beautiful thing he could think of since Isabella had been born just yesterday. Eren in the crystalline water, laughing and smiling was breathtaking. He was carefree unlike Levi had seen him in months. He didn't carry any shadows in the setting sun that reflected in the water and in the matching green eyes of the boy within as Eren grinned back at his mate and the beta woman waving exuberantly next to him.

Eren pushed his wet hair out of his face, laughing as another wave knocked him over. "Its cold!" He yelled, not at all deterred by the apparent chill.

Levi shook his head. Of course it was cold; autumn was already setting in, the nights much cooler than they had been. But he didn't yell back, only just having managed to get Isabella back to sleep. He was still swaying and humming under his breath. He just wanted to watch Eren, not tease him or upset him, just watch him.

Eren eventually dragged himself out of the water, running up onto the shore while he shivered.

"You're crazy!" Hanji cackled, immediately rushing over to the omega with a towel to begin furiously rubbing him dry against his will.

Levi just watched without any sympathy as the beta went to town drying off the boy, smirking a little and hiding it against Isabella's head, pressing his lips against her downy curls. He was glad they'd made sure to bring towels with them.

Hanji had rubbed the towel over Eren until he turned red. And yet, he was still freezing. And now his hair was just really frizzy. "C'mon, let's get you inside," she suggested.

The alpha waited until the duo approached and turned to lead the way back to what would be their home, bouncing their baby girl in his hold and patting her back absently.

The house was large, weathered, but in surprisingly good condition. Aside from new windows to replace the broken ones, a new door and roof, it needed cleaning and a few other odd repairs and modernization, but that was all manageable.

The stone of the house was smooth with age and there were large willow trees settled to each side of it with gardens that were long overgrown with fragrant wildflowers surrounding its foundation. Inside was the same, stone and wood that would need replacing, but with large open rooms, lots of windows to let light in, a stone staircase that lead up to the one large bedroom and two moderately smaller ones. The rooms on the main floor were spacious and there was one small one that had likely been a bathroom once. The floors were cobbled stone and the walls and the ceilings were reinforced lacquered wood that had held up for hundreds of years and would likely hold up for a hundred more. The yard was sprawling, the path to the beach just passed the treeline a few hundred feet from the structure. Levi had liked the layout of the space when he'd first been there and hoped Eren would also like it, even though he was sure the boy would be sold over the proximity to the ocean he'd been dreaming of seeing for most of his life.

"Oh, Levi," Eren whispered in awe once they entered the house, his shivering immediately halting. "Levi, this is beautiful..." He ran his hand up and down one of the smooth cobblestone walls, feet shuffling across the dusty floors as he took in the spacious home.

"You like it? It's going to need some work and it's filthy, but it's sturdy and spacious," the alpha said, wandering through the dusty rooms, watching his mate as much as possible, proud that his omega liked the home he'd chosen for their family. "There's even enough room for a nursery and spare bedroom upstairs."

"It's so perfect," Eren whispered. "I can't wait to get working on it. We'll get Isabella's room ready first, then the spare bedroom can be a nursery for our next baby. Though, where will we put the third one...? We may have to build an add on," said Eren thoughtfully.

Levi choked on his breath, blinking wide eyes at the boy. Three...? When he managed to regain control over his respiratory functions, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm fairly certain we'll have time to build an add on before we have a third, considering we'd have to have the second first. Speaking of which, I don't recall being a part of this decision. If I didn't know better, I'd think you only wanted me for breeding," the alpha said casually, though he couldn't hide the sparkling of his eyes at the prospect of adding more to their family. He already loved Isabella so much; surely he'd love all their future children just as much.

"Possibly," said Eren idly, unfazed. "I mean, look at what we've already made. We can't not make more," he said, shaking his head as if it was a ludicrous idea to not have more children now that they'd had their first.

"Oh, Eren. You may want to wait a while, after all, you haven't experienced all of motherhood yet. Having a baby is hard," Hanji explained. "I know Isabella has slept a lot today, but sometimes... Babies can be assholes."

Levi shook his head at the boy and reached to pull him against his side, uncaring of the dampness from Eren's clothes that seeped into his own and giving him a squeeze, holding Isabella in the crook of his other arm.

"Don't scare him, shitty glasses. Even if they're troublesome, they're worth it," he scolded the beta, giving his mate a sidelong look. He'd give the boy as few or as many children as Eren decided he wanted, and he'd be damn sure to be there to help raise every one of them.

"I'm sure they are worth it if every one of them turns out as cute as Isabella," said Hanji. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, leaning into the man and smiling proudly.

"Are you implying that any of our children wouldn't be just as perfect?" the alpha asked, narrowing his eyes at the woman before his gaze shifted to his mate and he gave the boy another squeeze, reveling in the feel of the boy's arms around him.

"I can't feel my legs," Eren whispered to the older man. "Is the ocean supposed to do that?" He chuckled giddily.

"I don't think it's the ocean, Eren. I think you're just really happy, baby," he whispered back, turning his head to plant a kiss to the boy's collar bone.

"I think he's just really cold," Hanji chuckled.

"I'm more happy than I am cold," Eren breathed. "I never thought... I never thought I could have a life this good."

Levi hummed and rubbed his nose against the base of Eren's neck, "Better get used to it, love; it's only going to get better. Mm, Hanji's right, though, you're chilly. You should change before Isabella decides she's hungry," he suggested quietly, rubbing the hand on Eren's other side up and down his shoulder. He could feel how cool the boy's skin was under the still damp fabric of his clothing. "Grab the bag and follow me; I'll show you our room."

Eren took the bag and followed Levi up the cobblestone staircase that led to the upper floor rooms, and Levi led them to the biggest. The window was broken and it was a bit dusty inside, but it seemed to be in relatively good condition.

The window of their room took up a large portion of space on the far wall and faced the ocean, the water just barely visible over the trees as the sun filtered in through the windowless opening, catching on the dust particles their feet stirred up into the air.

"With all the stone, we're going to have to buy rugs or the kids are going to hurt their knees when they're crawling," Levi said absently, looking out the window while he rocked Isabella unconsciously. "Get changed so we can go have dinner and make camp for the night." He seemed to come back from his thoughts as he spoke again and glanced at Eren over his shoulder.

Eren nodded. "Yes to both. Rugs, definitely," he agreed. He wandered off into a different room with the backpack, returning a few minutes later wearing a bit warmer clothes, which were at least dry.

* * *

It took several months before the house was fully refinished, having done most of the work themselves with the help of friends and family on occasion and assisted finishing other houses in return. In that time, people had changed; peace had settled outside the walls even though civil war waged within them still. Crops had been planted, hunting was a regular pastime, as was fishing in the clear ocean waters; no one went hungry outside the walls and the settlement became alive again, filled with people after hundreds of years.

***

Levi was waiting on the beach, large billowing canopies set up overhead to shade him and the guests that were gathered for the wedding that had been in the works for months, an event that was widely looked forward to. It was late spring; Isabella was nearly a year old already and it was amazing how quickly the time had passed. It was finally time for the couple to officially be wed.

Hanji stood next to Levi beneath the main canopy, where the alpha shifted his bare feet in the sand, nervous, though he really had no reason to be. He was wearing dark slacks, a crisp white shirt and black silk vest, no tie and no shoes because it was warm and the sand would be a pain if he'd worn boots. He looked up when the first soft strains of music began and Armin came from the forest path with Isabella in his arms. The blonde omega set her down on her feet when they entered the canopied path and held her tiny hand as she walked clumsily next to him, eyes wide as she looked around at all the people, bright and smiling. Her curly, dark chocolate hair was pulled into tiny pigtails that bounced with every step and she wore a little white dress with soft lavender flowers patterned over the light fabric, frills beneath the skirt fluffing out the bottom of the dress adorably and showing off the frilly lace knickers beneath. She made an excited squealing sound when she saw her father at the end and attempted to run to him.

Armin tried to keep a hold of her, but she was too quick, escaping the young blonde's hold and stumbling over the sand towards the dark-haired alpha. Levi couldn't help but chuckle, crouching down and opening his arms to her, catching her and scooping her up when she reached him. He kissed her cheek and cooed to her as a frazzled Armin came forward to collect her from her father. She refused to cooperate, ignoring the coaxing of her uncle entirely, one small hand spread on the side of Levi's face while she turned her own gaze back towards the path and pointed excitedly with her other hand, drawing Levi's attention to the sight that caught his breath in his throat and made his heart quicken. Eren was beautiful as he made his way on Mikasa's arm from the tree lined path to the beach where his alpha and daughter awaited him.

Eren could hear his own heart beating, quick and loud inside his eardrums. He didn't expect so many people to show up. It was still a small wedding, but nearly fifty or so people had gathered around to watch the event.

Even, too, was barefoot, though, his feet were covered by the lace ends of his dress, which dragged in the sand slightly as he walked. His dress was long and cream coloured, made of a light fabric that was almost like silk, but much more airy given the temperature. The sleeves were long as well, puffy, yet simple. Every inch of his dress waved and fluttered in the ocean breeze, and it made him feel like he was some kind of princess. He saw the alpha standing just twenty feet away, an unexpected visitor squirming in his arms, which made Eren smile and helped him ease his nervousness as Mikasa led the way to the rest of his family. As soon as Eren had gotten close enough, Isabella began reaching for the small bouquet of daisies and spring daffodils that was held in Eren's hands. He didn't hesitate to pull one out of the bouquet, tucking it behind her ear before he gave her forehead a kiss, his eyes locking with Levi's as he smiled shyly.

Levi's gaze met the omega's and his lips twitched into a warm smile, his silver eyes bright with heat and love as he looked at his mate in the beautiful gown. He hadn't known what Eren would be wearing; the boy had been adamant that his alpha be kept in the dark about his wedding apparel, as was tradition, and the older male had given him his way. Isabella giggled and babbled when Eren tucked the flower behind her ear, immediately reaching to touch at it with curious little fingers. While she was distracted, he was able to hand her off to Armin.

The blonde omega remained standing to the side of the couple with Mikasa, and Isabella seemed content to remain a part of the main event, cooing and babbling happily in her uncle's hold now that she had been able to see both of her parents. Levi reached for Eren's hands and held them in his own subtly trembling ones as Hanji clasped hers in front of her chest and grinned broadly.

"Alright, folks, let's get this show on the road so we can get to the good stuff," she said brightly, loud enough for all the guests to hear and a few chuckles sounded from the gathered group. Levi released an almost inaudible sigh, but his smile didn't waver and he stared into Eren's eyes.

The beta began immediately after, talking about the hardships and flourishing of love in the face of adversity, all sorts of romantic nonsense before she finally got to the vows, turning to ask for Eren's first before Levi would give his own.

Eren knew he would be going first, but that didn't stop the omega from trembling as he pulled a crumpled up paper from his dress sleeve. He cleared his throat not once, but twice before he could finally manage to speak. "Levi," he began, teeth worrying his bottom lip. "I know that we've been through a lot, and the fact that you've stuck with me through it all means more to me than I can even express." His voice was shaking as he read over the messy words on the paper. "None of what has happened to us had been planned. Not our relationship, not Isabella, not the way this all ended. None of it... But I... I couldn't say that I'm not glad all of it happened. It wasn't exactly what I had in mind, but without you and Isabella in my life, I don't know what I'd do. I never thought I would live long enough to have a beach wedding, especially a wedding where I'm marrying the best man in the world." Eren wiped at his eyes, taking a shaky breath. "You didn't only save my life, but you've made it worth living. And the only way it'll stay that way is if you're with me for the rest of it. Will you be there for the rest of my life? Please," Eren whispered at the end.

Levi squeezed the hand held in his, head tilted a little as he watched the shaking boy speak his vows. The alpha wet his lips and inhaled a soft, deep breath, prepared to reply with his own when Hanji gestured for him to do so.

He swallowed before opening his mouth, voice like silk, thick with emotion, but smooth and unwavering, "Eren, you never have to ask me to stay; you are my heart and I can't live without you. I've spent half a lifetime becoming numb and now I'll spend the rest remembering how to live because of you. You've given me everything I never knew I needed and I'll never be able to give it up, not for the world. You and our family are the future and I can't bear to miss a single moment of it. I'll spend the rest of my days loving you, raising our children, laughing and living... With you. It's always been you. It always will be. You've given me the best titles I could ever ask for, mate, father, and now husband. I'd be honoured if you give me the title of forever."

Eren tried his best to keep in his tears, but he couldn't help the way he cried at the man's words. Isabella made worried noises, squirming in Armin's grasp as she caught sight of her mother crying.

There wasn't a dry eye on the whole beach; not even Hanji could contain her emotions, wiping at her eyes and sniffling as she spoke. "The rings, if you please."

Mikasa stepped forward to offer the matching silver bands, similar in design to the first Levi had presented to Eren. Levi took the one that belonged to the omega; It was specially designed to fit with the other that had served as the boy's engagement ring, the band sculpted into hands that held a crown in the middle, fitting on top of the heart that was the main part of the original ring.

He was crooning quietly to settle the squirming baby in Armin's arms even though his gaze remained on his teary-eyed mate as he held his hand in one of his own and slipped the ring to its rightful place with his other, then he offered Eren his own hand in return to accept the band that had been made for him.

The band for Levi was much simpler than Eren's. It was plan silver, a typical wedding band, though the inside of the ring was inscribed with every date important to them. The date of Eren's heat when they had first conceived Isabella, the date they found out Eren was pregnant, the date on which Isabella was born, and now, of course, the date of their wedding. Eren had made sure to leave room for many more dates to come as well. He smiled, letting out a breathy laugh as he slipped the ring on Levi's finger before intertwining their fingers again. He couldn't believe this was finally happening.

The alpha gave the hand in his a squeeze, his smile matching his mate's as Hanji said a few more words before finally, "Alright, you boys can swap spit now," said with a bright grin and an obnoxious thumbs up that had the alpha rolling his eyes, but chuckling as he pulled Eren in, his unoccupied hand cupping the side of the omega's face, fingertips threading through the hair behind his ear as he pressed his lips to Eren's, eyes closing.

Eren's arms found their way around Levi's neck, holding onto the alpha tightly as they kissed. He didn't even care about the people cheering or the fact that the tide had come in and they were suddenly soaked up to their shins. Hanji had squeaked and run away from the water, as did Armin and quite a few others, but Eren and Levi couldn't care less about anything except each other right then.

Levi hummed encouragingly and slid his arms around Eren's waist, squeezing him tightly and deepening the kiss. The water was cold, but he didn't feel it. Eren was so warm and he was reluctant to let him go again. Everything was perfect.

The were cat calls and whistles and loud squeals from their daughter, attempting to join in and get their attention. Levi smiled against the omega's lips and without warning, abruptly scooped the much lighter boy up into his arms bridal style, chuckling breathily into the broken kiss.

Eren gasped in surprise, fingers twisting into the back of Levi's shirt. His hand came up to cup Levi's cheek as they broke the kiss, their foreheads pressing together. "So, are we officially on our honeymoon?" He whispered with a bright grin.

"As soon as we get rid of all the vultures that want to eat free food and drink all our booze," the alpha replied, kissing the corner of Eren's mouth, "Mm, we could just take Isabella and lock ourselves inside until they all get bored and go home, if you'd like." He smirked a little deviously and turned on his heel, surprisingly graceful even in the unsteady sand as he carried his mate away from the rising tide and towards the path back to their home.

"I don't think Isabella should be there for our honeymoon," Eren whispered, one finger dragging down Levi's cheek and jawline as he looked at the man seriously, a hint of lust in his sparkling green eyes.

The alpha's eyes went wide and he swallowed, very nearly stumbling in response to the omega's words. Was the boy serious? It had been so long... Not that Levi complained. He hadn't pressured Eren at all and it hadn't been hard to let all their responsibilities distract him, the house and the baby, rebuilding, planning the wedding; it had all made it easy for him to ignore his desires. He'd been content just holding his mate, cuddling and sharing affectionate touches. There had been some massages and they'd bathed together with Isabella, but nothing more intimate than that.

"A-Are you sure?" he stuttered hoarsely, feeling his stomach roll with a sudden warmth and anticipation, widened mercury darkening with want in response to the thread of lust in the glittering sea green of his mate's eyes.

Eren gave a nod. "I think I'm ready now," he whispered to the man, face moving to press into Levi's neck. Of course, no matter how happy they'd been these past few months, the traumas they'd experienced had never really gone away. There were still times where Eren struggled to look in the mirror; there were still times where he woke up screaming in terror, and there were still times where he wondered if Levi would ever touch him again. He wondered if he would be able to let Levi touch him. Ever since they'd tried the last time, which was nearly a year ago, Eren had suffered a complete panic attack whenever they had become remotely intimate in such a manner. But he was ready now. It was his wedding day; he wasn't about to let the things of the past ruin this for either of them. He wanted this; he **needed** this.

Levi shuddered as the boy pressed his face into his neck and nodded, unable to speak, suddenly nervous. It had been so very long since they'd been intimate in such a manner and he'd been certain it wouldn't happen until Eren ended up in heat again once Isabella was fully weaned at a year old, and he'd not been particularly looking forward to it because he felt as if it would be taking advantage of his mate.

He rubbed his cheek against the crown of Eren's head and continued his trek towards their home, surprised when the group all seemed to be preparing to leave already.

Hanji bounced up to them rather quickly. "We're having the reception down at my place so you won't have to worry about the mess. Thought it would be a nice wedding surprise, but you know, if you two are too _tired_ to join us, that's fine, too. You can pick up all your gifts tomorrow, not before noon, though," She said with a wink and a knowing grin, patting the alpha's shoulder encouragingly. "Mikasa and Armin offered to take Issy for the night too, so you can get plenty of rest or uhh, whatever you'd like.. with no interruptions from adorable munchkins."

Levi blinked and blinked again. This was a set up; it had to be... Things were falling into place so smoothly and he felt heat rising up the back of his neck at the realization that probably all of their friends and family had been involved in the planning of this and God knew, the beta woman was likely the mastermind behind the whole thing, though looking at Eren, he knew the omega had to have agreed to it as well.

Eren pulled away from Levi's neck enough to give Hanji a nod. "Thank you," he said sincerely. He turned to Armin, who was holding Isabella still. He reached out to cup Isabella's cheek. "Mummy and daddy will pick you up in the morning after you have a fun sleep over with Armin and Mikasa, okay?" He asked her, tickling under her chin.

The little girl scrunched up her forehead in a rather familiar expression and pursed her tiny lips. "No." she argued. "No, mama." Levi hid his smile against his mate's neck as their daughter refused to simply accept what her mother was suggesting. She hadn't spent more than a few hours away from either of them at any one time since she'd been born. A whole night would be new for all of them, but it was probably a good thing. She was getting older, old enough to be away for the night and they did want her to be independent; Levi wouldn't stand for a tantrum every time she had to separate from them in the future. This would be a good test.

She didn't have the best vocabulary yet, mostly just a few words, 'No' being of the first she had begun saying along with 'mama', 'daddy', 'Jiji' (Hanji), and a number of other butchered, but entirely cute versions of others' names, as well as foods she liked.

She grasped at the omega's fingers as he tickled beneath her chin, holding onto them tightly and shaking her head vehemently. Armin was giggling and Mikasa hid her own smile behind one hand.

"I know," Eren laughed. "I know, this is hard for me, too. But you know what? I bet you uncle Armin and auntie Mikasa will play with you lots, and you know who makes good cookies? Uncle Armin. I bet he'd make some for you, hm?" He suggested.

"Coogie," Isabella stated with a bit of excitement, still grasping her mother's fingers.

Levi chuckled against the skin of Eren's neck, pressing his lips there a moment before he turned to assist his mate in persuading their daughter. He trailed his fingers over the back of the little hand, balancing his mate in his arms as he did. "Mhm, Bella, you like cookies. You'll be a good girl and let daddy have mama for one night, won't you?" he cooed quietly, affection in his tone as he spoke to their tiny daughter. She scrunched her face again as if considering it for several long seconds. "One," she finally agreed. Well, at least she was willing to give Eren to him for one evening with the promise of cookies from her uncle; he didn't want to know what it would cost him when he wanted more time later.

Eren smiled, fixing Isabella's pigtails before he planted a kiss on each of her cheeks. The kid only had one tooth, she didn't really eat cookies. She just liked to suck on them and make a mess... Eren gave Armin an apologetic look, but the blonde just shrugged and smiled. He would make a good mother some day. "Be good. Give daddy a kiss," Eren said softly.

Levi leaned forward so that he and Eren were both within their daughter's reach, grimacing just the slightest when a wet, open-mouthed kiss was placed sloppily against his cheek. He placed a much cleaner kiss to their daughter's forehead in return, "Love you, princess, you be good for your aunt and uncle."

Isabella giggled and threw her head back, almost as though she was trying to throw herself backwards out of Armin's arms just for fun.

"Bye bye, love you," Eren said, waving to Isabella, and she waved back as Armin carried her off

Levi kept an eye on them as they left before he was nuzzling into Eren's neck again, inhaling deeply. The other guests had already headed out, following a shouting Hanji to her house for the real party, leaving the couple intimately alone at their home for the first time in as long as they'd lived there.


	23. Home is Where Your Heart Rests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Levi pulled back enough to make his way up to the house, opening the door with one hand and carrying his mate across the threshold, kicking the door closed behind them before he finally set the boy back on his feet, though he didn't let go of his waist, pulling the omega against him and pressing affectionate kisses to his collarbones and neck, humming appreciatively and whispering against the damp flesh beneath his lips, "I love you..."

Eren hummed, closing his eyes as Levi’s lips found his neck. “I love you too,” he whispered.

The alpha smoothed his hands up and down Eren's sides, palms sliding warmly over the silky material of the dress he wore. "You look beautiful brat," he murmured, nipping lightly at the sharp edge of his mate's collarbone. "Are you really sure you want to try again?"

Eren blushed. “Thank you,” he whispered. “And… Of course I want to try again. I”m ready now, Levi. I’m really ready,” he whispered.

"Alright," it came out in a choked whisper as the alpha palmed at Eren's hips through the material of the dress and walked backwards, pulling the omega with him and leading him up the stairs at a tortuously slow pace, peeling his vest and shirt off along the way and leaving the articles wherever they fell, uncaring about the disarray. He had to stop a few times along the way to pull Eren into another impassioned kiss or to rub against his neck and scent him intently, eager and excited to have his mate in such a way that he had more or less given up on ever having again.

Eren accepted every kiss and scented the man back each time he rubbed their necks together. Once in the bedroom, it was only seconds before they fell to the bed, Eren on top of Levi as he kissed the alpha intently, panting against his lips as he felt the first spark of arousal he’d felt in a long time.

Levi's hands roamed along Eren's body as he moaned lowly into the omega's mouth, heated breaths mingling, arousal spiking heavily in his scent, his cock already half hard and eagerly growing harder as the first threads of his mate's arousal curled into the air to mix with his own.

"Help me get my dress off?" Eren breathed against Levi's lips, hands massaging at the man's nape affectionately.

The older male hummed and his hands trailed up Eren's back, nimbly unbuttoning and unzipping the gown at the back before helping to slide it off the boy's shoulders and arms, the soft fabric pooling at his hips. Levi's hands greedily petted and groped at the revealed flesh, up Eren's sides and over his chest, thumbing over sensitive nipples lightly.

Eren shuddered, hands curling into his dress as he sucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and held back a moan. He'd almost forgotten how good it felt to be touched like this.

Levi watched Eren's expression as he ran his hands over him, his hips rolling up of their own accord. He skimmed one hand up to the back of the omega's neck and unbalanced him, yanking him down into another kiss, lips and tongue eagerly pressing against his mate's mouth. It'd been too long since Eren had wanted him like this; he was having a hard time trying to keep himself from rolling them over and taking control, but he forced himself to remain as he was and let Eren lead the activities.

“Mh--“ Eren let out a slightly muffled noise of surprise as Levi pulled him down and connected their lips again, but Eren didn’t hesitate to kiss back. He let Levi’s tongue explore his mouth before he playfully nipped at the older male’s bottom lip, smirking as his hands slid down to begin unbuttoning Levi’s pants.

The alpha hissed softly, erection throbbing eagerly at the feel of those tanned fingers at the front of his trousers and his hips jerked a little. He panted against Eren's mouth, unable to regulate his breathing, enjoying the assertive nibbling at his lips and returned it tentatively in kind. "Eren..." He murmured breathily, hands squeezing at the boy's hips, fingers spreading against the dimples at his lower back and stroking with even pressure.

Eren let out a little moan, instinctively rolling his hips when Levi’s hands stimulated the sensitive spots on his lower back. He panted, unable to help how excited he was already, and Levi didn’t even have his pants off yet. It had been too long. Eren felt like a virgin again; that’s how damn long it had been. Nervous hands palmed at Levi’s pants, beginning to shakily ease them off.

Levi shifted and lifted his hips to allow his mate to peel his slacks off him, lifting the boy on top of him with the motion. He rubbed at Eren's lower back, massaging along his spine and tailbone tenderly, inhaling the scent of his mate's rising arousal, his own answering in heady waves. He shuddered beneath the omega, but didn't do more than murmur encouragement and continue his gentle caressing, eyes half lidded, pupils blown wide and swimming with lust.

Eren calmed at Levi’s gentle touches, practically purring as the man rubbed his back. He tucked his face in Levi’s neck, pressing gentle, but sloppy kisses there as he began rutting his hips back and forth slowly.

The raven alpha turned his head to the side to give his mate better access to his neck, moaning low and guttural as the boy kissed the sensitive column of his throat, his grip on the omega's hips spasming as pleasure rushed through him with every grinding rut of those hips against his own and he rocked up into them in slow, rhythmic motions. It felt so good... His fingers danced beneath the pooled fabric to touch the soft skin of Eren's hipbones, thumbing over them lightly, fingers spreading along the silk covered cheeks of his rear ever so gently.

“I-I want you,” Eren stammered breathlessly. “I want you so bad, Levi,” he admitted to the man. He wasn’t scared this time; he didn’t feel threatened. All he wanted right now was Levi; all he felt was pleasure.

"Mmn I want you too, baby... Fuck... You feel so good..." Levi replied, voice rough with need as he thrust upwards, his cock straining against the confines of his underwear that were riding low on his hips, but not enough for it to spring free. He fingered along Eren's silky undergarments, distracted by the feel of them in contrast to the soft skin. He turned his head to lick and bite along the boy's neck possessively. "Missed this... You smell so good..."

“You smell good too,” Eren breathed, wetness soaking through his silky underwear. He pulled them down and off, along with his dress, before he was tugging impatiently at Levi’s as well, freeing the alpha's eager erection.

The alpha's breath hitched, but he didn't do anything aside from shift his hips and hands to aide Eren in removing the rest of their clothing, groaning lowly at the scent of slick that rose up around them. His hands settled back on his mate's hips, thumbs stroking ticklishly at the crease where Eren's pelvis met his thighs, hesitant to do anything bolder, considering what had happened the last time. He rolled his hips up in a slow motion, tentative and subdued against the boy's backside, unable to quell the urge entirely.

Eren took shaky breaths, shuddering as he closed his eyes, trying to keep himself calm. “I want... You in-inside,” he whispered huskily.

Levi closed his eyes, swallowing hard and nodding his head vaguely in affirmation. "Okay... Mmn... I don't... I think... Its been too long since we last did this... You sure...? Maybe I should use my fingers first or something. Don't wanna hurt you, baby..." He managed in a strained voice, desperately wanting to be inside his mate, but refusing to cause him any unnecessary pain.

The omega shifted shyly, wetting his lips. “Maybe, a-alright,” he agreed. Even though he’d healed after having Isabella, he was no doubt looser than he used to be. But, it was better safe than sorry. If Eren had a tear or some kind of panic attack on their wedding night, it would ruin everything.

The older man slid a hand down between the press of their hips, gentle fingertips slipping beneath and between the slick cheeks. Levi growled another groan at the feel of wetness there and rubbed the pad of his index finger over the little pucker, fighting the instinct to simply thrust inside. "S'okay?" He questioned, half lidded eyes watching Eren carefully.

The brunette had his eyes closed, furrowing his brows and breathing heavily through his nose as he adjusted to the touch. He gave a shaky nod, lowering his head so his forehead was pressed against Levi’s.

Levi worried his lip between his teeth, panting harshly through his nose, greedily filling his lungs with the scent of Eren's arousal and only the tiniest thread of apprehension. A low, husky croon vibrated through his heaving chest as he pressed the teasing finger inside gently, pushing in until he couldn't reach any further before stilling entirely for several seconds to let his mate adjust before he wiggled it a little, rubbing lightly against the silky slick walls.

“Gh-“ tanned fingers twisted into the sheets below them, sweat forming on Eren's brow as he bit at his lips. “H-Levi,” he breathed between heady rushes of oxygen.

At the call of his name, the alpha stilled his motions, uncertain a moment, watching the omega avidly and he pressed up to kiss him again as he slid the single finger out to the tip before sliding two back inside of him.

Eren let out a small cry against Levi’s mouth, arms flinging around his neck as he clung to the man desperately, his loud panting mixed with moans filling the room and bouncing off the stone walls, echoing encouragement.

Levi hummed raspy approval, burying his face against Eren's throat as the boy clung to him, mouthing along his pulse and nipping over the scarred marking on his collar as he slowly drug his fingers out and pushed back in a little more forcefully, his other hand holding the omega's hip firmly, guiding him into the still slow motions.

Eren released a slight whine from his throat, gently rolling his hips as Levi's hand encouraged him. His fingers dug into Levi's nape, his breath hot against Levi's neck

The alpha was sweating and achingly hard, but he was thoroughly enjoying making Eren come undone with just his fingers. He hissed when nails bit at the back of his neck, but didn't shy away, baring his throat to his mate in invitation as Eren panted heatedly against the flesh. He curled his fingers and rubbed hard against the little bundle that he had memorized from the very first time they'd been together, massaging as best he could in the tight slickness while his erection throbbed between the press of their bodies.

"Feel good, baby?" He breathed, a little smirk curling the corner of kiss flushed lips, knowing already that the omega was thoroughly enjoying what he was doing.

Eren gave an eager nod, a few more sounds of pleasure escaping his lips. “Feels good,” he breathed, voice shaky with both arousal and a bit of nervousness.

Levi licked his lips, shifting beneath his mate as though it might alleviate the thrumming ache under his own skin as he rocked his fingers in and out, careful to be sure to rub against the boy's prostate teasingly with every passing thrust, lewd squelching noises sounding between them. "Ready for more?" He questioned as he teased a third finger at the loosened and drenched hole.

Eren gave a nod. It felt so good and he wanted so much more, but with each movement, Eren was terrified this would become a repeat of last time. What if he completely lost it and ruined their wedding night? “Nh-wait--”

Levi stilled completely under the boy, shaking a little with the effort, two fingers still embedded deep inside Eren. He breathed harshly, but forced himself to remain still, "It's okay... Need to stop?" He asked huskily, prepared to do just that if Eren said so. His jaw twitched as he grit his teeth against his own arousal and swallowed hard, hoping.

“N-no, I don’t know,” Eren stuttered. “I-I can’t… I can’t ruin this, I don’t want to let myself ruin this.” Eren ran a hand through his hair. “What if we keep going and I freak out and ruin our night? You’ll hate me,” Eren said with shaky exasperation.

The alpha reached up with his other hand to brush soft knuckles along the side of Eren's cheek, "Shh, baby,, that's never gonna happen... If you need to stop, it's okay. I'm not going to be angry. But you know, I think you're more scared of freaking out than you are of what is actually happening... Maybe we just slow down for a bit, hm? You tell me what you want Eren," he murmured soothingly, cupping the boy's cheek tenderly.

Eren pressed his cheek into Levi's hand, sighing as he did. Levi was right. Eren was much more afraid of panicking and ruining this for Levi than he was of the actual act. "A-alright," he whispered, nodding. The man's comforting touches persuaded him. "Just keep going with your fingers, then... It felt good," he whispered.

“Sure?” The raven questioned, giving the fingers still buried in his mate an experimental wiggle, watching the boy on top of him carefully. Levi was emitting protective, soothing scents along with arousal and he crooned low and husky in his throat, attempting to relax his mate again as much as possible.

"Nh-h--" The omega let out a little moan, biting bis bottom lip. "Y-yeah," he breathed, "It feels good."

Levi gave a singular nod and slipped his fingers nearly all the way out before plunging them in again, repeating the motion several times before he slid a third finger inside along with the other two, twisting his wrist a bit to work the slippery digits into the tight heat, gently stretching and filling the boy with slow rhythmic motions. He groaned at the feeling, unable to quell the sound.

Eren let out breathy moans, eyes closing as he let the alpha pleasure him, not allowing himself to get nervous. He knew Levi would accept him no matter what.

"Mmn, Eren..." The alpha called breathily, attempting to gain the boy's attention. "Can I... Wanna taste you," he murmured huskily. He'd never had the chance before, but he'd wanted to and since the boy wasn't ready for anything more invasive yet, the raven figured it might be a good time to explore. If he could get Eren to the point that he was mindless with pleasure, perhaps he would forget his apprehension entirely.

The brunette froze up a moment, but nodded. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment as he slid off the older man, laying himself on his back with his legs open in invitation. He was so nervous and embarrassed, Levi had never tasted him like this before, but... He wanted him to.

Levi sat up when Eren slid off of him and sprawled on his back. He licked his lips, hungry gaze devouring the vision his mate presented, one hand reaching to caress one smooth inner thigh with his fingertips reverently, barely ghosting over the soft skin.

He slid down on the bed, shifting with deliberately slow movements, keeping his eyes locked with Eren's as he hovered between his spread legs. Both hands trailed along soft thighs and groped at slim, vaguely curved hips, massaging soothingly. He didn't break eye contact as he bent forward to trail the hot flat of his tongue up the underside of the boy's erection.

Eren gasped, letting out a low moan as he fisted the sheets. Levi's hot tongue was heaven on his cock, making the omega get butterflies in his stomach.

The alpha hummed appreciatively at the taste and the sound that came from his mate and he repeated the slow drag of his tongue over the smooth, heated surface of the boy's shaft, the tip of his dexterous tongue flickering at the rounded head and lapping up the bitter sweetness of beaded precum there. He shivered, pulling back to inhale a deep breath before he was dipping his head forward again to swallow the straining member, careful of his teeth as he let the throbbing flesh slide along his tongue and brush the back of his throat, the alpha moaning low around it and panting through his nose.

One hand slipped down the curve of one unblemished thigh to press two fingers back into the slippery orifice between slick cheeks, curving expertly to massage at the boy's sweet spot while he applied light suction to the muscle in his mouth.

"H-hah-!" Eren let himself cry out in unexpected pleasure, back arching up and toes curling. "Oh-Levi--"

"Nnm," Levi murmured, the sound muffled by his full mouth and he stilled the boy's hips with his other hand, slowly bobbing his head a couple times, the scent of his mate's slick making him dizzy. It was heady with lust and made his eyes droop half closed in bliss.

After several long moments, the alpha pulled back, letting the saliva glistening member slip from his mouth with a soft pop, licking his reddened and wet lips. He breathed heavily through his mouth for a few seconds, attempting to catch his breath. He wanted to taste more, his instincts clambering and pressuring him to go further. He shifted lower, having to break his gaze from his mate, the top of his head visible between the spread legs as his clever tongue slid along the seam of Eren's thigh, tasting the first vague sweetness of slick and he was immediately addicted. The subtle taste wasn't enough...

He bent, pulling his fingers out halfway and pressing his tongue to the wet hole, moaning gutturally at the rush of honeyed sweetness on his palate. He lapped at the stretched little opening greedily, the tip of his tongue prodding between his fingers and dipping inside.

Eren panted, tossing his head back and moaning, unable to keep in the noises. "H-Levi-Levi!" He cried, hands moving down to curl into the man's hair of their own accord.

The alpha hummed approval, the sound vibrating through his chest and up his throat. The feel of Eren's fingers clenching in the long strands of his fringe only encouraging him to continue, not that he had any intent to stop. He spread his fingers, stretching the already loosened pucker and he pressed his tongue inside as far as he could, growling ferally as he laved attention to the fleshy walls, intently lapping up the rush of slick that came in reaction to his ministrations.

It was messy; he could feel the slippery mingling of his own saliva and the excess of sweet omega slick on his chin, but he did not have the capacity to care. Eren tasted so good and the sounds he was making, the fingers tugging almost painfully in his raven locks were too intoxicating to be bothered by the mess.

Eren couldn’t help the broken moans and whines that escaped him. “God-god please, so good,” the omega keened, pulling at Levi’s hair unconsciously.

Levi pulled his tongue free only to lick his lips and take another shaking deep inhale before he thrust it back inside, repeating the motion several times until Eren's hips were moving desperately to gain more of the intense feeling inside him. There were lewd sucking sounds and the squelching of wet fingers that rose from where the alpha was devouring his mate eagerly. He wanted to push Eren further, make him beg for more, lose his mind to pleasure so that his fear would be erased. Levi would do anything...

“Please fuck me,” Eren panted. “Please-gh-please,” he begged the alpha, hips rolling rhythmically with Levi’s tongue. “I need-I need-“ the omega shook, unable to fully voice what he needed from the man.

The older man pulled his tongue and fingers from within the writhing omega and licked his lips, wiping his chin on the back of his arm, the smell of arousal so thick, he could hardly breathe. He crawled up Eren's body and pressed his face into his neck, nipping and sucking his way up to the boy's ear, heated breath tickling against the flushed shell in panting puffs from between damp lips. "It's not fucking, baby... I love you," he murmured huskily, voice strained with his own need and the intense desire to make his mate understand that it was so much more than fucking.

He slipped his hands to Eren's hips, tilting them upwards, his own shifting forward, the leaking tip of his cock brushing teasingly at the well-lubed and stretched entrance, prodding lightly, but not sinking inside right away.

Eren bit at his bottom lip, Levi’s tip pressed into his entrance and it made the omega let out a shaky moan, his eyes closing lightly. “Mh-good, it’s good,” Eren whispered, “Keep going.”

Levi groaned lowly against Eren's neck, lips and teeth pressing against the scarred flesh roughly and he abruptly jerked his hips forward, sliding inside of his mate with little resistance. He panted harshly, moaning deep in his chest at the slick heat that sucked him in greedily and squeezed around his throbbing length. He gripped at the soft golden skin of the omega's hips, groping, fingertips digging into the fleshy globes of his ass as he pushed in as far as he could.

The boy panted, mouth open wide as he hissed in pleasure, his fingers digging into the pillow. “H-shit,” Eren breathed. “God, Levi--“

"Nn, okay?" the raven alpha questioned even though he didn't scent distress in the fog of arousal coating the air. He pulled back from his mate's neck, panting through parted, flushed lips and looking at Eren with half-lidded, pleasure blown silver depths, hips shifting impatiently with the desire to move, but he didn't thrust.

Eren nodded, opening his hazy eyes to look at Levi. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes, it’s perfect,” he panted.

Levi let out a low breathy moan of relief and his hips shifted back, only to press forward again in a short, jerky thrust, repeating the motion again before he pulled back further, almost to the tip before driving back in, hands sliding up and down Eren's sides, palming at his hips and thighs. He pressed up to kiss him, lapping at his mouth eagerly. "So good... God... Eren... Mmn, so perfect," he murmured against the boy's lips hoarsely.

The omega kissed the man back, whimpering against his lips as his hands came up to desperately cup at Levi’s sweaty cheeks. He rolled his hips in time with Levi’s thrusts, desperate moans escaping him in between heated kisses.

Levi slipped his hands beneath the small of Eren's back, supporting it as he arched his mate into the thrusting motions of his hips, slow and rhythmic, rocking in and out of the slick heat, but building momentum with each passing until he was thrusting harshly into the boy beneath him, panting hard and grunting breathily, kissing Eren's lips, chin, jaw and neck, down to his clavicle, nibbling and marking him unconsciously, overwhelmed by the wholeness he felt being inside his mate. It was like coming home...

"Eren... Eren," he breathed harshly over and over, fingers rubbing against the sweaty flesh of the omega's lower back as he moved them together.

Eren couldn't even form words as the moans escaped his lips, his head lolling back and forth as his blown pupils stared up at the ceiling. "I can't hold it much longer--" he finally managed to choke out as he rolled his hips up harshly against Levi's.

"Mmn, don't... Just let go, baby... I got you," the alpha huffed heatedly, interrupted by guttural grunts as he thrust harder, angling his hips to hit the omega's sweet spot with every inward push. He could feel his own climax building in the bottom of his stomach, hot and coiled tightly, the swelling of his knot already thickening at his base.

"Nnm, baby, I'm gonna have to pull out before I knot you... Can't... Help... It..." he managed desperately. He should have known he would produce a knot; he had every other time he'd been intimate with his mate, but he'd not thought to expect it and he wasn't sure if Eren would appreciate it if he knotted him without warning.

"Knot me-knot me--" Eren begged, gasping as he let out a sudden cry, his back arching and vision blurring as his climax hit, his cum shooting up his soft stomach and staining Levi's hard abs.

"Uhn, sh-shit... Eren," Levi groaned as he felt the boy seize up beneath him, heat coating between the sweaty press of their stomachs and the tight channel rippled around his cock, sucking him in greedily and desperately trying to hold him inside and milk his own release from him. He shuddered, jaw clenching as he thrust into the strangling heat erratically.

He buried his face in Eren's neck and bit down roughly on the already scarred marking, unable to stop his instincts as he strained, muscles tensing as he shoved into his mate one more time, pressing his knot inside the clenching hole, guttural growling moans vibrating against the flesh between his teeth as he came in hot waves, filling the boy beneath him and he shivered violently in the aftermath.

Eren clawed at Levi's back, gasping for air as the man came inside him and bit down on the sensitive flesh of his neck at the same time. "Hn-h--" Eren's eyes rolled back a bit, legs wrapping tightly around Levi's waist and trembling before they fell to the bed limply.

Levi's eyes were closed and he panted between apologetic kisses to the abused flesh that was bruised and broken from where his teeth had been too harsh on the boy's already scarred skin. He held Eren against him tightly, incredibly elated to have succeeded in satisfying his mate without having the omega fall into a panic.

He pulled back from Eren's neck reluctantly and opened dark lashes to look at the boy trapped under him, "So beautiful... You're so beautiful, Eren..." He was whispering as if the moment would shatter, should his voice rise any higher, "I love you... I love you so much... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me... Mine... Always..." He was hardly coherent of the words he was breathing, blissed out and riding high on emotion that made his chest feel too small to hold it in.

Eren felt his eyes grow teary and he forced them open to look up at the alpha. "I love you so much," he whispered in return, voice breaking with sincerity. "So much. I can't believe we're married. We're married..." His voice became soft and he closed his eyes again.

Levi smiled a slow, gentle smile and ran his fingers through the boy's tangled hair, "Yeah, baby, we got our forever," he murmured, voice still hoarse and husky from sex and emotion. He laid his head on Eren's shoulder and just breathed. They had their future and it was bright. There was a new world and it was made for them.

The two slept soundly, more soundly than they'd possibly ever slept before. It was amazing. After that, the nightmares Eren had been suffering ceased. He wasn't afraid to look in the mirror anymore; he wasn't afraid of his past any longer. He'd managed to conquer his fear and he and Levi could have their future uninterrupted by the past. It was beautiful; their life was perfect.

* * *

Everything was wonderful. That is, until Eren came down with a bad case of assumed food poisoning. Though, something told him it wasn't exactly food poisoning. And that something was Hanji. It was earlier than the first time and his scent was not strong, especially since he often still smelled overly sweet because of Isabella, but it was there.

Neither he, nor she could believe it. The first time he and Levi had had sex in a year, and Eren was pregnant. He hadn't even been in heat. He had no clue how to tell Levi...

He sat the man down in their kitchen, a steaming cup of tea in both of their grasps. "We've got to get a second nursery ready," he said quietly, a slightly nervous smile on his lips as he looked down at his cup of tea.

Levi hadn't been sure what to make of his mate's odd behaviour. He'd been so worried when Eren had gotten sick and then the boy had sat him down at the kitchen table as if he were about to tell him some sort of terrible news. He had felt as if he was sitting on nails, his fingers tight on his warm teacup, eyes on the contents to keep himself from fidgeting nervously.

His gaze shot up to Eren's face when the boy spoke, eyes wide and swimming with confusion until realization finally sank in with the implication of Eren's words. He was out of his chair so quickly, he knocked his cup over onto the table, but didn't even seem to notice the mess he'd made as he moved to his mate and pulled him into his arms, "Fuck... You had my fucking heart in my throat, brat. I thought... I don't even know what I thought... But... How... Are you sure you're...?" he stuttered breathlessly, heart beating like mad in his chest, relief washing over him in euphoric waves. Were they really pregnant again?

Eren let out a breathy laugh when Levi enveloped him into his arms, relief in his voice. He had been so worried about what Levi would think, if Levi was ready for another baby. “I’m sure,” he laughed, “I’m sure. Hanji made sure. We’re having another baby, Levi.”

Levi let out a breathy chuckle of his own and nuzzled against the boy's neck, "This one better not have you craving mushrooms and fucking cream again..." he teased quietly, lips against the omega's soft skin. He placed affectionate kisses there, nosing behind Eren's ear, entirely elated that there had been no need for his concern. His mate was pregnant... Their family was growing again and he couldn't possibly be happier. The future was fucking bright.

**_END._ **


End file.
